Reconstruction
by Laet43590
Summary: Suite de "et si l'amour ne suffisait pas" et "l'imitateur". Kate et Rick essaie de se reconstruire tous les deux en tant que couple...y arriveront-ils? ou abandonneront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

**RECONSTRUCTION**

 _ **Me revoilà avec la suite de l'imitateur, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira...à vos commentaires !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

Il y a seize mois en arrière, j'étais Kate Beckett, lieutenant à la criminelle à New-York. J'étais une femme forte, indépendante et amoureuse.

Il y a seize mois, Castle et moi formions un « nous », un couple.

Quand je me souviens de cette époque, j'ai l'impression, que c'était la vie d'une autre personne, d'une autre femme, que tous ces souvenirs ne m'appartiennent pas.

Après seize mois, je ne suis plus lieutenant, je ne suis plus profiler pour le FBI, ma démission avait été acceptée après que j'ai dû faire un déplacement à DC.

Après seize mois, je n'étais plus la femme forte et indépendante… J'étais une femme blessée, brisée par la vie… par un homme : Kyle Abbott.

En deux jours, cet homme avait totalement supprimé une partie de moi, cette partie qui faisait que j'avais confiance en moi, en l'espèce humaine. Toutes mes nuits, depuis le procès, étaient jonchées de cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à enlever de ma mémoire ces dernières paroles :

À chaque fois, qu'on te touchera tu penseras à moi, Katie… à mes mains sur toi, à ma langue… »

Tu ne pourras jamais oublier…. »

Il avait raison, comment oublier ces décharges, mes cris, mes pleurs, mes douleurs… comment oublier ses caresses sur mon corps, ses attouchements.

Je pensais sincèrement que le verdict, que le procès serait pour moi une façon de tourner la page… mais j'avais tort.

La seule raison qui faisait que je me levais les matins, que j'essayais de me battre pour me retrouver en tant que femme c'était … Richard Castle.

Après seize mois, Rick avait été la seule constante dans cet enfer, il m'épaulait, me soutenait malgré mes peurs.

Sa rééducation avait été douloureuse et éprouvante, mais il avait tenu bon. Castle et moi avions décidé de suivre une thérapie, pour pouvoir nous retrouver en tant que couple, car depuis ma détention, je ne supportais pas le toucher, les caresses de mon petit ami.

Cette situation était vraiment frustrante pour lui comme pour moi, car même si l'envie ne me manquait pas, ma peur était plus grande.

J'avais démissionné de mon poste à DC et étais venue m'installer au loft avec Castle. Alexis était retournée à Stanford. Elle m'appelait une fois tous les deux jours, pour bavarder entre filles. Notre relation avait réellement changé depuis le coma de Castle, nous étions devenues vraiment proche toutes les deux. Martha était partie en croisière pour un mois avec ses amis, après que Rick soit rentré à la maison. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que notre intimité devait être maintenant notre priorité.

Castle se déplaçait désormais avec une canne, le Kiné lui avait confié que dans quelque temps, il n'en n'aurait plus l'utilité.

Depuis notre échec à l'hôpital, Castle n'avait plus tenté quoi que ce soit avec moi, il n'avait jamais un geste déplacé même ses baisers étaient sur la retenue, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, pas après l'avoir rejeté comme je l'avais fait.

Aujourd'hui était en grand jour pour nous, pour notre couple… nous avions rendez-vous avec le Dr Burke pour une thérapie de couple, une thérapie centrée sur le dialogue et le toucher.

Cette dernière s'était montrée efficace avec moi lorsque j'étais à DC, après quelques mois, j'acceptais avec plaisir le toucher d'autres personnes. J'espérais qu'elle puisse de nouveau nous sortir de cette impasse, que grâce à cette thérapie nous pourrions retrouver une intimité sans crainte, sans peur… où seul le plaisir serait au rendez-vous.

J'espérais aussi que contrairement à la précédente, elle fonctionne mais ne prenne pas des mois. Il me tardait de me retrouver dans cette sphère intime avec Castle, car j'avais gouté aux plaisirs charnels avec lui, et je n'attendais qu'une chose : y goûter encore et encore !

Assise aux côtés de Castle sur le sofa du Dr Burke, nous allions démarrer la première séance.

\- Alors comment allez-vous tous les deux ? Commença Burke

\- Bien, je peux désormais me déplacer seul et être indépendant, de plus je n'ai plus aucune douleur, répondit Rick

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, et vous Kate ?

\- Je vais bien, depuis la fin du procès, je me repose.

\- Où vivez-vous?

\- Chez Castle pour le moment, j'ai quitté mon appartement quand je suis partie pour DC.

\- Pour le moment ? Tu penses déménager ? me dit Castle

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui, répondis-je en voyant la déception de ma réponse, je crois que ce serait mieux pour nous.

\- En t'éloignant ?

\- Castle, on en parlera plus tard, dis-je mal à l'aise

\- Non, allez-y, vous êtes ici, pour parler, vous confier sans crainte, ajouta Burke

\- Je ne fuis pas, continuais-je en regardant Castle, je pense juste que ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Les gens normaux sortent ensemble plus d'un an avant d'envisager une cohabitation.

\- Les gens normaux ne vivent pas ce qu'on a traversé ! C'est déjà pas facile de nous retrouver après tout ça, alors ne pars pas, quémanda Rick

\- Je vais y réfléchir, acquiesçais-je

\- Bon, reprit Burke, j'ai relu les notes que mon confrère de DC m'a envoyées sur la thérapie du toucher, je me suis également entretenu avec lui, pour pouvoir vous aider au mieux. Lors de ces thérapies, il vous obligeait à faire des exercices pour pouvoir accepter le toucher d'une tierce personne, c'est exact?

\- Oui, répondis-je en hochant la tête

\- Pour une thérapie de ce genre entre couples, les exercices se feront à l'abri du regard dans votre sphère intime, il sera essentiel de me dire la vérité même si elle est douloureuse. Cette thérapie marchera que si nous nous faisions tous confiance.

Hochant la tête tous les deux, Burke continua :

\- Nous nous verrons une fois tous les trois jours pour commencer, pendant l'heure où nous serons ensemble, je vous poserais des questions et vous donnerais l'exercice a effectué chez vous. Cela vous convient-il?

\- Ça me semble parfait, ajouta Castle

\- Oui, répondis-je angoissée par la suite. De quel genre d'exercices parlez-vous ?

\- Nous irons par pallier, en allant à votre rythme, mais il est hors de question que vous reveniez trois jours après s'en avoir achevé l'exercice au moins une fois. Tout d'abord, pour que tout soit clair et que je sache par quoi commencer, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes tous les deux ?

\- C'est-à-dire? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

\- À quel niveau de votre relation êtes-vous? Jusqu'où êtes-vous allez dans l'intimité?

À sa demande, je baissais la tête gênée par cette question, haute en confession. La dernière fois que Rick avait posé les mains sur moi, on lui avait augmenté ses doses de morphine !

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous, confessa Rick ce qui me fit du mal.

Non pas qu'il avait tort, mais l'entendre le dire me faisait du mal, je l'entendais comme un reproche.

\- On s'embrasse, continua-t-il mais nous n'allons pas plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Kate ? Parlez-moi.

\- La dernière fois que Castle a posé les mains sur moi, sur ma poitrine, je l'ai repoussé violemment, avouais-je honteuse

\- Pourquoi? Insista Burke

\- Parce que je me suis revue dans cet entrepôt avec Abbott et que j'ai eu peur, parce que je ne supporte pas cette intimité, parce que je suis détruite, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment il pourrait avoir du désir pour moi.

\- Kate, me dit Castle peiné, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es la femme que j'aime.

\- ...

Face à mon silence, Rick tourna la tête en direction du psy pour lui demander son aide.

\- La nudité vous dérange-t-elle ?

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise par cette question

\- Si Monsieur Castle vous voit nue sans qu'il n'y ait autre chose, cela vous dérange-t-il?

\- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je, la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu nue, j'allais très bien.

\- D'accord, alors voici mon premier exercice, que vous devrez suivre pendant trois jours. Je veux que vous fassiez des activités ensemble, des activités de couple, comme des ballades, un cinéma, un restaurant, je veux que vous vous teniez la main, dès que vous le pouvez.

\- C'est plutôt simple, sourit Rick

\- Et je souhaite aussi, que dès que vous êtes chez vous, vous restiez … nus… totalement nus.

\- Pardon? Suffoquais-je

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous regarderez la télé nus, cuisinerez nus, et ainsi de suite pendant trois jours. Il faut qu'on dépasse ce cap de la nudité.

Voyant mon hésitation à sa suggestion, Burke décida de clarifier ses propos :

\- En aucun cas, Monsieur Castle n'aura un geste tendre lorsque vous serez nue, pas de baiser, pas de caresses. Justes deux personnes cohabitant ensemble. Suis-je clair ?

\- Très, répondit Castle embêté

\- Kate, avez-vous des choses à dire ?

\- Non, tout est parfaitement clair.

\- Bien, je vais donc vous laisser rentrer, et n'oubliez pas les activités de couple.

\- Ok, répondis-je en lui serrant la main pour partir.

\- A dans trois jours, docteur, ajouta Castle

Notre départ se fit en silence, à l'intérieur du taxi, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Castle allait me voir nue, je savais qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être craintive. En même temps, si je voulais qu'on avance, j'avais conscience qu'il fallait que je me fasse violence.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Rick anxieux à l'approche du loft

\- Oui, juste nerveuse.

\- On peut démarrer l'exercice que demain, si tu le désires, dit-il prévenant en me regardant dans les yeux.

Dans un sourire, je lui pris la main que je caressais du bout des doigts et lui répondis :

\- Demain, ce sera pareil, Castle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je connaissais déjà les enjeux de cette thérapie. Pour que ça fonctionne, le Dr Burke a raison, il suffit de se faire violence et d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Alors on va rentrer et se déshabiller.

À ma dernière phrase, je vis le sourire du chauffeur.

\- Hey ! Criais-je, on vous paye pour regarder la route pas pour écouter !

\- Désolé, m'dame.

\- Heu... Kate, on se déshabille et après ?

\- Après ?

\- Oui, on va faire quoi nus comme des vers ? Parce que j'ai vu une émission sur les camps de nudistes, et je peux te dire que cuisiner à poil c'est tout sauf propre, regarder la télé à poil c'est tout sauf sain. Quand j'ai vu ces gens je les ai pris pour des malades ! S'exclama-t-il dégouté.

\- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je lirais bien ton dernier roman remodelé que tu m'as donné ce matin et si toi, tu écrivais, ensuite on avisera, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

\- Très bien, fit-il en payant le taxi pour que nous puissions sortir du véhicule.

Arrivés au loft, mon angoisse ne faisait que monter, et si ça dérapait, et si son regard sur mois avait changé. Soufflant un bon coup, je posais mes affaires pour me retourner dans les bras de Castle. Il était tout comme moi anxieux par la suite des festivités.

\- Tu es pudique ? Le taquinais-je pour désamorcer la situation en l'enlaçant par la taille

\- Pudique non! Et double non!

\- Parle-moi

\- Tu n'es pas anxieuse ?

\- Si, très, je suis terrifiée mais si on veut avancer tous les deux, on doit commencer par le début.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il nerveux

\- Rick, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Je t'ai déjà vu nu, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, je sais mais…, dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Mais ? Demandais-je en relevant sa tête de mes mains

\- Je ne suis plus aussi sexy

\- Tu te moques de moi là, rigolais-je

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Kate, je vais devoir me balader nu avec une canne !

\- Si c'est drôle, riais-je, mais dis-toi qu'au moins tu me donneras un aperçu de notre futur !

\- Très drôle, miss Beckett, grinçait-il, je vais avoir l'air d'envieux en maison de retraite!

\- Rick que tu sois avec une canne, un fauteuil ou sans rien, je te trouverais toujours sexy, tu es l'homme que j'aime, le rassurais-je

\- Sûre ? demanda-t-il hésitant

\- Sûr, souriais-je en l'embrassant chastement

\- Merci et moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il

\- Toi aussi? M'étonnais-je

\- Je te trouverais toujours aussi sublime et divine mon cœur, alors ne t'angoisse pas, chuchota-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras

\- Merci, susurrais-je

Nous restions quelques minutes dans cette position, puis Castle prit la parole :

\- Je vais fermer à clefs, on ne sait jamais si Alexis ou mère avaient décidé de rentrer plus tôt.

\- Tu as raison, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre afin de me déshabiller

\- C'est partit, souffla Castle stressé.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

Appuyé contre la porte du loft, le front sur la porte d'entrée, une boule d'angoisse montait de plus en plus, je m'inquiétais pour Kate. Cette thérapie était semble-t-il la seule solution pour nous à ses yeux, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne repousse trop loin ses limites. Comment allait-elle gérer mon regard sur elle entièrement nue ? Comment allions-nous nous comporter face à l'autre en tenue d'Eve? J'étais terrifié à l'idée que mini Rick pointe le bout de son nez devant le corps de Kate, j'étais terrifié du regard qu'elle pourrait porter sur moi.

Je n'arrivais plus à me comprendre, j'avais toujours été sûr de moi dans ce domaine, j'excellais même là-dedans, et maintenant j'avais l'impression de retourner à mes premiers émois, où tous mes gestes ne sont qu'approximatifs et incertains.

Le Dr Burke voulait nous faire retrouver une intimité par le biais de la nudité, j'aurais été fou de joie à une certaine époque, mais depuis le procès, depuis les vidéos de Kate suppliant Abbott de la laisser, gémissant mon nom à l'aide, je n'étais plus sur de vouloir ce genre d'intimité avec Kate.

Je ne savais pas comment exprimer mes désirs sans la blesser.

Fermant les yeux et respirant un bon coup, un souvenir envahit mes pensées.

« Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le sol de sa cuisine, entièrement nus et en sueur. Dos au sol, Kate avait logé sa tête sur mon épaule droite et s'appliquait à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Whaou ! M'exclamais-je, c'était….

\- Épique ? Me coupa-t-elle

\- J'en perds mon latin, souriais-je

\- Le comble pour un écrivain !

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, je me sentais à ma place, heureux et épanoui, Kate traçait des cercles sur mon torse, pendant que j'humais son odeur de cerise dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, chuchotais-je, je ne l'avais jamais fait sur le sol d'une cuisine

\- C'est vrai? S'étonna-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Hum, hum, sur l'ilot central, oui mais jamais à même le sol.

\- Il y a-t-il d'autres endroits où tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

\- Pourquoi ? Compterais-tu assouvir tous mes fantasmes ? Dis-je en tressautant mes sourcils

-Faux voir, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, serais-tu prêt à assouvir tous mes fantasmes, Castle ?

\- Mon dieu ! Soupirais-je en reposant la tête sur le sol, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé t'entendre dire ça !

Le rire de Kate emplit la cuisine, un rire naturel et tellement magique qu'il emplit aussitôt mon cœur d'amour. J'étais fou amoureux de cette femme.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, j'assouvirais chacun de vos fantasmes, Miss Beckett !

\- Certains seront surement en dehors de ta portée… vu ton âge ! Me taquina-t-elle

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas de mon âge, tout à l'heure et encore moins de ma langue!

\- C'est vrai, reconnu-t-elle, ta langue est si… coquine.

\- Kate Beckett, tu es une redoutable tentatrice, ajoutais-je en la faisant pivoter pour m'allonger sur son corps de rêve.

\- Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle en me happant la lèvre inférieure, tu n'es pas mal non plus Castle.

Dans un sourire, j'embrassai Kate langoureusement, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Je découvris avec bonheur sa langue danser avec la mienne. Mes mains caressaient ses hanches pour remonter sur ses flancs, ce qui lui déclenchait des gémissements divins. Kate enroula sa jambe autour de ma taille et nous bascula dans un geste qui me surprit. À califourchon sur moi, je pouvais me délecter de la vue qu'elle m'offrait, remontant mon buste, j'entrepris de mordiller son sein gauche tout en malaxant le sein droit d'une de mes mains. Ma seconde main se fit plus aventureuse et descendit plus au sud, où je m'appliquais à caresser son clitoris, lascive dans mes bras, j'entendis Kate râler mon nom :

-Castle…..

Sa bouche avait élu domicile dans mon cou, où elle s'appliquait à me faire perdre la tête en me mordillant, me léchant, me goutant. Voulant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, j'enfonçais un doigt dans son vagin, à mon geste, elle se raidit de plaisir en jouant du bassin sur ma main.

\- Tu es tellement torride, dis-je d'une voix rauque en enfonçant un deuxième doigt qui la fit haleter.

\- Rick, gémit-elle en m'embrassant fougueusement tout en remontant et descendant sur ma main.

Enfonçant un troisième doigt, je sentis sa cavité se refermer sur mes doigts, son souffle se faire court et sa respiration s'emballer

\- Castle, je vais….

Et pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir, je lui mordis le téton, ce qui la fit décoller au septième ciel.

\- Rickkkk! cria-t-elle dans un souffle

La laissant reprendre ses esprits, je m'appliquais à lui embrasser le cou, tout en la serrant contre mon buste. Elle était en sueur contre moi, j'entendais son cœur battre à cent à l'heure ; doucement je retirais mes doigts de son intimité pour venir les lécher. À ce geste, Kate me regarda et sourit en s'approchant pour venir se gouter sur mes lèvres. Dieu que cette femme était sexy ! Relâchant mon étreinte, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

\- Pas mal pour un vieillard !

Elle rit à ma réplique puis se releva pour me tendre la main, voyant mon incertitude à son geste, elle me dit :

\- À mon tour de jouer, mais pour faire ce que je compte te faire, il me faut de l'espace… beaucoup d'espace, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience un jour ! Lui affirmais-je en me relevant pour happer cette lèvre si sexy.

\- Allez Castle, un peu d'actions ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle en me tirant en direction de sa chambre. »

J'avais l'impression que cette scène s'était passée il y a un million d'années, nous étions si bien ensemble, en sécurité, amoureux et sans aucun doute sur notre sexualité. Maintenant chaque geste était étudié et analysé. Sortant de mes pensées, je me dirigeais à l'aide de ma canne vers ma chambre. Frappant à la porte pour ne pas brusquer Kate, je l'entendis me dire d'entrer.

Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain, entourée dans une serviette-éponge, je pouvais distinguer les bretelles de son soutien-gorge noir. Elle avait la tête baissée et s'agrippait à sa serviette. Sa détresse à ce moment-là fit écho avec la mienne.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle

\- Kate, qui a-t-il ? Lui dis-je en remontant son visage avec ma main droite

\- Je… j'ai…, bégayait-elle, j'ai peur.

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal

\- Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler cette peur au fond de moi, je sais c'est stupide et…

\- Non, juste humain, répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai peur.

\- De quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est nouveau, que c'est comme une première fois et en même temps que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne veux pas te blesser en ayant un regard ou un geste inapproprié ou mal interprété.

-….

\- Je suis désolé, continuais-je en retirant ma main, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, j'aurais dû…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Rick, me coupa-t-elle en larmes, c'est de ma faute si on en est là.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas…

\- Si tu voulais partir, je comprendrais.

\- Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune intention de partir, je veux juste que tu saches qu'on est terrifié tous les deux et qu'on doit se faire confiance.

\- Je t'aime aussi, se confia-t-elle en se calant sur mon torse.

\- Ok, si tu préfères qu'on arrête pour ce soir...

-Non, mais on pourrait y aller par étapes, dit-elle hésitante, alors que j'encerclais ses hanches de mes mains

\- Par étapes?

\- Oui… on pourrait passer la soirée seulement en sous-vêtement ? Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va, acquiesçais-je rassurer à l'idée d'y aller doucement

\- D'accord, hocha-t-elle la tête anxieuse en relâchant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la serviette-éponge.

Kate était désormais face à moi, appuyée contre le mur, en dessous très très sexy, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Ces sous-vêtements noirs étaient divins, j'avais oublié à quel point son corps était parfait.

\- À ton tour, me dit-elle gênée en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine qui ne faisait que la mettre plus en valeur.

Doucement j'ôtais mes vêtements sous son regard, qui se faisait désireux, pour terminer en caleçon rouge devant elle.

\- Et maintenant? Demandais-je pour éviter cet embarras

\- Je ne sais pas, tu voulais écrire? demanda-t-elle incertaine

\- Oui et toi lire, répondis-je en me reculant pour mieux l'admirer.

\- J'aimerais bien lire ton livre si tu me le permets, enfin les derniers chapitres que tu as modifiés.

\- Sans soucis, c'est à partir du chapitre 17, dis-je embarrassé par mon regard qui se faisait noir

\- Très bien, je vais aller dans le salon, alors, continua-t-elle en rasant le mur pour ne pas se mettre de dos.

\- J'ai aussi modifié la dédicace, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu verras, curieuse ! Fis-je en souriant afin de la mettre à l'aise.

\- À tout à l'heure, me sourit-t-elle

\- À tout à l'heure.

Kate se retourna pour partir, laissant à ma vue sa chute de rein démentielle et son formidable fessier, elle portait un string qui me coupa le souffle, ses cheveux avaient poussé et arrivaient à mi-dos en ondulant.

À sa sortie, je me hâtais sous la douche pour me rafraîchir les idées !

* * *

 **POV Beckett**

* * *

La discussion avait Castle m'avait fait bien, le dialogue était primordial pour qu'on arrive à nous reconstruire. Savoir qu'il avait des doutes, des craintes me rassuraient.

Avoir vu Rick en caleçon, avait fait ressurgir un souvenir enfoui dans ma mémoire.

« C'était le lendemain de notre première et unique nuit ensemble, nous sortions de la salle de bain, ou nous avions partagé un moment exquis tous les deux, Castle était en caleçon devant moi et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette-éponge. Moi je ne portais que ma nuisette bleue que j'avais enfilée à la va-vite en sortant de la douche pour mieux choisir mes vêtements de la journée. Debout face à lui, je ne perdais pas une miette de cette vue si sexy qu'il m'offrait. Nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, tantôt lentement, tantôt précipitamment, avec douceur ou rudesse, et ça avait été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il arrivait à faire remonter autant de désir en moi avec juste un regard, juste une parole ou un geste.

\- Arrêtez de mâter lieutenant ! S'exclama-t-il ce qui eut le don de me sortir de mes pensées, c'est du voyeurisme ! s'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- Ah oui ? Et que comptez-vous faire Castle, porter plaine? Continuais-je

\- Oh non, dit-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant de moi tel un félin sur sa proie. Je pensais plus à vous laisser profiter convenablement de la vue, reprit-il en me poussant virilement sur le lit et en me surplombant.

\- On n'a pas le temps, Rick, murmurais-je pendant qu'il me léchait la jugulaire, faisant renaître mon désir.

J'avais la chair de poule, il remonta ses mains sous ma nuisette pour me la retirer.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Kate, m'avoua-t-il en faisant rencontrer son intimité déjà dressée avec la mienne.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, haletais-je sous la force de mon désir, mais on m'attend au poste.

Il souffla dans mon cou de frustration. Comment pouvait-on être tous les deux frustrés alors que nous venions à peine de profiter d'une étreinte haute en chaleur sous la douche.

\- Je te promets de me rattraper ce soir, continuais-je en lui embrassant le nez tendrement et en le plaquant à mon corps.

J'adorais avoir son corps sur le mien, entendre son cœur battre, sentir sa respiration dans mon cou.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux d'enfants

\- Promis, souriais-je. »

Je n'avais pas pu tenir ma promesse, le soir même j'avais été enlevée par Abbott et le début de ma descente aux enfers avait commencé.

Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir de nouveau partager de tels moments avec Castle. Soufflant d'énervement, je m'assis en petite tenue sur le sofa et pris le livre de Rick. Le dernier Nikki Heat.

Je me souviens de sa dernière dédicace avant qu'il la modifie. Il avait écrit:

« À la véritable Nikki Heat, cette saga c'est grâce à toi, grâce à nous… Always »

Et officieusement, juste pour moi :

« Kate, dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire… il y a sept ans, je pensais que je n'arriverais plus à écrire. Et puis tu as passé la porte. Et tout monde a changé. Tu avais raison… tu as dit que je n'en avais aucune idée… mais maintenant je le sais. Tu es la joie dans mon cœur, tu es l'oxygène de mes poumons, tu es mon tout . Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras le bonheur auquel tu aspires. Always. RC »

Soufflant un bon coup, je découvris sa nouvelle dédicace.

 _ **Je dédie ce livre à l'agent Andrew Bells, mort en héros. Mes mots ne seront jamais à la hauteur de ma dette envers lui.**_

Au début de sa dédicace, je me figeais, Andrew, il avait dédié ce livre à Andrew. Une larme coula le long de ma joue en repensant à mon coéquipier qui était mort dans mes bras en se prenant une balle qui m'était destinée. Je me rappelais de ces derniers mots :

« -Kate, murmurait Andrew

\- Oui, pleurais-je au-dessus de lui, pendant que les sauveteurs arrivaient

Dit à ma mère que… Non, tu lui diras, sanglotais-je Je ne ressens plus rien Accroche-toi Bells ! suppliais-je Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de perdre connaissance. Andrew ? Andrew ? l'appelais-je pendant que deux bras musclés le surélevaient. »

Essuyant mes larmes, j'étais heureuse du geste de Castle. Il avait honoré la mémoire de mon ami. Reprenant ma lecture, je découvris le reste de la dédicace.

 _ **Je souhaiterais également remercier tous les policiers du 12ème de New-York ainsi que l'agent Jordan Shaw.**_

 _ **Mère, tu seras toujours une star à mes yeux. Alexis, tu m'épates tous les jours. Vous êtes toutes les deux mes sources rousses d'amour inconditionnel.**_

Je souris à la dédicace faite à sa fille et à sa mère. Ce geste attentionné et empli d'amour ressemblait tellement à Castle.

 _ **Et enfin, à toi Katherine Beckett. Il y a sept ans, je pensais que je n'arriverais plus à écrire. Et puis tu as passé la porte. Et tout mon monde a changé. Tu avais raison… tu as dit que je n'en avais aucune idée… mais maintenant je le sais. Tu es la joie dans mon cœur, tu es l'oxygène de mes poumons, tu es mon tout. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Cette saga c'est grâce à toi, grâce à nous… Always »**_

Sa dédicace était magnifique, relevant les yeux, je le vis apparaître en caleçon, mouillé sur le torse avec son ordi portable en main et sa canne dans une autre.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant

À sa remarque, j'essuyais mes larmes que j'avais sur mes joues, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je pleurais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souriais-je, ta dédicace est très belle, ajoutais-je pour lui faire comprendre que ses mots m'avaient touchée.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il doucement, ça t'embête si j'écris ici près de toi ? demanda-t-il prévenant.

\- Non, le rassurais-je en me poussant pour lui faire de la place.

Castle pris place en souriant près de moi, il mit ses jambes sur la table basse et positionna son ordinateur sur ses jambes en l'allumant. Me réinstallant, je me mis à l'opposé pour appuyer mon dos à l'assise du canapé et allongeai mes jambes jusqu'à qu'elle rentre en contact avec celles de Castle. Sentir sa peau nue sous la mienne, me déclencha des frissons, je n'osais plus bouger, j'avais les jambes en flexions et je resserrais les cuisses en repensant que j'étais en string.

Rick se retourna pour me voir, il descendit son regard sur moi, sur mes jambes, et me demanda en désignant mes pieds.

\- Je peux ?

Levant un sourcil d'interrogation à sa demande, il prit mes pieds dans ses mains froides pour les positionner sur ses jambes entre son bas-ventre et l'ordinateur. J'avais désormais les jambes allongées.

\- Tu es gelé, lui dis-je

\- J'ai pris une douche, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier gêné par ma remarque.

\- Une douche gelée ? Demandais-je intriguée en reprenant son livre en main.

-….

Devant son silence, j'assemblais les pièces du puzzle, et je ne pus sortir qu'un :

\- Oh !

J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il avait dû prendre une douche froide après m'avoir vu en sous-vêtement, je lui faisais autant d'effets qu'il m'en faisait. Voyant son mal à l'aise, j'ouvris le livre au chapitre 17, et lui dit cacher derrière les pages.

\- J'aurais pu en prendre une aussi, tu sais.

\- Une quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Une douche froide

\- Ah bon ? Sourit-il en me regardant surpris par ma révélation

\- Tu es très sexy en caleçon, lui avouais-je en levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard

\- Tu es très sexy en dessous, me répondit-il en me souriant.

Nous nous regardions tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, puis naturellement nous nous remettions à nos activités. Je redécouvrais avec plaisir le monde de Nikki et Rook, en espérant cette fois-ci, une fin heureuse pour tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Petit clin d'oeil à une autre série...dans ce chapitre**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous avions fini la journée en regardant un épisode de Temptation Lane. Kate était ensuite partie se doucher, nous avions prévu ce soir de sortir en couple avec Esposito et Lanie et Ryan et Jenny.

Nous avions rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure dans un restaurant italien rangeant mon ordinateur portable, je m'apprêtais à aller me changer quand mon téléphone portable sonna.

\- Castle !

\- Richard, comment vas-tu ? Me demanda la voix de ma mère

\- Bien et toi, ta croisière?

\- Tout se passe à merveille, c'est absolument divin. Et Katherine comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle va bien, répondis-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau, on a attaqué la thérapie cette après-midi.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé?

\- Bien, nous avons parlé puis le médecin nous a dévoilé son plan d'attaque

\- Un plan d'attaque, rien que ça ! s'exclama ma mère, à mon époque des fleurs, des gestes tendres et beaucoup d'attention faisaient l'affaire.

\- Mère, tu sais très bien qu'il faut…

\- Je sais, Kido, j'aimerais juste que vous puissiez trouver votre bonheur rapidement.

\- Oui, moi aussi, soufflais-je

\- Soit patient et attentif à ses besoins et tout se passera bien, Richard

\- Je l'espère, avouais-je

Relevant la tête, je vis que Kate m'étudiait à l'embrasure de la porte, elle était sortie de la douche et avait seulement une serviette-éponge autour du buste qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient montés en un chignon négligé qui lui donnait un côté sauvage. Je vis une goutte puis deux se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. J'aurais tué pour être une goutte à cet instant.

\- Richard ? Tu es toujours là?

\- Oui, répondis-je en déglutissant devant la vision de Kate, je dois te laisser, je te rappellerais.

À la fin de ma phrase, je raccrochais, et continuais ma contemplation.

\- Comment va ta mère ? me demanda Kate

\- Bien, dis-tu veux me tuer ?

\- Pardon? fit-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas

\- Je crois que je vais être abonné aux douches froides, répondis-je en souriant en me levant pour arriver devant elle.

Plaquée contre le mur, j'adorais voir Kate sans talon, elle perdait facilement huit bons cm, et avec sa serviette, elle était à tomber.

\- J'aimerais t'embrasser, avouais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Ma promesse à Burke, soufflais-je en me retournant pour partir moi aussi à la douche.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Aucun geste de tendresse quand tu es nue, lui rappelais-je en me déshabillant devant elle.

\- Je ne suis pas entièrement nue, me taquina-t-elle

\- Oui mais moi, répondis-je en baissant mon caleçon. Je le suis ! M'exclamais-je.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

À la vue de Castle complètement nu devant moi, un sentiment de désir pris place dans mon bas-ventre, il avait dû se mettre au sport pour sa rééducation et avait perdu du poids. Bizarrement le fait qu'il soit nu devant moi, ne me dérangeait pas au contraire. Castle était splendide, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps, m'avançant doucement, je positionnais mes mains sur son torse.

\- Embrasse-moi Castle.

\- Et la thérapie, sourit-il

\- Ça fait partie de la thérapie, soufflais-je en m'avançant près de lui

Il baissa la tête et entra en contact avec mes lèvres, délicatement il m'encercla de ses bras. Nous nous embrassions document en nous regardant, de ses dents il prit ma lèvre inférieure pour la sucer tout en ne lâchant pas son regard du mien. Je pouvais sentir son désir s'accentuer sur mon ventre. J'étais complètement conquise dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, je quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche. Notre baiser devin plus langoureux, mes mains caressassent son cuir chevelu, alors que les siennes restaient bien sagement sur mes hanches. Doucement, il arrêta notre baiser et me caressa la joue. Ouvrant mes yeux, il me dit :

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche sinon on va être en retard.

-Ok, chuchotais-je en baissant la tête pour voir son sexe complètement dressé.

Castle m'embrassa les cheveux et s'éloigna.

\- C'est partie pour une douche froide, me dit-il en entrant dans la douche tout sourire

\- Profite, Castle

\- De la douche froide ?

\- Oui parce que bientôt, elle sera trop chaude, le taquinais-je

\- So Tease Beckett !

Le regardant allumer la douche en riant, je me dis que le baiser que nous avions échangé avait été fabuleux. Je mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre sous cette douche, mais rien que le fait d'enlever cette satané serviette me paralysait de peur. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions… j'allais pouvoir dépasser ce cap.

\- Tu ne te prépares pas ? demanda Castle en se lavant

\- Si, si, j'y vais

\- Kate, dit-il en sortant sa tête de la douche en souriant

\- Oui

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on y arrivera

\- Et si jamais, on…

\- Je pourrais me contenter de ce genre de baiser pendant toute une vie, me coupa-t-il

\- Tu risques d'attraper froid avec toutes ses douches, alors, rétorquais-je

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu joueras à l'infirmière avec moi, me sourit-il, allez va te préparer !

Souriante, je partis dans la chambre pour aller me préparer. Castle était vraiment gentil et prévenant avec moi. Je repensais à sa dédicace dans son livre en m'habillant, elle m'avait vraiment émue. Rick avait le don de m'émouvoir avec ses mots comme avec ses gestes.

* * *

 **POV CASLE**

* * *

Nous avions rejoint les autres pour la soirée au restaurant italien. Kate portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche cintrée, elle était splendide. Assis à table, nous partagions un agréable moment entre amis.

\- Ce plat est un délice, commenta Jenny devant ses tagliatelles au saumon

\- Ça ma chère, c'est parce que tu n'as pas goûté aux pâtes à la carbonara façon Castle !

\- Tu cuisines, Rick? me demanda-t-elle

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Kate me coupant l'herbe sous le pied

\- Ce qui signifie ? Lui demandais-je

\- Tes pâtes sont excellentes mais reconnaît que tes inventions culinaires craignent un peu, grimaça-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est parce qu'on esprit n'est pas ouvert à la créativité, rétorquais-je

\- De quelles inventions, parle-t-elle Bro ? demanda Espo

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire un cordon-bleu comme moi, je ne sais pas quelle recette lui déplaît, souris-je

\- Kate ? demanda Jenny

\- Je parlais de la guivemauvellette, ou de...

\- De la quoi ? demanda Lanie

\- c'est une omelette avec de la guimauve et du chocolat, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

Tous nos amis se retournèrent vers moi aves une expression de dégoût sur le visage, encore des gens sans créativité me dis-je.

\- Servi au petit déjeuner, compléta Kate

\- Tu crains, Bro! s'indigna Espo

\- Hey ! M'exclamais-je, tu ne rechignes pas sur mes pancakes, dis-je à Kate

\- Oh les fameux pancakes ! s'écria en riant Ryan

\- Ils ont quoi ces pancakes ?demanda Jenny

\- Rien, répondit Espo avec un sourire narquois, c'est juste pour Castle une façon de dire merci pour cette nuit !

\- Oh, je vois! s'exclama Lanie, et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de ces mercis ? demanda-t-elle à Kate.

\- Parce que ça sort de l'imagination des Bros ! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Mais oui, Beckett, commença Ryan

\- Kate a raison les gars, le coupais-je, je ne la remercie jamais de cette façon-là, ajoutais-je en regardant amoureusement Kate qui se mit à sourire.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon, fit Jenny

\- Ouais, mignon, bougonna Javier.

La soirée continua sous les rires des filles et les sous-entendus des Bros. Nous avions ensuite payé puis nous nous étions tous dirigés au Old Haunt pour finir la soirée.

Payant la tournée, je partis avec Javier chercher les verres auprès de Brian.

\- Alors, Bro, comment ça va avec Beckett ?

\- Disons qu'on avance doucement.

\- Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire après?

\- Après?

\- Pour le boulot ?

\- Kate a rendez-vous demain avec Gates

\- Elle va reprendre ses fonctions?

\- Elle étudie cette possibilité, lui dis-je en prenant les verres.

Assis de nouveau autour de la table ronde, nous sirotions nos verres, quand Esposito prit la parole :

\- On est sur affaire compliquée en ce moment, ça t'embêterais d'y jeter un œil Beckett ?

\- Compliquée pourquoi? Demandais-je curieux ce qui fis sourire Kate

\- Compliquée pour maintenir la presse à l'écart, continua Ryan

\- Nous avons retrouvé deux couples six pieds sous terres, ajouta Espo

\- Les mecs, désolée de vous l'annoncer mais vous bossez à la criminelle, alors des personnes à six pieds sous terre, c'est commun dans votre métier! Les taquinais-je

\- Très drôle Castle! s'exclama Ryan. Les deux couples ont été enterrés vivant.

\- Ils sont mort en suffocant, ajouta Lanie

\- Gates ne m'en a pas parlé hier, fit Kate

\- Ton aide serait la bienvenue Honey

-Vous avez des indices ? Demandais-je piqué au vif

\- Aucun, c'est toujours le même mode, il les kidnappe, les enfermes dans une sorte de boîte et demande une rançon pour donner les coordonnées GPS.

\- De combien de temps disposent-ils ? répliqua Kate

\- Deux jours, répondit Lanie, ensuite ils commencent à avoir du mal à respirer et ils s'évanouissent avant de mourir.

\- Déjà deux couples?

-Ouais Bro, le premier couple a été enlevé pendant le procès d'Abbott, et le second il y a une semaine.

\- Un couple tous les quinze jours, pensais-je tout haut, cette histoire m'intrigue

-Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Kate, Gates va surement m'en parler demain.

\- Alors c'est officiel tu reviens au poste ? demanda Jenny

\- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Gates et Castle

\- Oh moi, je suis pour!

Ce qui fit rire la tablée, une chanson démarra au fond de la salle, je regardais Kate et nous nous exclamions en cœur :

\- J'ai toujours adoré cette chanson !

Souriant, je me levais pour l'inviter à danser.

\- Castle, personne ne danse ici, c'est un bar, dit Kate

\- Oui mais c'est mon bar ! Souriais-je en lui prenant la main pour la faire se lever

\- Attends, tu ne nous a rien dit, cria Esposito derrière mon dos ce qui me fit sourire

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre , je resserrais ma prise sur le bas du dos de Kate pour pouvoir l'avoir au plus près de moi, elle avait calé ses bras derrière ma nuque et sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous balancions sur l'air « in my veins ». Chuchotant au creux de son oreille, je lui dis :

\- Ce serait cool de retourner au poste… ça nous aiderait à reprendre nos marques.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, pas toi?

\- Je ne sais pas et cette affaire m'inquiète un peu

\- Kate, on n'est pas des cibles humaines, riais-je

\- Oui c'est vrai, on a juste été pris à part dans des fusillades, moi par un sniper, on a failli finir congelé ou explosé et je ne parle pas d'Abbott

\- Tu oublis l'explosion de ton appartement, la taquinais-je, j'ai failli manger du Beckett rôti

\- Très drôle Rick, soupira-t-elle

\- On fera comme tu le décides, après tout c'est de ton avenir professionnel que l'on parle

\- Je vais en discuter avec Gates et voir aussi si tu peux revenir au poste après la fin de ta rééducation

\- Ok, il me tarde de revoir le Caskett en action ! M'exclamais-je en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Caskett ? demanda-t-elle surprise en rompant notre baiser

\- Oui Castle plus Beckett… Caskett !

\- Tu sais, il y a vraiment des moments où tu es effrayant ! S'amusa Kate en m'embrassant.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Kévin et Jenny étaient partie vers 00H30. Javier et Rick étaient allés nous chercher de nouveau à boire au bar quand Lanie me demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi?

\- Comment ça va entre toi et Rick

\- Ça va

\- C'est un petit ça va, Honey

\- On a commencé la thérapie

\- Et?

\- On a un exercice à faire pendant trois jours.

\- Qui est ? demanda Lanie piquée au vif

\- Castle et moi devons-nous balader entièrement nus, tout le temps quand nous sommes seuls au loft.

\- Sympa cet exercice, non? Sourit Lanie

\- Sympa mais difficile, reconnus-je, je n'ai aucun mal à voir Rick nu mais …

\- Tu m'étonnes, me coupa Lanie en sirotant la fin de son verre

\- Lanie ! M'offusquais-je

\- Quoi ? Tu sors avec le playboy de New-York, millionnaire et beau gosse, moi aussi ça ne m'embêterait pas de le voir nu.

\- Pourquoi, je t'ai parlé de ça, soufflais-je excédée

\- Kate, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas qu'il me voie nue, avouais-je tristement

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'empathie

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis juste mise en sous-vêtement et j'étais déjà mal à l'aise

\- Tu n'as jamais été pudique, tu te rappelles la fois où tu as…

\- C'est bon Lanie, je suis pudique pas amnésique!

\- Ok, girl, tu as un corps de rêve, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souhaites le cacher, et je suis sûre que Castle ne profitera pas de ce moment pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors quel est le problème? Kate si vous voulez avancer, avoir une intimité ensemble, je pense que vous mettre à poil c'est un bon début !

\- Tu es insupportable ma parole, souriais-je à sa répartie

\- Castle te considère comme la septième merveille du monde, je suis sûre que quand le moment sera venu, il sera autant terrifié que toi.

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis certaine. Il doit être terrifié à l'idée de ne pas avancer et en même temps tétanisé à l'idée de te décevoir au moment voulu.

\- Il ne me décevra pas, crois-moi

\- Toi tu le sais, mais pas lui, rétorqua-t-elle.

-…..

\- Tu sais, tu devrais souffler un bon coup, retirer tous tes vêtements et te lancer !

\- Ça a l'air tellement facile !

\- Si c'était avec moi, ça te dérangerait ?

\- Pardon?

\- Te mettre en tenue d'Eve devant moi.

\- Non

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es une femme, je ne crains rien

\- Tu ne crains rien, non plus avec lui.

\- Avec qui ? fit Castle qui était revenu.

\- Personne, répondis-je, je suis crevée, on boit ce verre et on rentre ?

\- Si tu veux, me dit Rick incertain.

Nous étions rentrés comme convenu à la fin du dernier verre. La conversation avec Lanie avait porté ses fruits. Elle avait totalement raison, je ne craignais absolument rien avec Castle, il irait à mon rythme, j'en étais certaine. Arrivée au loft, je me déchaussais pour aller me déshabiller dans la chambre. Castle m'avait dit qu'il devait juste envoyer un message à Alexis et qu'il arrivait. Me couchant dans le lit, j'éteignis les lumières.

\- Tu dors ? Chuchota Castle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Non

Il entra sous les couvertures et plaça ses mains sous sa tête.

\- Tu sais je réfléchissais à l'enquête

\- On n'est pas sur l'enquête, rétorquais-je

\- Non, pas pour le moment, mais quand tu auras pris connaissance du dossier, tu voudras rendre justice!

\- Je ne suis pas un justicier, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Non il te manque les collants et la cape.

Me retournant, je me calai contre Castle pour un instant de tête sur son torse, ma jambe sur les siennes, je profitais de ce moment de quiétude en caressant le torse de Castle. Lui était comme figé, il ne bougeait plus, limite ne respirait plus.

\- Tu vas bien, Castle? Demandais-je

-Tu…tu, bégayait-il, tu es nue

\- Ça t'embête ?

\- Je… je...

\- Castle, respire

\- Pourquoi?

\- pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant

\- Parce que je sais que je ne crains rien dans tes bras. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un petit pas.

\- C'est un grand pas tu veux dire ! s'exclama-t-il toujours les mains derrière la nuque

\- Peut-être, reconnus-je, le fait d'être dans le noir m'aide à vrai dire

\- Et demain, tu veux que je ferme les yeux, me taquina-t-il

\- Tu ne tenteras rien ? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Je ne tenterais rien, répliqua-t-il, mais...

\- Oui ? Demandais-je embêtée

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne contrôle pas toujours le réveil de mini-Rick, avoua-t-il gêné

\- Mini-Rick ? Sérieux Castle, riais-je, tu es obligé de donner un nom à ton sexe !

\- Oui ça fait de lui une part entière de moi, répliqua-t-il ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. Mini-Rick et Caskett, riais-je, bientôt tu vas m'annoncer le surnom de mon vagin !

\- Eh bien en fait…

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère, le coupais-je inquiète pour sa santé mentale

\- Je plaisante, sourit-il, je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

\- Oui, répondis-je hésitante

Il délaissa sa tête pour venir, encercler mon buste de ses grandes mains. Il me caressa le bas du dos délicatement. Au début j'étais paniquée, puis la peur laissa place à la tendresse. Je savais que Rick ne tenterait rien, il fallait qu'on passe ce cap, Lanie avait raison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mini-Rick, Castle, ajoutais-je

\- Mais il risque d'être réveillé et...

\- Et alors, le coupais-je, je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu dans cet état, pas plus tôt que cette après-midi. Je n'ai pas peur de ton… érection, j'ai peur de l'après, avouais-je en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Il n'y aura rien après, me rassura-t-il en me caressant la joue

\- Ok, soufflais rassurée en me repositionnant pour m'endormir.

\- Au sujet de l'enquête...

\- Demain, Castle, lui répondis-je en baillant

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, bonne nuit mon cœur, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille

\- Bonne nuit mon ange, répondis-je et bonne nuit à mini-Rick, le taquinais-je

\- Très drôle, Kate, sourit Castle pendant que je riais à ce surnom de son anatomie.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me fit sortir de mon sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, je m'aperçus que nous avions bougé dans la nuit, Kate était désormais sur le ventre près de moi, la couverture ne la couvrait qu'à moitié, laissant à mes yeux le plaisir de contempler son corps divin. Je pouvais apercevoir une partie de sa poitrine écrasée par son corps ainsi que sa démentielle chute de rein ! Ses jambes n'étaient plus couvertes, seules ses fesses étaient à l'abri de mon regard sous les draps. La contemplant pendant quelques secondes, je pensais que nous avions traversés tant de difficultés ensemble… son kidnapping, ses douleurs, son départ, Jones et Abbott. Il ne nous restait qu'une dernière étape pour être finalement heureux. Relevant le drap sur elle jusqu'à ses épaules pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée lors de son réveil, je la sentis gigoter et marmonner :

\- Merci

\- De rien, lui répondis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Me tournant pour me relever, j'étais à la recherche de ma canne en caleçon, j'avais froid et je ne pouvais pas me couvrir à cause de cet exercice.

\- Tu vas où ? me demanda Kate qui se réveillait doucement

\- Allumer la cheminée et …

\- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, le drap maintenu sur sa poitrine.

La vision qu'elle me renvoyait d'elle était tellement sublime et divine, que j'en perdis la parole

\- Castle, ferme la bouche, tu vas réussir à gober une mouche, s'amusa Kate

M'approchant d'elle à l'aide de ma canne, je lui piquai un baiser que je voulais chaste mais Kate ne l'entendit pas de cette manière, et le baiser chaste devin réellement langoureux. Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent dans un duel sans fin, ses mains relâchèrent le drap pour venir s'accrocher derrière ma nuque. Kate s'allongea sur le lit en m'emportant avec elle.

\- Hum, Kate, gémissais-je sous ses caresses, on devrait arrêter

\- Pas envie, me susurra-t-elle en me happant la lèvre.

M'éloignant d'elle à contrecœur, je vis dans son regard que mon geste la surprit. Sa poitrine était désormais visible et son ventre si plat finit de me faire chavirer.

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, déclarais-je en me relevant sur la béquille

\- Castle, ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Oui, oui, répondis-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

Ce réveil tendresse m'avait mis sens dessus dessous. Je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour ne pas avoir de geste déplacé en son égard. Je ne savais pas où s'arrêtait sa limite et je mourrais d'envie de lui faire l'amour, de la garder dans mes bras.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle s'était éloigné de moi et avait fui dans la cuisine. Me recouvrant à l'aide du drap, j'essayais d'analyser la situation. Il ne m'avait pas repoussée, seulement arrêtée. J'avais vu son regard envieux et son désir s'accentuer le long de notre baiser… alors pourquoi était-il partit ?

Lanie avait peut-être raison après tout, Castle avait peut-être peur lui aussi. Me levant énergiquement, un dilemme s'ouvrit devant moi : comment allais-je parader dans le loft ? Rick était parti en caleçon, je devrais certainement faire comme lui. Déjeuner complètement nue me dérangeait quelque peu. Prenant de nouveau sous-vêtement dans la commode, je partis en direction de la cuisine.

Castle cuisinait ses pancakes en écoutant de la musique. J'adorais le voir ainsi dans son intimité, il ne s'agissait plus de Richard Castle l'écrivain ou de Rick Castle le tombeur de ces dames… non j'avais devant moi Richard Alexander Rodgers, et j'adorais ça !

M'approchant de l'îlot central, Rick me regarda et éteignit la radio.

\- À quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec Gates ?

\- 10h.

\- Tu veux du sirop d'érable sur tes pancakes ?

\- Je veux bien, oui. Rick à propos de tout à l'heure, je…

\- Je suis désolé, me coupa-t-il

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi?

\- Je n'aurai pas dû m'approcher de toi, je t'avais promis hier qu'il...

\- Eh, je ne suis pas toute blanche dans cette histoire ! M'exclamais-je, quand vas-tu arrêter d'être désolé de me toucher?

\- Kate, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas si simple

\- Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu évites toute inimitié avec moi

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, répondit-il en me donnant mon assiette

\- Rick, je ne suis pas faite en sucre et...

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? On aurait continué ? Jusqu'où peut-on aller ? Que m'autorises-tu à faire ? Toutes ces questions je me les pose à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse… alors je suis désolé d'avoir fui mais tant que je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à ces questions, je ne serais pas à l'aise, m'avoua-t-il la tête baissée.

\- Castle, je…

Dring, dring, dring. Maudit téléphone pensais-je, prenant mon téléphone sur la table basse, je vis que c'était Alexis. Il était 9h à New-York soit 6h à Stanford. M'inquiétant, je répondis en m'éloignant, il y avait surement une raison pour qu'elle m'appelle moi et non son père.

\- Beckett

\- Hey, c'est Lex, dit-elle d'une voix triste

\- Alexis, tout va bien ? Demandais-je en entrant dans la chambre.  
\- Kate, je crois que j'ai faits une bêtise, dit-elle en pleurs

\- Calme-toi, de quel genre de bêtise parles-tu?

\- Mon Dieu, je ne suis qu'une imbécile !

\- Lex, respire, et raconte-moi tout, dis-je inquiète

\- On est allé à une soirée hier avec les filles, sanglota-t-elle, on rigolait bien, et puis les filles se sont moquées de moi, de mon côté trop BCBG, que je ne savais pas m'éclater. Elles m'ont dit « tu es jeune et célibataire, lâches-toi un peu !».

\- Qu'as-tu fais ?

\- J'ai bu, beaucoup bu et j'ai rencontré un homme, répondit-elle en sanglotant

\- Lex, est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ?

\- Non , non, on a passé la nuit ensemble , et ce matin je suis partie pour retourner au dortoir.

\- C'est tout ? Riais-je, Lex, crois-moi, j'ai fait bien pire à l'université. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Tu t'es protégée au moins ? M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, mais Kate, la bêtise ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ok, tu me fais peur là. C'est quoi ?

\- L'homme avec qui j'ai… tu vois…

\- Oui

\- Il s'appelle Samuel Evans

\- Ok, ce nom ne me dit rien.

\- C'est mon prof de droits!

\- Tu as couché avec ton prof de droits ! M'exclamais-je

\- Crie plus fort, papa ne t'a surement pas entendu ! s'écria-t-elle

\- Désolée, chuchotais-je, Lex qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !

\- Je ne le savais pas, je viens de le découvrir en lisant le programme de ma journée, je n'étais pas sensée savoir que mon prof changerait en cours d'année.

\- Il connaît ton nom?

\- Kate, bien sûr qu'il connaît mon nom! Mon Dieu je suis foutue, souffla-t-elle

\- Alexis, respire, je suis sûre que lui aussi sera tout aussi embarrassé. Fais comme si de rien n'était et tout ira bien

\- Tu crois?

\- Mais oui, c'est interdit de coucher avec l'une de ses étudiantes, il risque sa place, alors souffle un bon coup et va en cours.

\- D'accord

\- Il a quel âge au fait ?

\- 26 ans

\- Mon dieu, ton père va faire une attaque

\- Ne lui dit pas !

\- Je…

\- Kate, s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien. Et puis de toute manière c'est pas comme si ça allait se reproduire.

\- Je n'aime pas mentir à ton père, Lex.

\- S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle

\- Ok, abdiquais-je

\- Merci Kate… ça m'a fait du bien de discuter, je te rappelle plus tard

\- A plus tard et tiens moi au courant dis-je en raccrochant.

Cacher des choses à Castle ne m'enchantait pas, mais cacher des choses concernant Alexis à son père, c'était pire. Si Rick le découvrait, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

\- Un problème ? me demanda Rick qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte

\- Non, non, répondis-je en retournant à la cuisine

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Lanie, mentis-je en mangeant pour éviter son regard, elle voulait savoir si je pouvais lui faire un bonjour à la morgue après avoir vu Gates.

\- Ok, me répondit-il pas convaincu.

\- Castle, à propos de notre conversation

\- C'est bon, Kate

\- Je ne sais pas où sont mes limites, lui répondis-je sans tenir compte de son refus, je ne sais pas où tu peux aller, je voudrais juste être une petite amie normale.

\- Kate

\- On devrait essayer, le coupais-je

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Lanie a raison tu sais, le plus dur c'est de se lancer, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours en sécurité dans tes bras. Et j'en ai envie, Rick… Alors on devrait essayer, je pense qu'il faut juste que je surmonte ma peur.

\- Et la thérapie?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on tourne en rond avec des exercices, il faut juste que je me fasse violence.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses violence, je veux que tu prennes du plaisir, je veux...

\- Castle, la première fois sera surement approximative, craintive mais l'essentielle sera là, toi et moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être suivre le plan de Burke

\- De quoi as-tu peur Rick, demandais-je en venant l'enlacer par la taille.

Nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements dans la cuisine à tâtonner sur notre relation, nous mettant à nu au sens figuré.

\- Et si tu étais déçue, répondit-il hésitant

\- Déçue ? Castle on a déjà fait l'amour ensemble, et crois-moi j'étais tout sauf déçue.

\- Oui mais c'était avant, tu étais différente.

\- En quoi? Demandais-je intriguée

\- ….

\- Castle parle-moi, si tu veux que ça marche on doit se parler.

\- C'est tellement gênant, souffla-t-il en lâchant notre étreinte. Tu vois je n'ai jamais eu de problème à parler sexualité, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on doit tout décortiquer, chaque geste, chaque caresse, même ma première fois était moins stressante ! avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central.

\- En quoi étais-je différente Rick ? Insistais-je

\- Tu étais plus libérée, plus sûre de toi, de ta sexualité, ce n'est pas un reproche, Kate, c'est juste que….

\- Que ?

\- Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de chacune de tes réactions, on a fait des choses ensemble plutôt osées, même la première fois. Je ne sais pas, je me demande ce que tu attends de moi, j'en viens même à réfléchir sur quelle position serait le mieux pour toi, ajouta-t-il en baissant ses yeux.

Je le regardais fixement énumérer toutes ses craintes sur nous, sur moi et j'en étais bouche bée. J'avais toujours cru que Castle était le plus sûr de nous deux. Je dois dire que toutes ses peurs étaient fondées parce qu'il avait surement raison, je ne savais pas non plus comment j'allais gérer cette inimité.

\- Tu as rendez-vous dans 30 minutes, tu devrais te préparer, me dit-il en se levant pour nettoyer la cuisine. Le Kiné vient vers 11heures, continua-t-il pour changer de discussion.

\- D'accord, répondis-je en me retournant pour aller dans la chambre au bord des larmes.

Son refus de discuter me fit plus mal que ses paroles.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais exposé à Kate toutes mes peurs et je m'en voulais. C'est moi qui devrais être fort pour nous deux, c'est moi qui devrais la portée à bout de bras et non pas l'inverse. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle souhaitait franchir le pas avec moi et je l'avais repoussée lui disant qu'elle avait changé ! Je me sentais minable mais tellement craintif à la fois.

Retournant dans la chambre, je vis Kate habillée en tailleur près du miroir, elle séchait ses larmes. Cette vision me brisa le cœur, comment pouvions-nous passer du rire aux larmes tous les deux. M'avançant près d'elle, je l'enlaçais par la taille, elle se retourna dans mes bras pour m'étreindre.

\- Je suis désolé, si tu veux qu'ont…

\- Non, c'est toi qui as raison, me souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de mes bras.

\- Kate...

\- Gates va m'attendre, on se voit après.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâché, tentais-je

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée, Castle, répondit-elle en mettant ses chaussures

\- J'ai aimé passer la nuit avec toi. J'ai aimé te voir enlacer dans mes bras et nue, et j'ai adoré notre baiser...

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle, on se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en sortant avec un regard triste.

\- Et merde ! M'écriais-je en jetant ma canne.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais partie du loft à toute vitesse, voulant absolument fuir pour un instant nos problèmes. Je comprenais Castle mais j'avais besoin de distance pour ingurgiter tout ça. Je ne lui en voulais pas car contrairement à moi, il m'expliquait ses peurs. Arrivée au 12ème, une ambiance familière me rassura, j'avais salué tous mes amis et étais à présent dans le bureau de Gates.

\- Comment allez-vous Beckett ?

\- Bien, capitaine et vous-même?

\- Bien, je vous en remercie. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous reproposer votre poste de lieutenant au sein de la criminelle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux pour moi, soufflais-je

\- Revenir aux bases est parfois essentiel; ce n'est pas un retour en arrière ou un échec, seulement un nouveau départ.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui et je dois dire que nos affaires piétonnes sans vous, me sourit-elle

\- Une grande partie des affaires résolues se faisait grâce à Castle

\- C'est vrai vous savez raison, c'est pourquoi votre duo est le bienvenu si vous reprenez votre poste.

\- Ryan et Esposito m'ont parlé d'une nouvelle affaire? Fis-je intriguée

\- Oui, il se fait appeler le Fossoyeur. Il kidnappe de jeunes couples pour les enterrés vivants dans une sorte de cube. Après une demande de rançon, il attend son dû. Passé le délai de 48heures, il envoie simplement les données GPS pour retrouver les corps. Nous avons 2 couples qui ont subi ce destin tragique.

\- Personne ne paye la rançon?

\- Elle est trop élevée, et la cellule de crise les en dissuade.

\- Pourquoi le FBI n'est pas déjà intervenu ?

\- C'est sous la juridiction de l'Agent Jordan Shaw, elle nous a dit que vous étiez capable de gérer ceci. Elle est actuellement dans le Nevada sur une affaire.

\- Voilà où j'interviens, pensais-je tout haut

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Shaw pour vous proposer votre poste, Kate.

\- Je le sais Capitaine, souriais-je

\- Alors vous êtes des nôtres ?

\- Et la presse ?

\- On ne va pas tenir longtemps sans que le presse soit au courant. On a environ une semaine avant d'avoir un nouveau couple disparu.

\- Ok, j'en suis

\- Vous acceptez ? dit-elle surprise

\- Oui, vous avez raison, un nouveau départ me fera du bien.

\- Très bien voici votre insigne, pour votre arme, il faut que…

\- Je me requalifie, la coupais-je, je sais.

\- Bien, Ryan et Esposito vont vous briefer sur l'enquête et l'agent Shaw m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez l'appeler à tout moment.

\- Merci, capitaine, terminais-je pour sortir et retrouver mon bureau.

Rien n'avait changé même la chaise de Castle était toujours là. Sur le bureau trônait un café avec un post-it. Le prenant, je lu le mot :

« Chaque reprise exige un café… je ne suis pas là pour ton retour, mais je suis là par la pensée. Always »

Son attention me toucha énormément, me retournant pour voir comment il avait pu réaliser ce tour de passe-passe, je rencontrai le regard de Javier qui me dit :

\- Un coursier vient de le déposer

\- Merci, acquiesçais-je

\- Alors de retour ?

\- Oui

\- Un peu de silence ! s'écria-t-il, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je voudrais qu'on accueille comme il se doit le retour du lieutenant Kate Beckett !

À son annonce, tous les flics du commissariat se retournèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Merci, beaucoup, dis-je gênée par leur accueil plus que chaleureux.

\- Tu nous avais manqué, me confia Ryan

\- Vous aussi, avouais-je, on en est où de l'affaire ?

\- Arrivée depuis deux minutes et déjà au boulot, souffla Espo

\- C'est pour ça qu'on me paye, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules

\- Gates t'a fait un résumé ?

\- Oui, je me demandais si les couples se connaissaient, s'il avait un profil particulier, un point commun.

\- Rien de rien, s'agaça Ryan. On patauge en eaux troubles.

\- Très bien, on reprend tout depuis le début.

\- Ok, on s'installe dans la salle de réunion ? me demanda Javier

\- Oui, allez-y, j'arrive dans deux minutes, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

\- Ok, acquiescèrent les gars

Prenant mon portable, je me mis à l'abri des regards pour appeler Castle.

\- Castle

\- Hey, c'est moi

\- Tu vas bien? dit-il essoufflé

\- C'est toi à qui il faut le demander, tu cours un marathon?

\- Non, je suis avec le Kiné, souffla-t-il

\- D'accord, je ne vais pas plus te déranger dans ce cas

\- Tu ne me déranges pas

\- J'ai repris mon poste, lui annonçais-je

\- Bien, tu reprends quand?

\- Maintenant

\- Oh, fit-il déçu

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Non, non, ça te fera le plus grand bien

\- Merci pour le café

\- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Je vais bosser sur l'affaire avec les gars

\- Je passerais dans l'après-midi dans ce cas, si tu le veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr, il me tarde de reprendre le Caskett ! Blaguais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure

\- À tout à l'heure mon ange.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Le kiné était passé et m'avait laissé entendre que dans une semaine, je pourrai me déplacer sans cette maudite canne. J'étais fou de joie. J'avais renvoyé un message à Alexis qui ne m'avait pas répondu depuis la veille pour lui rappeler au bon souvenir de son père. Après avoir mangé, j'avais rejoint Kate au commissariat. Reprendre nos habitudes allait surement nos aider tous les deux. Assise aux côtés des gars, elle fixait le tableau blanc. Souriant, je rentrais dans la salle :

\- Hey

\- Hey, Bro comment ça va ? demanda Espo

\- Bien et vous, vous avancez ?

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit Kate en se levant pour m'embrasser chastement. Tu m'as manqué, me chuchota-t-elle

\- Toi aussi, souriais-je heureux de cet accueil. Je n'ai pas pu prendre de café avec cette canne s'est compliqué, grimaçais-je

\- Tant que tu es là, c'est l'essentiel, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'assoir.

M'asseyant près d'elle, je prenais note de ce dossier deux couples :

James et Louise Davis

Nathan Moore et Brooke Williams

L'un était marié, l'autre en concubinage, sans enfant tous les deux. Des situations professionnelles banales, rien qui ne justifie une rançon à un million de dollars. Ils avaient tous entre 40 et 30 ans. Ne se connaissaient pas et habitaient à l'opposé les uns des autres.

\- Ce pourrait-il qu'il les cible au hasard ? Demandais-je

\- Non, me répondit Kate, ils doivent avoir un point commun qui fait que le tueur les choisit.

\- Ok, soufflais-je perdu sous ces tonnes d'information. Comment a-t-il fait pour kidnapper deux personnes, les faire rentrer dans cette capsule et les enterrer seuls, pensais-je à voix haute de plus faire un trou comme ceci, fis-je en montrant la photo, requiert du temps.

\- Les deux semaines entre chaque meurtre doivent avoir un lien. Le temps qu'il prépare son lieu, sa capsule et son trou, répondit Ryan

\- Lanie a découvert des traces de propofol, il les a endormis pour les mettre là-dedans, ajouta Espo en me montrant cette énorme capsule.

\- Ok, mais pour un trou comme ceci…

\- Il lui faut une pelleteuse, continua Kate

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit détenir un permis d'engin

\- Et qu'il travaille dans les travaux publics, donc…

\- Des chantiers ! Nous nous exclamions ensemble en nous souriant face à cette joute verbale.

\- Ryan recherche des chantiers près des scènes de crimes, dit Kate, Esposito trouve les conducteurs d'engin de ces chantiers.

\- Ok, boss, fit Ryan

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je à Javier qui nous regardait comme des extraterrestres

\- Vous savez que vous êtes flippants quand vous faites ça ! rétorqua-t-il en sortant.

\- Tu avais raison, me sourit Kate

\- J'ai toujours raison, plaisantais-je, mais au fait à quel sujet ?

\- Le boulot, reprendre le travail nous fera du bien. Ta Kiné s'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Oui, il pense que dans une semaine, je pourrais laisser ma troisième jambe au placard ! M'exclamais-je heureux

\- Bien

\- Kate pour ce matin, tentais-je

\- Tu as bien fait de me dire toutes ces choses, me coupa-t-elle en me prenant la main, parler de ses angoisses même si c'est dur à entendre, nous fera avancer.

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je, à ton tour alors, dis-je pour lui tendre la perche

\- Mon tour ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je… ça t'embête si on n'en discute ce soir en tête à tête

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, dit-elle en se relevant pour prendre des dossiers

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Il faut que j'appelle Jordan et ensuite on fera des recherches sur ses capsules

\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas eu des nouvelles d'Alexis ?

\- Non, pourquoi, me dit-elle en détournant le regard

\- Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, c'est pas dans ses habitudes

\- Elle est peut-être occupée, me rassura-t-elle, je suis sûre que d'ici ce soir tu auras de ses nouvelles

\- D'accord, fis-je en la voyant partir.

Un sentiment bizarre m'envahit comme s'il se passait quelque chose que j'ignorais.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Mentir à Rick ouvertement sur sa fille me dérangeait énormément. J'avais envoyé un message à cette dernière dès que j'étais sortie de la salle pour lui demander de recontacter son père qui se faisait du souci. J'avais ensuite appelé Jordan pour la mettre au courant sur l'affaire :

\- C'est une excellente piste que vous avez là, m'avait-elle félicité

\- Je vais me concentrer sur ces capsules qu'utilise le tueur

\- Oui, mais n'oublie de trouver ce lien qui lie les victimes, tu as raison, il y en a surement un. Tu as déjà pu établir un profil ?

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une très grande force travaillant dans le bâtiment ou les travaux publics. Il est natif de New-York pour connaître tous ces bois. Je ne pense pas qu'il fait ça pour l'argent mais pour un besoin jouissif de puissance.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aimerais être présente mais sans toi et Andrew, je suis débordée, un nouvel équipier m'a été présenté, s'il est compétent, je te l'enverrais pour d'épauler.

\- C'est gentil. Il a déjà bossé pour le FBI ? Demandais-je intriguer

\- Non pour Scotland Yard, il est décoré, son nom est Colin Hunt.

\- Ok, tiens-moi au courant

\- Comment ça va avec Castle ?

\- On essaie la thérapie du toucher, soufflais-je à l'abri des regards

\- Et ça porte ses fruits?

\- Disons qu'on y va à notre rythme, on est deux handicapés des sentiments

\- Vous êtes surtout deux écorchés vifs ! S'exclama-t-elle, laissez-vous du temps, et quand vous serez prêt, lancez-vous!

\- C'est ce que me dit Lanie, bougonnais-je

\- Que de sages paroles ! Rit-elle, bon je te rappelle demain si tu as un souci n'hésite pas

\- Merci, Jordan

\- À demain, Kate, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

Revenant à mon bureau, je vis que Rick était assis sur sa chaise avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

\- Tu écris ? Demandais-je surprise

\- Non, je me suis connecté au réseau Wifi du commissariat, tu sais ces capsules sont très communes dans le monde du chantier.

\- Comment fait-il pour transporter ceci, ce doit être lourd ? Demandais-je en me baissant derrière le dos de Rick pour voir son écran. Ma tête était à quelques centimètres de la sienne

\- Tu sens la cerise, dit-il rêveur

\- Je sens toujours la cerise, rétorquais-je amusée

\- J'adore, répondit-il en humant de l'air, ça a le don de m'apaiser

Au moment où j'allais lui dire un mot gentil, Lanie me coupa :

\- Hey, Girl, tu es de retour ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui et…

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas vu pour un café ce matin ? Me coupa Castle

\- Non, intervenais-je avant que Lanie fasse une gaffe, on a décalé notre café pour organiser une soirée entre filles ce soir, continuais-je en regardant Lanie

\- Ah, fit Castle tête baissée

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? Demandais-je embêtée

\- Non, j'allais te proposer un restaurant comme nous l'a suggéré Burke.

\- Oh et bien dans ce cas, s'exclama Lanie, je m'efface devant une si jolie proposition

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas contrecarrer vos plans, dit Castle prévenant

\- T'inquiète, regarde, je vais prendre Miss Beckett avec moi quelques minutes pour un café, et on organisera une autre soirée plus tard, dit Lanie en me tirant par le bras dans la salle de repos.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- Alexis m'a appelé ce matin pour me parler d'un ennui qu'elle a . Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire à Castle, alors quand il m'a demandé à qui je parlais j'ai sorti ton nom sans réfléchir, soufflais-je en me servant un café.

\- C'est grave pour Alexis ? dit-elle soucieuse

\- Elle a couché avec son prof de droit, chuchotais-je en buvant mon café

\- Oh mon Dieu! s'écria-t-elle

\- Chut !

\- La petite Castle est plus dévergondée que toi ! T'as du souci à te faire, se moqua-t-elle

\- Très amusant Lanie, vraiment amusant, répondis-je ennuyée

\- Si Castle l'apprend, il va faire une attaque

\- Elle m'a promis que ça n'arriverait plus

\- Ouais, comme tu avais promis de ne pas recoucher avec ton prof de king boxing ou le photographe qui avait fait des photos de toi, ou...

\- C'est bon ! Je sais, mais Alexis est plus posée que moi, elle ne savait même pas qui c'était

\- En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que Castle ne découvriras pas que tu es au courant !

\- Merci, tu me rassures!

\- Bon écoute si tu as raison et qu'Alexis ne retombe pas dans ses bras, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Ouais, dis-je peu convaincue

\- Vous avancez sur l'enquête?

\- Je me demandais, comment ont-ils été drogués ? Piqures ? En l'ingérant?

\- Ils l'ont respiré, chaque victime était en voiture, le propofol était dans le système de ventilation, comme les températures ont baissé, ils ont dû mettre le chauffage à fond. Sentant qu'ils s'endormaient, ils se sont arrêtés sur le bas-côté.

\- En plein New-York et personne n'a rien vu?

\- En fait, ils rentraient tous par des sous-bois pour rentrer à chaque fois.

\- C'est ça le lien!

\- Quoi?

\- Le lieu de réception! M'écriais-je en même temps que Castle qui était arrivé en trombe

\- Ok! Vous êtes trop mignons ! Nous taquina-t-elle

\- Les deux couples revenaient d'une soirée à chaque fois, soirée différente à chaque fois mais soirée quand même, m'expliqua Rick

\- On va bosser là-dessus, ajoutais-je en me levant. Merci pour le café, Lanie.

\- Mais de rien, Honey.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Assis sur ma chaise nous épluchions les deux soirées entre elles. Elles n'avaient aucun lien ensemble. Tout était différent.

\- Cette enquête me fait tourner en bourrique, bougonnais-je

\- On va trouver, me fit Kate sans relever la tête

\- Dis, tu me caches quelque chose ? Demandais-je

\- Pardon ? dit-elle en relevant la tête

\- J'ai bien vu la tête de Lanie tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas au courant. Qui t'a appelé ce matin ?

\- Castle, soufflais-je

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, m'assura-t-elle

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai promis de rien dire, m'avoua-t-elle

\- De ne rien dire ou de ME rien dire?

\- Tu es insupportable, on dirait un vrai flic, sourit-elle

\- Kate ? Insistais-je

\- Fais-moi confiance, m'implora-t-elle

À sa phrase, un sentiment de panique m'envahit « fais-moi confiance », voulait certainement dire qu'il devait s'agir soit d'Alexis soit de ma mère, et comme Pumpkin était injoignable la déduction était vite fait.

\- Rick ? me dit-elle voyant que j'avais baissé la tête en pleine réflexion

\- Castle ?

\- Je vais appeler ma fille, dis-je en me relevant sans la regarder.

J'espérais avoir tort, j'espérais après tout ce temps passé avec elle, Kate avait compris au moins une chose, ma fille était MA fille. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit ensuite, en pensant qu'Alexis s'était tournée vers Beckett et non vers moi. À la deuxième sonnerie, elle répondit :

\- Hey, papa, désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant

\- Bonjour, Pumpkin, dis-je rassurer d'entendre sa voix, comment tu vas?

\- Bien, c'est un peu la course avec tous les cours que je dois rattraper en fait mais tout va bien, et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais plus besoin de canne !

\- C'est super, papa. Dis, je peux te rappeler ce soir, je vais devoir retourner en cours.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, acquiesçais-je, hey Alexis ?

\- Oui?

\- Tu n'as pas d'ennui ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Tu me le dirais? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, la rassurais-je

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien, embrasse Kate pour moi. Bisou.

Cette conversation avec ma fille m'avait rassuré, tout allait bien, j'étais ennuyé d'avoir réagi comme ça avec Kate, après tout il s'agissait peut-être d'autre chose. Je devais apprendre à lui faire confiance.

Retournant à son bureau, je vis qu'elle n'y était pas, faisant un tour circulaire du commissariat, je la vis en grande discussion au téléphone dans un recoin du poste, m'approchant d'elle, j'entendis la fin de la conversation.

\- On n'a que très peu de moyens, tu pourrais me faire parvenir du matériel ?

-…..

\- D'accord, super. Je te remercie. À plus tard.

Elle raccrocha et lut un SMS qui la troubla. Kate se dirigea ensuite vers moi et me dit :

\- C'était Jordan, elle va nous faire parvenir des gadgets du FBI, tu sais, ceux que tu aimes tant ! Me taquina-t-elle

\- Génial ! M'exclamais-je, je pourrais m'amuser avec ?

\- Sérieusement, Rick? me demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils

\- T'es pas drôle! Bougonnais-je en faisant demi-tour vers son bureau.

\- Elle nous envoie aussi deux mains supplémentaires, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant

\- Pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas Sorenson, implorais-je

\- Ce n'est pas Sorenson.

Je soufflais de soulagement. Will Sorenson m'excédait au plus haut point, cette façon qu'il avait de regarder Kate et leur passé commun me faisait sur-réagir avec lui.

\- Castle, me dit Kate, Will et moi c'est terminé depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais, mais il m'énerve, rétorquais-je

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, je suis avec toi

-Je sais, répondis-je, plus pour clore cette discussion que pour en être certain.

\- Ok… Jordan pense comme nous, la soirée est le lien. On va chercher toutes les soirées à l'écart de du centre-ville qui se tiendront dans une semaine, me dit-elle en pianotant sur son ordinateur

\- J'en connais déjà une, souriais-je en pensant que je ne l'avais pas prévenue

\- Ah bon, laquelle ?

\- La sortie du dernier Nikki Heat se fera dans six jours ! M'exclamais-je heureux

\- La sortie est prévue pour samedi et tu ne pas prévenue ? s'indigna-t-elle

\- Eh bien, en fait, avec tous nos problèmes ça m'est sorti de la tête. C'est Gina qui me l'a rappelé ce matin.

-Super, souffla-t-elle excédée

\- Oui super, continuais-je comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son énervement, Gina a mis les petits plats dans les grands apparemment.

\- Où se trouve le lancement ?

\- Sur Staten Island, au Hilton Garden, souriais-je

\- Il y a quoi à Staten Island ? Nous coupa Ryan qui revenait avec Espo

\- La sortie du dernier Nikki Heat ! M'exclamais-je

\- Et on n'est pas invité ?

\- Mais si, j'ai juste oublié le lancement, je vous ferais parvenir les invitations dans la semaine sans faute.

\- Chouette alors, j'adore tes soirées ! ajouta Espo

\- Il y en a au moins un qui est content, fis-je remarquer à Kate

\- L'alcool, la bouffe à volonté, le paradis, continua Javier rêveur

\- Qu'ont donnée vos recherches ? demanda Kate sans faire attention à ma pique

\- Rien, aucun chantier n'est signalé dans un rayon de 5km, nous informa Ryan

\- Étendez le périmètre à 10 km, proclama Kate

\- Ok, on s'y remet, fit Espo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête avec cette soirée, Kate ? Demandais-je quand les gars furent partis

\- Rien, répondit-elle sans relever la tête de son ordinateur

\- Ok, c'est super de voir que tu appliques tes conseils, dis-je railleur et énervé par tous ses mystères

\- Pardon?

\- Il faut qu'on se parle Rick, si on veut y arriver, la communication s'est essentiel, répondis-je en l'imitant

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je voyais bien que Rick était agacé par mon comportement seulement je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur nos problèmes au poste. S'il y avait bien un endroit où je pouvais souffler et m'éloigner de tout ça, c'était ici.

\- Castle, la soirée ne m'embête pas, c'est juste que je n'ai rien à me mettre et j'ai toujours détesté ce genre de soirée, où on est l'attraction principale, lui répondis-je en me laissant choir sur mon dossier

\- Kate, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'arrête les soirées de promotion?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, soufflais-je

\- C'est quoi alors?

\- Écoute j'aimerais assez qu'on bosse sur l'affaire et on en reparle ce soir.

\- Tu fuis

\- Non, je…

\- - C'est bon de toute manière quand tu as décidé de ne rien dire, dit-il en se levant, quand tu auras décidé de t'impliquer dans cette relation comme moi, de communiquer fait moi signe, ajouta-t-il en prenant sa canne

\- Où vas-tu? M'inquiétais-je

\- Je rentre, on se voit ce soir, souffla-t-il excéder

\- Rick, attend !

À ma demande, il se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas, je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour arriver devant lui.

\- Je… je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne manie pas les mots de la même manière, tentais-je de lui faire comprendre. Te dire ce qui m'angoisse est effrayant, mais je suis avec toi là-dedans, je ne veux juste pas étaler mes craintes en plein poste. Je te promets que ce soir, je répondrais à toutes tes questions en étant le plus franche possible.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il

\- Oui, je te promets de le faire mais pas ici, s'il te plaît

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il

\- Tu restes ?

\- Je vais aller nous faire un café et je te rejoins pour trouver ce maudit lien

\- Super, souriais-je rassurée en lui prenant la main

Nous étions retourné à nos recherches plus que laborieuses, aucun chantier n'était en cours près des corps retrouvés, leurs voitures n'avaient révélé aucun indice mis à part la ventilation au propofol. Quatre lieux de réception avaient été trouvés pour la semaine prochaine non loin d'un bois. Nous cherchions une corrélation entre elles, mais nous avions fait chou blanc. Jordan m'avait averti que tout le matériel ainsi que l'agent Colin Hunt arriveraient demain matin.

Quand je vis 19 heures sous la pendule, je donnais le signal de départ. Sans matériel nous n'avancerions pas mieux cette nuit, nous partîmes donc tous du poste. Castle avait réservé un restaurant pour 20h30. Arrivée au loft, je quittais mes chaussures et mon manteau. Me retournant, je dis à Rick :

\- Tu préfères parler maintenant ou au restaurant ?

\- Comme tu le souhaites, me dit-il en m'enlaçant

Regardant ma montre je vis que nous avions que 45 minutes devant nous, le temps de prendre une douche et de me vêtir, je fis le choix du restaurant. Castle m'embrassa et partit se doucher le premier. Prenant mon téléphone, j'appelais Alexis :

\- Hey Kate, me dit-elle

\- Ça va Lex ?

\- Oui et toi ? Ça c'est bien passé avec papa?

\- Oui, même si je n'aime pas lui mentir ouvertement

\- Je suis désolée

\- Comment c'est passé ton cours ? Demandais-je curieuse

\- Tu avais raison, il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

\- Tu vois, souriais-je rassurée

\- On a parlé à la fin du cours tous les deux, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Et ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Il s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher avec ses élèves et qu'il espérait que je comprenne qu'il ne donne pas suite.

\- Super, c'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, je suis soulagée. Encore merci pour ce matin

\- De rien, chérie.

\- On se rappelle, je dois te laisser.

\- Ok, à plus tard, Lex

\- A plus tard, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

C'est d'un pas rassuré que je me dirigeais vers la chambre à coucher. Me déshabillant lentement, je pensais à cette journée : ma reprise, les aveux de Rick, le secret d'Alexis et cette enquête ! Sans parler de la soirée de lancement.

Me retournant, je vis que Rick sortait de la douche, une serviette éponge autour de la taille. Il m'avait exposé toutes ses peurs aujourd'hui, s'était livré complètement à moi, et moi je lui avais mentis et ne lui avait toujours pas avoué mes peurs. Il avait sans doute raison, en disant qu'il s'impliquait plus que moi dans cette relation. Je devais prendre sur moi pour affronter mes peurs, être franche avec lui, c'était la base d'un couple… la confiance et la franchise.

Soufflant un bon coup, je décidais de me faire violence et retirais mes derniers sous-vêtements pour me diriger sous la douche complètement nue. Castle se lavait les dents au moment où j'entrais dans la salle de bain dans son dos, je vis ma silhouette dans le miroir, la bouche de Rick se bloqua en même temps que son regard, on aurait dit un cartoon à la Tex Avery. Il recracha son dentifrice et se retourna face à moi. Le rouge commençait à me monter aux oreilles, j'étais gênée d'être en tenue d'Ève devant lui et espérait qu'il ne tente rien, je me sentais tellement vulnérable à cet instant. Mais mes craintes diminuèrent sous le regard de Castle. Il avait le don de me regarder comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde, il ne disait rien, il se contentait de me regarder amoureusement. Prenant un peu d'assurance, je m'avançais vers lui et je lui retirais sa serviette-éponge en même temps que je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

\- Burke a dit entièrement nu.

À mon audace, Castle resta scotcher, je pouvais voir qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, ses mains ne bougeaient plus et son regard… on aurait dit qu'il était à des années lumières. Ne voulant pas plus de contact peau contre peau, je me reculais doucement pour rentrer dans la douche, en m'écriant pour la deuxième fois de la journée :

\- Castle ferme ta bouche !

Je l'entendis marmonner :

\- Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience un de ces jours !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais réservé dans un petit restaurant intimiste, je voulais pouvoir parler librement avec Kate. Assis dans un recoin de la salle à l'abri des regards, j'admirais la femme qui m'accompagnait. Elle portait une robe à bretelles noires qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, elle avait relâché ses cheveux qui ondulaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Kate était à tomber ce soir. Pour ma part, j'avais opté pour un costume gris claire et chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir mes yeux.

Nous avions commandé notre repas et nous sirotions notre apéritif en attendant. Kate souffla un bon coup comme pour prendre du courage, puis elle me dit :

\- Je t'ai promis d'être franche avec toi ce soir, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, m'avoua-t-elle ennuyée.

\- Commençons par un sujet facile, souris-je.

\- Un sujet facile?

\- Oui, comme par exemple pourquoi la soirée de lancement te dérange-t-elle à ce point ? Demandais-je intrigué par sa réponse.

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle, tu vas certainement trouver ça stupide, mais je n'ai jamais été fan des journalistes. Et depuis le procès, j'évite un maximum d'apparaître dans les journaux, et cette soirée...

\- Va te mettre au premier plan, la coupais-je, les journalistes vont te prendre en photo et...

\- Je vais faire la une, ajouta-t-elle. Je crois que j'aimerais juste pouvoir laisser cette histoire derrière nous, laisser tout ce qui me rappelle Abbott. Mais samedi, les journaux vont titrer « Kate Beckett à la soirée de lancement du prochain Nikki Heat et bien loin du procès d'Abbott », murmura-t-elle

\- Kate…

\- Cette histoire va me poursuivre toute ma vie, je le sais, continua-t-elle, mais encore plus en étant...

\- Avec moi, un personnage public, reconnus-je, tu feras sans arrêt les pages 6.

\- Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ne viens pas samedi soir, je comprends.

\- Non, Rick, c'est la solution de facilité, m'expliqua-t-elle, il faut juste que je m'arme de patience. Je suis désolée d'avoir mal pris la soirée, je suis contente pour toi.

\- Kate, murmurais-je en lui prenant les mains sur la table, si tu ne viens pas, je n'en ferais pas cas, et je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue.

\- Je vais venir Rick, je ne vais pas me terrer à chaque événement public, je t'assure ça ira, me dit-elle en me souriant pour me convaincre.

\- Et voici vos entrées, nous dit le serveur, foie gras sur toast pour monsieur, salade de mesclun et noix de saint jacques pour madame.

\- Merci, répondis-je pendant qu'il repartait

\- Ça à l'air succulent, me confia Kate.

\- Oui, je te l'accorde, répondis-je en lui servant un verre de vin

\- Seconde question? me demanda-t-elle en mangeant

\- Ce matin je t'ai raconté de quoi j'avais peur dans l'intimité, j'aimerais connaître les tiennes, pour savoir ce que je ne peux pas faire, avouais-je un brin gêné par la question.

Elle me regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment comme pour chercher ses mots, je lui laissais le temps de rassembler ces idées en dégustant mon entrée.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi j'ai peur, se confie-telle, j'ai peur d'être nue devant toi, j'ai peur de tes caresses mais en contrepartie, j'ai envie de toi, Rick, j'ai vraiment envie. Je sais que ce n'est pas clair, souffla-t-elle exaspérée en posant ses couverts. D'un côté je te dis allons-y et de l'autre surtout ne me touches pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire et ça m'agace parce que je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ceci.

\- Kate, on a tout notre temps, dis-je pour la rassurer

\- Castle, tu es un homme et tu as des besoins, je le sais et j'en suis consciente.

\- Le seul besoin que j'ai, c'est de te savoir là prêt de moi et heureuse. Je te l'ai déjà dit, plein de couples vivent sans sexe.

\- Je voudrais tellement te donner ce que tu mérites, dit-elle au bord des larmes

\- Kate, tu me rends heureux chaque jour, continuais-je en lui caressant la joue, tu emplis mon coeur d'amour à chaque instant et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si patient ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme sur sa joue

-Je t'aime Katherine Beckett, je ne suis pas patient mais amoureux, lui avouais-je en me penchant au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, me murmura-t-elle

\- Mange un peu tes Saint-Jacques, froid, c'est pas bien bon, la taquinais-je

\- D'accord.

Le plat chaud était arrivé, et nous avions repris notre conversation sur des choses plus légères, je commandais une deuxième bouteille de vin pour aller avec le fromage. Attendant patiemment notre fromage sec, Kate lança un nouveau sujet discorde :

\- J'ai trouvé deux appartements, je voudrais les visiter demain, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir ton avis et puis j'espère aussi que...

\- Pourquoi veux-tu déménager ? Reformulais-je peiné

\- Castle, je suis venue au loft seulement pour épauler Alexis et ta mère au départ pendant ton coma.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je pense que ce serait bon pour nous d'avoir notre indépendance et de se voir comme tous les couples normaux.

\- Bon pour nous ou bon pour toi ?

\- Rick, souffla-t-elle

\- La vérité Kate, tu me l'as promis, lui répondis-je à sa supplication de clore le débat

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant, je n'ai pas été marié et je n'ai jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse, pour emménager avec quelqu'un, commença-t-elle

\- Donc tu me dis que notre relation n'est pas assez sérieuse ?

\- Non, se défendit-elle, je te dis juste que j'aimerais faire les choses correctement. Vivre chacun chez soi, en se voyant régulièrement ; je ne fuis pas mais je voudrais faire les choses dans l'ordre, j'aimerais que tu me demandes de venir avec toi dans quelque temps parce que c'est ce qu'on veut tous les deux et non à cause du fait que je n'ai plus d'appartement.

\- Mais je le veux, je ne me sens pas obligé et...

\- Castle, me coupa-t-elle, tu sais pourquoi je mets mes vêtements dans la commode et non dans l'armoire ?

\- Non, répondis-je perdu

\- Les affaires de Jessica y sont, claqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas un reproche, je sais très bien que tu as vécu avec elle mais ça démontre bien aussi que tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Kate, mon dressing fait plus de 15m2, je n'ai pas fait attention à ses affaires, j'en suis désolé, je les retirerais dès demain et ...

\- Non, je veux que tu fasses ton deuil, je veux qu'on essaye d'être un couple ordinaire avec une sexualité et après on emménagera ensemble. Pas besoin de se précipiter.

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je, comme tu veux.

Le fromage fut servi, et je repris notre discussion :

\- Où sont-ils ses appartements?

\- Pas loin du poste

\- Ok, soufflais-je déçu d'avoir abdiqué

\- Rick, je ne fuis pas, je te le promets

\- Comment comptes-tu suivre la thérapie en étant séparé ?

\- Burke adaptera ses exercices en fonction, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout

\- Tu verras tout se passera bien, me dit-elle pour me rassurer en me caressant la joue, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi

Le fromage terminé, nous terminions tous les deux le repas sur un café gourmand. Quand mon téléphone sonna, c'était Alexis, regardant l'heure, 23 heures, je répondis :

\- Hey Pumpkin

\- Salut papa, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi mon ange ?

\- Bien, comme promis, je t'appelle, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Non, non, mon coeur. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demandais-je en buvant mon café

\- Bien à vrai dire, les cours étaient vraiment intéressants. Ce soir, je vais au cinéma avec une amie, ils retransmettent la planète interdite

\- Oh, j'adore ce film, soupirais-je, à quelle heure est la séance ?

\- Dans une heure, papa tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui mon coeur, mentis-je

\- Tu as ta voix des mauvais jours, s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je vais très bien, Alexis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis au restaurant avec Kate, l'informais-je

\- Oh, un repas en amoureux, se moqua-t-elle

\- Exactement, souris-je

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps

\- Alexis, tu ne m'embêtes absolument pas

\- Je sais, reconnut-elle, allez, profitez bien de votre soirée tous les deux

\- Merci, mon coeur. À demain?

\- À demain, Papa, embrasse Kate pour moi.

\- Je le ferais, bisous mon ange, terminais-je avant de raccrocher pour revenir à Kate

\- Comment va-t-elle? me demanda Kate

\- Bien, elle va au ciné avec une amie et elle te passe le bonjour, dis-je d'un ton neutre

\- Ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu de ses bouquins

\- Tu as raison, répondis-je en demandant la note.

\- Castle, tu m'en veux?

\- Non, je suis juste… déçu, dis-je hésitant sur mes mots

Elle me regarda mais ne rajouta rien. Je vis dans son regard que je lui avais fait de la peine, mais nous avions dit plus de secret, et le fait qu'elle déménage me peinait énormément.

Payant la note, nous rentrions au loft en échangeant des banalités dans le taxi.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Le retour avait été pesant, je ressassais sans cesse ses paroles, il était triste que je déménage mais en même temps j'avais besoin de me retrouver en tant que personne à part entière, j'étais sûre que ça ne pouvait que nous faire du bien à tous les deux. De plus, je souhaitais qu'il me demande officiellement d'habiter avec lui et non par obligation.

En rentrant, il se dirigea à son bureau pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me dévêtir.

M'apercevant qu'il ne revenait pas, j'enfilais un long tee-shirt et le rejoignit à son bureau.

\- Je te dérange ? Demandais-je en entrant

\- Non, non, j'envoie simplement des mails.

\- Tu viens te coucher ?

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, vas-y toi, me conseilla-t-il

\- Rick, ne t'éloigne pas

\- Je suis juste dans mon bureau, répondit-il sarcastiquement, contrairement à toi, j'ai juste déménagé d'une pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant ! M'exclamais-je excédée par cette situation

\- Tu vas partir Kate !

\- Je ne te quitte pas, je vais ...

\- Prendre un nouvel appartement, dis-moi on sera quoi tous les deux? Je serais quoi?

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils à sa réplique.

\- La seule intimité qu'on a, ce sont le fait de dormir côte à côte, de prendre nos repas ensemble, ajouta-t-il, quand tu auras déménagé que restera-t-il ?

\- Tu remets le sexe sur le tapis?

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je serais patient et que je pouvais m'en passer, mais parce que je suis avec toi pour tous les autres moments de ta vie. J'ai l'impression qu'on va être des étrangers si tu pars.

\- Et si on couche ensemble, on sera quoi ? Demandais-je énervée

\- Laisse-tomber, souffla-t-il en se levant pour se servir un verre de Whisky.

\- Castle, tentais-je en m'avançant

\- Promet-moi de ne pas nous oublier, Kate, m'implora-t-il

\- Rick, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, tu...

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre ton départ pour DC, je ne m'en remettrais pas si…

\- Je ne fuis pas Castle, lui répondis-je le coeur lourd face à sa détresse.

Le prenant dans mes bras, il m'encercla la taille en humant mes cheveux. Son regard était larmoyant, prenant son visage dans mes mains, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui donner un baiser.

\- J'ai besoin de me retrouver… moi… Kate Beckett. Revenir au commissariat m'a fait prendre conscience de ça. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'identité, avouais-je. Je ne suis qu'une étiquette Rick, soufflais-je, depuis Abbott, j'ai été soit la victime d'un sérial Killer, soit la petite-amie de Richard Castle. J'ai besoin d'être de nouveau moi, pour que ça fonctionne entre nous. Je te promets de ne pas fuir, de ne pas m'éloigner, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie Castle. J'ai juste besoin...

\- De te retrouver pour mieux nous retrouver, me coupa-t-il

À sa phrase je hochais la tête, j'étais contente qu'il comprenne ma décision et j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi à me dévoiler. J'avais trouvé les mots qui exprimaient tous mes sentiments. Perdue dans son regard, je lui donnai un nouveau baiser empli de tendresse, nous étions légèrement guillerets à cause du vin, et Castle avait le goût du Whisky, j'adorais ça ; prolongeant le baiser en un baiser langoureux, je laissais entrechoquer nos bouches pour un duel sans fin. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne dans une synchronisation parfaite, me laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Ralentissant le baiser, je lui dis :

\- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je entre ses lèvres, et je te promets que je ne fuis pas.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, me confia-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus rudement.

Son baiser était désespéré ses gestes brusques, Castle me plaqua contre la porte de son bureau et me maintenait les bras au-dessus de la tête avec une main et caressant mon flanc de l'autre. Il exerçait une succion sur mon cou afin de me marquer. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction et ses gestes étaient tellement désespérés. Un sentiment de peur s'accentuait à chaque pression de sa main sur mes mains pour les maintenir en l'air. Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager, ne pensant qu'à libérer mes mains, je ne me focalisais pas sur ses baisers. Sa prise commençait à m'effrayer à tel point que je revenais peu à peu dans cet entrepôt. Ne remarquant pas mon trouble, Rick m'embrassait du cou jusqu'à ma clavicule avec désir et envie.

\- Castle… lâche mes mains, réussis-je à dire au bord des larmes

À ma demande, il relâcha mes mains et se recula. Il me regarda :

\- Je suis désolé, je t'ai faits mal?

\- Non, non, dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

Son trouble me retourna le ventre, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, le rejeter une nouvelle fois, pas après tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec moi à propos de ses craintes.

\- Viens, lui dis-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres alors qu'il reculait pour m'observer

\- Kate, tu trembles… je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il la voix paniquée

\- Je vais bien, Rick

\- Tu mens, regardes-toi tu as l'air apeuré.

\- Castle, je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me maintiennes les mains mais...

\- Les menottes, pensa-t-il à haute voix, ça t'a rappelé les menottes, ajouta-t-il totalement attristé par son geste

\- Castle, je vais bien, je te rassure.

\- Je t'ai fait peur, conclut-il en se reculant, je suis désolé

\- Mais tu vas arrêter ! M'écriais-je pour qu'il m'entende, j'ai eu peur c'est vrai, mais dès que je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tu l'as fait. Je vais bien, je te fais confiance, Rick. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de marcher sur des oeufs. Je voudrais qu'on se laisse aller.

\- On se laisse aller ? demanda-t-il incertain

\- On pourrait essayer, jusqu'à que je dise stop ? Suggérais-je

\- Euh….

\- Rick, si on n'essaye pas, on ne sera pas.

\- Kate, tu as bu, je...

\- Eh, je ne suis pas saoule, souriais-je, je sais ce que je fais, ce vin m'a rendu pompette mais pas au point de ne pas savoir ce que je fais, répondis-je en l'encerclant par la taille

\- D'accord, dit-il incertain

\- Tu me promets de ne pas me bloquer les mains?

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Une idée?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que se lancer dans ce genre d'exercice en étant pompette ce soir soit très intelligent. Tu as dépassé une de tes peurs aujourd'hui en te mettant nue devant moi, alors une peur par jour c'est suffisant.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'un massage ? demanda-t-il en tressautant les sourcils

\- Un massage ? Fis-je étonnée

\- Oui, tu pourrais garder ton tee-shirt, je te masserais les bras et les jambes avec de l'huile et le dos par-dessus tes vêtements, si tu acceptes mon toucher, on verra si j'huile ton dos, suggéra-t-il

J'avoue que son idée était tentante, un massage du corps serait un nouvel exercice pour nous, nous pourrions mieux délimiter nos limites. Souriante, je rétorquais :

\- A une seule condition

\- Laquelle? fit-il en m'enlaçant

\- Après c'est moi qui t'huile le corps

\- Deal ! S'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Caskett…..POV régulièrement changé** **pour avoir un point de vue des deux fréquemment…en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **À bientôt…..**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais demandé à Kate de patienter dans le salon, le temps de lui préparer une surprise. Je voulais que ce moment que nous allions partager tous les deux soit empli de tendresse et de confiance. Je voulais que Kate soit à l'aise et se laisse aller à ce moment de quiétude à deux. Dispersant quelques bougies dans la chambre en les allumant, j'essayais de créer une ambiance tamiser et romantique, j'avais ensuite fait brûler de l'encens et mit un fond musical pour l'ambiance.

Allant me déshabiller pour me mettre à l'aise, j'optais pour un caleçon et un short de sport ainsi qu'un tee-shirt pour que Kate ne soit pas trop réticente.

M'asseyant sur le lit, je pris quelques secondes pour moi. Des doutes commençaient à faire surface, je ne voulais pas que Kate accepte ce genre d'exercice sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou qu'elle se sente obliger vis-à-vis de moi. Me laissant choir sur le lit, je pris mon visage entre mes mains et fermant les yeux pour me calmer, je me laissais envahir par la nostalgie.

Nos vies avaient basculé en une fraction de seconde à cause d'Abbott, en un instant nos existences à tous les deux avaient été chamboulées. Ce bonheur que nous avions partagé avait l'air si lointain que j'arrivais à penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je voulais pouvoir retoucher à cette magie, à cette communion que nous avions tous les deux sur le plan intellectuel et intime.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Kate arriver…

* * *

 **POV KATE**

* * *

Castle m'avait priée d'attendre quelques minutes dans le salon afin de préparer sa salle de massage. Cette idée de lui retournant la chambre pour que tout soit parfait me faisait sourire.

Allant à la cuisine, je me fis couler un café pour me détendre. Sa proposition était une bonne idée pour nous faire avancer en douceur tous les deux. Je pourrais certainement plus facilement après cet exercice savoir quelle partie de mon corps j'interdisais à Rick et jusqu'où j'étais prête à me laisser aller dans ces bras.

Finissant mon café, l'angoisse commença peu à peu à monter, et si je le repoussais une nouvelle fois, et si je ne pouvais pas accepter son massage sur ma peau dénudée, et si l'alcool me donnait le courage que je n'avais pas en réalité. Me retournant pour retourner sur le canapé, la lettre de Royce me réapparut en mémoire :

« C'est là que ça se corse fillette, il y a un truc entre Castle et toi, c'est évident, et j'ai bien vu que tu lui résistais, mais crois-moi sur parole : faire passer le travail avant les sentiments c'est une erreur, notre seule raison de vivre, c'est d'écouter notre cœur… la pire des choses qui puisse nous arriver c'est de nous retourner sur le passé et de nous dire… si seulement. »

Royce avait raison, de tout mon séjour à DC, je n'avais eu de cesse de me répéter que je ne m'étais pas assez battue pour nous deux, et quand j'avais su que Castle était avec Jessica, ça m'avait détruite. Je devais impérativement ne pas laisser la peur dicter de nouveau mes actions mais simplement écouter mon cœur.

Et mon cœur me disait : fais confiance à Castle. Me levant, je soufflais un bon coup et rentrais sans faire de bruit dans la chambre… le jeu de lumière qu'avait créé Castle était splendide, une odeur de monoï me chatouillait les narines, certainement dû à l'encens que je voyais brûler. En fond sonore, j'entendais « U2 avec With or Without you »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je me sentais stressée comme au premier jour où je m'étais retrouvée nue devant un homme. M'avançant vers Castle qui s'était allongé sur le lit, je l'entendis marmonner les yeux fermés :

\- Respire, Rick, allez, ça va aller.

Son stress me toucha au plus profond de mes entrailles, nous étions tous les deux angoissés de devoir nous dévoiler à nouveau l'un envers l'autre, nous tenions tellement à ce que ça fonctionne, que nous nous mettions une pression folle… juste pour… un massage.

\- C'est magique, merci, murmurais-je pour le remercier de son ambiance et le sortir de son angoisse.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

À sa phrase, je me relevais brusquement comme pris en faute. Elle me regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, ce sourire dont seul Kate m'affublait.

\- Hey, chuchotais-je pour nous garder dans notre bulle. Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, avouais-je.

\- Merci la chambre est splendide, me sourit-elle en ancrant son regard au mien.

\- Pas aussi splendide que toi, répliquais-je en la fixant.

Elle portait ce long tee-shirt mauve qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé où quelques mèches rebelles avaient élu domicile jusqu'à la base de son cou. Kate dans la vie de tous les jours était à tomber, mais Kate dans la vie intime… au naturel, était sans conteste renversante. À mon compliment, elle me sourit. Nous étions tous les deux dans notre bulle, à nous regarder sans oser faire le premier pas. La première chanson s'arrêta pour laisser la place à « All of me de John Legend ».

M'approchant doucement d'elle, je lui tendis ma main pour lui demander :

\- Pourrais-je avoir cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir, me chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mains autour de ma nuque, sa tête calée sur mon torse, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête à cet instant. J'aurais pu donner tout ce que j'avais pour vivre ce moment encore et encore et encore. Mes mains encerclaient sa taille pour se poser à mis-dos. Ma tête calée sur la sienne, je respirais cette odeur… cette délicieuse odeur qui me rassurait à souhait : la cerise.

Nous bougions lentement au rythme de la chanson, appréciant ce moment magique.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Kate dans mes bras

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis elle recula de quelques centimètres, tout en continuant de danser dans mes bras, me souriant elle me dit :

\- Comment veux-tu commencer ?

Lui caressant le visage de la main droite, je l'embrassais doucement pour lui dire ensuite :

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que...

\- J'en suis sûre Rick, me coupa-t-elle, je te fais confiance, tout se passera bien.

\- Tu...

\- Castle, vais-je devoir te supplier pour avoir ce massage ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Non, souriais-je

\- Bien, alors comment veux-tu procéder mon ange ?

\- Eh bien, répondis-je touché par ces paroles empreintes d'amour et de confiance .Que penserais-tu si je te proposais de t'allonger confortablement sur le lit. Je commencerais par te masser le dos par-dessus ton tee-shirt, ensuite si ça se passe bien, j'huilerais tes bras puis tes jambes, j'irais doucement et t'avertirais à chaque changement de partie de corps pour que tu ne sois pas surprise. Quand penses-tu?

\- Ça m'a l'air parfait, acquiesça-t-elle doucement

\- je veux que tu me promettes de m'arrêter dès que tu te sentiras en difficulté, l'avertis-je

\- Castle...

\- Je ne plaisante pas , Kate, même si ça s'arrête dans cinq minutes, c'est déjà parfait, lui avouais-je, alors faisons ça correctement.

\- D'accord

\- Ok, alors allonge-toi mon cœur.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

À sa demande je m'allongeais sur le lit à plat ventre en baissant au maximum mon tee-shirt vers le bas. J'avais oublié que je ne portais qu'un tanga en dessous. La tête sur l'oreiller de Castle, je sentais son odeur de cannelle qui m'apaisait. Une nouvelle chanson démarra « thousand years, de Christina Perry », cette chanson me fit sourire tant elle résumait notre relation à moi et Rick.

Je sentis Castle monter sur le lit, pour me dire d'une voix douce et apaisante :

\- Je vais t'enjamber pour prendre appui sur le haut de tes jambes, c'est bon ?

\- Oui, souriais-je par sa prévenance.

Castle monta sur moi à califourchon, pour se baisser et me murmurer à l'oreille ce qui me fit frissonner :

\- Prête Miss Beckett ?

\- Always, déclarais-je

\- Always, répéta-t-il la voix chargée en émotion.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules recouvertes de mon polo, il commença à effectuer son massage, qui me détendit instantanément, seul le son de la musique et sa respiration me bercèrent dans ce moment où pour la première fois je lâchais prise sans crainte.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je massais Kate depuis dix minutes déjà par-dessus son tee-shirt, j'avais commencé par ses épaules, pour descendre sur ses omoplates, j'avais ensuite dessiné de mon pouce sa colonne vertébrale et fini par le bas de son dos ainsi que ses flancs. Que c'était agréable de pouvoir redécouvrir sous mes mains son corps, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil tout le long de mon massage, sa respiration était lente et je la sentais détendue sous mes doigts. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, je lui demandais :

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-elle totalement ravie, la tête collée à mon oreiller et les yeux fermés

\- Je vais te masser les bras et les mains avec de l'huile, l'avertis-je, … prête ?

\- Oui, dit-elle cette voici anxieuse à l'idée de changer de partie du corps

\- Si ça ne va pas, tu...

\- Je t'arrête, m'interrompra-t-elle.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Me penchant pour prendre l'huile qui était sur la table de nuit, j'en fis couler sur ses avant-bras. L'huile avait la même odeur que l'encens, ce qui était fort agréable, une nouvelle chanson démarra au moment où je posais mes mains sur ses bras « My immortel d'évanescence ».

Mes doigts glissaient à présent sur sa peau, je pouvais la caresser encore et encore. Kate avait émis un soubresaut au premier contact avec mes doigts mais s'était de nouveau détendue dans les secondes suivantes. Être avec elle, en ce moment, équivalait au paradis pour moi.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Les mains de Castle glissaient et remontaient sur mes bras en même temps avec une infinie tendresse, à chaque descente amorcée par ses mains, son torse se collait à mon dos pour quelques secondes. Ces contacts fréquents m'envoyaient des frissons sur tout le corps, me donnant la chair de poule. Ses bougies, l'odeur du monoï, la musique et le corps de Rick sur moi, attisaient mon envie de lui et chose étrange pour moi… je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais rassurée et protégée dans ses bras.

Castle se baissa encore plus, pour venir caresser, malaxer mes mains, pour cela il cala sa tête sur ma nuque, son torse était désormais collé à mon dos, je pouvais sentir son envie de moi grandir sur mes fesses. Je sentais aussi son souffle dans mon cou, il respirait mes cheveux comme je pouvais humer son oreiller, hors du temps tous les deux, nous profitions simplement de ce moment.

Le massage de mes mains me fit réellement décoller sur une autre planète, je n'avais plus conscience de mes peurs, j'étais au paradis sur mon petit nuage. Un gémissement que je ne pus retenir sortit au moment où Rick tira sur chacun de mes doigts huilés.

Doucement, il s'arrêta et enroula ses doigts aux miens, sa tête toujours calée sur ma nuque, il me chuchota :

\- Ça va toujours ?

\- Je suis paradis, lui avouais-je en resserrant mes doigts autour des siens

\- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il

Le temps s'était suspendu, nous ne bougions plus pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Je continue avec tes jambes ? demanda-t-il hésitant au bout d'un moment

\- Oui, vas-y, acquiesçais-je

\- Je vais commencer par tes pieds, puis tes mollets, je ne monterais pas plus haut pour le moment

\- D'accord, répondis-je rassurée

Castle se releva pour venir s'assoir au pied du lit. Un sentiment de manque et de froid m'envahit au moment même où il se releva. J'aurais tué pour pouvoir rester dans cette position. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon pied droit, qu'il malaxa savamment en n'oubliant aucun orteil et en appuyant sur la voute plantaire pour s'attaquer ensuite au second pied. Des gémissements de pur plaisir sortirent de ma bouche, tellement cette torture était bonne. Laisser Rick me masser était facile finalement, le fait qu'il soit attentif, prévenant me rassurait. Chacun de ses mouvements était annoncé et cela rendait cet instant beaucoup plus facile pour moi.

Doucement, je sentis ses mains monter et descendre sur mes mollets toujours en s'arrêtant au niveau du genou. Il massait tellement bien, ses doigts glissaient sur ma peau nue frissonnante de plaisir pour lui.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que je massais Kate amoureusement et sa réaction ou plutôt sa non-réaction à mon toucher m'emplissait de joie. Elle acceptait mes caresses sans sourcilier. Doucement je lui dis :

\- Tu veux que j'arrête où je te masse les cuisses ?

À ma question, je la sentis se crisper et réfléchir

\- Kate, on peut s'arrêter là, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire...

\- Masse-moi Rick, me coupa-t-elle

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre.

Je repris de l'huile dans mes mains pour les poser doucement sur ses cuisses, à mon toucher je la vis se tendre et ne plus bouger. Après plusieurs secondes, ne la voyant pas se décrisper, je lui dis sans bouger :

\- Kate ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle totalement anxieuse, les yeux fermés

\- Ouvre les yeux, répondis-je document

-…

\- Ouvre les yeux, mon cœur, répétais-je

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, pour s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière, je continuais en lui disant :

\- Tu es à la maison avec moi et non dans cet entrepôt, garde les yeux ouverts et focalises-toi sur ma voix.

-…..

\- D'accord?

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

À sa demande, j'acquiesçais, troublée par son instinct. Il avait eu raison, au moment où ses mains s'étaient posés sur moi, je m'étais revue dans cet entrepôt avec Abbott. Le fait qu'il me fasse reprendre contact avec la réalité me troubla au plus haut point. Doucement il monta ses mains et les redescendait en me parlant pour que je ne perde pas pied et que j'angoisse de nouveau.

\- Tu sais, pourquoi je t'aime autant ? me demanda-t-il

\- Non, répondis-je pendant que ses mains continuaient sur ma peau leurs caresses

\- Alors tout d'abord, parce que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu ne recules pas, tu te bats face à l'adversité. Tu es aussi la personne la plus remarquable, la plus frustrante, exaltante et la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connue, aussi, me taquina-t-il

\- Eh! Protestais-je, tu es pire que moi ! Rétorquais-je

\- Mais tu es aussi, continua-t-il, en remontant ses mains jusqu'à la limite de mes fesses pour les redescende lentement ce qui me fit me crisper de nouveau. Tu es aussi la femme que j'aime, car je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, tu es la joie de mon cœur, tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais, tu es mon tout Kate, termina-t-il la voix pleine de trémolos.

À sa déclaration, je restais sans voix, j'en avais oublié ses mains qui s'attardaient désormais sur le haut de mes cuisses et qui me les malaxais en englobant mes hanches. Sans m'en apercevoir, Rick nous avait fait passer un nouveau cap tous les deux. Les yeux baignés de larmes face l'émotion de ses mots, je me retournais pour rencontrer son visage tout aussi ému que le mien. Il me chuchota :

-Ça va?

M'asseyant devant lui, je pris le haut de son tee-shirt pour le tirer à moi afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent pour ne faire qu'une. Nos langues se croisèrent, tournèrent et se mêlèrent ensemble. Plus le contact de nos lèvres se prolongeait, plus il me serrait contre lui, plus ses mains glissaient sur ma peau, dans mon dos, entre mes omoplates. Je basculais en arrière pour l'entrainer avec moi dans ma chute. Allongé totalement sur moi, nous n'avions pas rompu notre baiser qui se faisait plus doux désormais .Ma main libre courait le long de ses bras, de ses flancs, sur sa peau lisse, je sentais le moindre tressaillement de son corps.

Doucement nous rompions notre baiser, pour rester front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Une de mes mains tenait toujours le polo de Castle pendant que la seconde lui caressait un des bras qu'il avait calé de chaque côté de ma tête.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, sa déclaration tournait sans cesse dans ma tête, jamais personne n'avait eu de tels mots pour moi. J'étais tellement émue que je n'arrivais plus à assembler une pensée cohérente.

\- On y est arrivé, me chuchota Castle ravi

\- C'est grâce à toi, répondis-je en lui donnant un chaste baiser

\- Non, on a fait ça en équipe, sourit-il

\- En équipe ? Répétais-je

\- Hum, hum, l'équipe Caskett est trop forte, ricana-t-il

\- Merci, Rick… merci de m'avoir fait passer un moment aussi magique, c'était parfait. TU es parfait.

\- Kate...

\- Je voudrais que tu saches, le coupais-je, que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi non plus, tu es la personne la plus essentielle de ma vie… je me vois vieillir à tes côtés, avoir une famille à tes côtés.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il surpris

\- Rick, ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite déménager que je n'envisage pas un futur avec toi, c'est justement parce que je souhaite un futur avec toi, que je déménage pour pouvoir me retrouver.

\- J'ai compris, Kate, souffla-t-il en m'effleurant les lèvres. Je viendrais visiter ces appartements avec toi demain.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-il toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Bien, souriais-je, je crois que je t'avais promis un massage ? Ajoutais-je

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Je le sais, fis-je en enroulant une jambe au-dessus des siennes pour le faire basculer, ce qui le surprit.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-il alors que je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.

\- Prêt ? Demandais-je en prenant l'huile

\- Always, sourit-il

\- Rick ?

\- Hum

\- Pourrais-tu enlever ton polo?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine… chaton ! Le taquinais-je


	8. Chapter 8

**Allez on continue notre séance massage pour quelques lignes de plus...**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Sa phrase plus que subjective et l'intonation m'envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps, je n'osais plus bouger. Kate se releva et je pus enfin sortir un :

\- Allumeuse !

\- Et fière de l'être, rit-elle en faisant couler en même temps de l'huile sur mon dos.

Ses doigts se posèrent ensuite en dessous de mes omoplates pour venir me malaxer les flancs jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale. Ce massage était un vrai bonheur. Sentir les doigts de Kate glisser sans retenue sur mon dos me procurait un véritable bien-être. Je soupirais de satisfaction. Fermant les yeux, j'appréciais ce moment véritablement à sa juste valeur. La chanson « she's the one de Robbie Williams » remplit la pièce avec Kate qui chantonnait les paroles ce qui me décrocha un sourire. Ses doigts partirent à la découverte de mes épaules et ma nuque remontant jusqu'à mon crâne, me laissant sortir des râles de plaisirs. Je savais que Kate était douée de ses mains, mais à cet instant nous partagions un moment de très grande intimité. Elle me transmettait tant d'amour et de tendresse dans ses gestes, que j'étais ému. Ému d'avoir près de moi une femme aussi exceptionnelle, fabuleuse et terriblement sexy! Pendant plusieurs minutes, je frémis sous le toucher de Kate qui au bout d'un moment se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Ne bouge pas…

Je la sentis se lever du lit pour se rapprocher de la chaîne Hifi, elle changea ensuite de chanson mais avant de pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit elle mit sur pause et prit la télécommande pour venir la poser près de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en la voyant éteindre une à une les bougies.

\- Chut, me dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Plongé désormais dans le noir complet, je sentis son poids sur le matelas puis son corps se repositionner à califourchon sur moi.

\- Reste sur le dos, me dit-elle en voyant que j'essayais de me retourner

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je en la sentant se baisser à nouveau sur moi pour me chuchoter :

\- Je veux que tu ne bouges plus, tes mains doivent rester où elles sont. Promis ?

\- Promis, répondis-je surpris, mais pourquoi ?

\- Chut, réitéra-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle tâtonnait à côté de moi certainement à la recherche de l'huile ou la télécommande. Dans le noir absolu, je me demandais ce qu'elle préparait. Doucement les premières notes emplirent la chambre, Kate avait mis ce que je prenais pour notre chanson désormais « in my veins ». Puis pendant quelques secondes, elle reprit son massage sur mon dos en appuyant plus sur certaines zones, descendant jusqu'au haut de mes fesses pour remonter jusqu'aux épaules, Kate rendait ce massage si sensuel que les premières manifestations physiques commençaient à se faire sentir. Et tout d'un coup ma respiration se bloqua, je n'osais plus respirer, plus bouger, mes doigts se crispèrent sur l'oreiller et l'envie d'elle culmina. Kate s'attelait à me masser des épaules jusqu'à mes mains, elle s'était complètement couché sur moi, comme je l'avais précédemment fait, à la seule différence qu'elle avait ôté son tee-shirt, nous étions peau contre peau. Ma respiration se faisait haletante, son souffle dans mon cou me faisait frissonner. Je gémis de plaisir face à ce moment si intense, si sensuelle et si tendre qu'elle m'offrait, qu'elle nous offrait. Sa poitrine se soulevait pour revenir s'écraser sur moi à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait mes mains, je sentais ses tétons venir caresser mes omoplates à chaque descente.

\- Mon dieu, gémissais-je

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle était en ébullition sous moi, il gémissait et contractait ses doigts aux oreillers, le voir réagir comme ceci sous l'effet de mes mains me ravissait. J'avais osé retirer mon tee-shirt et me mettre à nu à la seule condition qu'il n'amorce pas de mouvements à mon égard. Le fait d'être dans le noir m'aidait aussi énormément. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter le regard d'un homme sur mon corps. L'exercice auquel je m'étais prêtée était plus périlleux que je ne le pensais. J'avais du mal à accepter cette part de sensualité voire même de sexualité que dégageait ce massage. Mais en même temps, j'étais tellement bien près de Castle. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité était le plus pesant pour moi.

Je palpais son dos, sa colonne, ses flancs, ses bras, tout le haut de son corps passaient sous mes doigts, malgré ma peur, je ne pouvais nier l'envie que j'avais de Castle. Je savais au plus profond de moi que c'est lui qui me ferait passer cette étape, que c'était dans ses bras que j'y arriverais et surtout que je voulais y arriver.

La chanson se termina pour poursuivre avec une autre de ma sélection : « The scientist de Coldplay». Arrêtant mon massage, je réitérais le geste que Rick avait effectué plus tôt avec moi, je liais mes doigts au sien, calant ma tête derrière sa nuque pour immobiliser tout mon corps sur le sien. Dans notre bulle, nous avions réussi à même synchroniser nos respirations ensemble, j'essayais en fermant les yeux et humant l'odeur de Castle, d'apprécier ce moment ou pour la première fois en un an et demi, j'avais osé un peau contre peau. L'ivresse du moment ou de l'alcool m'avait poussé ce soir à repousser mes limites, certes j'avais conscience que j'étais loin d'avoir atteint le bout du tunnel, mais ce soir à cet instant dans ses bras , j'en apercevais la lumière au bout. Je me sentais en sécurité, protéger et aimer.

\- Kate, murmura Castle

\- Humm?

\- Merci… pour ce moment, dit-il la voix émue.

Délaissant ses doigts et son étreinte, je me relevais assise sur lui pour ré-enfiler mon haut.

\- Rick?

\- Oui ?

\- Tourne-toi mon ange, lui intimais-je

À ma demande, il se tourna doucement pour éviter de me faire perdre l'équilibre, assise sur lui au niveau de ses parties intimes, je pus plus qu'apercevoir l'étendue des bienfaits de mon massage sur lui. J'avais oublié à quel point il était bien proportionné. Castle s'assied alors sur le lit pour doucement enrouler ses mains sur mon dos, mettant mes mains de chaque partie de son visage, je lui dis :

\- Merci à toi pour avoir chassé plus loin ma peur.

\- C'était fabuleux, ce soir, murmura-t-il sincère

\- C'est vrai, reconnus-je en lui caressant la joue d'une main et en lui donnant en même temps un baiser.

Nos bouches rentrèrent en contact pour la première fois depuis un moment, Castle resserra son étreinte sur moi comme pour ne faire plus qu'un. Notre baiser n'était que tendresse, délicatesse comme une promesse d'un avenir plus doux. C'est Rick qui rompit en premier ce baiser, pour se pencher pour prendre la télécommande de la chaîne hifi et le flacon d'huile.

\- Encore? Demandais-je surprise

\- Non, rit-il, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de se coucher vu l'heure

Tournant ma tête vers le réveil, 2h34 du matin s'affichait, je souris à l'idée que nous avions passé plus de deux heures à nous câliner.

Castle posa le flacon et éteignit la chaîne, pendant que dans le même temps je m'allongeais sur le côté de mon lit en position cuillère attendant patiemment que Castle vienne contre moi.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate m'avait laissé entrer un peu plus dans son intimité, elle avait osé et surtout m'avait fait confiance et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Me rallongeant contre elle, je me mis moi aussi en position cuillère pour mieux la prendre dans les bras. Une main sous ma tête pendant que l'autre effectuait des cercles abstraits sur son ventre par-dessus son tee-shirt, je respirais le bonheur, la plénitude.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange, me fit-elle

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, répondis-je avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée après ce moment de pur plaisir et de pure détente.

C'est le téléphone de Kate qui me réveilla le lendemain à 6h10.

\- Beckett, entendis-je d'une voix ensommeillée

\- …..

\- Non, je dormais.

-….

\- Tu as vu l'heure, grogna-t-elle

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je

\- Jordan, me souffla-t-elle en se levant, rendors-toi.

Je la vis ensuite sortir du lit pour gagner le salon, m'enroulant dans la couette avec son oreiller dans les bras, je refermais les yeux avec une odeur de cerise qui me chatouillait les narines.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Le réveil plus que matinal de Jordan m'avais surprise et irritée, je m'étais levée pour regagner la cuisine pour me faire un café, tout en continuant notre conversation:

\- Désolée, me dit-elle, d'habitude à cette heure si, tu es debout.

\- Je me suis couchée tard, baillais-je

\- Des nouvelles sur l'enquête ?

\- Non, aujourd'hui je vais demander un survol en hélico des trois bois près des quatre soirées visées. Il a dû commencer à creuser son trou, s'il n'utilise pas de pelleteuse, répondis-je en buvant une tasse.

\- Bonne idée, Hunt devrait arriver vers 10 heures avec l'équipement.

\- Super, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Intéressant, répondit-elle énigmatique

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il est très bien, tu verras. Comment ça se passe avec Castle ?

\- Bien et pourquoi changes-tu de conversation?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas mieux avancé sur l'enquête ce qui sous-entend que tu t'es couché tard pour une autre raison.

\- Comment va Lily ?demandais-je pour changer de nouveau de conversation

\- Ok, rit-elle, j'ai vu juste. Mais je m'inquiète, reprit-elle soucieuse

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ta vertu est-elle sauve ? Se moqua-t-elle

\- Ah, Ah, très drôle, vraiment très drôle ! M'exclamais-je

\- La thérapie porte ses fruits, ajouta-t-elle sérieuse

\- Oui si tu pars du principe qu'on ne suit qu'une règle sur deux, soufflais-je en terminant mon café

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Jordan, tu n'en sauras pas plus

\- Tu es cruelle !

\- Et toi curieuse, souriais-je amusée. Je te rappelle plus tard.

\- Kate

\- A plus, terminais-je en raccrochant sans tenir compte de son interpellation.

Notre joute verbale me fit sourire, Jordan veillait sur moi malgré les kilomètres comme le ferait une grande sœur. Elle me manquait énormément surtout en ce moment, avec tous ses changements dans ma vie, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en discuter avec elle, mais face à face pas dans un combiné.

Je repensais à notre nuit avec Castle, tout s'était passé sans incident, il avait été vraiment à l'écoute de mes moindres désirs et m'avait rassurée comme lui seul le faisait.

Regardant l'heure, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de me recoucher, le réveil devait sonner dans une demi-heure. Prenant un second café, je filais ensuite sous la douche pour commencer à me préparer.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous avions quitté notre bulle pour rejoindre le commissariat pour essayer de trouver l'identité de « ce fossoyeur ». Kate était avec Gates afin de faire un rapport sur l'enquête. Dans la salle de repos avec Ryan et Espo, nous échangions nos théories :

\- Et si ce n'était pas quelqu'un travaillant dans les travaux publics? Songeais-je

\- Ok, Castle, ria Javier, on t'écoute

\- S'il n'utilise pas de pelleteuse pour son trou mais comme tout à chacun une pelle, je ne sais pas… ce pourrait être n'importe qui.

\- Mais tu oublies les capsules dans lesquelles les victimes étaient enfermées, me rappela Ryan

\- Ces capsules sont des cuves en inox, j'ai faits des recherches là-dessus, elles sont en vente dans n'importe quel magasin de bricolage ou de chantier ou sur le net.

\- Oui mais comment les transporterait-il sans camion ? fit Espo

\- Il doit en posséder un, acquiesçais-je, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un ouvrier pour autant, il pourrait être aussi routier ?

\- Ou dans les pompes funèbres pour creuser ses trous, suggéra Ryan

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Javier, vous êtes complètement en dehors de la plaque !

\- Tout ça pour dire, ajoutais-je, qu'on ne peut pas établir une réelle piste.

\- Les investigations effectuées prêts des bois en hélico donneront peut-être quelque chose, continua Kévin

\- Les gars, nous coupa Beckett qui était entrée

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai vu avec Gates, elle voit avec le maire pour les survols des bois en hélicoptère en attendant, je vais vous demander d'y aller par vos propres moyens, vous pouvez créer plusieurs équipes de recherche.

\- Mais ça fait des hectares de recherches ! Bougonna Espo

\- Tu ne rechignerais pas contre un peu de marche ? Le taquinais-je

\- C'est toi qui aurais besoin de sport avec tout le gras que tu as pris ! rétorqua-t-il

\- Comment ça tous le gras que j'ai pris ?

\- Castle, Castle, avec les années tu t'es, comment dire, laisser un peu aller…

\- Hey, c'est bon vous avez terminé ? Nous interrompus Kate, allez au boulot !

\- Et lui ? demanda Javier à mon attention

\- Castle est en rééducation, il ne va pas marcher avec sa canne!

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, on bosse avec une personne du troisième âge muni d'une canne, siffla-t-il en riant tout en quittant la salle

\- Hey! Hurlais-je, je t'ai entendu !

\- Castle, calme-toi, me dit Kate

\- Mais c'est lui qui

\- Rick! reprit-elle plus fermement

\- Ok, ok… et nous que faisons-nous

\- L'agent Hunt ne devrait pas tarder, le temps de l'installer, j'aurais juste le temps d'aller faire un saut pour les visites des appartements.

\- Et l'enquête ?

\- Lanie doit me tenir informé sur les autopsies

\- Elles ne les avaient pas terminés ?

\- Si mais je voulais savoir combien de temps exactement, ils ont devant eux une fois enterrer.

\- Kate ?

\- Hum ? répliqua-t-elle en se tournant en se faisant un café

\- J'aimerais assez que tu ne viennes pas samedi soir à la soirée.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle surprise en se retournant

\- Le tueur cible de jeunes couples amoureux empruntant des bois lors de soirées, on serait une cible parfaite.

\- Castle, tous les malheurs ne nous tombent pas dessus, continua-t-elle, et puis ce sont des couples qui partent seuls, on sera peut-être avec Alexis.

\- Alexis ne sera pas présente, elle a trop de retard à rattraper, avouais-je déçu

\- Bien, alors si ta fille adorée n'est pas là, laisse-moi être là pour toi.

\- Il va surement rechercher une personne publique afin que les journaux parlent un peu de lui, non? Je veux dire, l'affaire n'a pas encore pris de proportion publique et ça doit l'agacer au plus haut point.

\- Rick

\- Non, je t'assure, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, être enterré vivant n'est pas une option.

\- Pourquoi c'était une option envisageable avant ? demanda-t-elle amusée

\- Dans le noir, dans un espace confiné, seuls au monde pendant quelques heures, pourquoi pas ? Dis-je pour la taquiner

\- Tu oublies les vers de terre, la sensation d'étouffer, tu ne pourras pas manger ni boire, et je ne parle même pas des moments où tu devras aller au petit coin…, répondit-elle en souriant pour boire son café

\- Toi et ta logique vous abattez toute notion de romantisme ! Réfutais-je

\- Enterrer vivant … romantique ? Sérieusement Castle?

\- Dis comme ça effectivement, soufflais-je.

\- Rick on ne craint absolument rien, reprit-elle

\- Et si...

\- En plus, on l'aura surement attrapé d'ici là, affirma-t-elle

\- Sans aucune piste, aucun profil de son métier, aucune empreinte, aucun…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, me coupa-t-elle dans mon élan

\- Désolé, mais Kate

\- Castle, c'est le dernier Nikki Heat, continua-t-elle, une muse digne de ce nom ne peut manquer la première… tout se passera bien, me rassura-t-elle en venant m'embrasser la joue.

\- Ok, abdiquais-je et puis de toute façon ta robe est commandée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules résigné.

\- Ma robe ?

\- Hum, hum, répondis-je en lui embrassant à mon tour la joue pour sortir de la salle

\- Castle! L'entendis-je m'appeler ce qui me fit sourire.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise à mon bureau, un officier m'avait prévenue que du matériel était arrivé à mon nom et qu'il fallait que je signe le reçu en bas de l'immeuble. Apparemment il y avait plusieurs cartons qui étaient arrivés en UPS. Arrivée en bas, un homme de carrure athlétique, châtain-blond et avec un accent anglais s'était présenté à moi:

\- Bonjour, je suis Colin Hunt

\- Bonjour, Kate Beckett, répondis-je en lui serrant la main, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement

\- C'est tout naturel et puis l'agent Shaw m'a dit qu'elle espérait qu'on travaillerait ensemble dans un avenir proche, me confit-il

\- Pardon?

\- Elle m'a dit que vous seriez ma prochaine coéquipière, dit-il gêné

\- J'ai démissionné, je ne fais plus partie du FBI

\- Elle m'a aussi dit de ne pas écouter vos revendications au sujet de votre démission, sourit-il

Le regardant dans les yeux, je trouvais à cet homme un charme fabuleux, ce côté british donnait un goût d'interdit et de dépaysement.

\- Et bien, je lui dirais moi-même ma façon de penser, rétorquais-je en signant les registres pour qu'il ne voie pas mon trouble

\- Je ne voulais pas vous froisser

\- Tout va bien, souriais-je, allez montons que je vous présente mon partenaire et l'affaire en même temps.

\- Allons-y.

Nous montions ensemble dans l'ascenseur du 12ème qui pour une fois était complètement désert :

\- Alors comment un agent britannique termine-t-il au FBI ? Demandais-je curieuse

\- J'ai perdu un être proche sur le sol américain, ma mère était américaine et mon père anglais, j'ai la double nationalité. Au décès de ma mère, je me suis installé ici.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, répondis-je troublée

\- Merci, dit-il embêté de s'être certainement livré à moi si vite.

Au moment où nous entrions dans le commissariat, je vis le regard de Castle sur Hunt, il le toisait de la tête aux pieds, se relevant pour venir nous accueillir, son regard ne lâchait plus l'homme présent à mes côtés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aller petit retour sur l'enquête ...**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je ne connaissais pas l'homme qui se trouvait auprès de Beckett à cet instant, à part le fait qu'il soit un agent du FBI venu aider sur l'enquête en cours, mais je pouvais déjà dire que je ne l'aimais pas, mais vraiment pas du tout !

Avec sa gueule d'ange, son sourire commercial et sa carrure de mannequin, cet homme ressemblait à Josh en blond! Ce qui me rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs … Il portait un jean délavé et un pull noir faisant ressortir son bronzage, mais quel homme pouvait être bronzé en novembre ! Il m'agaçait au plus haut point lui et son sourire Colgate sortie d'une pub pour dentifrice !

Arrivés face à moi, Kate commença les présentations :

\- Agent Hunt, voici mon partenaire Richard Castle, et Rick voici l'agent Colin Hunt venu pour nous aider sur l'affaire du fossoyeur

\- C'est très aimable à vous de vous vous êtes déplacé, mais nous nous en sortions plus que bien, dis-je en lui serrant la main de façon autoritaire afin de marquer mon territoire

À ma remarque, je vis le visage de Kate changer, elle leva les sourcils comme pour m'interroger du regard.

\- Richard Castle ? Comme l'écrivain ? S'étonna-t-il sans faire cas de mes propos précédents

\- Oui, c'est exact, répondis-je méfiant

\- J'adore vos bouquins, cette façon que vous avez de décrire les scènes de meurtres et de laisser le suspens de l'intrique est génial! S'extasia-t-il, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu encore le prix de littérature.

\- Merci, souriais-je décontracté finalement …il était chouette

Moi non plus, je n'avais pas compris comment je n'avais pas pu avoir le dernier prix en date… Patterson m'avait coiffé aux poteaux! Encore une fois…

\- Et j'adore Nikki Heat ! ajouta-t-il en regardant Kate de façon plus que subjective, tout bon lecteur ne peut que l'adorer

Son regard sur Kate me fit me tendre instantanément, elle lui sourit puis rajouta :

\- Moi je préfère Jameson Rook, son personnage a quelque chose de mystérieux, protecteur et il a l'air vraiment séduisant.

Elle avait sorti toute sa tirade en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comprenant le message qu'elle essayait de me faire parvenir je me détendis quelque peu.

\- Bien, continua-t-elle, Agent Hunt, je vais vous montrer où nous allons installer tout le matériel et je vais vous faire un débriefing de l'enquête.

\- Je vous suis, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner tout en lorgnant ses fesses.

\- Hey, fis-je en l'interpellant par le bras sans que Kate ne le vît.

\- Oui ?

\- Plus haut les yeux, lui ordonnais-je

\- Pardon? répondit-il surpris

\- Vous lorgniez sur ma copine, expliquais-je

\- Oh! Désolé, je ne le savais pas

\- Et bien maintenant vous le savez, continuais-je

\- Du calme, je ne pensais pas à mal, répliqua-t-il en partant

Cette fois-ci s'était sûr, je le détestais au plus haut point, et n'allais pas quitter Beckett d'une semelle. La façon qu'il avait de la déshabiller du regard m'horripilait !

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais vu tout le corps de Rick se tendre sous le regard de l'agent Hunt à mon égard… Castle était jaloux! Cette constatation me fit sourire. Cette façon qu'il avait de marquer son territoire était touchante, si l'un de mes ex s'était conduit comme ceci avant, je l'aurais sans doute descendu une balle entre les yeux, mais voir l'amour et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Castle me touchait.

Arrivée dans la salle de débriefing, je montrais aux agents qui avaient monté le matériel où l'installer avec l'aide de Tory. J'avais ensuite donné tout le dossier à Hunt afin qu'il en connaisse tous les détails.

Castle et moi étions désormais dans la voiture pour aller visiter les deux appartements que j'avais en vus, il regardait par la fenêtre quand il se mit à bougonner :

\- Je l'aime pas ce type

\- Qui? Demandais-je innocemment

\- Hunt! S'exclama-t-il, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jordan nous l'a envoyé

\- Parce qu'elle est débordée, répondis-je, avec moi et Bells en moins, murmurais-je en prononçant le nom de mon ancien équipier…

\- Je sais elle est débordée, me coupa Rick, mais quand même Hunt!

\- Que lui reproches-tu en si peu de temps ? Je veux dire à peine est-il entré au commissariat que nous l'avons laissé avec l'affaire en main, répondis-je pour connaître le fond de sa pensée

\- Il est… trop parfait, grinça-t-il

\- Parfait?

\- Kate ! On dirait Josh en blond! Souffla-t-il

\- Attend que fait Josh sur le tapis? Demandais-je étonnée

\- C'était le petit-ami parfait… beau à souhait, chirurgien cardiaque…

\- Non, le petit-ami parfait est près de moi, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

\- Ouais, maugréa-t-il peu convaincu

\- Rick, tu sais très bien qu'il n'était jamais là pour moi, il était sans arrêt en mission humanitaire et malgré le fait qu'on couchait ensemble, il ne me connaissait pas comme toi tu pouvais me connaître à l'époque.

\- Hunt et Josh sont des mannequins pour dentifrices! S'exclama-t-il sûr de lui

\- Quoi? Riais-je à cette comparaison pendant que je me garais devant le premier appartement

\- Je suis un vieillard qui a pris du poids, tu as entendu Espo et …

\- Rick, tu sais que Javier te charriait

\- Non, justement Kate, il a raison, en cinq ans j'ai changé et …

\- Comme moi

\- Non, toi tu es toujours aussi sublime et …

\- Castle, le coupais-je en lui prenant le visage entre les mains, tu es magnifique mon ange, tu n'as rien à envier à Josh ou Hunt.

\- Mais …

\- Rick! M'exclamais-je excédée, Josh est chirurgien et alors, tu es auteur de Best-sellers, Josh n'était jamais là et toi, tu es toujours là malgré toutes les épreuves. Hunt est beau, je le reconnais mais c'est tout car il n'est pas toi!

\- Il n'est pas moi ?

\- Non et personne ne pourra être toi, souriais-je

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il enfin

\- Ok ?

\- Humm, hocha-t-il de la tête

M'approchant de lui, je me mis à effleurer ses lèvres tout en lui caressant la joue. Une de ses mains passa derrière ma nuque afin de pouvoir me happer la lèvre inférieure. De sa bouche, il exerça une succion sur ma lèvre, qui me fit gémir. Me détachant, pour mieux me rapprocher, c'est mon cellulaire qui me rappela à l'ordre. A contre cœur, je m'éloignais de Castle pour répondre :

\- Beckett

\- Bonjour Mlle Beckett ? Ici Mr Poulat la personne qui devait vous faire visiter à l'appartement à 11h 30.

\- Oui

\- Je suis désolé, mais l'appartement n'est plus libre, je me vois donc obliger d'annuler la visite

\- Ok, fis-je déçue

\- Encore toutes mes excuses, dit-il en raccrochant

\- Un problème? demanda Rick soucieux

\- Non, la visite du second appartement est annulée, il a été loué

\- Désolé

\- Ce n'est rien, allons déjà voir celui-ci, répondis-je en sortant du véhicule.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je laissais Kate faire le tour de cet appartement qui était super, il était lumineux avec une grande pièce à vivre ouverte sur cuisine équipée, il y avait une chambre mais c'était une suite parentale avec douche à l'italienne qui était immense. Kate avait l'air enthousiaste devant chaque pièce, quand elle avait vu la salle de bain contrairement à moi, elle avait l'air déçu, la prenant à part, je lui chuchotais:

\- Un problème?

\- Il est génial, c'est appartement mais…

\- Mais?

\- Il n'y a pas de baignoire, souffla-t-elle déçue

\- Tu sais les baignoires, c'est plus trop la monde, lui fis-remarquer et puis tu as vu la douche!

\- Elle est immense mais j'aurais préféré un bain

\- Dis-toi que ma baignoire est tienne quand tu veux

\- C'est gentil, sourit-elle

Elle refit un petit tour, puis pris le dossier à remplir pour faire la demande de location.

\- Quand dois-je vous retourner les papiers?

\- Avant 14h, répondit l'agent immobilier

-14h? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui, vous êtes la cinquième visite, les propriétaires donneront leurs avis en fin d'après-midi, un bien comme ceci dans un quartier pareil est très prisé

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle

\- Elle pourrait vous le faire parvenir par coursier? Demandais-je

\- Bien entendu, et si tout est bon, le bail sera signé demain soir

-Très bien, ajouta Kate, je vous fais parvenir tout ça avant 14H

Sortant de l'immeuble, je voyais que quelque chose la tracassait mais je ne savais pas quoi, rentrant dans la voiture, je décidais de demander:

\- Qui a-t-il?

\- Je n'aurais jamais le temps de remplir le dossier avant 14 heures avec l'affaire encours… j'ai déjà empiété sur mon temps de travail pour faire la visite.

\- Kate, tu en as pour 30 minutes, tout au plus, et je t'aiderais

\- Il faut appeler Burke aussi, dit-elle en démarrant

\- Pourquoi?

\- On avait rendez-vous demain soir, si je signe le bail…

\- Je m'occupe de Burke pendant que tu t'occupes de ton dossier

\- Ok

\- Kate ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas si mon père est sur New-York, souffla-t-elle embêtée

\- Ton père? Questionnais-je sans comprendre

\- Il me faut un garant pour la location, Castle et j'ai besoin de la signature de mon père. J'espère qu'il pourra venir avant 14 heures au commissariat pour signer le papier

\- Je le signerais moi !

\- Quoi?

\- Ton papier, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, je serais ton garant

-Il en est hors de question!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne veux pas c'est tout Castle

\- Pourquoi? Insistais-je

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, tu es mon petit-ami et ...

\- Justement, je suis ton petit ami et …

\- Castle, s'il te plaît, n'insistes pas

\- Comme tu veux, mais c'est ridicule ! Rétorquais-je

Tout le long du chemin se fit ensuite dans un silence de mort. Kate avait un besoin d'indépendance tel qu'elle refusait tout aide de ma part, et je trouvais ça stupide !

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

De retour au commissariat, j'avais joint Espo et Ryan qui m'avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert pour le moment. Nous avions ensuite rejoint l'agent Hunt pour comparer tous nos points de vue :

\- Je pense comme Mr Castle, dit-il, il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'un gars travaillant pour les TP, il pourrait être n'importe qui.

\- Le rapport d'expertise effectué près des trous montre des marques de pneus, ajouta Castle en lisant une fiche, six pour être exact.

\- Quel véhicule à six roues ? Me questionnais-je en rentrant ses données dans l'ordinateur du FBI

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Rick juste derrière moi;

Son souffle m'électrisa le corps entier, je pouvais sentir son odeur derrière moi. Cette tension que nous avions entretenue tout au long du retour agaçait tous les sens, je n'avais envie que d'une chose me fondre dans ses bras. Me reconcentrant sur l'affaire plutôt que sur mes hormones je vis que l'ordinateur, après quelques minutes de recherches, nous donnait quelques indices supplémentaires. Les empreintes découvertes sur les lieux indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule motorisé tractant une remorque : un quad.

\- Bon alors, il tracte ses capsules avec son quad mais comment fait-il pour les charger et les décharger ? demanda Hunt

\- Ces capsules font 150 kilos car elles sont en plastiques, il peut très bien les faire rouler et les faire pivoter dans la remorque, fit Castle en se réinstallant à sa place

\- 150 kilos ? répéta incrédule Hunt, c'est trop lourd à porter

\- Pas tant que ça, haussa les épaules Castle

\- Bien, mettons que Castle a raison, il endort ses victimes, les sort de leurs véhicules, les rentre dans la capsule et les enterre? Ça fait du poids en plus, non?

\- Il les endort... répéta Rick

\- Oui avec la ventilation de la voiture, répondis-je

\- Comment accède-t-il aux voitures pour mettre le propofol? me demanda-t-il en se levant pour me faire face

\- Aux soirées quand personne ne peut l'apercevoir.

\- Ce sont des galas, toutes les voitures sont garées et consignées, continuait-il dans sa réflexion

\- Il fait partie du gala ? demanda Hunt

\- Non, non, murmura Castle en réfléchissant

Faisant le point dans ma tête, je repassais en revue toutes nos données, il avait un accès total aux voitures, il était présent à chaque gala, il choisissait ses couples sans connaître l'étendue de leur revenu… les deux couples visés avaient des voitures de luxe mais ne gagnaient pas non plus des sommes mirobolante… il ne les connaissait que de l'extérieur par leur apparence.

\- Voiturier ! C'est un voiturier ! M'écriais-je en même temps que Castle

Nous avions eu la même idée simultanément, sur la même longueur d'onde comme d'habitude... Souriant tous les deux, j'entendis Hunt dire :

\- Je vais regrouper tous ce qu'on a sur ses voituriers, voir si on tombe sur quelque chose.

\- Très bien, fis-je sans quitter Rick du regard

Le regard de Castle m'électrisait la peau à ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter à son cou et l'embrasser passionnément mais le fait que nous n'étions pas seuls, freinait mes ardeurs au plus haut point. J'étais totalement frustrée, notre désaccord attisait encore plus mon désir de lui, de ses bras autour de ma taille. C'est la voix de mon père qui nous sortit de notre transe Castle et moi :

\- Kathie ?

\- Papa ! Fis-je souriante

\- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il en entrant complètement dans la salle

\- Non, pas du tout, merci d'avoir été aussi rapide

\- C'est rien chérie, répondit-il en m'enlaçant tout en me donnant un baiser

\- Jim, ravi de vous voir, fit Castle

\- Rick, ajouta mon père en lui serrant la main

\- Papa, laisse-moi te présenter un collègue l'agent Hunt

\- Enchanté, fit Colin

\- Moi de même

\- Bien, viens avec moi, continuais-je en le prenant par le bras, je vais te montrer les papiers.

\- Allons-y, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête vers Castle

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on bosse sur les voituriers en t'attendant, m'assura Rick

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Me retrouvant seul avec monsieur Dentifrice, je me mis à la recherche avec celui-ci de quelques voituriers ayant participé aux mêmes évènements plongé dans mes recherches, c'est sa voix qui me sortit de ma réflexion:

\- C'est sérieux?

\- Quoi? Demandais-je

\- Entre vous et Beckett ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en serrant les poings de frustration

\- Vous en êtes sûr car il y a peu vous étiez avec cette avocate et…

\- Kate est avec moi ! Le coupais-je excédé par son attitude

\- Ok, ok, relax, je tâtais juste le terrain

\- Écoute-moi bien ! M'exclamais-je en le tutoyant, il n'y a absolument rien à tâter !

\- J'ai compris, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition

\- Y a intérêt, bougonnais-je en me remettant à mes recherches.

Après quelques minutes, il rajouta :

\- J'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi?

\- Les deux galas ont pris une société privée de voituriers pour la soirée. Cette société s'appelle « MJM ».

\- Super, m'exclamais-je en faisant le tour de la table pour lire ses recherches

\- Ok, alors voyons qui bossaient pour ces deux évènements, sourit-il fier de lui

\- Ouais, grinçais-je, touché dans mon égo

Il avait trouvé avant moi, et ça m'exaspérait! En même temps rien que le fait qu'il respire dans la même pièce que moi m'exaspérait !

\- Et moi… je vais, réfléchissais-je… Je vais regarder avec le super ordi de Jordan où se trouvent leurs prochains événements, dis-je fier de mon idée.

Me levant, je me mis à pianoter pour rentrer toutes les données. Kate était revenue souriante, elle regardait les avancés de Hunt, quand je m'écriais :

\- Mais, c'est pas vrai!

\- Quoi? firent-ils en même temps en relevant leurs têtes

\- Voici le prochain gala assumé par « MJM », répondis-je en m'écartant de l'écran tout en regardant la réaction de Kate.

Au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'écran, son corps s'était tendue et elle avait laissé échapper un « oh ». Hunt lut à voix haute :

\- Ending Heat soirée promotionnelle, au Hilton Garden.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, sur tous les lieux qu'il aurait pu superviser, c'est la sortie du dernier Nikki Heat qu'il gérait ! Kate n'avait toujours pas bougé et parlé, elle fixait l'écran sans rien dire, je dois dire que moi aussi j'étais sous le choc. J'avais établi cette probabilité mais je ne pensais pas réellement mes dires.

\- Super ! s'exclama Hunt

\- Super ? Demandais-je excédé

\- Oui, on va pourvoir gérer cette histoire en sous-marin, créer de parfaites cibles et l'attirer !

\- Il en est hors de question! M'emportais-je

\- Pourquoi? Je veux dire ok, vous êtes certainement dans la ligne du tueur mais une mission sous couverture est notre seule chance de le débusquer et…

\- J'ai dit NON !

\- Ok, relax, répondit-il en se tournant vers Kate, Beckett, et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Debout face à cet écran, je relisais et relisais le même en-tête : « Ending Heat soirée promotionnelle, au Hilton Garden. » . Quelles étaient les probabilités d'être la cible d'un tueur en série deux fois de suite en si peu de temps. Je n'entendais que Castle crier sur Hunt qu'il était impossible de faire cette mission sous couverture et Colin lui rétorquer que c'était notre seule possibilité, tout comme l'avait fait Sorenson avec Abbott. Je le revoyais encore face à moi me dire :

\- T'en fais pas Kate, il s'agit juste de servir appât et nous pourrons l'arrêter, tu ne risques absolument rien.

Absolument rien… tu parles ! Pestais-je contre moi-même, comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve à cette époque, à cause de ceci Castle et moi en avions plus que payer les frais. C'est vrai qu'on n'aurait pas pu prévoir comment tout ceci allait se dérouler mais il était hors de question de s'y prendre de cette façon cette fois-ci. C'est la voix de Hunt qui me sortit de ma léthargie :

\- Ok, relax, Beckett, et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Je…..

\- Il en est hors de question, Kate ! s'écria Castle sur la défensive

\- Castle, du calme

\- Du calme ? S'étonna-t-il, tu as dû oublier les vers de terre, l'étouffement, le noir et ...

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, temporisais-je, mais avant de parler de mission sous couverture, repris-je en regardant Hunt, je voudrais d'abord que vous m'identifiez tous les voituriers présents aux deux galas et qui seront aussi à la première de Castle, je veux aussi que vous regardiez seulement les personnes domiciliées sur New-York depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Je croyais qu'il était né à New-York, selon votre profil ? demanda Hunt

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, ajoutais-je

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il pendant que Castle sortait de la pièce

\- Je reviens, j'ai un coup de fil à donner, dis-je à Hunt en sortant sur les talons de Rick qui se dirigeait vers la salle de pause.

En entrant je refermais la porte derrière moi pour avoir plus d'intimité, Castle était devant la machine à café, les mains posées sur le plan de travail et la tête baissée, complètement immobile.

\- Rick, je n'ai aucune intention de faire la mission sous couverture

\- Tu parles, pestait-il

\- Je t'assure que …

\- Que quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour confronter nos regards, que quand nous auront éliminé tous les suspects possibles et que nous serons toujours sans aucune piste, l'idée de mission sous couverture ne sera pas toujours d'actualité ?

\- On en est pas encore là et …

\- Oh arrête, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il indigné,… apparemment l'affaire Abbott ne t'a rien appris !

\- Je te demande pardon? Demandais-je outrée

\- Kate, il les visait sans les connaître, une belle voiture était synonyme d'argent, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour nos deux couples, on croyait qu'il les ciblait aux hasards mais c'est d'argent qu'il est question.

\- Je sais

\- Ok, alors qui viserais-tu au prochain gala, quel couple choisirais-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je

\- Et bien soit tu es une menteuse, soit tu as bien fait de démissionner de ton poste de profiler.

La phrase qu'il m'affubla me fit plus mal qu'une balle en plein cœur, je savais que c'était sa peur qui parlait mais les mots qu'il employait étaient vraiment durs.

\- Je vois déjà les titres, continuait-il : le riche écrivain et sa muse enterrés vivant !

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! M'énervais-je, tu as peur, je peux le comprendre, moi aussi je suis terrifiée, mais en aucun cas tu peux me dire que je n'ai pas appris de mes erreurs sur Abbott

\- Kate, tenta-t-il

\- Non, Castle, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de monter des couples fictifs pour cette mission sous couverture étant donné que c'est nous qui saurons de premier choix.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Castle, on va d'abord essayer de l'attraper autrement

\- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

\- ….

\- Ok, tu sais quoi, si on n'y arrive pas, j'annule la première, lança-t-il désespéré

\- Rick, si tu annules la première, il continuera sur le prochain gala

\- Et alors, on fera une mission sous couverture à ce moment-là avec d'autres flics, sans nous

\- Et un autre couple pourrait mourir, ajoutais-je, écoute si on va jusqu'au gala, on sera beaucoup plus préparé.

\- Ce n'est pas des micros qui vont me soulager, contra-t-il

\- Ok, alors on annonce à la presse notre rupture, on dit que je sors avec un riche anglais, et je me pointe au gala au bras de Hunt.

\- Il en est hors de question, s'indignait-il

\- A vrai dire, pensais-je, tu ne risquerais plus rien, tu serais célibataire.

\- N'y pense même pas

\- Castle

\- On le fait ensemble ou on ne le fait pas !

\- Ok, écoute essayons déjà de le débusquer autrement, repris-je en venant me blottir dans ses bras

\- Mon dieu, je suis sûr qu'on va finir sous terre, souffla-t-il en me serrant

\- Je croyais que c'était romantique, le taquinais-je

\- Et ton côté rationnel ? Les vers de terres et...

\- Mon côté amoureux me dit que je vais passer quelques heures blottis dans tes bras

\- Dans le noir, continuait-il

\- Hum… Hum, mais on peut aussi bien l'attraper avant et finir blottis dans un lit aussi

\- Je préfère la seconde possibilité, susurra-t-il, quoique faire des choses cochonnes sous terre c'est du jamais vu …

\- Castle, tu as vu l'espace que tu as dans les cuves, c'est impossible, riais-je

Il me retourna rapidement pour coller mon dos au plan de travail, il resserra tellement son étreinte que j'avais l'impression que nos deux corps fusionnaient. Front contre front, il murmura en me happant la lèvre :

\- L'impossible n'est pas Castle…

\- Hum, Hum, gémissais-je en lui mordillant la lèvre à mon tour.

Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus sensuel, toute la tension que j'avais se libérait dans les bras de Caste, j'oubliais tout sous ses caresses, même le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Mes mains autour de son cou, je lui tirais les cheveux pour faire basculer sa tête et lui mordiller le cou, Castle caressait mon dos puis passa ses mains sous mon chemisier, sentir ses mains sur mes hanches me fit frissonner.

\- Castle, murmurais-je

\- Je sais, dit-il en reprenant mes lèvres en captivité.

Descendant lentement mes mains sur son torse, nous freinions notre baiser.

\- On devrait y aller, lui intimais-je

\- On aurait mieux fait de partir dans les Hamptons plutôt que de revenir au poste, ça nous aurait évité un bon terrassement, me taquina-t-il

\- Et du temps pour les câlins, continuais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Arrête, sourit-il

\- Quoi?

\- De m'allumer avec tes propos et cette lèvre si tentante, répondit-il les yeux noirs de désirs.

\- Tu as chaud ?… chaton, le taquinais-je alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte

\- Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais il y a moins de deux minutes, je dirais que toi aussi…

\- Pas vraiment, l'embêtais-je, je pense qu'il me faudrait un peu plus de pratique ce soir.

\- Ce soir? demanda-t-il en se recoiffant

\- Oui, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non mais j'ai oublié de te dire, qu'on a rendez-vous chez Burke ce soir à 18h30, je l'ai décalé.

\- Ok, soufflais-je en regardant l'heure, alors au boulot, sinon on sera en retard, repris-je en sortant de la salle.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Le baiser que nous avions partagé m'avait bouleversé au plus haut point, je restais donc seul quelques minutes le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Depuis quelques jours, le comportement de Kate avait changé, elle était plus proche de moi, osait plus les rapprochements. Notre massage nous avait aidé certainement à passer un cap supplémentaire, je ne la sentais plus se tendre sous mes caresses, elle me faisait confiance. À moi d'en être digne, et de ne pas trop la pousser rapidement, retournant dans la salle de débriefing, je vis apparaître sur l'écran géant du FBI : neuf portraits.

-Voici nos suspects, lança Hunt

\- Ils sont tous à New-York depuis deux ans au moins? demanda Kate

\- Non, j'ai sélectionné seulement les natifs

\- Je vous avais dit que je voulais ...

\- Je sais mais en faisant somme ceci, on avait 15 suspects.

\- 15 ! M'exclamais-je en rentrant complètement

\- Oui, ils sont une cinquantaine dans cette boîte et pour un évènement de ce genre, il faut 15 voituriers et ce sont toujours les mêmes équipes qui tournent ensemble, ils ont aussi tous au moins deux ans d'ancienneté dans la boîte.

\- Ok, continua Kate, reprenez les 15 suspects et regardez qui a fait des achats dans des boutiques de bricolages à hauteur de plus de 250 dollars ce dernier mois.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il contrarié en pianotant sur son clavier.

\- Il a très bien pu les acheter sur internet ces cuves, fis-je

-Je sais mais allons-y pas à pas afin de ne rien oublier, cette fois, répondit-elle en me regardant, Castle, tu pourrais appeler les Bros et leur dire d'étendre leurs recherches sur les bois avoisinants Staton Island.

\- Oui, je m'en charge, répondis-je en sortant pour les appeler.

\- Esposito

\- Eh Espo, ça va? Pas trop de mal à marcher? Le taquinais-je

\- Et toi toujours en canne où tu veux un fauteuil, vieux?

\- Ah, très drôle mec !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi

\- Beckett veut que vous alliez sur les bois avoisinant Staton Island

\- Pourquoi là-bas?

\- Le prochain évènement ciblé est la promotion du dernier Nikki Heat, soufflais-je

\- Tu te fous de moi? demanda-t-il

\- Non, j'aimerais bien mais non

\- …..

\- T'inquiète mec, tout ira bien

\- On va ratisser ces bois avec toutes les équipes disponibles, je vous tiens au courant, m'affirma-t-il en raccrochant.

J'avais bien entendu dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'il était inquiet. Espo pensait exactement comme moi. Le fait d'être des cibles faisait de Beckett et moi des victimes de premier choix, et ça m'angoissait pour elle. Nous arrivions à peine à nous remettre de sa dernière détention qu'il fallait qu'elle joue encore aux héros. Retournant dans la salle de recherche, je vis qu'ils avaient fait chou blanc avec les magasins de bricolage, ils cherchaient dorénavant les sites internet en lien avec nos 15 suspects.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Après une après-midi de recherches infructueuses, je fis part à Hunt de mon intention de tout recommencer demain matin en remontant à plus de trois mois au lieu d'un mois. Ryan m'avait appelé pour me dire que les bois étaient plus que « clean ». Ils devraient certainement y retourner dans deux jours soit la veille de l'évènement. Nous étions retournés au loft pour nous changer et étions à présent face à Burke.

\- Alors comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

\- On va bien, dis-je en regardant Castle qui était toujours inquiet au sujet de l'affaire

\- Avez-vous réalisé l'exercice que je vous avais demandé

\- Oui et non, avouais-je

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous avons commencé par nous balader en sous-vêtements et je n'ai réussi à me mettre à nue que de nuit ou très brièvement en allant me doucher.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Burke en écrivant sur un cahier

\- J'ai du mal à accepter le regard d'un homme sur moi, répondis-je gênée

\- Il y a-t-il eu des incidents?

\- Des incidents?

\- Oui, avez-vous eu des gestes de retraits comme la dernière fois à l'hôpital, avez-vous revécu votre détention?

\- Non, tout c'est très bien passé, excepté à un moment où en effet j'ai revu ma détention, et je me suis tendue mais Castle m'a détendue rapidement.

\- Comment?

\- Il m'a demandé d'ouvrir les yeux et de suivre sa voix, fis-je souriante au souvenir de sa prévenance.

\- Très bien, et vous Mr Castle ?

\- Pardon? Sursauta Rick à son nom

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, un souci?

\- Aucun, répondit-il précipitamment, Kate a fait d'énormes progrès pendant deux jours, elle s'est ouverte à moi et m'a fait confiance, malgré ce petit incident où je lui ai fait peur, ajouta-t-il

\- Quel incident?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas fait attention à mes gestes et je lui ai bloqué les poignets en l'embrassant, cela lui a rappelé sa détention… je lui ai fait peur, murmura-t-il

\- Pourquoi? me demanda Burke

\- Le fait d'avoir les poignets bloqués m'a rappelé les menottes

\- Non, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand j'ai notifié les incidents?

\- J'ai oublié, avouais-je, je veux dire nous avons passé une excellente soirée ensuite que j'en ai oublié cet incident.

\- Très bien, jusqu'au avez-vous été le plus intime pendant ces deux jours, Mr Castle?

\- Je dirais que c'est le massage et le peau contre peau, assura Rick en me regardant dans les yeux

\- Vous pouvez développer?

\- Kate et moi-même avons décidé de nous effectuer à tour de rôle un massage pour tester ses limites, savoir où je devais m'arrêter sur son corps à la fin de notre séance, j'étais sur le ventre et elle sur mon dos, elle s'est couché sur moi en étant torse nu contre moi.

\- C'est très bien, acquiesça Burke, alors pourquoi êtes-vous si préoccupé Mr Castle?

\- Pardon?

\- Lorsque vous parlez de ces deux jours, vous n'en retirer que des côtés positifs mais pourtant vous êtes ailleurs et inquiet ce soir, pourquoi?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la thérapie, affirma Rick

\- Toutes tensions peuvent nuire à cette thérapie, nous sommes là pour discuter et non juger.

-…

-J'ai repris mon poste de lieutenant hier et nous somme sur une nouvelle affaire, expliquais-je devant le mutisme de Rick

\- Et c'est cette affaire le problème ou le fait que vous retravaillez?

\- L'affaire, souffla Rick, un dégénéré enterre des couples vivants contre des rançons que les familles sont incapables de payer, après 48 heures, il envoie les données GPS pour retrouver les corps.

\- Je n'ai pas eu vent de cette affaire dans la presse

\- La presse n'est pas encore au courant, assurais-je en prenant la main tendue de Rick dans la mienne

\- Monsieur Castle, je pense que le choc post-traumatique de votre détention vous fait penser que vous pourriez être ça prochaine victime mais…

\- Ce n'est pas le choc ! S'énerva Castle en se levant, nous avons découvert qu'il ciblait des galas pour attaquer ses victimes, et vous savez quel est le prochain gala… la promotion de mon nouveau livre.

\- Rick, je t'ai dit qu'on allait tout faire pour le débusquer avant, le rassurais-je

\- Elle n'est pas contre une mission sous couverture, servir d'appât, ajouta-t-il en regardant Burke

\- Kate, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se relancer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup

\- Je ne vais pas me relancer là-dedans, je n'en ai pas envie, mais que puis-je faire… laisser d'autres personnes mourir parce que je suis terrifié ou que Castle l'ait ?

\- …..

\- Que va-t-il se passer, me fit Rick, quand on sera six pieds sous terre ?

\- On n'en arrivera pas là, au pire on monte dans cette voiture et nous attendons qu'il nous transporte dans cette capsule, les gars seront derrière nous.

\- Je réitère que se passera-t-il si tout ne se déroule pas comme tu le dis et que nous sommes six pieds sous terre?

\- Les gars seront là, Rick

\- Tu tournes autour du pot !

\- On n'en est pas encore là, temporisa Burke, il vous reste encore du temps pour l'attraper.

\- Si la mission te dérange tant que ça, je t'ai proposé d'y aller avec Hunt, je comprends que tu puisses être effrayé et…

\- C'est pas ça, souffla-t-il

\- Alors c'est quoi?

\- …..

\- Mr Castle?

\- Rien, répondit-il, vous avez raison attendons de voir jusqu'au gala, on l'aura peut-être attrapé, ajouta-t-il sans conviction

-J'aimerais vous voir vendredi soir pour en discuter, ce sera la veille du gala et je pense qu'il serait utile de faire le point

\- Très bien, fis-je résignée.

\- Je vais vous donner un autre exercice, je souhaiterais que vous preniez vos douches ensemble.

À sa remarque, je me tendis d'un coup sec sur la chaise pendant que Rick se retournait rapidement pour voir Burke.

\- Je sais que vous avez du mal avec la nudité Kate, continua ce dernier, mais il va falloir dépasser ce cap.

-Ok répondis-je en croisant les bras et en me serrant comme pour me protéger

\- Mr Castle?

\- On se voit vendredi, répondit Rick en me tendant la main pour partir.

\- À vendredi, fit Burke

\- À vendredi, répondis-je en partant avec Castle.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Tu veux manger un bout dehors? Demandais-je alors que nous étions sur le trottoir devant le cabinet main dans la main.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un hot dog dans Central Park, j'aimerais bien marcher à vrai dire.

\- Ça me semble parfait, acquiesçais-je en souriant tout en traversant la route pour arriver à l'entrée du parc.

Tous les deux silencieux, nous marchions en direction du marchand de Hot Dog, je ressassais cette mission sous couverture et je soupçonnais Kate de ressasser ce moment « douche ». Lâchant sa main pour me positionner devant elle et la prendre par la taille, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille alors qu'elle m'encerclait ma nuque de ses mains :

\- Je te promets d'être sage sous cette douche

\- Je te fais confiance, c'est juste…

\- Tu as peur?

\- Oui, m'avoua-t-elle en resserrant encore plus notre étreinte

\- De quoi? Demandais-je en lui caressant le dos

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlable, j'ai du mal… avec le regard sur mon corps.

\- Tu es magnifique, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir et je t'assure que je ne ferais aucun geste dans cette douche.

\- Je le sais mais comme je t'ai l'ai dit, je ne contrôle pas cette peur.

Devant son aveu si sincère, j'étais touché, je pouvais comprendre que mon regard sur elle quand elle était nue pouvait avoir une connotation sexuelle qui la dérangeait, mais malgré tout Burke avait raison, il fallait absolument que nous passions ce nouveau cap ensemble.

\- Et toi, de quoi as-tu peur Rick? me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant dans mon oreille

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'être enterré vivant, lui avouais-je sincèrement je suis sûr qu'on passera un moment épique dans cette capsule comme toujours.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu peur?

\- J'ai peur de l'après, répondis-je en la serrant par la taille comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'ai peur des répercussions sur toi, sur nous, on a déjà des problèmes et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour retourner côtoyer un tueur.

Elle desserra son étreinte de moi pour caler son front contre le mien, son regard de jade transperça le mien et elle me confia :

\- Avec Abbott, j'étais seule, tu n'étais pas là, dans ce cas-ci se sera différent, on sera ensemble, on a vécu d'autres situations de ce genre, la bombe, le freezer, la voiture sous l'eau et j'en passe, je n'ai pas été traumatisée … parce qu'à chaque moment tu étais là Rick… près de moi… mais je t'assure que je vais tout faire pour arrêter ce type avant, je n'ai aucune envie d'un séjour avec des vers de terre compris dans le package, sourit-elle

\- Ok, soufflais-je convaincu par sa réponse, allons manger ce hot dog, ajoutais-je l'embrassant chastement

\- Allons-y oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

* * *

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE...UNE PETITE DOUCHE ÇA VOUS DIT?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous étions rentrés au loft. L'agent immobilier m'avait prévenu que mon dossier avait été retenu et que je devais signer mon bail demain soir, Castle avait souri à la nouvelle mais j'avais pu voir dans son regard et dans sa façon d'agir qu'il était peiné de me voir quitter le loft. Assis devant son ordinateur, il écrivait les idées qui lui passaient par la tête pour son prochain opus. Moi, je m'étais isolée quelques minutes dans le salon pour appeler Jordan :

\- Hey, toi comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-elle

\- Bien et toi?

\- Plutôt bien, je suis débordée mais ça va. Tu viens toujours dans deux semaines?

\- Si tout va bien, oui.

\- Super, Lily est folle de joie

\- Géniale, souriais-je, dis-tu penses que tu pourrais venir sur New-York vendredi si j'en avais besoin?

-Tu as un souci?

\- L'enquête sur le fossoyeur pourrait nous amener à une mission sous couverture, le prochain événement visé est la sortie d'Ending Heat de Castle

\- Kate, j'ai lu le dossier, s'inquiéta-t-elle, si le prochain gala est la soirée de Castle; vous serez directement dans la ligne de mire

\- Je sais, acquiesçais-je, c'est pour ça que je serais rassurée que tu sois là au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi? Au cas où vous seriez enterrés vivant? s'indigna-t-elle

\- Jordan, j'ai besoin de toi pour monter cette opération sous couverture, avec ton expérience, le matériel, on devrait pouvoir gérer

\- Tu avais les ressources du FBI la dernière fois! S'exclama-t-elle soucieuse

\- Oui, mais pas toi, rétorquais-je

\- Je ne suis pas une faiseuse de miracles, Kate, souffla-t-elle, quand pense Castle?

\- Il pense que c'est de la folie et qu'on se jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup

\- Et il a raison!

\- On n'a aucune empreinte, 15 suspects et aucun indice ! Si on se munit de caméra sur les voitures, sur nous aussi et qu'on suit tous les déplacements par traceurs, on ne risque rien. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Il ne suffira pas de le laisser vous mettre dans cette capsule !

\- Si, je pense que...

\- Les charges s'arrêteraient pour Kidnapping! S'exclama-t-elle, si tu veux faire ça, il va falloir aller jusqu'à la demande de rançon!

\- Mais il ne demande la rançon qu'au bout de 4 ou 5 heures après avoir enterré ses victimes!

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est trop risqué! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Avec un traceur sur nous, on ne craint rien, contrais-je

\- De toute manière, tu as pris ta décision, souffla-t-elle

\- Tu seras là? M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ça m'inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, mais c'est notre seule chance, je suis certaine que l'enquête ne nous mènera nulle part demain.

\- Je prends mes disponibilités et je serais là en fin d'après-midi vendredi.

\- Merci

\- De rien. Au fait comment trouves-tu Hunt?

\- Il travaille plutôt bien, malgré son entêtement par moments, avouais-je

\- C'est un bon agent, tu peux lui faire confiance

\- Je vais essayer, dis-je

\- Comment ça va avec ton bel écrivain? demanda-t-elle curieuse et pour détendre certainement l'atmosphère

\- Burke nous a demandé de prendre nos douches ensemble, avouais-je anxieuse

\- Oh! Ça va être chaud ! Rit-elle

\- Ça va être surtout tendu !

\- Aussi, répondit-elle joueuse

\- Jordan! M'offusquais-je

\- Ok, ok, temporisa-t-elle, une douche avec Castle, tu sais combien de personnes tueraient pour ça?

\- J'ai peur de mes réactions, avouais-je

\- Tu lui en as parlé?

\- Oui

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit?

\- Qu'il n'esquisserait aucun geste à mon égard.

\- Cet homme est un saint, ajouta-t-elle

\- Je sais, j'ai de la chance. J'aimerais juste mettre derrière moi toutes ces peurs, et vivre pleinement notre relation comme tout couple normal.

\- Bientôt Kate, vous allez y arriver

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle, fais-lui confiance

\- Je lui fais confiance, assurais-je

\- Alors tout ira bien, termina-t-elle, bon je dois te laisser Lily m'appelle en double appel

\- Ok, embrasse là pour moi et merci encore Jordan… pour tout.

\- De rien ma belle, à vendredi, et… bonne douche ! me dit-elle rieuse en raccrochant.

\- Très drôle, marmonnais-je seule dans la cuisine

Retournant dans le bureau pour observer quelques minutes Rick, je le vis en grande inspiration, les touches du clavier claquaient devant l'imagination débordante de mon écrivain. Souriante devant tant d'enthousiasme, je sortis pour du bureau pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alexis:

\- Hey, Kate, me répondit-elle au bout de deux sonneries

\- Coucou Lex, je ne te dérange pas? Demandais-je soucieuse

\- Penses-tu, je viens de sortir de cours et je suis en chemin pour la bibliothèque

\- N'oublie pas de t'amuser aussi, lui intimais-je

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de me dire

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, dis-je soupçonneuse

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Alexis?

\- Kate? rétorqua-t-elle amusée

\- Lex, tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien?

\- Tu sais je préférais plus le lieutenant Beckett que la profileuse!

\- Lex? M'inquiétais-je

\- Ok, ok, obtempéra-t-elle, il se pourrait que j'aie un petit copain

\- Ok, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite? M'inquiétais-je

\- Peut-être parce que tu es vraiment douée dans ton job, se moqua-t-elle

\- Ok, là tu m'inquiètes

\- Tout va bien, Kate, je t'assure

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Un jeune homme très bien sous tout rapport, avec la tête sur les épaules et très charmant…

\- Mon dieu! M'écriais-je, tu sors avec ton prof!

\- Kate, il est génial et …

\- Alexis Castle! Tu m'avais promis que…

\- Je sais, mais il me rend heureuse

\- Tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine, comment peut-il te rendre heureuse! M'indignais-je

\- Eh bien, si tu le demandes, commença-t-elle taquine

\- Alexis! Criais-je outrée

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda Castle en entrant dans le salon

\- Hein, non, non, dis-je en me retournant pour le voir me regarder d'un regard soupçonneux

\- Tu es avec Alexis?

\- Oui, acquiesçais-je totalement prise au piège

\- Kate, ne lui dit rien, s'il te plait, me faisait la voix de Lex totalement paniquée dans le combiné

\- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Rick

\- Tiens, chérie, dis-je à l'attention de la jeune Castle, je te passe ton père?

\- Kate, attends

\- Merci, me dit Castle pendant que je lui donnais le combiné pour m'éloigner la boule au ventre à la cuisine pour me faire un café.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Hey, Pumpkin, comment vas-tu? Demandais-je

\- Bien et toi papa?

\- Ça va plutôt bien, malgré le fait que ma fille soit à des kilomètres de moi

\- Oh, allez, tu n'es pas seule, rit-elle

\- Ouais, bougonnais-je en regardant Kate se faire un café dans la cuisine.

\- C'est un petit oui, ça… tout va bien?

\- Kate déménage, annonçais-je à ma fille

\- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Elle a besoin d'espace pour se reconstruire, dis-je en voyant Kate me regarder

\- Vous vous séparez?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste vivre chacun chez soi, bougonnais-je de nouveau.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla Alexis.

\- Où vas-tu, tu as l'air essoufflé? Demandais-je

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je me dépêche car il commence à pleuvoir.

\- Comment ça se passe tes cours?

\- Super bien, j'adore réellement tous mes cours, c'est super intéressant.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, souriais-je devant autant d'enthousiasme.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'arrive devant l'immeuble, on se rappelle demain?

\- Oui, mon ange à demain.

\- À demain, papa, je t'aime

\- Je t'aime, aussi mon cœur, répondis-je en raccrochant.

\- Alors comment va ta fille ? me fit Kate

\- Alors pourquoi criais-tu sur elle? Répondis-je curieux

\- Pardon? fit-elle surprise en me regardant

\- Kate, quand je suis arrivé je t'ai attendu crier Alexis, et tu semblais vraiment outrée.

\- On avait une discussion purement féminine, avoua-t-elle

\- Et? Continuais-je piqué par la curiosité

\- Dis-moi, c'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris dans discussion féminine?

\- Tu ne me diras rien? Demandais-je déçu

\- Non, sourit-elle

\- Ma fille va bien? M'inquiétais-je

\- Ta fille va plus que bien, m'assura-t-elle

\- Très bien, acquiesçais-je, alors que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'ai appelé Jordan, je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour l'affaire, me confia-t-elle, elle viendra nous épauler à partir de vendredi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son café en main

\- Ça c'est une bonne idée miss Beckett, lui fis-je en l'encerclant par la taille de dos.

La tête posée sur son épaule, je pouvais sentir son odeur de cerise me chatouiller les narines, mes mains sur son ventre effectuaient de légères caresses par-dessus son chemisier. Elle posa son café et joignit ses mains aux miennes, sa tête à la renverse, nous savourions ce doux moment.

\- Tu es rassuré ? Me chuchota-t-elle en me caressant du pouce ma main

\- Un peu, avouais-je, je le serais entièrement à la fin de cette enquête, ajoutais-je en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Hum, gémissa-t-elle sous la douce torture de mes lèvres.

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- Je t'aime

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Blottie dans ses bras, sa déclaration m'émut au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que Rick me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais ce soir dans ses bras, avec l'enquête en cours et l'inquiétude qui s'y mêlaient, cette déclaration prenait un tout autre sens. Me retournant dans ses bras, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux tous les deux, sans aucune parole. Juste nous deux, communiquant dans le silence. Castle me caressa doucement la joue sans détacher son regard du mien. Dans ses yeux je pouvais y lire tout son amour, son admiration qu'il avait de moi. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, protégée, en sécurité et aimée, que doucement, je laissais ma peur derrière moi, pour lui prendre sa main et le guider avec moi dans la salle de bain. Nos regards toujours ancrés, nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, je mis mes mains sur son torse et l'embrassai chastement. Ses mains sur mes hanches dessinaient des cercles abstraient qui me donnaient la chair de poule.

\- Je t'aime Castle, murmurais-je, en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise

\- Kate, tu es sûre?

\- Avec toi… toujours répondis-je en arrivant à son dernier bouton.

Mes mains caressaient désormais sa poitrine, mes doigts effleuraient chaque partie de son torse, redessinant tous ces contours comme pour mieux les mémoriser. Sa chemise glissa lentement de ses épaules au sol pour mon plus grand plaisir. Me délectant de la vue que j'avais devant moi, je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Mes mains sur sa ceinture, je l'entendis me dire d'une voix rauque:

\- La vue vous satisfait-elle lieutenant?

Relevant mon regard sur ses yeux taquins, je souris puis reculais pour me mettre à déboutonner mon chemisier sous son regard empli de désir. Enlevant complètement mon haut, je lui rétorquais d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle :

\- Et toi Writer-Boy, la vue te plaît-elle?

\- Kate, susurra-t-il, en s'approchant de moi, pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Ce peau contre peau en pleine lumière me fit me tendre obligatoirement, Castle avait toujours ses mains sur mon dos qu'il caressait. Mes bras pantelants ne bougeaient plus, je me sentais totalement dépassée par les évènements. La peur commençait à m'envahir, la respiration saccadée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'y brûlerais comme lisant dans mes pensées, il me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas plus loin

\- Je … je… suis désolé, bégayais-je confuse en essayant de reprendre mes esprits

Rick desserra son étreinte pour me regarder, il me sourit en me caressant la joue :

\- On la prend cette douche? demanda-t-il

\- Je… je, bégayais-je anxieuse

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- Fais-moi confiance

\- Je te fais confiance, répondis-je en le voyant se déshabiller devant moi.

Il se pencha ensuite vers la douche pour faire couler l'eau, puis se repositionna devant moi en caleçon et me dit :

\- Tu vas enlever ton pantalon et entrer dans la douche en sous-vêtements.

\- En sous-vêtements? Demandais-je surprise

\- On va y aller pas à pas, si tu es assez rassurée tu les retiras par toi-même, je veux que tu sois à l'aise, m'avoua-t-il

Cet homme était incroyable, il me surprenait sans arrêt par sa bonté, sa bienveillance et sa patience avec moi. Il se retourna ensuite pour aller sous le jet d'eau, les bras calés sur le mur de la douche, le pommeau de douche au-dessus de lui, il se détendait doucement, certainement lui aussi anxieux par la suite des évènements. Soufflant un bon coup, je retirais mon pantalon pour le rejoindre sous la douche. Dos à moi, je pouvais admirer son dos musclé et son sublime fessier qui ruisselaient sous la cascade d'eau chaude.

\- Ça te dit que je te frotte le dos, me dit Castle sans se retourner

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je comme une gamine

J'avais accepté ses mains sur moi la veille lors de notre session de massage, mais nous étions dans le noir et le massage n'était en aucun cas une douche… La dernière douche que j'avais prise avec Castle avait été mouvementée. Je ne voulais pas le blesser en le rejetant mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions.

Il se retourna pour m'admirer, son regard sur moi me bouleversa, on aurait dit qu'il me regardait comme pour la première fois. Castle me tendit la main ensuite en me souriant, hésitant à la prendre, il rajouta :

\- Je n'irais jamais contre ta volonté Kate

\- Je sais, dis-je troublée par sa confession mais ne bougeant pas pour autant

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur? Je te promets de garder exactement mes mains sur ton dos, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te blesser, ajouta-t-il la voix brisée.

Sa main toujours tendue, j'assimilais chacune de ses paroles, Rick avait l'air si peu sûr de lui et si vulnérable par ma faute que je culpabilisais de nous mettre dans des situations pareilles. Mon cœur et ma raison me disaient de lui faire confiance mais cette peur enfouie en moi, me paralysait. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée même de faire un pas de plus dans cette douche. Castle se recula et me regarda attristé en laissant tomber sa main :

\- C'est pas grave, sourit-il peiné, pas à pas, tu veux qu'on se lave et qu'on sorte ou tu préfères que je sortes?

Sa demande me déconcerta, il faisait sans arrêt passer mon bien-être avant le mien, mes yeux dans les siens, nous nous jaugions du regard, malgré tout l'amour que nous nous portions, je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de ce traumatisme, la voix d'Abbott au tribunal me revint en mémoire :

\- À chaque fois qu'un homme te touchera, tu penseras à moi Kathie…

\- Kate? me rappela Castle pour me sortir de ma transe

\- Oui?

\- Je vais sortir, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête tout en sortant de la douche

\- Attends! M'exclamais-je en le retenant par le bras

\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il en me souriant tristement, prends ta douche ça te détendra… je vais aller écrire en attendant.

\- Castle, reste avec moi, l'implorais-je

Face à ma demande, Rick me regarda surpris mais ne bougea pas d'un millième, reculant pour lui laisser de la place en l'attirant à nouveau sous la douche, je me retournais pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge les mains tremblantes. Je décidais qu'il était tant que je me fasses violence, Castle était compréhensif mais jusqu'à un certain point selon moi. Face au mur mais dos à lui en simple shorty, j'ajoutais d'une voix moins assurée que j'aurais souhaité:

\- À vrai dire, je ne saurais pas contre un lavage du dos.

\- Kate, tu trembles, s'inquiéta Rick derrière moi

\- Touche-moi… s'il te plaît, lui répondis-je morte d'angoisse.

J'avais l'impression de revivre certains instants dans cet entrepôt, je redoutais le moment ou il poserait ces mains sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer cette peur que je ressentais seulement l'orque j'étais nue devant lui, car habiller j'étais beaucoup plus téméraire me surprenant même à éprouver énormément de plaisir dans ses bras.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Sa détresse me retournait le ventre, elle tremblait malgré le jet d'eau chaude. Les mains sur la paroi du mur, j'avais devant moi une femme brisée qui me demandait de l'aimer malgré tout. Ses cheveux trempés tombaient sur son dos d'une façon sauvage et sexy. Ses fesses étaient un appel au crime. Mais je n'osais pas… je sentais que sa démarche était entièrement poussée par le fait de ne pas me blesser. Tous ses gestes trahissaient son angoisse, ses bras tremblaient et ses épaules étaient tendues attendant comme une sentence.

\- Rick?

Sa voix me sortit de ma léthargie

\- Je suis là, chuchotais-je derrière elle en ramassant son soutien-gorge pour lui le tendre alors qu'elle était toujours dos à moi, les mains tendues sur la paroi de la douche.

\- Remet-le, ajoutais-je

\- S'il te plaît vas-y, m'implora-t-elle

\- Kate, tu n'es pas prête, tu es terrifiée, remet-le, réitérais-je en lui tendant son sous-vêtements.

\- Je suis prête, sanglotait-elle

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te blesser juste en t'effleurant le dos, répondis-je

\- J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle

\- Je sais, ….tiens, rétorquais-je en lui tendant de nouveau sain soutien-gorge.

Elle éteignit l'eau et toujours dos à moi, remis son haut.

\- Kate, ce n'est rien, essayais-je de la rassurer en l'entendant sangloter

-….

\- Parle-moi

\- Tu pourrais me laisser seule un moment, pleurait-elle

\- Kate, parle-moi s'il te plaît, l'implorais-je sans esquisser de mouvements vers elle de peur de l'effrayer

\- Laisse-moi Rick, je t'en prie, laisse-moi

Sortant de la douche, déconcerté j'avais l'impression qu'elle réagissait envers moi comme si je l'avais violé, je pris une première serviette pour me la mettre autour de la taille, puis je pris le peignoir de Kate qui pendait derrière la porte. Rentrant de nouveau dans la douche, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle pleurait silencieusement, m'approchant d'elle pour lui mettre son peignoir sur le dos, elle se raidit de tout son corps à mon geste arrêtant même de respirer,elle était avait l'air en transe comme si elle revivait son enfer . Ne reculant pas, je lui demandais :

\- Retournes-toi

-….

\- Kate, je ne partirais pas, alors retournes-toi

Je vis ses mains balayées son visage certainement pour retirer les larmes qui devaient être présentes, puis elle se retourna pour me faire face, la tête baissée. Continuant sur ma lancée, je finis de lui enfiler son peignoir puis lui pris la main pour la sortir de la douche. La ramenant dans la chambre, je la fis s'assoir sur le lit pour venir m'agenouiller devant elle afin de capter son regard.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas grave, on savait qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, chuchotais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- Il y a plus de bas que de hauts, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse

\- C'est faux, hier on a passé un super moment et …

\- Aujourd'hui, je fous tout en l'air, me coupa-t-elle

\- La peur est un sentiment incontrôlable, commençais-je, avec le temps ça disparaîtra, laisse-toi du temps.

\- Je te fais du mal

\- Te voir effrayée et apeurée me fait du mal, avouais-je, je n'aime pas te sentir terrorisée, c'est vrai mais je sais aussi que tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour te battre.

\- Rick, parfois je me dis qu'on n'y arrivera pas, me dit-elle en me regardant les yeux complètement rougis par ses pleurs.

\- On y arrivera

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment

\- Kate

\- S'il te plaît, me coupa-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête

\- Très bien, je vais dans mon bureau, dis-je dépité par sa détresse en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Notre relation était faite de montagnes russes, on passait de moments câlins à des moments emplis de tristesse. Je m'énervais contre moi-même, qu'y avait-il de si terrible à l'idée de prendre une douche ou même de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aimait. Me levant excéder par mon attitude, j'enfilais des habits secs tout en regardant l'heure, il n'était pas très tard seulement 21 heures, prenant mon téléphone, j'appelais Lanie:

\- Hey girl

\- Hey, murmurais-je

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- J'ai besoin d'une soirée entre filles, dis-je en m'essuyant le visage encore baigné de larmes

\- Viens, je t'attends

\- Merci, acquiesçais-je en raccrochant.

Passant devant le bureau de Castle, je le vis un verre de whisky à la main toujours la serviette autour de la taille regarder par la vitre.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je honteuse

À ma phrase il se retourna pour me regarder de haut en bas, j'avais pris avec moi un sac avec quelques affaires afin de passer la nuit chez Lanie.

\- Où vas-tu? demanda-t-il paniquer

\- Je vais passer la soirée chez Lanie, on va surement boire quelques verres, alors je pensais dormir chez elle.

-….

\- Rick, j'ai besoin d'une soirée entre filles, lui expliquais-je alors qu'il me toisait du regard

\- Comment?

-Pardon? Fis-je surprise

\- Comment passe-t-on d'un je t'aime, à une douche pour finir en pleurs dans un mutisme avec un sac à la main, me dit-il amèrement

\- Castle, je…

\- Passe une bonne soirée avec Lanie, me coupa-t-il, j'espère que tu pourras lui parler à elle

\- Rick…

\- Bonne soirée, Kate !

A ces derniers mots, il se retourna pour contempler de nouveau la ville de nuit.

\- Je suis désolée, fis-je en sortant bouleversée

* * *

 **Alors? qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas sadique, j'adore le caskett, mais pour une suite logique tout ne peux être tout beau tout rose pour le moment...**

 **À très vite**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Seul au loft, je ruminais ma colère envers Kate. Je savais qu'on aurait des difficultés à passer tous ses exercices haut la main, je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas tout réussir en une seule fois, mais sa réaction face à l'obstacle m'agaçait : elle fuyait, comme elle avait toujours fait. Me servant un verre de Whisky, je m'assieds à mon bureau pour essayer de me calmer, j'étais fou de rage contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu prendre un sac et partir chez Lanie, comment avait-elle pu me laisser derrière elle. Kate n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation rageusement je lançais mon verre sur le panneau publicitaire de « Ending Heat ». Cette soirée de promotion aussi m'angoissait, comment pouvait-elle encore se jeter dans la gueule du loup, à croire qu'elle cherchait les ennuis encore et encore. Ce fossoyeur était méticuleux, nous n'avions toujours aucune piste valable à part le fait de savoir qu'il était voiturier chez MJM. Jouer les couples amoureux pour finir enterrés ne m'enchantait guère, j'avais une fille et une mère qui comptaient sur moi, qu'adviendraient-elles si je ne m'en sortais pas à cause de mon entêtement à suivre Beckett. Énervé contre cette dernière je lui assénais un SMS :

« Une relation se fait en construisant à deux et non pas en fuyant à chaque obstacle, tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, tu auras raison… on n'y arrivera pas! »

Me resservant un verre, je pensais à toutes les situations dangereuses auxquelles nous avions été confrontées durant toutes ces années… Alexis avait surement raison, je n'étais pas flic, un jour viendrait où jouer au policier me coûterait bien plus que mon cœur brisé. Retournant dans ma chambre, pour enfiler quelque chose, j'ouvris ma penderie pour prendre un jogging et un tee-shirt. Sur ma droite, j'aperçus les affaires de Jessica. Une boule d'amertume se forma dans mon bas-ventre, alors que son visage, son corps tuméfié m'apparaissaient de nouveau. Elle était morte à cause de moi, retombant à genou au sol, je me mis à pleurer. Je lâchais prise sous tous les événements qui avaient chamboulés ma vie depuis la mort de Jess : mon kidnapping, la torture, mon coma, ma rééducation, le procès et Beckett, j'étais en train de me noyer en essayant vainement de la sortir de l'eau. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais encore supporter cette situation.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

À peine sortie du loft, j'avais hélé un taxi pour aller chez Lanie, je me sentais tellement honteuse. J'avais une nouvelle fois fait souffrir Castle par mon manque de communication, je le savais mais je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser toutes mes peurs comme lui. Il avait l'art et la manière d'utiliser son vocabulaire, moi, je me protégeais dans un mutisme que je savais dévastateur pour mon entourage.

J'arrivais chez Lanie en larmes, Javier était parti chez un ami après m'avoir aperçu. Posant mon manteau et quittant mes chaussures, j'allais me blottir au dos du canapé emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire. Lanie était partie à la cuisine nous chercher une bouteille de vin. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ma peur me paralysait à ce point.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Lanie en me rejoignant et me sortant de mes songes

\- J'ai paniqué, lui confiais-je en pleurant

\- Raconte-moi sweety, me dit calmement ma meilleure amie en en me caressant les jambes

\- On était bien, on se taquinait, et j'ai décidé d'appliquer l'exercice de Burke, répondis-je

\- Vous balader à poil dans le loft ? Me taquina-t-elle pendant que je buvais la moitié de mon verre pour me donner du courage.

\- Non, on doit prendre une douche ensemble, répondis-je en terminant le verre pour me resservir

\- Tu devrais y aller doucement, me suggéra-t-elle

\- Avec l'alcool ou avec Castle? Demandais-je moqueuse

\- Les deux surement, concéda-t-elle. Bon la douche, ensuite?

\- On s'est retrouvé en sous-vêtements et j'ai paniqué ! M'exclamais-je, j'étais comme paralysée, revivant les mots d'Abbott.

\- Les mots d'Abbott?

\- Au procès, il m'a dit quelque chose et j'ai du mal depuis

\- Que t'a-t-il dit?

\- Il m'a dit que je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier, que chaque fois qu'un homme me regarderait ou me toucherait, je penserais à lui.

\- Kate, dit-elle sous le ton de la compassion, Castle n'est pas Abbott, ne laisse pas ce cinglé entrer dans ta tête

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je panique et je me terre dans le silence

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite… ?

\- Castle a été génial comme d'habitude, reconnus-je, il m'a laissé le choix entre se doucher ou me laisser seul. Si tu avais vu son regard Lanie, on aurait dit que je le détruisais à petit feu avec tous mes rejets, pleurais-je

\- Et?

\- J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, j'ai voulu lui démontrer ou peut-être me démontrer à moi-même que je n'étais pas une cause perdue. J'ai donc retiré mon soutien-gorge alors que j'étais dos à lui et lui est demandé de me laver le dos, répondis-je en descendant un autre verre.

\- Kate! s'exclama ahurie Lanie

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, dis-je en pleurs tout en l'avalant cul sec

\- Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang !

-….., ne répondant pas, je me servis un autre verre

\- Il t'a… il t'a…, Oh mon Dieu, je vais le tuer! cria-t-elle en se levant

\- Quoi? Non, Lanie, il n'a rien fait, dis-je en lui prenant la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre

\- Où est le problème alors? reprit-elle excéder

\- Le problème c'est toujours le même! J'étais tellement terrifiée que j'ai pleuré, mes mains et tout mon corps tremblaient d'anticipation. Castle est sorti de la douche pour revenir me donner mon peignoir et quand il m'a demandé de lui parler, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai tellement honte ! Je me mets nue devant lui, lui demande de me caresser le dos pour finir en pleurs!

\- Que t'as dit Castle, honey?

\- Que ce n'était rien, qu'il comprenait, il m'a demandé de lui parler, que je m'ouvre à lui et je l'ai rejeté.

\- Où est-il maintenant?

\- Au loft, je l'ai blessé Lanie et…

M'interrompant devant la venue d'un SMS, je pris mon portable pour découvrir le message de Rick.

« Une relation se fait en construisant à deux et non pas en fuyant à chaque obstacle, tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, tu auras raison….on n'y arrivera pas! »

\- Kate?

\- Je… je…, bégayais-je ne trouvant pas mes mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Je lisais et relisais ce message, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il avait tellement raison que j'étais scotchée devant ce SMS.

\- Tu en as parlé à Burke?

\- De?

\- Tes peurs ! As-tu des séances avec lui afin de travailler sur ton traumatisme.

\- Non, j'ai déjà travaillé dessus à DC, lui expliquais-je tout en fixant toujours mon mobile.

\- Le procès t'a remuée, Sweety, il a fait ressurgir des choses que tu pensais enfouies, en parler avec un professionnel te ferait du bien.

\- Je peux dormir ici ? Demandais-je en essuyant mes pleurs et en esquivant la discussion

\- Non, répondit-elle calmement

\- Non? Fis-je surprise

\- Je ne t'aiderais pas à fuir, tu dois parler à Castle.

\- Pas ce soir, murmurais-je la tête baissée

\- Kate, à trop le pousser, tu vas le perdre ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que vous souffrez tous les deux, que quand tu as mal, il a mal ! Si tu as un problème, vous savez un problème ! C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les couples!

\- Je sais j'aurais dû lui parler, j'aurais dû...

\- C'est pas avec des si que tout va s'arranger, reprit-elle. Il va falloir dépasser ce cap, il va falloir apprendre à être deux, tu lui demandes beaucoup.

\- Je…

\- Tu déménages alors que vous êtes à peine entrain de vous retrouver, continua-t-elle en faisant les cent pas, tu t'ouvres à lui habillée mais quand tu es nue tu te recroquevilles…OK, je comprends, nous comprenons tous, mais parle-lui girl. Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne en fuyant ? demanda-t-elle plus posément.

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Pourquoi arrives-tu à me parler à moi et pas lui?

\- Je ne veux pas me sentir vulnérable

\- Tu vas le perdre honey et ce ne sera pas à ce là, qu'il faudra te réveiller. Tu dois te reprendre en main Katherine Beckett ! Va voir un psy, parle à ton mec et surtout…

\- Surtout?

\- Arrête de boire ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'allais reprendre un verre.

\- Ok, ok, dis-je en signe de reddition.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses et aller parler à ton écrivain, me sourit-elle

\- Et s'il ne veut pas parler? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Et bien se sera à ton tour d'être patiente girl.

\- Merci, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

\- Kate, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, aies confiance en lui, tout se passera bien le moment venu et … Castle n'est pas Abbott.

\- Je sais, soufflais-je en partant mettre mon manteau pour repartir au loft.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je m'étais relevé pour ranger et trier les affaires de Jessica dans des cartons, demain matin je m'occuperais de les faire expédier à ses parents. Après m'avoir vu dans le miroir, le visage complètement ravagé par les larmes, les yeux rougis, je m'étais passé un peu d'eau froide sur la tête et m'étais allongé sur mon lit. Les bras en croix sous la tête, je réfléchissais au sens que je souhaitais réellement donner à ma vie. Fallait-il vraiment que je continue dans cette voie, à vrai dire je n'en étais plus autant convaincu. C'est la porte du loft qui s'ouvre et qui se referme qui me sortit de ma torpeur me levant d'un bond, j'allais voir qui était l'intrus qui entrait chez moi. Ma mère ne devait rentrer que dans deux semaines et Alexis était toujours sur le campus. Arrivé au salon, je vis Kate se retourner après s'être déchaussée, sa valise à la main. Elle me sourit d'un sourire gêné et timide, la regardant froidement, je fis demi-tour pour retourner me coucher.

\- Castle, attend! s'écria-t-elle dans mon dos

\- …, ne l'écoutant pas je continuais mon chemin

\- On devrait parler, me suggéra-t-elle

\- Non, merci, pour une fois je vais faire passer mes besoins avant les tiens, ajoutais-je en me couchant sur mon lit

\- Castle, s'il te plaît, je suis désolée, me dit-elle alors que je la toisais du regard alors qu'elle arrivait à l'embrasure de la chambre.

\- De quoi? De m'avoir rejeté dans un silence de moine ou d'avoir préféré parler avec Lanie de choses qui me concerne!

\- De tout, souffla-t-elle en apercevant les cartons au nom de Jess

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher dans la chambre d'amis, continuais-je, il est déjà une heure du matin.

\- Castle, s'il te plaît parle-moi

\- Pourquoi! Criais-je excédé ce qui eut le don de la faire sursauter en arrière. Pourquoi ça ne va toujours que dans un sens ! Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffre de cette situation! Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui ne supporte pas que je la regarde ou que je la touche, je t'ai dit que je serais patient mais bon sang Kate, tu me fuis ! M'exclamais-je

\- Rick, je…

\- Et parlons-en, j'ai été aussi torturé et électrocuté et plongé dans un coma, on n'en a jamais parlé ! Toute tourne autour de toi et de tes angoisses! J'ai passé ma soirée à pleurer recroquevillé en me demandant pourquoi je m'acharnais avec toi… je… je t'aime Kate mais on y arrivera pas, soufflais-je fatigué.

\- Rick, je suis vraiment désolée, sanglotait-elle en avançant

\- J'ai besoin d'espace cette nuit, dis-je d'un ton amer

\- Castle

\- Bonne nuit, Kate, dis-je en me retournant la boule au ventre

J'avais horreur de la repousser, de la faire souffrir, mais à cet instant la blessure qu'elle m'avait infligée était plus béante que tout le reste. Et je pensais aussi, enfin, j'espérais que ça la fasse réfléchir à ses actes. Je l'entendis fermer la porte en pleurs derrière elle. Ma respiration s'affolait et la douleur que j'avais dans le cœur me bloquait toutes idées rationnelles, de nouveau je laissais sortir ma tristesse.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais passé ma nuit à pleurer, le rejet de Rick, son refus de parler et ses mots m'avaient réellement blessée mais en même temps … je les avais bien mérités. Je m'étais de nouveau recroquevillée sur moi-même en le laissant en dehors malgré le fait que je lui avais promis de communiquer. Me regardant dans le miroir, je restais stupéfaite devant ma tête, même avec le meilleur des maquillages, je n'arriverais pas à donner le change aujourd'hui. Une boule d'angoisse avait élu domicile depuis hier, depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots : on n'y arrivera pas, et cette boule ne m'avait pas quittée depuis. Essuyant de nouvelles larmes qui commençaient de nouveau à couler, je descendis à la cuisine pour me faire couler du café, il n'était que 5 heures du matin, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

La vieille j'avais pu voir que Rick avait sorti toutes les affaires de Jess de son placard, j'avais alors supposé que symboliquement, il me laissait la place, mais ensuite il m'avait dit : On n'y arrivera pas.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête encore et encore. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il nous laisse tomber, ce n'était pas possible qu'on n'y arrive pas. La soirée d'hier fut comme un électrochoc pour moi, si je ne me secouais pas et vite, Lanie aurait raison, j'allais le perdre. Mettant une capsule de café dans la cafetière, je vis Rick rentrer dans le salon en bas de jogging, torse nu, les cheveux en pétard et avec une mine qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la mienne.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret face à moi

\- Hey, murmurais-je en lui tendant le café que je venais de faire

\- Merci.

Nous buvions notre café dans un silence de mort, nos regards étaient fuyants et distants. Je ne savais pas comment débuter la conversation mais ce malaise entre nous était vraiment trop pesant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû partir hier, commençais-je

\- Ouais, reconnut-il en se levant pour se faire un autre café.

Sur son passage, il me frôla sans le vouloir, son corps me manquait, il me manquait… je n'aimais pas être en froid avec lui, et le sentir si proche et si loin en même temps me désespérait.

\- Castle, j'ai bien pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, hier, je suis désolée, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû fuir, que j'aurais dû au moins essayer de t'expliquer.

\- Lanie était là, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, après tout elle est toujours là.

\- Mais elle n'est pas toi, tentais-je, et…

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de se focaliser sur l'enquête plutôt que sur nos problèmes, me coupa-t-il

\- Attends, je…

\- Parce que le problème sera encore plus grand si on finit sous terre, continua-t-il. Je veux dire, tu me l'as bien démontré hier, tu agis seule et toujours comme tu les souhaites.

\- Castle, tentais-je de nouveau

\- Moi, je n'ai pas ce luxe, répliqua-t-il, j'ai une fille et une mère qui comptent sur moi, alors, je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de jouer au flic.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? Demandais-je anxieuse et choquée par sa révélation

\- C'est notre dernière enquête, Kate. Je ne veux pas finir sous une balle, ou électrocuté ou même torturé, non je ne veux pas courir au-devant des ennuis… ça c'est toi… pas moi. C'était cool, je l'admets, d'être au commissariat, de résoudre des meurtres avec toi mais je pense aussi qu'on a été trop vite. On ne s'est pas laissé le temps de se reconstruire après Jones et maintenant on replonge déjà dans une nouvelle.

\- Tu me quittes ? Rétorquais-je d'une voix tremblante

\- J'essaie aussi de me reconstruire, Kate. Tu as besoin d'un appartement et bien moi, j'ai besoin de savoir où est dorénavant ma place.

\- Rick, tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu me quittes?

\- Non, je…, murmura-t-il la tête baissée

\- Castle, je t'aime, le coupais-je apeurée en venant me positionner devant lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Kate …

\- Ne me quittes pas, s'il te plaît, je suis désolée, le suppliais-je en m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

Mes mains autour de sa taille le pressaient tellement que j'avais l'impression que nos corps auraient pu fusionner. Il m'encercla la taille et posa sa tête sur la mienne. Sanglotant dans ses bras, c'est une toute nouvelle peur qui s'installa au plus profond de moi… j'étais en train de le perdre.

\- Kate, je ne vais nulle part, j'ai juste besoin d'espace pour y voir plus clair

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, s'il te plaît pleurais-je en refusant de le lâcher.

\- Kate, regarde-moi

-….., je refusais de lever la tête de peur d'entendre les prochains mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Kate, reprit-il en me soulevant le menton pour rencontrer mes yeux baignés de larmes.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Voir sa tristesse, son désespoir dans son regard me fendit le cœur, elle s'agrippait pas à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Doucement, je fis glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser que je voulais rassurant et réconfortant. Mes mains encerclèrent son visage et balayèrent ses larmes pendant que notre baiser prenait une tournure plus appuyée. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et nos respirations se faisaient saccadées. Ses mains montaient de mon nombril jusqu'à mes épaules pour venir m'encercler la nuque, Kate se cambra ensuite sur mon corps et je décidais de ralentir doucement la cadence, me reculant quelque peu, front contre front, je la regardais comme je l'avais rarement vue. Elle semblait si vulnérable à ce moment que je chuchotais:

\- Je ne te quitte pas, je t'aime, j'ai juste…

\- Besoin d'espace, me coupa-t-elle la voix brisée, ce qui signifie?

\- On va boucler cette affaire ensemble, et ensuite je vais prendre quelques jours.

\- Tu pars? S'enquit-elle

\- Je pensais aller voir Alexis et …

\- Je peux venir? Me coupa-t-elle.

\- Je… et ton travail ? Fis-je surpris

\- Castle, tu es plus important que tout et tu as raison, on devrait se retrouver avant de pourchasser les ennuis. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre… je n'y survivrais pas, ajouta-t-elle en redéposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Kate, promet-moi de ne plus fuir et de dialoguer

\- Je te le promets

\- Ce que je veux dire… c'est normal d'avoir peur, de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, je le comprends mais te renferme pas, ne reconstruits pas ce mur autour de toi. Ça va me détruire, avouais-je au bord des larmes.

\- Je te le promets,… je t'aime tellement, je … suis désolée, me répondit-elle honteuse en se blottissant de nouveau dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchotais-je en serrant l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras.

Seuls dans notre bulle, nous ne bougions plus, nous ne desserrions pas non plus notre étreinte qui était un vrai moment de quiétude après la soirée et la nuit que nous avions passée. Ma colère avait diminué, je voyais bien qu'elle avait réellement compris la leçon cette fois-ci et j'espérais sincèrement que cette fois nous serions deux dans cette histoire. Lui caressant le dos, je lui dis :

\- On devrait aller se préparer si on ne veut pas arriver en retard

\- Castle, il est six heures du matin, on a le temps, me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Blottie dans les bras de Rick, mes lèvres collées aux siennes, je me sentais revivre, la boule d'angoisse que j'avais depuis la veille commençait tout doucement à diminuer laissant place à autre chose …. Du désir. J'avais failli le perdre à cause de toutes mes angoisses et mon attitude, et là, maintenant dans ses bras, je voulais simplement me sentir vivante. Notre baiser prenait une tournure si sensuelle et langoureuse, Castle me mordillais la lèvre pendant que mes mains vagabondaient sur son corps, nous n'étions plus que murmures et gémissements. Ses mains sagement posées sur mon tee-shirt me caressaient du pouce, ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre de ma mâchoire à mon cou, plongeant la tête en arrière pour lui donner libre accès, il s'appliqua à me marquer avec une telle fureur, que le désir que j'éprouvais se changea en un violent besoin … j'avais envie de lui. Me reculant pour rencontrer ses yeux noirs de désirs, il me caressa la joue d'une main et le suçon qu'il s'était appliqué à faire de l'autre.

\- Ça va ? Me chuchota-t-il inquiet voyant que j'avais reculé

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je retirais mon haut sous son regard surpris :

\- Kate, tu...

\- Je suis sûre, répondis-je en me recollant à lui, Castle?

\- Hum, me répondit-il en m'encerclant pas la taille et en m'embrassant la joue

\- Et si on allait la prendre cette douche, chuchotais-je en prenant sa main pour le guider vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 _ **Alors et si on allait la prendre cette douche ?...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Face à Face dans la salle de bain, nous nous regardions tendrement, Castle n'esquivait aucun mouvement à mon égard certainement par crainte de me brusquer ou de réitérer notre mésaventure de la veille. Moi je me sentais à ma grande surprise rassurée. La soirée d'hier et ce début de matinée m'avait fait prendre conscience que Rick souffrait comme moi de cette situation et qu'à trop lui en demander, j'allais le perdre. Il me regardait avec ses yeux bleus azur et ses cheveux en bataille d'un regard tellement bienveillant que je sentis toute peur s'évaporer. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassais lentement, amoureusement tout en caressant de mes doigts son torse qui frissonnait sous mon toucher. J'adorais voir sa peau réagir sous mon toucher. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque je me mis à lui suçoter l'oreille. Il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de gémir sous mes assauts, ses bras plaqués contre ses hanches comme s'il avait peur de me faire fuir. Devant cette constatation, je décidais qu'il était tant pour moi de nous faire avancer et de lui faire confiance. Alors entre deux baisers, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

\- Rick?

\- Hum?

\- Déshabille-moi.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard changea automatiquement et un voile d'inquiétude pris place, lui prenant les mains, je les lui déposais sur le bas de mon pyjama.

\- Vas-y, lui intimais-je en souriant pour lui donner confiance.

\- Kate tu es sûre, parce que je peux très bien attendre et…

\- Castle, le coupais-je, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va nous mener, avouais-je, je ne sais pas où je suis capable d'aller mais ce que je sais… c'est que je te fais confiance.

\- Je… je, bégayait-il les mains tremblantes sur mon pyjama

\- Rick, regarde-moi

\- Hum? fit-il en rencontrant mon regard

\- Tout va bien se passer, je, je ne fuirais pas, promis, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant pour chasser tous ses doutes.

Mon baiser se faisait tout d'abord doux, pour devenir de plus en plus langoureux gémissant dans sa bouche, je pris entre mes mains son jogging et m'amusais à lui titiller le nombril. Il sourit tout en m'embrassant. Délicatement je quittais ses lèvres pour lui ôter son bas en m'agenouillant complètement devant lui. Castle commençait à être à l'étroit dans son caleçon, ce qui me fit sourire. Retirant ses jambes de son jogging, il me sourit et me dit pendant que je me relevais pour être à sa hauteur:

\- Ça à l'air simple quand on te regarde

\- Tu veux essayer? Le taquinais-je

Il me toisa du regard encore incertain et répondit :

\- Tu m'arrêtes dès que…

\- Je te le promets, le rassurais-je en repositionnant ses mains sur mon bas de pyjama.

Délicatement ses mains encerclèrent ma taille et passèrent sous ma barrière de tissu, elles glissèrent ensuite sur mes hanches, ce qui me déclencha un tsunami de sensation entre excitation, frisson et envie mon cœur balançait. Rick se pencha pour me happer la lèvre et me l'étirer vers le bas en la mordillant tout en me baissant sensuellement mon bas. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens, et une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur mon intimité quand il se mit à me caresser les jambes tout en me déshabillant. À genou devant moi, la tête relevée pour voir certainement chacune de mes expressions, il s'amusa à caresser du pouce mon tatouage qui se trouvait sur mon pli de l'aine à gauche.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en me montrant son intention de m'embrasser à ce niveau là

D'un hochement de tête positif de ma part, il avança sa bouche pour rentrer en contact avec ma peau. Ce baiser était d'une telle tendresse qu'il me bouleversa. Ses mains qui étaient à hauteur de mes genoux montèrent pour venir frôler mes fesses puis mon dos. J'avais des frissons dans tout le corps. Castle remonta doucement pour venir ensuite m'embrasser langoureusement, pendant que son corps se blottissait contre moi. Cet homme savait rendre une femme folle de désir.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate s'abandonnait totalement sous mes caresses, elle gémissait et me caressait les cheveux tout en me mordillant la lèvre. Sa poitrine contre mon torse, me donnait la chair de poule, ses mains descendirent doucement de mes cheveux à mon dos pour se poser sur mes fesses qu'elle malaxait. Stoppant mon baiser, je positionnais mes doigts sous l'attache de son soutien-gorge et lui demanda l'accord pour l'enlever. Elle me sourit et délicatement je délivrais sa poitrine et recollait automatiquement mon corps au sien. Front contre front, nous nous caressions le dos.

\- Castle, me chuchota-t-elle

\- Oui?

\- On y va doucement, me dit-elle inquiète en me montrant la douche

\- On y va doucement, mon cœur, acquiesçais-je

Délicatement elle se recula et ôta son sous-vêtement devant moi. J'étais littéralement en feu, mon érection était au summum et la voir devant moi aussi belle et sensuelle m'acheva. Elle me sourit puis se retourna pour partir en direction de la douche.

Complètement scotché devant cette vue que j'avais d'elle, je ne bougeais plus, je me demandais même comment je pouvais encore respirer. J'entendis la douche couler et Kate me dire :

\- Rick, je t'attends.

Souriant, je me débarrassais de mon caleçon pour venir la rejoindre. Kate était en face de moi et se prélassait la tête en arrière sous le jet, les mains sur son visage, et le dos cambré, je serrais mon poing dans ma bouche, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour. Soufflant un bon coup pour calmer mes ardeurs, je m'approchais lentement d'elle et lui demandais :

\- Je peux ? En lui montrant son gel douche à la cerise

Elle stoppa tous ses gestes et analysait ma demande, je voyais bien qu'elle réfléchissait, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle me répondit :

\- Avec plaisir…

Elle se retourna pour plaquer ses mains à la paroi de la douche et se mettre dos à moi. Sa chute de rein était démentielle et ses fesses… mon dieu, ses fesses… elle était si torride à cet instant que je ne savais pas par où commencer pour ne pas m'égarer.

\- La vue te plaît-elle? Me taquina-t-elle malgré le fait que je la sentais anxieuse

\- Je crois que je faire une attaque, avouais-je souriant en mettant du gel douche sur mes mains.

\- Tant que ça! Se mit-elle à rire

\- Tu n'as pas idée… Kate?

\- Hum

\- Je vais commencer par tes épaules et descendre sur ton dos, ça te va? Demandais-je pour la rassurer

\- C'est parfait, répondit-elle émue certainement par ma prévenance.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'anticipais quelque peu cette nouvelle proximité que nous avions, complètement nue dos à lui, j'essayais de me décontracter. Je ne voyais pas Castle derrière moi et cette situation était quelque peu stressante car je me sentais vulnérable. Malgré tout, il réussit avec ses mots et sa gentillesse à apaiser mes peurs. Ses mains se posèrent comme il me l'avait dit sur mes épaules et me les malaxaient soigneusement. C'était un tel bonheur, que je penchais la tête en avant pour qu'il s'occupe de ma nuque aussi. Le frottement de ses pouces sur mes cervicales étaient un délice. Tout doucement, je lâchais prise sous ses caresses expertes, ses mains montaient et descendaient sur mon dos et mes hanches, attisant mon désir de lui. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un brasier ardent entre ses mains, je me redécouvrais en tant que femme sous cette douche, j'avais oublié comme il était bon de se prélasser sous le jet avec Castle et de lâcher prise. Il s'approcha un plus de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je m'arrête ou veux-tu que je te masse ailleurs?

Cette question haute en évocation me fit sourire et attisa encore plus mon désir d'aller plus loin avec lui, je répliquais donc d'une voix suave:

\- Je crois que tu as oublié mes fesses

\- Tes … tes …, bégayait-il

\- Mes fesses, riais-je à son étonnement

\- Tes… fesses?

\- Hum, Hum, gémissais-je

\- Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience un de ses jours, sourit-il derrière moi

\- Si mes fesses te gênent, tu peux me masser … les genoux, m'amusais-je

Je le sentis se baisser tout doucement en embrassant toute ma colonne vertébrale, ses mains glissèrent de mes hanches pour revenir se poser au bas de mon dos et me le masser. Sa langue et ses dents s'appliquaient à infligés à mon dos de douce tortures. Des frissons sur tout le corps, je fermais les yeux et me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Puis il commença à descendre doucement et à m'embrasser les fesses tout en les malaxant, la chaleur que je ressentais augmenta en flèche, j'avais une folle envie de lui. Des râles de plaisirs sortirent de ma bouche. Il me léchait et me mordillait tout en me massant les cuisses de l'extérieur à l'intérieur

\- Rick, gémissais-je sous ses caresses et ses baisers qui me donnaient une folle envie de lui

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes genoux? Me taquina-t-il en m'embrassant puis en me marquant la fesse

-Mon dieu, gémissais-je de pur plaisir

Il remonta ensuite après m'avoir laissé un suçon, et s'appliqua à ne laisser aucune partie de mon corps vierge de sa bouge et me chuchota à l'oreille tout en la suçotant :

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Plus que bien

\- Tu es sûre, je n'ai pas été…

\- J'ai envie de toi, le coupais-je pour être franche avec lui et le rassurer sur ces talents d'amant.

À ma confession, il me mordilla l'épaule et me retourna pour me plaquer à la paroi de la douche, son corps collé au mien, son érection contre mon bas-ventre, front contre front, je me mis à encercler sa nuque de ses mains et il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. J'encerclais alors sa taille de mes jambes et sentit son sexe contre le mien désormais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce rapprochement me troubla malgré le fait que j'avais envie de lui, ma peur refit surface, il dût s'en apercevoir car il me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irais pas plus loin

\- Je suis désolée, répondais-je tristement

\- Ne le sois pas, moi je suis heureux, répliqua-t-il en m'embrassant chastement. Tu veux que je te repose ?

\- Non, répondis-je.

Il m'avait rassurée, savoir que notre session n'irait pas plus loin me rassura. Je n'étais pas encore prête pur avoir des relations sexuelles mais ces petits préliminaires avaient été pour ma part un grand pas. Blottie dans ses bras, je me sentais protégée et n'avait aucunement peur. Il me regarda fixement et me dit:

\- Je pourrais rester ainsi toute ma vie.

\- Moi aussi, souriais-je en l'embrassant

\- Merci

\- Pour?

\- Cette douche, me répondit-il heureux

\- Merci à toi, répondis-je

\- On devrait sortir mais j'ai pas envie, bougonna-t-il

\- Moi non plus, admis-je en le serrant plus fort

\- Mlle Beckett ! dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait outré, depuis quand faites-vous passer les câlins avant le boulot?

\- Depuis que je suis amoureuse, avouais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est un veinard, me sourit-il

\- C'est moi qui aie de la chance de t'avoir, répondis-je en l'embrassant pendant qu'il me redéposait délicatement au sol.

\- Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, Castle… Rick, demandais-je après un instant de réflexion, on remet ça se soir?

\- Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la douche et me tendait mon peignoir.

La douche avait été un moment plus que positif, je n'avais pas paniqué ou fui et à vrai dire je pense n'avoir jamais été aussi bien depuis plus d'un an. Je pensais même pousser l'exercice de ce soir sur quelques préliminaires…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après ce moment fort délicieux, je m'étais attelé à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de son nom. Cette douche avec elle avait été géniale, je l'avais senti réceptive à toutes mes caresses et elle m'avait même avoué « avoir envie de moi », j'étais euphorique, sur un petit nuage. Les peines et les tourments de la vielle, n'étaient pas oubliés mais je pouvais enfin voir une lumière au bout du chemin. Tournant le dernier pancake dans la poêle, je vis Kate arriver en jean et en chemiser rouge.

\- Tu ne t'es pas habillé? me demanda-t-elle en se posant sur un tabouret de l'îlot

\- Non, j'ai le temps

\- Castle, on doit être au poste dans 40 minutes, répliqua-t-elle en prenant son café

\- Je ne serais pas avec toi ce matin

\- Pourquoi? fit-elle surprise et anxieuse

\- Le kiné doit passer pour me donner l'accord de jeter cette maudite canne, bougonnais-je en levant la canne de la main droite

\- C'est super, s'exclama-t-elle

\- Et ensuite mon avocat doit venir pour me faire signer quelques papiers

\- Tu as un souci? S'inquiéta-t-elle en picorant dans un pancake

\- Ma mère est sur un paquebot et Alexis à l'autre bout du pays, et comme mon désignataire en cas de problème sera enterré avec moi, … oui, crois-moi, on va avoir un problème

\- Ton désignataire? Tu ne m'as pas encore retirée comme mandataire financier, fit-elle surprise

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, reconnus-je, tu es toujours la personne en charge de mon argent en cas de problème.

\- Castle, souffla-t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je modifie tout ça ce matin, marmonnais-je

\- Très bien, mais Rick, ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'aura pas besoin d'argent pour sortir de ce trou, affirma-t-elle

\- Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable, alors … au cas où un détail nous aurait échappé, continuais-je devant son air septique, et que les gars ou Jordan se sentent dépassés, la rançon sera payée, parce que je ne veux pas finir en casse-croûte pour les vers de terre! Souriais-je

\- Ok, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle

\- Pour la rançon ou pour le casse-croûte?

\- Les deux, rit-elle

\- Tu peux le répéter? la taquinais-je

\- Quoi?

\- Que j'ai raison

\- N'abuses pas non plus, sourit-elle en me jetant sa serviette à la figure. Bon, ajouta-t-elle en se levant énergiquement, on se voit plus tard au poste

\- Ça marche, répondis-je en la voyant s'avancer vers moi pour m'embrasser

\- Tu vas me manquer, susurra-t-elle en me happant la lèvre

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je en lui caressant la joue

\- À tout à l'heure, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant pour prendre son manteau

\- Kate?

\- Hum?

\- Tu vas bien, je veux dire tout c'est bien passé ou il y a eu des choses que…

\- Tout était parfait Castle, me coupa-t-elle en me rassurant, tu as été parfait, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- On a été parfait, rectifiais-je

Elle me sourit puis sortie du loft.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Arrivée au poste, j'avais rejoint l'agent Hunt dans la salle de pause où il buvait un café seul ; il n'était pas encore 8 heures et les gars n'étaient pas arrivés.

À ma vue, il me sourit puis me tendit son café :

\- Bonjour

\- Bonjour et merci, dis-je en prenant mon nectar noir

\- J'ai avancé un peu sur l'enquête cette nuit, m'avoua-t-il

\- Cette nuit?

\- Oui, j'avais du mal à dormir, alors je suis venu au poste, répondit-il en haussant les épaules tout en souriant.

Colin était bel homme et il en jouait. Castle avait raison, par certains côtés il me rappelait Josh, quand il se mit à me sourire la phrase de Rick me revient en tête et m'amusa : « il pourrait faire une pub pour du dentifrice! »

\- J'ai cherché qui était propriétaire d'un quad dans les 15 suspects, continua-t-il

\- Et ?

\- Personne, souffla-t-il

\- Il faut étendre la recherche sur la famille, les amis, repris-je

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me faisais un café, ça va prendre des heures…

\- Le travail de fourmis paye souvent, souriais-je devant sa mine

\- Ouais, bougonna-t-il

\- Je vous aiderais

\- Si on ne trouve rien, la mission sous couverture sera d'actualité?

\- Si on n'a pas le choix, soufflais-je en partant vers la salle de débriefing

\- Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas inclure Castle là-dedans, je vous accompagnerais, tenta-t-il

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense que Castle et mois seront les premiers visés. Avec sa notoriété et son argent, le fossoyeur sera sûr d'être payé et de faire la Une des journaux.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, acquiesça-t-il

\- Alors je prends cette pile là et vous celle-ci, dis-je en divisant les dossiers des suspects

\- C'est sérieux?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en lui donnant les deux dossiers manquants à sa pile

\- Non pas ça…, entre vous et Castle?

Sa question me surpris au plus haut point, tout d'abord parce que ça ne le regardait pas et ensuite parce que c'était complètement inapproprié. Avant même que je puisse répondre, il continua:

\- Vous savez, je vous trouve extraordinaire

\- Et moi…

\- Hey, désolé pour le retard, me coupa Espo

\- Ce n'est pas grave, soufflais-je énervé

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Non, non, on bossait sur l'affaire

\- Besoin d'aide avec ça ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant de la tête la pile de dossier

\- Oui, je veux bien, acquiesçais-je , ça vous ennui de commencer sans moi

\- Non, non, me sourit Javier en prenant place

Je sortis de la salle totalement abasourdi par l'aplomb de Hunt, il m'avait fait ouvertement du rentre dedans ! Mon téléphone sonna, au moment ou j'allais me servir un café…c'était Alexis….

* * *

 _ **Verdict?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après avoir pris ma douche et mettre vêtu, le kinésithérapeute était passé au loft. Il avait constaté que je n'avais plus de gêne ou de douleur au moment des exercices et m'avait donc signifié que la canne n'était plus d'actualité. Je m'en réjouissais car j'en avais marre de marcher comme un papi dans les rue de New-York. Il m'avait prescrit quelques séances supplémentaires pour introduire la course à pied sur un tapis roulant.

Suite à son passage, mon avocat était passé pour la modification de mon désignataire finassier :

\- Je raye donc Mlle Beckett?

\- Oui, pour le moment, acquiesçais-je

\- Qui dois-je mettre à sa place? demanda-t-il le stylo en main

\- Mme Jordan Shaw

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Une amie

\- Richard, vous devriez plutôt stipuler votre mère ou Alexis, me conseilla-t-il

Albert était mon avocat mais aussi mon ami depuis de nombreuses années, il connaissait parfaitement ma famille et avait une réelle amitié pour moi. Jusqu'à présent, c'était son confrère dans le cabinet qui me suivait pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêts entre amis, mais depuis la mésaventure avec Alexis lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'avais explicitement demandé à mon ami d'enfance de reprendre en charge mon dossier.

\- Albert, répondis-je, Jordan Shaw ne sera ma représente légale que pendant quelques jours, je changerais ensuite.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il

\- C'est compliqué, soufflais-je ne souhaitant pas divulguer des pans de l'enquête

\- Rick, tu possèdes des millions, si tu donnes les pleins pouvoirs à ton amie alors je ne pourrais rien faire si elle te ruine, dit-il calmement pour que je prenne l'ampleur de ma décision

\- Serait-il possible, alors de geler quelques avoirs?

\- Non, seul les biens immobiliers peuvent être retirés de cette notification

\- Très bien, alors met le loft à ma mère et les Hamptons à Alexis.

\- Tu joues gros Richard

\- J'ai confiance en Jordan.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il tout de même en faisant la moue.

\- Je peux te demander autre chose, Albert?

\- Oui, bien entendu

\- S'il m'arrivait malheur, j'aimerais changer mon testament

\- Que me caches-tu? S'inquiétait-il. Tu es souffrant?

\- Non, mais ma détention à changer ma vision des choses, mentis-je, je souhaiterais juste que tous mes papiers soit en ordre en cas de soucis.

\- Hum, hum, dit-il en me toisant, alors que voudrais-tu modifier ? Il est notifié sur ton contrat que ta fortune reviendrais à Alexis et les biens immobiliers à ta mère, tes droits d'auteurs sont diviser entre elles.

\- Je ne veux changer qu'une chose, je souhaiterais que 10 millions de dollars reviennent à Katherine Beckett.

\- 10 millions de dollars, s'étrangla-t-il

\- C'est la femme que j'aime, et je veux qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et puis, tu concèderas que ce n'est qu'une légère amputation du patrimoine de ma fille. Alexis a largement de quoi vivre.

\- Ok, ok, après tout c'est toi le client

\- S'il devait lui arriver malheur en même temps que moi, à qui reviendrait cet argent?

\- Il serait dispatché entre ta fille et ta mère

\- Je veux qu'il revienne au père de Beckett : Jim Beckett

\- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation que tu prépares ton enterrement ? dit-il en notant ce que je lui avais demandé.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide et ta disponibilité, répondis-je sans réellement répondre à sa question.

Je souhaitais mettre tous mes papiers en ordre au cas où la mission devrait avoir lieu et qu'elle ne se passe pas comme nous l'avions imaginé. Cette dernière année m'aura apporté au moins une certitude : rien ne se déroule comme nous le pensons. Si nous ne nous en sortions pas, Alexis, Martha et Jim ne manqueraient de rien. Et je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sortir Kate de cette capsule, même si c'est au péril de la mienne. Albert se leva pour commencer à ranger ces affaires quand je l'interrompis :

\- J'oubliais, notifie que ma Ferrari et ma Mercedes reviendrons aux lieutenants Javier Esposito et Kévin Ryan.

\- Très bien, dit-il en me serrant la main, prend soin de toi Richard, ajouta-t-il inquiet

\- Toi aussi, Albert, répondis-je en le saluant pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Hey, Lex, dis-je anxieuse en voyant qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin à Stanford

\- Je ne te dérange pas, Kate ?

\- Non, penses-tu, je suis au poste et je me fais un café, répondis-je, et toi tu es bien matinale?

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ce matin, elle ouvre à 7 heures sur le campus.

\- Ok, dis-je en attendant la suite

\- Dis, tu penses que papa m'en voudra si je ne peux pas venir à la dernière promotion de Nikki Heat.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air déçu quand je lui en ai parlé

\- Tu lui manques, c'est tout, la rassurais-je, et puis il pense venir te voir d'ici peu

\- Ah bon?

\- Hum, hum, je viendrais avec lui.

\- D'accord, c'est super, vous me manquez aussi, se réjouissait-elle

\- Et puis comme ça, tu pourras nous présenter ce charmant professeur… comment c'est son nom déjà ? Dis-je pour la taquiner et remettre cette discussion sur le tapis

\- Tu rigoles là? S'étrangla-t-il

\- Samuel Evans! M'exclamais-je, je serais ravie de le rencontrer.

\- Tu quoi?

\- Ton père un peu moins mais bon…

\- Il en est hors de question!

\- Pourquoi? Fis-je innocemment

\- Parce que… parce que, bafouilla-t-elle, papa va me tuer !

\- Et il aurait raison ! Lex c'est ton professeur, cette histoire va mal se terminer, tentais-je

\- Je suis amoureuse

\- Lex, soufflais-je ennuyée

\- Oh arrête, tu dis toujours que qu'il faut que jeunesse se passe

\- C'est la réplique de ta grand-mère !

\- Oui et bien, tu ne la contredis pas non plus

\- Lex si quelqu'un l'apprend, sa carrière sera finie et tu seras renvoyée de l'université

\- On est discret, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Alexis si je n'ai rien dit à ton père, c'est parce que tu m'affirmais que c'était une erreur, maintenant la situation a changé

\- Je suis une adulte !

\- Et bien, dis-lui

\- Je,… je…, les réactions de papa sont toujours démesurées quand il s'agit de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Je sais, répondis-je inquiète quand il découvrira le pot aux roses.

\- Écoute, laisse-moi y réfléchir

\- Ok, ok, abdiquais-je, mais s'il te plaît, prends bien la mesure de tes actes avec ce Samuel, tu joues ton avenir…

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, on se rappelle plus tard

\- Très bien, fais attention à toi Lex… je t'aime, lançais-je pour lui notifier que je n'étais pas contre elle mais avec elle

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle émue avant de raccrocher.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle prenne conscience de ses actes, si jamais elle devait se faire expulser de son université, son avenir en serait gâché. Et si Rick était au courant que je l'étais, je ne donnais pas cher de notre avenir à tous les deux non plus. M'agaçant devant ce dilemme, je bus d'une traite mon café pour retourner sur l'affaire. Arrivée devant la salle, je vis que Ryan avait rejoint l'équipe, ils épluchaient tous les trois chaque ligne des dossiers et l'ordinateur du FBI recherchait chacune des corrélations qui pouvaient exister entre ces quads et ces suspects. Je les rejoignis pour m'atteler moi-même à la tâche.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner était bien avancer quand j'entrais dans le commissariat, me dirigeant tout heureux vers la salle de débriefing, je rencontrais en premier Javier qui en sortait:

\- Hey, Bro, comment ça va?

\- Comme un jeune!

Devant ma réplique, il resta septique et me toisa du regard.

\- Je n'ai plus ma canne, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Oh! Félicitation, s'exclama-t-il

\- Merci

\- Tu vas pouvoir venir nous accompagner pour le ratissage des bois demain matin, sourit-il

\- Oh et bien…

\- Quoi Castle, un peu d'exercice te ferait du bien, me taquina-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, grommelais-je

\- Hey, fis Ryan

\- Hey, soufflais-je

\- On va manger chez Remy's avec Hunt, tu nous accompagnes ? me demanda-t-il

\- Kate vient avec vous?

\- Non, elle souhaite continuer à bosser

\- Je reste alors.

\- Ok, dirent-ils en cœur, alors que Hunt sortait de la salle avec un sourire qui m'agaçait.

\- Castle, dit-il en hochant la tête comme un bien heureux

\- Hunt.

\- Allez à plus, Bro, me fit Ryan

\- N'oublie pas mon idée, surenchérissait Javier

\- Ouais, ouais, bougonnais-je en rentrant dans la salle.

Kate était attablée en face de moi avec une énorme pile de dossier, le crayon entre ses lèvres, elle le faisait coulisser à l'aide sa langue tout en réfléchissant. Mon regard fixait inlassablement ce bout de crayon.

\- Quel veinard, murmurais-je

À ma réplique, elle releva les yeux et me sourit en déposant le stylo.

\- Hey, toi, me fit-elle d'une voix si douce que mon cœur chavira

\- Hey, répondis-je en venant lui déposer un baiser

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-elle alors que je prenais place à côté d'elle

\- Parfaitement, acquiesçais-je

\- Tu n'as plus ta canne ?

\- Non, tu as remarqué ?

\- Oui en même temps ce n'est pas difficile, tu souris comme un bien heureux, me dit-elle en me caressant la joue

\- Tu as avancé ?

\- Hum, hum, nous avons éliminé 10 suspects.

\- Il n'en reste plus que 5 ? M'exclamais-je stupéfait, comment as-tu réussi ce tour de passe-passe

\- En fait c'est l'idée de Hunt, grimaça-t-elle, nous avons recherché qui possédait un quad ou en avait un dans son entourage… et voici nos 5 suspects, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant les cinq portraits.

\- Comment procède-t-on maintenant ?

\- L'ordinateur épluche les comptes bancaires

\- Très bien, alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas manger en attendant? Demandais-je curieux

\- Je t'attendais, m'avoua-t-elle

\- C'est gentil, souriais-je en venant lui caresser la main qui était sur le bureau.

\- On a une petite heure, où veut-tu manger? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour mettre son manteau

\- Comme tu veux, répliquais-je en me levant

\- Je ne sais pas, chinois, ça te dit?

\- Excellent choix, acquiesçais-je en sortant de la salle derrière elle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assis au restaurant, nous dégustions de notre déjeuner. Castle avait opté pour un canard laqué avec des nouilles et moi pour des vermicelles ainsi que des rouleaux de printemps. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable qui m'avertissait d'un message.

« Hey, girl, comment ça va? Vous vous êtes expliqué ? »

« Tout va bien, je te remercie pour hier, tu as été formidable » répondis-je rapidement.

\- Tu me trouves gros ? me demanda Rick

\- Non, riais-je à cette question

\- Espo n'arrêtes pas de sous-entendre que je le suis, dit-il inquiet

\- Il te taquine Castle, rétorquais-je, je te trouve plus que sexy, ajoutais-je

\- Ouais, bougonna-t-il

\- Comment ça… Ouais ? Demandais-je surprise

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois réellement objective, répliqua-t-il

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- L'amour rend aveugle, répondit-il comme une évidence en mettant une main en appui pour sa tête et en faisant la moue.

\- Tu es idiot… Tu es un très bel homme et tu le sais, affirmais-je

\- Je vieillis

\- Comme tout le monde, mais contrairement à Javier, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être dans le top 10 des célibataires du moment, répliquais-je

\- Ça c'est vrai! S'exclama-t-il ravi.

\- Quoi donc, le fait que tu sois reconnu comme sexy ou le fait qu'on te classe encore dans la case des célibataires ? Le taquinais-je

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement, je dois dire que ça flatte mon égo de me savoir sexy…

\- Hum, Hum

\- Reconnaît un peu que c'est flattant de se sentir désirer et séduisant par d'autres personnes.

Voyant mon regard noir à sa réplique et il ajouta :

\- Attention, ne te méprends-pas, je ne dis pas que je ferais cas, d'éventuels avances… je dis simplement que rien n'empêche de regarder le menu… Et le menu c'est moi, sourit-il tout fier

\- Ok et ça doit me rassurer ? Demandais-je soucieuse

\- Oui, tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et puis j'aime bien te voir jalouse, rit-il en avalant une bouchée de son canard

\- Hunt m'a fait des avances, lançais-je, je suis aussi le menu de quelqu'un, répliquais-je alors qu'il avait avalé de travers.

Castle s'étouffait devant moi en se tapant le torse :

\- Tu vas bien? M'inquiétais-je

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits

\- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, mais c'est flatteur de se sentir désirée et sexy, l'imitais-je

\- De quel droit ose-t-il!

\- Tu es jaloux? Souriais-je

\- Non!… Oui!

\- Castle, arrête un peu, ça ne signifie rien pour moi

\- Que lui as-tu répondu? S'enquit-il

\- À vrai dire pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas eu le temps

\- Pourquoi?

\- Javier nous a interrompus, répondis-je, écoute, je remettrais Colin à sa place toute seule

\- Colin? Grinça-t-il

\- Hunt, rectifiais-je, allez, mange on va être en retard

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Colin ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Mange, idiot, riais-je en terminant mon plat

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois le menu de quelqu'un, s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Ah bon?

\- Kate, gronda-t-il

\- J'espérais être au moins sur le tien, l'attisais-je pour changer la conversation

\- Le mien ? fit-il en souriant

\- Hum, Hum… après la signature de mon bail, on pourrait regarder de plus près ce menu, répliquais-je

\- Oh c'est tentant, plus que tentant! S'exclama-t-il, je sens qu'il va me plaire ce menu, dit-il en tressautant ses sourcils

\- On pourrait tester le plat chaud comme on a eu droit à une délicieuse entrée ce matin, annonçais-je alors que mon désir pour lui recommençais à faire surface

\- Le plat chaud, s'étrangla-t-il devant mon audace

\- Oui, acquiesçais-je, je ne suis peut-être pas prête pour le dessert, insinuais-je gêné par cette révélation, mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de tenter le plat chaud.

\- Et qu'y-a-t-il au menu du plat chaud, dit-il d'une voix rauque

\- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je, on pourrait choisir nous même

\- C'est à dire?

\- Disons par exemple des caresses...

\- Hum, hum, gémissait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Chacun a le droit de choisir deux parties du corps qu'il veut caresser sur l'autre, continuais-je en lu caressant la main

\- ….

Il ne disait plus rien, d'ailleurs j'avais la conviction qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer suite à mon idée. Je dois dire que moi-même je me surprenais par mon audace. Mais la douche s'était plus que bien passée ce matin et Castle avait été plus que prévenant. Je lui faisais totalement confiance et souhaitais donc pousser mes limites plus loin. De plus, notre altercation de la veille m'avait fait service d'électrochoc dans notre relation, si je ne voulais pas le perdre, je devais nous faire confiance sur le plan intime. Ce matin la peur avait laissé sa place au désir, j'espérais qu'il en soit de même ce soir.

\- Castle? Dis-je pour le sortir de sa léthargie

\- Je… je…

\- Tu es contre les caresses? Le taquinais-je

\- Je… Sans restriction? demanda-t-il les yeux emplis de désirs

\- Sans restriction, avouais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors choisis bien les deux parties du corps que tu souhaites caresser, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais tentatrice

\- J'adore ton idée, sourit-il

\- Et on pourrait aussi choisir deux baisers

\- Deux baisers?

\- Hum, hum, sans restrictions, repris-je pour lever tout ambiguïté

\- Ok, là, j'ai vraiment chaud, dit-il en soufflant

\- Moi aussi, riais-je

\- On doit vraiment y retourner ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour payer la note

\- Si tu ne veux pas finir six pieds sous terre…

\- J'arriverais pas à me concentrer à cause toi, dit-il en m'encerclant la taille en sortant

\- On sera deux alors

\- Vivement ce soir

\- Vivement ce soir, repris-je en l'embrassant pendant qu'il hélait un taxi.

* * *

 **Petites idées pour le prochain excercice des Caskett ?Quelles parties du corps toucher et embrasser chez l'un comme chez l'autre...Allez j'attend vos réponses pour les mettre sous papier...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous étions retournés au poste pour continuer l'enquête. Aucun des cinq suspects n'avait fait de dépenses exagérées dans les trois dernier mois, nous nous étions alors dirigés sur leur profil, leur enfance, leur casier.

Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à l'enquête, je repassais sans cesse la conversation que j'avais eue avec Kate. Elle avait attisé mon désir d'elle et l'avait fait culminer avec son invitation à la caresser et à l'embrasser, où je le désirais.

À vrai dire, pour être honnête, je bloquais devant mon dossier et rêvassait à tous les parties de son corps que je souhaitais titiller de mes doigts et de ma langue.

En entrant avec elle dans la salle, j'avais vu le regard de Hunt à son égard. Ses yeux la déshabillaient du regard, m'asseyant près de lui je murmurais:

\- Tu as besoin d'aide?

\- Non merci, Castle, m'avait-il répondu pour que tout le monde entende, je me débrouille très bien, ajouta-t-il en prenant un dossier

\- Je vois ça, grinçais-je complètement excéder par son attitude

Nous avions bossé toute l'après-midi pour ne rien. Les cinq suspects étaient des agneaux sur le papier. En fin d'après-midi, Kate avait congédié tout le monde pour une réunion demain matin à 9 heures en compagnie de Gates. Hunt l'avait pris à part pour discuter et ça m'agaçait. Attendant qu'il revienne, je m'étais assis sur ma chaise du preccint.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à remuer du vent et ça m'excédait. En fin de journée, j'avais donné la soirée de libre à l'équipe car je savais que demain nous devrions parler de cette mission sous couverture. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Hunt me demanda une discussion en privée. J'avais bien vu le regard inquiet et énervé de Rick quand j'avais fermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Un souci? Demandais-je à Hunt en me retournant

\- Non, aucun, je souhaitais juste parler avec vous de certains points.

\- Je vous écoute, répondis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui

\- Au sujet de la mission sous couverture, je réitère ma demande de vous accompagner. Castle n'a aucun entrainement sur le terrain et n'est pas flic, de plus, hier, il était encore en canne.

\- Je vous ai dit non

\- Kate, il…

\- C'est lieutenant Beckett ou Beckett, le repris-je

\- Beckett vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans filet et…

\- Et je vais finir enterrer six pied sous terre, le coupais-je, alors en quoi votre entraînement de flic me servira dans cette capsule ?

\- Mon sang-froid et ….

\- Agent Hunt, Castle est tout à fait capable de gérer cette mission. De toute manière je refuserais de la faire sans lui, confessais-je, c'est notre couple qui sera visé, pas le nôtre

\- Le nôtre ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire

\- D'autres réclamations? Demandais-je en gardant mon sang-froid

\- J'aimerais savoir quel sera mon rôle dans cette mission?

\- Nous protéger, nous surveiller … faire votre travail habituel en quelque sorte, le charriais-je

\- Pourquoi avoir fait revenir l'agent Shaw?

\- Jordan est la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir nous sortir vivant de ce trou

\- Mais…

\- Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous fait pas confiance, Jordan, je la connais et …

\- Venez prendre un verre avec moi, lança-t-il anxieux

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, apprenez à me connaître

\- Agent Hunt, je suis en couple et heureuse, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous connaître.

\- Mais…

\- Je vous demande simplement de faire votre job sans me reluquer les fesses et repartir pour DC la mission terminer, lui répondais-je fermement en me levant et en sortant

Castle m'attendait sur sa chaise en entendant ma voix il s'était retourné puis levé.

\- On peut y aller ? me demanda-t-il

\- Je veux bien, je suis épuisée

\- Allons-y alors, me dit-il en m'accompagnant à l'ascenseur.

Je le trouvais bien silencieux, il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et avait les mains dans les poches comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, et je lançais :

\- Tu viens avec moi signer le bail

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai des formulaires à signer que mon avocat a dû me retourner, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui

\- Qu'y-a-t-il?

\- Je le déteste, lança-t-il

\- Qui, Hunt ?

\- Hum, Hum

\- Rick tu ne vas pas détester chaque homme qui souhaite discuter avec moi, souriais-je à sa jalousie

\- Non, mais ce mec te reluque ouvertement, il a passé l'après-midi sur tes fesses ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Je sais, j'ai vu, avouais-je en sortant de l'ascenseur

\- Tu as… tu as vu! criait-il alors qu'il était resté dans l'ascenseur

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, repris-je en me retournant pour le voir s'avancer

\- Je ne sais pas … lui faire la remarque, tiens! S'exclama-t-il excédé

\- Castle combien de fois en cinq ans as-tu reluqué mes fesses?

\- Ou lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux! Continua-t-il sans m'écouter

\- Rick,

\- Quoi ? combien de fois? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa transe, je n'ai jamais eu un tel comportement avec toi!

\- Ah oui… je te signale que tu as passé l'après-midi à me déshabiller du regard en souriant, répondis-je entrant dans la voiture

\- C'est pas pareil, bougonna-t-il en entrant

\- Parce que tu es mon petit-ami?

\- Oui ! Et parce que je cherchais un endroit pour notre exercice de ce soir, sourit-il en me regardant

\- Un endroit, hein?

\- Hum… Hum…

\- Et tu as trouvé ?

\- Peut-être et toi? Tu y as pensé?

\- Je sais exactement quelle partie de ton corps je souhaite torturer Castle, répondis-je d'une voix suave

Il ouvrit la bouche comme dans un cartoon ce qui me fit rire aux éclats!

\- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle…

\- Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai remis Hunt à sa place pendant notre tête à tête.

\- C'est vrai? fit-il heureux

\- Hum, hum… alors je te dépose au loft et après la signature du bail, je t'y rejoins ?

\- Oui, ça me semble parfait.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme un bien heureux ?

\- Tu l'as remis en place ! S'exclama-t-il, comme un enfant de 5 ans

\- Tu es infernal, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Je sais, rit-il, que veux-tu manger?

\- Une salade ça te va?

\- Bien, à tout à l'heure, acquiesça-t-il pendant qu'elle se garait dans sa rue

\- À tout à l'heure, mon ange, dis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais signé tous les papiers qu'Édouard m'avait fait envoyer par coursier et les avait déposés sur la table de la salle à manger prêt à être renvoyer. Je m'étais ensuite attelé à la salade et avait fait cuire un rôti. Après l'avoir mis au four, j'étais parti en direction de ma chambre pour me déshabiller et prendre une douche. Sous le jet de l'eau mon corps se détendait et les images de ce matin me revenait en tête, tout sourire je pensais à la soirée qui nous attendait. Je ne savais toujours pas quelle partie du corps je souhaitais caresser. Elle avait dit sans restriction mais je me voyais mal aller titiller son intimité dès qu'elle m'en donnait le feu vert. Non, je devais me montrer plus patient, de toute manière d'autres parties de son corps appelaient aux crimes…

Sortant de la douche, une serviette sur la taille, je me mis en mode rasage. Je prenais le temps de me préparer, je voulais que Kate fonde sous mon charme ce soir. J'avais perçu un changement dans sa façon de faire depuis ce matin, elle se laissait aller dans mes bras et me teasait ouvertement. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Kate d'avant… ma Kate, et cette idée m'enchantait au plus haut point. Après une petite beauté, je me vêtis d'un caleçon rouge avec un jean délavé et un tee-shirt prêt du corps bleu ciel, ce côté ado me rendait craquant ! C'est au moment où je sortis le rôti du four qu'elle rentra au loft tout sourire.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé? Demandais-je de la cuisine

\- Super bien, me répondit-elle au loin avant d'arriver devant moi. Dis-moi tu t'es fait tout beau? ajouta-t-elle en m'encerclant la taille

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Tu es très sexy, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

\- Arrête, dis-je d'une voix rauque la regardant maltraité sa lèvre

\- Quoi? dit-elle telle un tentatrice sans arrêter sa manœuvre

\- Ça, fis-je en lui caressant la lèvre.

Elle me prit le bout du doigt et le mordilla tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Kate, gémissais-je sous son assaut déloyal

\- Hum

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne réponds plus de rien, soufflais-je

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en lâchant mon doigt et en m'embrassant chastement.

\- On passe à table, dis-je pour reprendre contenance

\- J'ai le droit moi aussi à une douche avant?

\- Vas-y, je vais mettre la table

\- Je reviens vite, me dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Seule sous la douche, je repensais à mon attitude avec Rick je commençais tout doucement à me lâcher avec lui, ce qui me surprenait. Je me reprenais peu à peu confiance en mon corps, et je m'abandonnais sans crainte dans ses bras. Burke avait raison, il m'avait dit à une séance, il y a plus d'un an…

« Un jour, vous sentirez que la peur laissera place au désir… ce jour-là, Kate, il faudra simplement vous laisser aller »

Il avait raison, je devais simplement lâcher prise et faire confiance à Castle et à mon corps. Sortant de la douche, je choisis ma tenue mais un dilemme arriva…. Ce soir nous allions jouer à tester mes limites de nouveau mais sans restriction, Castle pouvait me caresser et embrasser où il le souhaitait. Je sortis alors des dessous sexy, un soutien-gorge rouge sans bretelles et un string en dentelle de la même couleur. Je mis ensuite un jean slim blanc qui mettait mes fesses en valeurs et un haut tunique sans bretelles noir. Relevant les cheveux en un chignon désorganisé avec des mèches qui retombaient sur ma nuque, je me maquillais légèrement et allait rejoindre mon homme.

Rick m'attendait près de la table, il y avait des bougies, les lumières étaient tamisées et en fond sonore, j'entendais du Sinatra. Il recula ma chaise et me dit :

\- Mademoiselle

\- Merci, souriais-je en prenant place

Il se plaça devant moi et me demanda les yeux emplis de désir :

\- Du vin ?

\- Je veux bien, que me proposes-tu ?

\- Blanc, rosé et rouge et pour info j'ai reçu le vin que tu as tant aimé la dernière fois

\- Ce vin-là me fait faire des folies, lui susurrais-je

\- Hum, hum

\- Tout une caisse ? Tu ne plaisantais pas ? Souriais-je

\- Je l'ai tellement apprécié, m'avoua-t-il

\- Le vin ou le massage ?

\- Les deux, sourit-il à cette évocation

\- Je prendrais de ce vin alors, acquiesçais-je

\- J'arrive mon cœur

Castle était aux petits soins pour moi, les bougies sentaient le monoï comme lors de notre massage, je rêvassais à toutes les parties du corps de Rick que je pourrais toucher d'ici peu… j'avais dit sans restriction et je pensais bien jouer le jeu, de plus j'allais être aidée par ce vin délicieux. Castle revint puis nous servit en vin et en nourriture pour revenir prendre place en face de moi.

\- Alors cette signature comme s'est-elle déroulée ? demanda-t-il

\- À merveille, je pensais déménager la semaine prochaine après l'enquête

\- Il te faut des meubles

\- J'ai les miens, lorsque j'ai quitté New-York, j'ai tout mis dans un garde meuble près de chez mon père.

\- Je pensais que tout était à DC, s'étonna-t-il en mangeant

\- J'avais un appartement de fonction meublé là-bas et puis j'espérais bien revenir un jour, avouais-je gêné par cette confession

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, fit-il ennuyé

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Rick, répondis-je en lui caressant la main

\- Le repas te plaît ? demanda-t-il pour aiguiller certainement la conversation vers de moins tristes souvenirs

\- C'est parfait, alors pour ce soir comment veux-tu procéder ? Demandais-je en buvant de ce vin délicieux

\- Comme tu le souhaites

\- J'ai défini les règles, tu définis le lieu et le reste, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Très bien, reprit-il en buvant un verre, on pourrait faire cet exercice dans la chambre, me suggéra-t-il.

\- Avec ou sans habits ? Demandais-je sans détour

\- Il va falloir que tu retires ton haut et ton jean, dit-il anxieux

\- Castle, détends-toi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant même si tu me dis qu'il faut que je retire tout.

\- Ton jean et ton haut suffisent, reprit-il plus détendu en reprenant du vin

\- Très bien, souriais-je, moi j'aurais besoin d'un total accès à tout le corps, donc je te veux complètement nu, lançais-je

Il recracha aussitôt son verre certainement surpris par mes propos.

\- Et bien entre la nourriture et la boisson, tu t'étouffes pour un rien aujourd'hui, le taquinais-je

\- Quand je te dis qu'un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

\- Castle, je voudrais juste que tu te détendes, que tu prennes aussi du plaisir dans cet exercice, je t'ai dit sans restriction… à partir du moment où tu me préviens de tes gestes, il n'y a pas de soucis…et si soucis il y a, je te promets de te le dire et de ne pas fuir.

\- Promis?

\- Promis, acquiesçais-je en terminant mon assiette

\- Alors je pense que finalement, il faudra que tu retires tout, m'avoua-t-il

\- A une condition, lui stipulais-je

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il faudra me déshabiller, murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Tu es une diablesse !

\- Oui mais je suis Ta diablesse

\- C'est vrai, rit-il

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Le repas s'était extrêmement bien passé, nous avions mis carte sur table pour que tout se passe bien lors de l'effeuillage. Après un léger dessert et un café, nous avions débarrassé la table à l'unisson, la bouteille de vin était vide, et je souriais en pensant que si cette soirée se déroulait bien, j'achèterais tout le vignoble ! Kate rangeait la table quand elle tomba sur les documents de l'avocat.

\- Castle ?

\- Hum, dis-je en mettant les couverts au lave-vaisselle

\- Pourquoi, il y a mon nom sur ses documents? demanda-t-elle en regardant les documents de loin

\- Ce sont les papiers de l'avocat, j'ai changé mon désignataire financier ce matin

\- Ah d'accord, fit-elle en se retournant en souriant

\- Et mon testament, ajoutais-je ne voulant pas lui mentir

\- Pourquoi?

\- Kate, je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle anxieuse

\- Pourquoi cette mission sous couverture ne te terrorise pas ? Pourquoi le fait d'être dans la ligne d'un nouveau tueur ne t'angoisse pas ? Demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Elle semblait réfléchir à ma réponse un moment puis elle m'encercla la taille sans me lâcher du regard et m'avoua :

\- Ce tueur n'est pas un prédateur sexuel, je sais qu'il ne me touchera pas, qu'il ne m'obligera pas à avoir des relations sexuelles.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je la regardais, mais ne disait rien, je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas fini, alors pour lui donner du courage, je lui embrassai le front tout en resserrant mon étreinte :

\- Et puis je ne serais pas seule, tu seras là… Ce que j'ai dit à Hunt, je le pensais, si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je n'irais pas, car tu es celui qui me sécurise Castle.

\- Merci, chuchotais-je en m'embrassant.

\- Mais si tu as vraiment peur, si tu ne veux pas y aller, on n'y va pas, m'affirma-t-elle

\- Et l'enquête ?

\- Tu es plus important que l'enquête Castle. Toi aussi, tu as subi un traumatisme, si tu ne souhaites pas y aller, je te promets qu'on n'y va pas.

\- Si on n'y va pas, tu as raison, un autre couple mourra

\- Peut-être mais ton bien-être passe avant

\- On va y aller, on va passer quelques heures sous terre et boucler un tueur.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Je suis sûr, ensuite on part en vacance, ajoutais-je

\- Oui, promis

\- Très bien

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé ton testament?

\- Si jamais, il nous arrivait malheur, je souhaitais que tout soit en ordre, tentais-je

\- Oui, mais pourquoi l'avoir modifié? Insista-t-elle toujours dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'y figurais pas, avouais-je en positionnant mon front contre le sien.

\- Castle, je ne veux pas de ton argent

\- Kate, s'il te plaît

\- Et puis, attends! S'exclama-t-elle, si on ne s'en sort pas comme tu dis à quoi ça sert que je figure sur ton testament

\- On ne sait jamais…

\- Castle ?

\- De toute manière, s'il nous arrivait malheur les 10 millions iraient à ton père, lançais-je sans réfléchir

\- Les 10 millions, s'étrangla-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi

\- Kate, c'est une broutille

\- Une broutille ?

\- Tu arrêtes de tout répéter comme un perroquet ! La taquinais-je

\- Castle !

\- Tu es la femme que j'aime, tu fais partie de ma famille, il est normal que tu apparaisses sur mon testament, et puis 10 millions sur 500 millions, c'est une broutille

\- Castle, on va s'en sortir, si tu penses qu'on va mourir, on ne fait rien !

\- On va s'en sortir, j'ai toute confiance en ta stratégie et en Jordan mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.

Kate faisait les cent pas sans rien dire, elle ruminait des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Kate ?

\- Oui ?

\- Respire…

\- Rick, je ne sais plus quoi penser

\- Alors arrête de penser, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

\- 10 millions, souffla-t-elle

\- Regarde-moi, lui réclamais-je en prenant son visage en otage. L'amour n'a pas de prix, tu n'as pas de prix. Je suis millionnaire, je veux juste que les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ne manquent de rien

\- Rick, je …

\- S'il te plaît, lâche prise là-dessus.

\- On va s'en sortir

\- Je sais, souriais-je en l'embrassant

Notre baiser se fit doux et sensuel, nos lèvres se caressaient sans précipitation, j'avais les mains qui descendaient doucement sur les fesses de Kate. Les siennes étaient sur ma nuque et elle se cambra sur moi pour être au plus près. Nous gémissions de concert lorsque nos lèvres commencèrent à se mordiller. Prenant les fesses de Kate dans mes mains, je la surélevais pour qu'elle encercle ma taille de ses jambes. Ma bouche délesta la sienne pour venir torturer sa jugulaire, elle renversa sa tête dans un râle plaisir tout en ondulant du bassin. La léchant et la mordillant, mon désir montait inexorablement.

\- Kate, gémissais-je sous ses assauts répétés du bassin

\- Humm

\- On va le faire cet exercice, proposais-je en m'arrêtant pour la regarder

Ses yeux étaient d'un verre foncé, tout son corps transpirait de désir et de sensualité. J'avais dans mes bras, une déesse si sexy que mon envie d'elle me faisait mal dans mon pantalon.

\- Allons-y, me elle, mais ne crois pas qu'on ait terminé cette conversation

\- Oui, chef! M'exclamais-je en la portant jusqu'à la chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nouvel** **exercice...deux baisers...deux caresses...**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Rick et moi, nous nous tenions désormais debout face à face, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux et main dans la main. Aucun mot n'avait été encore partagé, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Il suffisait juste pour nous de laisser parler nos sentiments. Je ne savais pas par où commencer… le déshabiller, l'effeuiller doucement, calmement ou attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il y avait à peine quelque minutes nos besoins avaient parlés pour nous même, en nous emmenant vers des délices de plaisirs. Seulement là, maintenant à cet instant, nous nous regardions sans trop quoi faire… car l'exercice de ce soir était périlleux et c'était plutôt quitte ou double. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'accepterais d'aller, mais la seule conviction que j'avais c'était que je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir de relation sexuelle. Décidant de mettre les pieds dans le plat afin que les non-dits soit joués cartes sur table, je lui fis part de mes craintes, tout en le regardant droits dans les yeux :

\- J'ai peur, murmurais-je

\- Je sais, me répondit-il avec douceur

\- Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Et si on commençait par simplement se câliner? me proposa-t-il en me blottissant dans ses bras

\- Tu sais… j'ai l'impression que mes besoins sont en perpétuelles contradictions

\- C'est-à-dire ? rétorqua-t-il en me caressant le dos et m'embrassant les cheveux compréhensif et à mon écoute

\- J'ai peur de cette intimité mais j'ai envie de toi, avouais-je, et je ne suis pas prête pour…

\- Le dessert, sourit-il dans mes cheveux

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je en relevant les yeux pour voir sa réaction

\- Moi, non plus, souffla-t-il

\- Toi, non plus? Dis-je surprise, pourquoi?

\- Je crois que toutes ces peurs me bloquent

\- Je suis désolée

\- Hey, reprit-il en me prenant le visage entre ses mains. Je te parle de mes peurs aussi, je… j'aimerais tellement que notre première fois soit aussi exceptionnelle que la première que … ça m'angoisse, j'aimerais juste que tout soit parfait pour toi, j'aimerais juste que tu redécouvres les plaisirs du corps à corps sans crainte, et je ne voudrais en aucun cas ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Au moment venu, je suis sûr que tout sera parfait, répondis-je pour le rassurer

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant je trouve que ces petits exercices m'aident aussi à te redécouvrir et a recibler tes besoins, ajouta-t-il en tressautant les sourcils taquins

\- Comme quoi? Dis-je joueuse

\- J'avais oublié comment ton corps réagissait à certaines de mes caresses, murmura-t-il en me caressant le bras de la clavicule jusqu'au bout des doigts.

\- Regarde, reprit-il, tu frisonnes, j'adore te voir frissonner juste pour moi.

Mon regard se baissa sur mon bras, je n'avais pas besoin de vérifier ces dires, au moment où ces doigts avaient caressé sensuellement ma clavicule, tous mes doutes s'étaient envolés pour laisser place à une sensation de plaisir. Et l'entendre me dire toutes ces choses ne faisaient qu'attiser mon désir de lui.

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je, tu as d'autres astuces pour me faites frissonner ? Demandais-je sur un ton que je voulais aguicheur

\- Oh oui, sourit-il, tu veux une démonstration? dit-il d'une voix rauque

\- J'aimerais bien en effet

Il me regarda tel un prédateur sur sa proie, son regard sur moi était noir de désir, il me sourit et passa derrière moi son torse contre mon dos. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras pour passer ses mains sous ma tunique et venir caresser mon ventre tout en le malaxant. Il avait son souffle sur ma nuque et se mit à me mordiller le haut du cou tout en continuant ses caresses.

Mon désir commençait à s'emballer, Castle m'avait à peine touchée que j'étais déjà littéralement en feu. Mon corps réagissait instinctivement, je me mis à me cambrer sans m'en apercevoir et mes fesses rencontrèrent son entrejambe, ses dents s'attaquèrent alors à mon épaule, et un gémissant que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler sortit de ma gorge. Doucement, il retira ses mains de mon ventre pour venir les déposer sur mes épaules nues et il me suçota l'oreille tout en murmurant :

\- Ça va?

\- Tu es doué, très doué, avouais-je

\- Je peux t'enlever ton haut ? demanda-t-il en m'envoyant des frissons avec ces caresses sur la nuque

\- Vas-y, acquiesçais-je

Ses mains descendirent sur mon dos puis remontèrent pour venir me le retirer, relevant les bras, il me caressa du bout des doigts de mes hanches à mes flancs pour me le retirer toujours dos à moi. Castle me retourna ensuite pour venir m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je voulais que mon baiser soit doux et rassurant, je souhaitais que Kate prenne du plaisir dans cet exercice. Je voulais la voir frissonner, haleter, sous mes doigts. Lâchant ses lèvres à regret, j'admirais la femme que j'avais en face de moi. Elle portait un soutien -gorge rouge et un jean blanc qui moulait ses formes à la perfection, doucement je défis son chignon, pour laisser ses cheveux onduler sur son corps. Elle était magnifique comme toujours, mon regard se posa ensuite sur sa cicatrice entre sa poitrine et mon regard se voila aussitôt, je revoyais sous mes yeux sa détention. La vidéo projetée au tribunal défilait sous mes yeux et ses paroles quelques jours auparavant me confessant tristement :

\- Il m'a caressé Castle, il m'a embrassé tout le corps et il m'a embrassé ma cicatrice, il m'a embrassé ma cicatrice ! ….

Sa cicatrice, celle posée entre ses deux monts, signe pour moi qu'elle avait survécu à la fusillade, cette force qui émanait d'elle rien qu'en la regardant avait désormais une nouvelle signification à ses yeux. Cette force s'était changé en faiblesse, il avait détruit ses remparts et l'avait simplement souillée en embrasant cette part de son intimité. Voyant certainement mon désarroi, elle me prit la main du bout des doigts et la positionna sur sa cicatrice. Au contact de mes mains sur elle, elle se raidit, sa respiration haletait et ses mains tremblaient. Je savais que Kate prenait énormément sur elle à cet instant, relevant mon regard sur le sien, je la vis me sourire au bord des larmes.

\- Kate, murmurais-je

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice après tout.

\- Hum, hum, répondis-je sans conviction

\- Continue Rick, me supplia-t-elle

Je descendis mes mains sur ses flancs pour venir les poser sur le bouton de son jean, relevant la tête pour y apercevoir une quelconque objection, je ne vis que son sourire bienveillant. Je lui retirais donc son jean en la caressent de ses cuisses jusqu'au mollet. Kate frissonnait sous mon toucher et avant de me relever, j'embrassais une nouvelle fois son tatouage au pli de l'aine tout en la mordillant, ce qui l'a fit resserrer les cuisses dans un frottement et gémir :

\- Rick …

Me relevant doucement, j'observais cette nymphe céleste, Kate était époustouflante, vêtue de rouge, elle chamboulait tous mes sens. Son corps si finement sculpté, ses abdominaux très bien dessinés, sa peau légèrement satinée, et mon dieu, son string ne cachant en rien son intimité faisait monter mon plaisir d'un nouveau cran. Haletant devant sa beauté, je la vis s'approcher et me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- À mon tour mon cœur

Ses paroles si douces à mon cœur me touchèrent au plus haut point, l'encerclant dans mes bras, je lui donnais un baiser empli d'amour et de désir. Nos bouches dansèrent ensembles dans une même synchronisation, sans se livrer de bataille, nous partagions simplement un moment rempli de tendresse. Les mains de Kate, passèrent sous mon tee-shirt pour me caresser les flancs, puis partir à la découverte de ma ceinture qu'elle me retira pour venir déboutonner mon jean et le desserrer. Elle se recula et me dit en souriant tout en m'ôtant mon haut :

\- Tu avais l'air à l'étroit

\- Kate, gémissais-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait les épaules puis le torse et enfin mon nombril

\- Hum?

\- Tu triches, haletais-je

\- Ah bon? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- On a dit deux baisers.

\- Et deux caresses, et pourtant, tu t'es bien permis toi ..., me nargua-t-elle

\- Oui mais… oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je

Kate m'avait retiré d'un coup sec mon jean pour venir m'embrasser l'aine. Elle me mordillait et me léchait l'entrejambe, ce qui eut le don de monter mon érection à son paroxysme et je dus me mordre le poing pour éviter de gémir. Doucement elle remonta tel un félin pour se planter devant moi :

\- Et ça, c'est pour le tatouage, après tout, il n'y a pas que moi qui frissonne! Me taquina-t-elle en caressant mon avant-bras.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais rendu la pareille à Castle. Son effeuillage avait été des plus sensuel et ne m'avait pas laissé de glace au contraire, j'étais en feu. Un seul de ces regards, une seule de ces caresses me rendait folle de désir pour lui. J'avais vu son regard se voiler au contact de ma cicatrice. Nous avions découvert une nouvelle limite à ne pas toucher. Cette cicatrice était de nouveau devenue une partie de mon corps que je détestais, elle me rappelait mon calvaire et Abbott. Malgré tout, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ceci et à me focaliser sur Rick. Il était dans tous ses émois et me regardait comme subjugué. Doucement je m'approchais de lui et le fis reculer jusqu'au lit pour le pousser. Il tomba à la renverse sur le dos et se positionna au fond du lit le corps surélever sur les coudes, il me regardait amoureusement. M'agenouillant à ses pieds, je remontais délicatement sur son corps pour venir sur ses cuisses. Son érection entra en contact avec mon intimité et il gémit. Mes mains sur son torse, je lui demandais toute penaude:

\- Comment on fait?

\- Tu as droits à deux caresses et deux baisers

\- Je sais mais chacun à notre tour ou...

\- Laisse-toi porter par le mouvement, on verra bien, me coupa-t-il alors que mes doutes refaisaient surface, certainement dû à notre position et à la sensation de son érection près des portes de mon intimité.

\- Ok, dis-je dubitative

Castle remonta ses mains sur mes cuisses puis sur mes hanches et me souleva pour me retourner afin que je sois sur le dos, ce qui me surpris et me fit crier :

\- Castle!

\- Chut, fit-il en caressant mes lèvres tout en se mettant en califourchon sur moi

\- C'est pas du jeu ! M'exclamais-je

\- Je veux bien commencer, reprit-il, je le peux?

\- Je… d'accord, acquiesçais-je tout de même anxieuse

Il se pencha sur moi, son torse rentra en contact avec le mien et une douce chaleur commença à renaitre dans mon bas-ventre. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- J'y ai réfléchit toute la journée… à toutes ses parties de ton corps que j'aurais le droit de toucher ou d'embrasser sans restriction …

Sa phrase me fit haleter de plaisir, mon dieu, comment pouvait-il avec de simple mot m'exciter autant.

\- Et je me disais que tout ton corps était un appel aux crimes, alors voilà, j'ai une proposition à te faire...

\- Laquelle? Demandais-je curieuse

Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me happer la lèvre inférieure. Ses bras encerclaient ma tête à présent et me caressait le front tendrement… son corps était allongé de tout son long sur le mien.

\- Tu choisis, me dit-il lèvres contre lèvres

\- Je choisis? Repris-je surprise

\- Hum, hum, ce soir j'ai vraiment envie que tu prennes du plaisir sans avoir peur des gestes que je pourrais avoir. J'ai envie que chaque caresse ou chaque baiser soit définis par toi. Je veux juste que tu choisisses une zone de caresse et une zone de baisers différentes que je pourrais utiliser au même moment.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je vais te rendre folle de désir, me sourit-il

\- Rick, je suis déjà folle de désir, tu devrais choisir ce qu'il te fait plaisir, tentais-je

\- Où veux-tu que je te caresse Kate Beckett ? me dit-il d'une voix rauque

\- Je…

\- Où veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? Me coupa-t-il alors que la boule que j'avais dans le bas-ventre grossissait à vue d'œil face à ces propos

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne pus y voir que l'amour inconditionnel que me portait Rick. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'irait jamais contre mes désirs et c'est donc dans un élan d'optimiste et de courage que je le repoussais légèrement pour retirer mon soutien-gorge devant son regard surpris. La poitrine complètement à l'air, je pris son visage dans mes mains et lui donnais un baiser. Quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il m'accorda, nos langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un gémissement commun, Castle me caressait le visage tout en m'emportant dans un baiser langoureux. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre à haleine. Doucement le baiser se stoppa, et je lui embrassais le nez dans un sourire.

\- Alors Miss Beckett, prête?

\- Oui, affirmais-je en l'embrassant chastement

\- Par où je commence ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu pourrais me caresser les cuisses ?

\- J'adore tes cuisses, dit-il d'une voix suave

\- Et m'embrasser la poitrine, repris-je d'un ton moins certain

\- Tu es sûre? dit-il inquiet

\- Hum, hum

\- Ok, me dit-il en baissant son regard

\- Par contre Castle, ajoutais-je précipitamment

\- Pas la cicatrice, me coupa-t-il

\- Oui, désolée, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, murmurais-je

\- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix émue en me caressant la joue

\- Moi aussi, Rick, avouais-je en le regardant poser pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, les lèvres sur ma poitrine.

À son contact, je me mis à gémir, il embrassait mon sein droit sans titiller mes tétons, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste sur mes cuisses qu'il malaxait de l'extérieur à l'intérieur m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Ses doigts appuyaient tout en remontant de l'intérieur de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon aine, il frôlait les bords de mon string et mon intimité à chaque mouvement, ce qui me faisait me cambrer davantage.

Impuissante sous ses assauts, je gémissais de plaisir et de frustration, bon dieu, il s'y prenait vraiment bien. Tout le long de ses manigances, il n'avait pas quitté mon regard, voyant mon plaisir s'accroitre il lécha du bout de la langue mon téton, tout en appuyant ses caresses vers mon aine et en descendant à l'intérieur suivant les bords de mon string.

\- Mon dieu, gémissais-je complètement conquise

Sa bouche se referma sous mon téton et me le mordilla, je prenais littéralement feu. Un an et demi sans relation sexuelle, et cet homme arrivait à me donner du pur plaisir sans me retirer ma culotte. Quand sa bouche s'attaqua à mon autre sein, je me cambrais sous ses lèvres et me mis à onduler du bassin.

\- Castle, je… haletais-je complètement sous ses caresses

Il me mordilla plus violemment le téton, enclenchant une décharge dans tout mon corps qui était désormais sous tension, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête relâcher la pression. Je pris la tête de Rick entre mes mains et serrant fort ces cheveux, je le suppliais de m'aider:

\- Rick, je… j'en peux plus, soufflais-je

Il me regarda dans un sourire victorieux et se releva en lâchant mon sein pour venir m'embrasser chastement.

\- Ça va? me demanda-t-il alors que ma respiration était saccadée et emplie de désir

\- Je … continue… s'il te plait.

Mes paroles me déroutèrent, c'était bien la première fois que je suppliais un homme de me donner un orgasme. Mais je m'en moquais, d'abord parce que c'était Castle et parce que bon dieu, j'étais en feu.

\- Kate?

\- Oui, haletais-je de nouveau alors qu'il continuait à me caresser les cuisses.

\- Dernières caresses et dernier baiser, me dit-il

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je sans vraiment l'écouter

\- Où veux-tu que ce soit mon cœur?

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je pris toute conscience de cette nouvelle question et de cette nouvelle limite. J'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie que ce soir, grâce à lui, il me donne mon premier orgasme. Après tout, je n'étais pas très loin. Et il avait suivi à la lettre toutes mes recommandations avec ma poitrine et ma cicatrice.

\- Kate ? reprit-il pour me sortir de mes pensées

\- Ici et ici, répondais-je

Son regard se baissa sur les deux nouvelles zones de mon corps que je voulais qu'il maltraite puis il releva les yeux pour me demander:

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Hum, hum, fis-je en me tortillant sous lui

\- Heu… j'embrasse quoi ?

\- À ton avis, le taquinais-je tout de même anxieuse

\- Tu m'arrêtes en cas de problème, m'indiqua-t-il inquiet

\- Rick?

\- Oui?

\- Je te fais confiance, lui avouais-je

Après quelques secondes à me sonder du regard, il descendit sur mon corps et m'écarta les cuisses pour se placer au milieu. Ses main se posèrent sur mes seins dressés d'envie pour lui. En lui exposant les zones à toucher et embrasser, je m'étais tortillée afin de retirer mon string et lui donner libre accès à mon antre. Castle ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de me regarder et de me malaxer les seins. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, doucement il souffla sur mon vagin, ce qui me fit frissonner d'anticipation tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Prête? me dit-il anxieux

\- Mon dieu, oui, gémissais-je alors qu'il frictionnait mes tétons me faisant onduler de nouveau du bassin

\- Lâche prise, me dit-il

Fermant les yeux, je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon intimité, il me sentait, me goutait, ce qui me fit frémir de plaisir. Mes doigts resserraient les draps du lit face à la sensation merveilleuse qu'il me prodiguait, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. Sa langue rentra alors dans la danse en me léchant de l'entrée de mon vagin à mon clitoris, je commençais à avoir des soubresauts incontrôlés et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de me malaxer les seins avec tendresse. Il me mordillait le clitoris en le suçant d'une pression si forte, que je me mis à haleter et à gémir

\- Rick… hum…

Son baiser se fit plus appuyer ainsi que sa succion, faisant me tortiller de plaisir, j'avais des fourmis dans les pieds et la tête complètement renversée à l'arrière face à ce plaisir grandissant. Doucement, ses mains lâchèrent mes seins, et Castle me murmura :

\- Regarde-moi

Relevant la tête, la vision de lui entre mes jambes étaient tellement érotique que mon excitation était à son comble, j'avais mal dans tout le corps face à cette masse de plaisir qu'il me donnait. Il releva le buste pour venir m'embrasser et sa main droite se posa sur mon intimité plus que mouillé, entre deux baisers, il me dit:

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui, soufflais-je de plaisir

Il prit mon bout de chair entre des doigts et me le frictionna de bas en haut et en faisant des cercles. En même temps, il s'appliquait à m'embrasser langoureusement. J'étais une poupée de chiffon, mes mains avaient lâché les draps pour venir s'agripper au dos de Castle, que je malmenais en le griffant sous ses assauts répétés. Mes cris de plaisirs commençaient à remplir la chambre, ma respiration était plus que saccadée et quand Rick délaissa ma bouche pour revenir sur mon vagin, je criais à en perdre haleine:

\- Cast… Castle !

Avec son pouce il appuyait sur mon clitoris en faisant des cercles et sa bouche, elle, suçait mon vagin, sa langue entra dans mon inimité, et je l'entendis gémir:

\- Hum… c'est si bon

Ne pouvant plus me contenir, je laissais mon orgasme ravager tout sur son passage, je n'entendais plus mes cris de plaisirs, j'étais partie dans une autre sphère:

\- Riiiicckk!

Mon corps spasmait sous l'intensité de cette orgasme, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, seulement à crier, Rick continuait sa douce torture et mes jambes se refermaient sur son visage, tremblantes pendant que mes doigts s'agrippaient aux draps. Castle m'avait déjà donné des orgasmes, mais celui-là faisait certainement partie de mon top Un, je n'avais jamais connu de tel plaisir. Sa bouche relâcha sa prise sur moi après un dernier baiser et il remonta de tout son corps sur le mien, pour me donner un bisou d'esquimau et me chuchoter du bout des lèvres :

\- Ça va?

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, mes jambes continuaient à trembler et des frissons me parcouraient tous le corps, ouvrant les yeux difficilement, je lui dis:

\- Mon… Dieu, je...

\- Appelle-moi Castle ! Me coupa-t-il en riant

\- Merci… Rick, lui répondis-je en lui caressant d'une main tremblante sur le visage. C'était … plus que… parfait, ajoutais-je essoufflée.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il soucieux

\- Top 1 sans hésiter, l'informais-je

\- Top 1 ? juste avec mes mains et ma bouche? dit-il entre deux baisers

\- Je crois que le jour où mini-Rick sera de la partie, je vais mourir de plaisir, avouais-je tout sourire reprenant mes esprits

\- Je t'aime, me dit-il en respirant dans mon cou tout en sueur.

Mettant une jambe sur sa hanche, au bout de quelques minutes, et les mains sur sa nuque, je le fis basculer et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui :

\- À mon tour, Mr Castle, fis-je d'une voix suave en lui caressant le torse.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était au-dessus de moi à califourchon et me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ses mains posées sur mon torse, je m'appliquais à les caresser avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je n'en revenais pas de l'avancée que nous avions faite ce soir. Nous avions exposé nos craintes et nous nous étions complètement laissés porter par nos sentiments en toute confiance. Elle m'avait fait confiance… et m'avait laissé lui donner un orgasme. Quand ma bouche avait effleuré son intimité, je l'avais senti plus que réceptive, j'avais oublié son odeur, son goût délicieux et les gémissements qu'elle pouvait me donner, juste pour moi, lorsque je lui appliquais ce genre de caresse buccale. Perdu dans mes pensées, elle m'en sortie d'une voix douce:

\- Castle?

\- Hum, fis-je tout en continuant de lui caresser les mains

\- Ça va?

\- On y est arrivé, chuchotais-je aux anges

Elle sourit à ma réflexion et se pencha pour me donner un baiser. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et dansèrent de nouveaux ensemble, une main sur son dos et l'autre derrière la nuque, je lui demandais d'approfondir cet échange. Quand ma langue entra dans sa bouche, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Notre baiser était excitant à souhait, Kate s'amusait à me suçoter la langue pendant que j'essayais de lui happer la lèvre supérieure. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses pour les malaxer, elle quitta mes lèvres pour s'appliquer à me faire un suçon dans le cou. J'étais littéralement en feu, décidant de ne pas aller trop vite et de ne pas la brusquer, je calmais le jeu. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparions et je lui dis:

\- Alors c'est mon tour?

\- Oui, c'est ton tour mon cœur, me sourit-elle

\- Alors quelle partie de mon corps voulez-vous torturer chère détective ? Demandais-je sur un ton taquin

\- Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir… sans restriction, ajouta-t-elle mutine

\- Ok, souriais-je, alors j'aimerais que tu caresses mon torse et que tu embrasses mon cou, répondis-je dans un premier temps pour ne pas la brusquer

\- Castle, comment veux-tu que je t'excite comme tu l'as fait avec moi avec un cou? Sourit-elle

\- Tu sous-estimes les pouvoirs de ta langue mon ange, murmurais-je en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle me captura le doigt avec ses dents pour venir me le sucer sans équivoque, sa langue tournoyait autour de mon index, et son regard était fixé sur moi, quand elle se mit à gémir, mon érection était à son comble et je dis :

\- Pomme, pomme, pomme

\- Sérieux ? Rit-elle en libérant son otage

\- Kate mon dieu, vas-y doucement, la suppliais-je alors que mon entrejambe me faisait souffrir

\- Ok, me dit-elle en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser

Mais avant que ses lèvres atteignent les miennes, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable nous interrompit. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était 23h30, qui pouvait donc l'appeler à cette heure-ci. Elle se leva en s'excusant et mis son peignoir pour aller chercher son iPhone au salon. Me levant d'un bond, je l'accompagnais.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je pestais intérieurement, on ne pouvait pas nous laisser quelques heures de répit. Je m'en voulais de laisser Rick en plan comme ça surtout après l'orgasme qu'il m'avait donné. Prenant mon cellulaire dans ma main sans ménagement, je vis que c'était Hunt qui m'appelait.

\- Beckett! Fis-je énervée alors que Rick avançait dans ma direction

\- Bonsoir, me fit Colin, désolé de vous déranger

\- Qui est-ce, chuchota Castle

\- Hunt, murmurais-je

À l'évocation de son nom, son corps entier se raidit et il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard aussi avait changé, il était anxieux et énervé.

\- Beckett? me rappela Colin

\- Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ? Demandais-je en regardant Rick dans les yeux

\- Vous devriez regarder les infos

Tournant la tête pour chercher la télécommande, je la trouvais sur la table basse. Allumant le poste, je lui demandais :

\- Quelle chaîne?

\- CNN

Les images défilèrent avec en arrière son la présentatrice:

« Un nouveau tueur sévit en ville… il se fait appeler le fossoyeur, il a déjà tué deux couples en les enterrant vivant en plein New-York, la police nous a bien évidemment caché ces faits et leurs avancées sur cette enquête qui piétine depuis deux semaines. D'après des sources sûres, c'est le lieutenant Katherine Beckett qui est en charge de cette nouvelle affaire. Elle est connue pour être aussi la victime de Kyle Abbott dont le procès vient de se terminer, i peine quelques jours… »

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Castle derrière moi

\- Comment ont-ils su? Demandais-je à Hunt

\- Il les a appelés, le fossoyeur… il leur a communiqué certaines photos, les capsules et les corps dedans ainsi que les données GPS.

\- Il passe au niveau supérieur, pensais-je à haute voix, il veut se faire connaître

\- Il pourrait aussi changer son mode opératoire, la prochaine fois, me fit remarquer Colin

\- Où êtes-vous? Le coupais-je

\- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, pourquoi? fit-il souriant

\- On se retrouve au poste dans 30 minutes, ajoutais-je en raccrochant excédée

\- Au poste? me demanda Castle inquiet

\- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je en encerclant sa taille de mes bras, je dois y aller

\- Je viens avec toi, me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte

\- Désolée pour ce soir, réitérais-je.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir finir notre exercice, surtout qu'à la base, je l'avais imaginé pour faire plaisir à Castle et non l'inverse.

\- C'est pas grave, à charge de revanche, me fit-il en me lâchant pour retourner dans la chambre s'habiller

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je préfère qu'on arrête ce malade, me sourit-il en enfilant son pull, et puis on remettra ça à demain.

\- Demain, soufflais-je dépitée

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il en enfilant cette fois-ci son jean

\- Demain soir, on a rendez-vous avec Burke, lui rappelais-je en prenant mes dessous au sol pour les mettre

\- Mets autre chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en me regardant

\- Quoi? Fis-je surprise par sa remarque

\- Tes dessous, met autre chose… je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer à t'imaginant avec ces dessous, m'avoua-t-il en desserrant l'attache de mon peignoir

\- Oh, souriais-je à sa révélation

\- Et pour demain, continua-t-il en m'encerclant la taille de ses bras, on n'a rendez-vous qu'à 18 heures, je te rappelle

\- Hum, hum, soupirais-je alors qu'il s'amusait à me dessiner des formes abstraites dans le dos le peignoir ouvert

\- Tu sais, c'est dommage, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille, je me serais bien amuser de nouveau avec toi ce soir

\- Castle, gémissais-je alors qu'il me caressait les fesses

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis se recula pour m'observer et me dire :

\- Une culotte de grand-mère fera l'affaire

\- Pardon?

\- Pour ma libido, tu devrais mettre ce soir une culotte de grand-mère

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de dessous, lui fis-remarquer en souriant

\- Je vais te laisser t'habiller alors sans te regarder diablesse! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour partir

\- Rick ! L'appelais-je

\- Oui?

\- Demain soir, il y aura Jordan, ajoutais-je déçue

\- Oh ! fit-il déçu aussi

\- Je…

\- On a tout notre temps, me coupa-t-il

\- Mais…

\- Kate, je t'assure on a tout notre temps… maintenant habille toi et allons attraper ce détraqué.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais tellement déçu que notre session ait été avortée que je faisais les cents pas en l'attendant. Ce soir, nous avions repoussé les limites de notre intimité encore plus loin, j'arrivais à pouvoir la toucher sans lui demander la permission. Tout à l'heure, quand j'avais ouvert son peignoir pour la caresser, elle n'avait pas bougé, pas reculé, juste apprécié mes caresses, et j'adorais ça. Sentir qu'elle s'abandonnait à moi sans aucune crainte en toute confiance. C'est sa voix qui me sortit de mes songes :

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, allons-y, souriais-je en prenant mon manteau

Arrivés au commissariat, Hunt nous attendait dans la salle de débriefing.

\- J'ai appelé le journal pour qu'il nous envoie l'adresse IP avec laquelle, ils ont reçu les photos et les explications, fit-il en nous voyant arriver

\- Et? demanda Kate

\- Ils évoquent la liberté de la presse et le premier amendement. Il va nous falloir un mandat.

\- C'est pas vrai! Souffla-t-elle énervée

\- Que fait-on? Demandais-je

\- On demandera un mandat à la première heure demain matin, répondit Kate, en attendant je vais revoir tous les dossiers afin de sortir un profil plus détaillé.

\- Je vais nous faire du café, répliquais-je en laissant Kate et Hunt ensemble.

La nuit serait longue, et du café serait certainement notre meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Son profil a changé, m'indiqua Colin, il est plus pressant, il souhaite avoir de la notoriété

\- Hum, hum, fis-je en m'asseyant

\- Castle et vous serez des cibles de choix lors de cette première

\- Je sais

\- Je veux dire, il aura entre ces mains un millionnaire et la dernière victime d'un tueur en série

\- Je ne suis pas une victime ! M'exclamais-je

\- Désolé, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…

\- Laissez-tomber soufflais-je

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment bosser sur la mission sous couverture

\- Jordan arrive dans quelques heures, on verra avec elle

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse en attendant ?

\- Il va nous falloir des micros, des caméras, qu'on placera dans le garage des voituriers ainsi que sur notre voiture et sur nous. Je veux aussi des traceurs sur moi et Castle.

-Ok, je m'occupe de tout ça, fit-il en sortant portable à la main

Cette affaire m'exaspérait, le fait qu'il change de mode opératoire, qu'il se fasse moins discret, indiquait qu'il prenait confiance en lui et qu'il en jouissait. Ce qui signifiait que nous partions complètement dans l'inconnu et s'il ne demandait pas de rançon, et s'il changeait complètement ses plans. Castle avait raison, le risque zéro n'existait pas et ça m'angoissait. J'avais hâte que Jordan arrive et qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle m'épaule. C'est l'odeur de mon nectar favori qui me sortit de mes pensées:

\- Un coup de main? me demanda Rick

\- Tu devrais retourner te reposer, mon ange, lui souriais-je en prenant mon café

\- Je reste

\- Castle, soufflais-je ennuyée

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Le seul moyen de l'attraper c'est de faire appât.

\- Je sais

\- …..

\- Kate, on va se préparer à toute éventualité, et cette fois-ci tout se passera bien. Tu ne revivras pas la même chose et...

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, avouais-je

\- Pourquoi alors?

\- Pour toi… si on ne s'en sortait pas, que deviendraient Alexis ou Martha ?

\- Si on n'y va pas, on risque de ne jamais l'attraper ou, de l'attraper mais il aura déjà fait de nouvelles victimes. Il recherche la notoriété : toi et moi sommes les cibles idéales.

\- Je sais

\- Il va nous enterrer et au premier ou deuxième coup de pelle, les gars l'arrêteront

\- Si tout se passe bien, lui fis-remarquer

\- Alors on va devoir se préparer

\- Hum, hum

\- D'ailleurs, comment est enterrée cette capsule ? fit-il d'un coup intriqué

\- Pourquoi? Demandais-je surprise

\- Et bien verticalement, ça risque d'être long à attendre debout si les gars n'arrivent pas tout de suite, sourit-il

\- Toutes les capsules ont été retrouvés à l'horizontal, l'informais-je

\- Bon et bien il y a une bonne nouvelle à tout ça…

\- Laquelle ?

\- On va pouvoir rester quelques minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre sans que personne ne nous interrompe.

\- Ouais, on sera juste enterré vivant, lui rappelais-je

\- Oui, mais on pourrait rendre ceci romantique, sourit-il

\- Il est hors de question, qu'on se tripote là-dedans ! M'exclamais-je

\- Oh allez, ça pourrait être cool

\- Cool? Demandais-je septique

\- Oui, fais-moi, confiance, je peux rendre n'importe quelle situation romantique… envoutante… excitante, dit-il d'une voix suave

\- Oh, je vois, murmurais-je sur le même ton, je vais donc devoir aller m'acheter de nouveaux dessous…

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçait-il en me regardant d'un regard noir

\- J'irais chez Target, l'informais-je

\- Target ? fit-il surpris

\- Hum, hum, on y trouve plein de culotte de grand-mère, souriais-je

\- Tu rigoles là ?

\- Oh non! Riais-je à son effarement

\- T'es pas drôle, ronchonna-t-il

\- Rick, merci

\- De?

\- Je vois bien ce que tu fais, tu détournes la conversation pour apaiser mes craintes

\- Et ça marche?

\- Hm, hum, alors merci

\- Always, me sourit-il

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous avions passé plus de trois heures sur ces profils, et nous avions pu éliminer deux suspects. Il n'en restait plus que trois dans notre ligne de mire. Beckett avait appelé des patrouilles pour les faire surveiller et observer tous déplacement dans les bois. À quatre heures du matin, nous nous rallongions de nouveau dans notre lit, complètement épuisés. Le réveil devait sonner dans trois heures, c'est donc complètement claqué que je m'endormis.

Quand le réveil sonna à 7 heures, Kate n'était plus à mes côtés, me levant en bougonnant, la tête complètement ensommeillée, je la découvris assise à la table de la salle à manger seulement vêtue d'un long tee-shirt.

\- Hey, belle étrangère, comment vas-tu? Demandais-je en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Fatiguée, souffla-t-elle

\- Tu es debout depuis longtemps?

\- Non, seulement dix minutes. Jordan devrait arriver plus tôt.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle doit nous rejoindre à 9 heures au poste.

\- Bien, je suis soulagé qu'elle soit là, avouais-je

\- Moi-aussi.

Elle se leva et se blottit dans mes bras.

\- Hey, tu vas bien? M'inquiétais-je

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne solution?

\- Kate si tu ne te sens pas prête à affronter ça, on arrête

\- Et toi, tu es prêt? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

\- Je crois que si tout est planifié à l'avance, on ne craint rien.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant chastement. On devrait se préparer

\- Je vais prendre une douche, ça me réveillera

\- Puis-je d'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle alors que je desserrais mon étreinte

\- Avec plaisir, souriais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Nus tous les deux sous la douche, nous nous prélassions sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je n'esquissais aucun geste envers Kate afin qu'elle se détende en toute confiance. Nos regards se voulaient charmeurs et gourmands et nos sourires en disaient long. Je la contemplais pendant qu'elle se lavait, cette femme était une véritable tentatrice.

Après la douche, nous nous étions vêtus et nous étions repartis pour le commissariat, nous avions cependant fait une halte au Starbucks Café pour notre drogue quotidienne et un chausson aux pommes.

Arrivés au preccint, nous nous étions dirigés vers la salle de débriefing, où Espo, Ryan, Hunt et Jordan nous attendaient.

\- Tu es en avance, dit Kate en enlaçant Jordan

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer avant, avoua-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte

\- Jordan, la saluais-je

\- Castle, comment vas-tu? me demanda-t-elle

\- Bien merci, souriais-je

Jordan et moi, nous nous étions énormément rapprochés depuis le procès, laissant place au tutoiement. Je la considérais désormais comme une amie de la famille. J'avais toute confiance en elle.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Tu as reçu mes notes? Demandais-je

\- Oui, je suis opérationnelle. Hunt m'a montré quel dispositif nous avions à notre charge pour votre protection, et j'ai regardé de plus près tes trois suspects. Je dois dire que tu as fait de l'excellent travail.

\- Oui, mais, la mission sous couverture doit se faire, rétorquais-je anxieuse

\- Je ne suis pas pour, affirma Jordan, mais en effet je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, bougonna Castle

\- On doit tout vérifier, de la voiture au garage, aux bois, aux caméras, au traceur… je ne laisserais rien au hasard, affirma Jordan

\- J'en suis certaine, souriais-je à moitié rassurée

\- Bien, au boulot alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Ryan, Esposito et Hunt de refaire un tour dans les bois. Les patrouilles nous signalerons le moindre changement si l'un des suspects se déplaçait.

\- Très bien, acquiesçais-je

\- Nous, il va falloir qu'on parle de la mission parce que je ne crois pas que vous ayez tous pris en considération

\- C'est à dire? demanda Castle alors que les gars sortaient pour nous donner plus d'intimité.

\- Il va falloir qu'on le laisse vous enterrer vivant, commença-t-elle en nous toisant du regard

\- On le sait, dis-je

\- Ok, et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite? Fis-je surprise

\- Oui ensuite ?

Castle et moi, regardions Jordan en attente d'une réponse. Ensuite quoi ? Pensais-je, ensuite tu nous sors de là et on le coffre !

\- Ensuite vous l'attrapez et vous nous déterrer, rétorqua Rick

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça Jordan

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ? répliqua Castle

\- Si on l'attrape tout de suite après, il sera inculpé pour kidnapping

\- Et meurtre, tu oublies les deux autres couples ! S'énerva Rick

\- On n'a pas de preuves, soufflais-je

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en me regardant

Prenant un siège, je pris place et me mis les mains entre ma tête, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas penser à ça, il fallait qu'on l'inculpe pour meurtre et non kidnapping. Castle faisait les cent pas derrière moi et Jordan attendait que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Kate ? me fit Castle

\- Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il faut qu'on attende la demande de rançon ? Demandais-je à Jordan

\- Oui

\- Mais il atten heures avant de réclamer l'argent, s'étrangla Rick

\- Oui, et pour qu'il réclame cet argent, ajouta Jordan, il doit être sûr de ne pas être espionné

À sa remarque je relevais la tête d'un seul coup

\- Hors de question ! M'exclamais-je, on n'y va pas à l'aveugle

\- Kate

\- J'ai dit non, Jordan!

\- Alors pas de mission, souffla-t-elle

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, répondis-je énervée en sortant de la salle comme une furie

\- Kate! Criait Castle derrière moi.

* * *

 _ **chapitre axer sur l'enquête, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré tout.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment l'enquête avait-elle pu prendre une telle ampleur ? Je devais juste arrêter ce tueur, pas de nouveau servir de cobaye! Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu être au loft, à profiter de nous deux… au lieu de ça, je nous mettais dans une nouvelle situation dangereuse.

J'avais quitté le commissariat par manque d'air et parce qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse le point. Marchant dans le parc en face du preccint, je repensais aux mots de Jordan :

« Il va falloir attendre la rançon sinon on l'arrêtera seulement pour kidnapping… »

Elle avait raison. Nous n'avions rien ! Aucune piste justifiant une arrestation. Seulement des présomptions, et on ne condamne personne sur des suppositions. Si on l'arrêtait avant la demande de rançon, il pourrait très bien retourner sa déposition à notre insu, avouant avoir voulu jouer au fossoyeur, alors que la ville était à sa recherche. Les quatre autres meurtres resteraient donc impunis. M'asseyant sur un banc, j'essayais de faire le point. Il fallait qu'on reste dans cette capsule plusieurs heures, le temps que la rançon soit demandée et l'adresse IP authentifiée. Nous devions passer cette mission sous couverture à l'aveugle dans les bois. Personne ne serait là pour nous, au moment du premier coup de pelle.

Mettant mes mains entre ma tête, je soufflais d'exaspération.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était partie à toute allure, je n'avais pas réussi à la rattraper. Installé avec Jordan dans la salle de débriefing, nous discutions le temps qu'elle revienne.

\- Comment vont Lily et Édouard? Demandais-je en m'inquiétant pour Kate

\- Ils vont bien, Castle, sourit Jordan? Et vous comment allez-vous?

\- Je vais bien, je n'ai plus besoin de canne pour me déplacer et bientôt je pourrai certainement courir.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Castle, j'aimerais savoir, … avez-vous tout pris en compte ?

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Enterrés vivant, ce n'est pas banal, commença-t-elle, rester coincés sous terre, seuls au monde sans savoir si tout va bien se dérouler n'est peut-être pas ce dont vous avez besoin en ce moment.

\- On a été pris de cours avec cette enquête, avouais-je, tout est allé si vite, Jordan, un jour Kate redevient Lieutenant, le second on sert de cible.

\- Vous avez le don pour vous attirer des ennuis, me taquina-t-elle

\- C'est vrai. Tu crois que le fait d'être enterré vivant pourrait ralentir la progression de Kate? Demandais-je inquiet pour son bien être

Jordan me jaugeait du regard comme pour mieux comprendre le sens réel de mes propos.

\- Elle va mieux, continuais-je, nous allons mieux et j'ai peur qu'un nouveau traumatisme gâche tout ça, ajoutais-je pour l'aiguiller dans sa réponse.

\- C'est avec Kate que tu devrais avoir cette conversation Castle, fit-elle d'une voix douce et compréhensive

\- Je ne peux pas, je veux dire, elle fait tellement d'efforts en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que je n'attends que ça ou qu'on ne va pas assez vite.

\- Castle, je vais te dire quelque chose, me confit-elle, ce qu'Abbott lui a fait subir n'a rien de comparable avec ce fossoyeur. Kyle Abbott lui a volé son identité, son sentiment de sécurité.

Elle marqua une pause certainement pour que je prenne totalement conscience de ses mots. Je buvais les paroles de Jordan.

\- Elle ne te repousse pas toi … Castle, …elle repousse cette intimité, ce contact. Les images que tu as vues au procès ne sont qu'un pâle exemple de ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

\- Elle va déménager, confiais-je dans l'espoir que Jordan me donne son point de vue

\- Déménager? fit-elle surprise

\- Oui, elle a trouvé un nouvel appartement et compte aménager la semaine prochaine.

\- À new-York?

\- Oui bien sûr! m'exclamais-je

\- Tu m'as fait peur avec ta mine de chien battu, me taquina-t-elle, j'ai cru qu'elle retournait sur DC

-Je lui ai dit de ne pas laisser son poste là-bas mais Kate est têtue

\- Je sais, me sourit-elle, et elle a eu raison

\- A quel sujet son poste ou le déménagement

\- Les deux Castle. Son poste était trop prenant malgré le fait qu'elle adorait et qu'elle était douée, Kate n'était que très rarement sur DC. Une relation ne peut pas se bâtir avec fantôme.

\- Je l'aurais suivi

\- Et attendu pour combien de temps? quatre voir cinq jour dans un mois ? Tu n'aurais pas pu la suivre comme tu le fais ici.

\- Je sais, reconnus-je

\- Et pour le déménagement, c'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-elle. Comme je te l'ai dit, Abbott lui a volé son identité, elle a besoin de se reconstruire en tant que femme…en tant que Kate Beckett.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, avouais-je penaud et rassurer par sa franchise

\- Elle ne te met pas de côté, elle souhaite juste se retrouver pour ne pas se perdre plus tard.

\- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera un jour? Soufflais-je

\- J'en suis certaine. Kate te fait confiance Castle et ça ce n'est pas rien. Elle est amoureuse, elle va lâcher prise doucement, il ne faut pas la brusquer c'est tout.

\- Je vois bien qu'elle lâche prise, concédais-je, on est plus proche maintenant. Mais j'ai peur que ce nouveau traumatisme refasse ressurgir l'ancien.

\- Kate t'a pleuré pendant quinze mois, Castle, ajouta-t-elle, tous les soirs. Fais-lui confiance.

Discuter avec Jordan m'avait fait du bien et avait apaisé mes craintes. On avait eu une conversation à cœur ouvert et elle était vraiment de très bonne écoute.

\- Castle?

\- Oui, répondis-je en sortant de mes songes

\- Pas à un mot à Kate de la dernière partie de notre conversation, m'expliqua-t-elle

\- N'aies crainte, souriais-je

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Après avoir retourné le problème en long, en large et en travers sans réelle solution, je décidais de retourner au commissariat pour discuter avec Jordan et Rick. Je les y retrouvais tous les deux dans la salle de débriefing, à mon arrivée, ils m'avaient tous les deux souri et invité à m'assoir.

\- Alors comment va se dérouler cette mission? Demandais-je en regardant Jordan

\- Vous allez aller à cette soirée, jouer aux amoureux transis.

\- jusque-là c'est simple, fit Castle

\- Ensuite vous vous ferez kidnapper et enterrer. La partie où vous prenez la voiture nécessite que vous soyez seuls, sans aucune patrouille pouvant faire fuir ou alerter notre suspect.

\- On aura des micros et caméras? Demandais-je

\- Oui, des micros seront installés sur vous ainsi que des caméras mais une fois sous terre, nous allons perdre tous contacts avec vous. Votre voiture aussi sera équipée de caméra et d'un traceur. Cela nous donnera une idée exacte de l'endroit où il vous emmène.

\- Bien, acquiesça Castle en me prenant la main.

\- Ensuite, il va s'écouler entre 4 et 5 heures après la demande de rançon. À partir de ce moment-là, nous allons ratisser chaque centimètre carré de ce foutu bois, concéda Jordan. Tory piratera l'adresse IP et le serveur vocal avec lequel il nous aura joint. Il va menacer de vous laisser mourir s'il n'a pas l'argent, c'est avec ça qu'on va l'inculper de tentative de meurtre

\- Pour la demande de rançon, qui va-t-il joindre, ma mère, ma fille? demanda Castle inquiet à l'idée de les mettre au courant.

\- Non, ce sera nous directement, on va dévier tout appel pouvant arriver à leur portable, pour y répondre. Elles ne seront au courant de rien, le rassura Jordan.

\- Ok, fis-je, nous aurons aussi sur nous des traceurs? Ajoutais-je

\- Oui, seulement enterrés sous terre nous n'aurons plus de signal, expliqua-t-elle, vos traceurs ne fonctionneront qu'à partir d'une balise qui les détectera dans un rayon d'1km.

\- Un Km, c'est bon, c'est large, continua Castle confiant

\- Le bois visé fait 32 km, l'informais-je

\- Oh, souffla-t-il déçu, c'est large, reprit-il en grimaçant cette fois

\- On aura la position exacte de votre voiture dont le signal continuera d'émettre, reprit Jordan, votre localisation aussi avant d'être enterrés.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Demandais-je

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, tu le sais bien.

\- Je récapitule, continua Castle, on va à la soirée, on s'embrasse, on se fait kidnapper et enterrer, on attend quelques heures et tu nous sors de ce trou.

\- Si tout va bien, oui

\- Et que pourrait-il arriver de mal? Grimaçais-je

\- Il pourrait très bien ne pas demander de rançon, commença Jordan

\- Et bien, tu nous sors de là et on recommencera l'enquête de zéro, fis-je

\- Et si les traceurs ne fonctionnaient pas, qu'on perd votre localisation?

\- Entre les traceurs et la voiture, dis-je perplexe

\- Il pourrait très bien garer la voiture beaucoup plus loin! 32 km, Kate ! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète

\- Tu paieras la rançon, lança Castle

À sa phrase, nous nous retournions toutes les deux comme surprise par son idée.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Castle, il va s'agir de milliers dollars. Pour les deux autres couples, il avait réclamé 500 000 mille dollars, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à ces victimes. Toi, tu es connu, je ne sais pas à combien cette rançon va s'élever mais le FBI refusera de payer, déclara Jordan

\- Je comprends, continua-t-il, mais j'ai dit que Tu paierais la rançon

\- Je ? S'étrangla-t-elle

\- Rick, commença Kate

\- J'ai pris mes dispositions avec mon avocat, la coupais-je, tu es mon nouveau désignataire financier Jordan

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Kate

\- Tu as tout pouvoir sur ma fortune à compter d'aujourd'hui s'il m'arrivait malheur ou que je disparaisse.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Jordan

\- Je te fais confiance, tu nous sortiras de là. Mais s'il faut payer, alors fais-le.

Kate s'adossa brutalement à sa chaise en lâchant ma main, me tournant pour mieux la voir, je vis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

\- C'est juste une garantie de plus, lui expliquais-je

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle

\- Mais?

\- Castle, tu as bien réfléchi, il s'agit de millions de dollars

\- J'ai confiance en Jordan

\- Ok, murmura-t-elle

\- Je te remercie pour cette preuve de confiance, Rick, me fit Jordan

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à moi en utilisant mon prénom et j'en étais heureux.

\- Bon par où on commence ? Demandais-je pour changer de discussion

\- On va équiper le parking des voituriers de caméras et on va s'occuper de ta voiture

\- On devait aller à la soirée en limousine, repris-je

\- On prendra la Ferrari, fit Kate

\- Très bien.

\- Et bien au boulot, lança Jordan.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous avions passé notre journée à tout organiser pour la mission. On avait recouvert tout le site de promotion de caméras et de micros ainsi que la voiture de Castle. Une caméra avait été placée près du liquide de chauffage afin d'avoir une vidéo du tueur mettant le propofol dans le conduit. Les gars n'avaient rien trouvé dans les bois. À 17 heures, nous étions fin près, j'avais invité Jordan au loft et elle avait accepté. Je n'avais pas eu une minute pour parler en tête à tête avec mon amie et étais heureuse de pouvoir le faire ce soir. Nous l'avions laissée seule le temps d'aller chez le Dr Burke.

Assis côte à côte, nous nous tenions la main, Castle me caressait l'intérieur de la main de son pouce.

\- Alors comment allez-vous? demanda Burke

\- Bien, souriais-je

\- Avez-vous fait l'exercice que je vous avais demandé?

\- Oui

\- Comment ça s'est déroulé?

À sa question, je tournais la tête pour voir le sourire en coin de Rick, des images de notre douche me parvenaient. Ses caresses et ses baisers commençaient de nouveau à éveiller mon désir de lui. Nous n'avions pas eu d'instant à nous aujourd'hui, et je dois dire qu'il me manquait.

\- Très bien, expliqua Castle, Kate a même accepté mon toucher

À sa phrase, je rougis. Oh oui, j'avais accepté son toucher et plus encore la nuit dernière.

\- Et vous Kate, comment avez-vous perçu cette intimité ?

\- Je… je dois dire que j'étais très anxieuse mais Castle a réussi à apaiser chacune de mes craintes et a été très prévenant à mon égard. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette douche.

\- Hum, hum, murmura Burke en écrivant quelques notes

\- Je … on a fait d'énormes progrès en deux jours, continuais-je

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Heu, fis-je gênée la tête baissée

\- Nous avons effectué quelques préliminaires, me sauva Rick

\- De quels types?

\- De type très privé, ajoutais-je

\- Des deux côtés ? fit-il surpris

\- Eh bien, on a été interrompus, alors non, continua Castle

\- Il y a-t-il eu un évènement déclencheur qui pourrait expliquer votre soudain rapprochement?

\- On s'est disputé plutôt violemment, expliqua Castle

\- J'ai cru le perdre, ajoutais-je

\- Bien, cet incident a certainement servi d'électrochoc à votre peur. Il va falloir désormais continuer dans cette voie.

L'entretien continua environ une heure, nous avions confié à Burke notre intimité et mes craintes à aller plus loin. Puis nous lui avions expliqué les enjeux de l'enquête et ce que nous devions faire pour arrêter ce tueur. Il nous avait juste demandé de rester à l'écoute l'un de l'autre quand nous serons sous terre. La fin de la séance se termina sur un nouvel exercice:

\- Bien, pour ce nouvel exercice, vous ne pourrez l'effecteur qu'une seule fois, sourit-il

\- Ok, fis-je sur la défensive

\- Rien de bien particulier, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que votre relation est sur la bonne voie et que vous arrivez tous les deux à très bien gérer vos limites. Du fait de l'enquête et de la soirée de demain, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous mettre une nouvelle épreuve devant vous.

\- Merci, soufflais-je rassurée

\- Alors quel est cet exercice? demanda Rick

\- Quand vous serez sous terre, livrés à vous-même et dans un endroit clos sans possibilités de fuir, j'aimerais que vous jouiez à un jeu.

\- Lequel ?

\- Action-Vérité

\- Action-Vérité ? Fis-je surprise

\- Oui, ce jeu s'est révélé très bénéfique dans les relations de couples quand les participants jouent réellement le jeu, acquiesça-t-il

\- Heu, non loin l'idée de vous contre dire, continua Rick, mais la capsule nous laisse que très peu de liberté de mouvements alors pour les actions, c'est un peu difficile.

\- Vous êtes écrivain, Mr Castle, ajouta Burke, l'imagination, n'est-ce pas votre leitmotiv? Sourit-il

\- Action-vérité, répétais-je intriguée par cet exercice

\- C'est votre thérapeute à DC qui me l'a recommandé hier soir lors de notre entretien téléphonique, avoua-t-il devant mon air septique.

\- Très bien, rétorqua Castle, on se revoit lundi ?

\- Exact, mais avant de partir laissez-moi vous stipuler deux choses pour l'exercice… la première, vous n'aurez droit qu'à deux actions chacun et quatre vérités.

\- Pourquoi moins d'actions, bougonna Castle

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà des idées, sourit Burke

À cette réflexion, je me tournais vers Castle qui me regardait en tressautant les sourcils et avec des yeux pétillants de malices.

\- Je crains le pire, soufflais-je amusée par son entrain

\- Et pour les vérités, je voudrais que vous soyez honnête dans vos réponses, le but étant d'avancer dans cette relation sans non-dits.

\- On a compris, affirmais-je en lui serrant la main pour partir.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement, me fit remarquer Kate alors que nous rentrions au loft en voiture.

\- Je ne souris pas bêtement, répliquais-je en faisant mine d'être vexé

\- C'est quoi qui te réjouis autant ? demanda-t-elle, et pitié ne me dis pas que c'est cet exercice.

\- Demande pas alors, la taquinais-je

\- C'est les actions ? Les vérités ? fit-elle curieuse

\- Deux actions c'est léger tout de même, soufflais-je

\- Sérieux Rick ? On sera dans deux mètres carrés! Je me demande quelle action on peut entreprendre dans deux mètres carrés! S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant.

Nos regards se croisèrent si intensément qu'elle en baissa les yeux, je susurrais donc doucement en m'approchant de son oreille alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la route :

\- Tant de choses détective …

\- Je serais tout de même plus à l'aise avec les vérités, changea-t-elle de sujet alors que ma réplique l'avais fait frissonner

\- Ouais…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, remarqua-t-elle

\- On se connait par cœur, un regard suffit pour qu'on se comprenne, je me demande bien à quoi serviraient ses vérités.

\- Tu crois si bien me connaître que ça? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui, je connais ta couleur préférée, ton repas préféré, ton auteur préféré, ton film…

\- Bon d'accord, me coupa-t-elle, mais tu pourrais connaître des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dîtes

\- Comme quoi? Fis-je curieux

\- Alors là,… à toi de te débrouiller, rit-elle, moi en tout cas j'ai plein de questions en tête

\- Comme quoi? Réitérais-je surpris cette fois-ci

\- C'est qui le perroquet maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se garant

\- Kate ?

\- Oui?

\- Toute la vérité ? Demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Juste pour savoir, finalement cette enquête est une sacrée aubaine ! M'exclamais-je en sortant de la crown victoria

\- Ah oui?

\- Je vais pouvoir percer tous les mystères de Katherine Beckett demain soir, affirmais-je en lui prenant la main

\- Quatre mystères, Castle, me rappela-t-elle

\- J'ai intérêt de bien choisir mes questions alors, réfléchissais-je

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur

\- Alors soirée entre filles ce soir? Demandais-je

Avec Kate nous avions convenu que je la laisserais seule quelques heures pour discuter avec Jordan. Moi, j'avais prévu une soirée poker chez Connelly pour me détendre aussi avant la soirée de demain soir.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas? demanda-t-elle en m'entourant la taille

\- Non, souriais-je en l'embrassant

a- Il faudra tout de même qu'on termine l'exercice d'hier soir, me chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je alors que sa langue demandait l'entrée de ma bouche

Notre baiser était doux et langoureux à la fois, Kate gémissait sous mes assauts. J'étais en manque d'elle, nous avions passé notre journée à enquêter et je n'avais eu que quelques minutes avec elle seule à seule. Alors là, à cet instant, dans cet ascenseur, je lui faisais passer toute ma frustration de ces dernières heures. La bloquant entre la paroi et mon corps, je lui saisis les fesses pour la hisser à ma taille.

\- Cas…tle, haletait-elle entre deux baisers, on va… nous…voir

Me reculant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt de la cabine.

\- Juste encore quelques minutes, l'implorais-je du regard

\- Juste quelques minutes, murmura-t-elle en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Avez-vous des idées à suggérer pour le prochain**_ ** _exercice, des questions vérités ou des actions? toutes idées est bonne à prendre_**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise sur le sofa avec Jordan, un verre de vin à la main nous entamions cette soirée filles tout en légèreté. Nous avions fait livrer des pizzas et échangions sur nos hommes, la façon dont nous avions le don de discuter m'avait manqué. Avec Jordan, j'arrivais à me laisser totalement aller, j'arrivais à lui parler sans crainte comme on le ferait avec une sœur jumelle. Après quelques rires, elle me confia :

\- Je crois qu'avec Édouard, on n'y arrive plus

\- Pardon? Fis-je étonnée

\- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kate, m'avoua-t-elle en buvant son verre

\- Mais quand on s'est vu pour le procès tout allait bien? Demandais-je totalement perdu

\- Non, on ce n'était qu'une façade

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est si compliqué de gérer tout de même front, que je pense que je me noie. Entre le boulot, Lily, Édouard, mes déplacements perpétuels, je n'ai plus une seconde pour moi… pour nous, avoua-t-elle tristement

Je pris le temps de décortiquer sa phrase, « tout gérer en même temps », « je me noie », ces paroles firent écho avec une conversation que j'avais eu avec Andrew.

 _«- Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un, tu as vu le boulot qu'on fait. Le mois dernier on a passé cinq jours à DC. On termine à point d'heure, ce n'est pas possible de construire quelque chose. Et pour le moment, il n'est pas envisageable que je quitte ce boulot que j'adore! me dit Andrew_

 _Tu as tord…regardes Jordan et Édouard._

 _Ils se sont connus avant que Jordan intègre le FBI, et avant que tu n'arrives, ils étaient à deux doigts de la séparation, tu as certainement sauvé leur couple._

 _Moi? demandais-je incrédule_

 _Oui Toi! Jordan t'a formé pour prendre sa place, c'est toi qui fais les déplacements maintenant, elle reste près des siens, elle ne se déplace que si tu la réclames._

 _Donc selon, ton raisonnement, une vie sans attache est ce qui nous attend dans ce boulot. »_

Mon départ avait mené à sa perte le couple de mon amie, j'étais choqué par sa nouvelle et je culpabilisais d'en être la source.

\- Tu as essayé les thérapies de couples ? Demandais-je

\- Non, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose de toute manière

\- Pourquoi?

\- Kate, souffla-t-elle

\- Si tu veux rester avec ton mari tu devras démissionner, continuais-je en essayant de la comprendre

\- Tu profiles, tu n'as pas perdu la main

\- Jordan, je suis désolée

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle, tout ceci est de ma faute je pourrais très bien faire comme toi, choisir l'amour et non le travail mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Si je n'étais pas partie, tu serais toujours avec Édouard, affirmais-je

\- Non, je serais avec toi… J'aurais remplacé Andrew.

\- Remplace-nous et sauve ton couple… Hunt fera l'affaire, tentais-je

\- Hunt ? Oh arrêtes-tu ne le pense pas!

\- Si, mentis-je

\- Kate au moment où tu es rentrée dans cette salle de débriefing, tu t'es tendue en le voyant … et lui souriait comme un bien heureux. Tu ne l'apprécies pas alors pas la peine de me mentir

\- Et toi pas la peine de me profiler! Lançais-je

\- C'est mon métier, je te rappelle, sourit-elle

\- Que vas-tu faire? Demandais-je inquiète pour l'avenir de mes amis et de Lily

\- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je suis furieuse ! Je suis coincée. Si je le quitte et que je garde mon job, je ne verrais plus ma fille, la garde partagée ne fonctionnera pas, je l'aurais un week-end sur deux. Et si je démissionne, j'aurais ma fille mais…

\- Tu lui en voudras de t'avoir demandé de choisir, la coupais-je

\- Oui dans les deux cas, je vais divorcer, affirma-t-elle en descendant son verre

\- Lily a besoin de toi

\- Je sais, j'ai juste besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Tout comme toi, lança-t-elle en nous resservant

\- Moi ?

\- Tu vas déménager… dans un nouvel appartement, dit-elle en me regardant comme s'il elle me décryptait de l'intérieur

\- Tu m'effraies ! M'exclamais-je, c'est dingue comme tu fais ça ! Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Hum, hum… tu cherches à te retrouver en tant que femme, ajouta-t-elle en souriant

\- Arrête de me profiler ! M'exclamais-complètement paniquée par le don de profilage de mon amie

\- Je dirais même la semaine prochaine…

\- Ok ok, maintenant, il va falloir me dire comment tu arrives à voir tout ça… mes expressions? Mon langage corporel?

\- Castle

\- Castle? Fis-je surprise

\- Ton petit-ami et moi avons discuté pendant que tu te baladais ce matin, avoua-t-elle

\- Et bien, … je dois dire que ça me rassure, soufflais-je

\- Pourquoi?

\- Jordan l'idée même que tu connaisses tous mes faits et gestes, juste en me regardant est … déroutant, je veux dire on dirait un… Jedi !

\- Je suis un Jedi! Rit-elle

\- Oh non! Tu as surtout une taupe avec toi… une taupe du nom de Castle! Riais-je avec elle en buvant

\- Non, sérieux, je peux tout savoir, dit-elle légèrement saoule

\- Tout savoir, hein? Ça va tes chevilles ? Riais-je de plus belle

\- Oui, plutôt bien

\- Allez, je t'écoute, rétorquais-je éméchée aussi, dis-moi quelque chose que moi seule sait ou que Castle ne t'as pas dit?

\- Ok… alors… Mon côté Jedi me dit que… Tu n'aimes pas Hunt car il t'a fait des avances assez ouvertement, lança-t-elle

\- Ouais, bougonnais-je, mais c'est assez simple, un novice en profilage y serait arrivé.

\- Le fait qu'il te séduise ne te déplaît pas, continua-t-elle

\- Comme toutes les femmes j'aime plaire, rétorquais-je

\- Ok… alors… tu as débuté une session dans l'ascenseur juste avant de me rejoindre.

À sa déduction, je recrachais mon verre de vin en la regardant complètement ébahie. Jordan, elle, était souriante et avait un brin de malice dans les yeux :

\- Alors coquine, tu me racontes, ou je devine ? Me taquina-t-elle

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _« - Juste encore quelques minutes, m'implorait-il du regard_

 _\- Juste quelques minutes, murmurais-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres._

 _Coincée entre la paroi de l'ascenseur et le corps de Castle, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre sa nuque que je caressais assez rudement. Mon désir montait en flèche dans ses bras. Castle, monta ses mains au niveau de ma poitrine qu'il malaxa à travers mon chemisier. Inconsciemment je me mis à onduler du bassin alors que j'avais les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille._

 _\- Kate, gémit Rick_

 _Sa bouche se mit à mordiller, sucer, lécher mon cou ce qui me fit râler plus fort. De mes mains, je commençais à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, j'avais besoin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, j'avais besoin de ce contact avec lui après cette journée._

 _\- Kate..._

 _\- Hum, gémissais-je alors que son regard entra en contact avec le mien_

 _\- On devrait se calmer, me murmura-t-il_

 _\- Pas envie, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant à nouveau_

 _Mon baiser se fit plus pressant, nos lèvres se menaient un duel sans fin, nos langues se caressaient et nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes. Les mains de Rick passèrent sous mon chemisier pour venir me caresser les seins de ses pouces._

 _\- Castle, gémissais-je alors qu'il baissait les deux balconnets_

 _\- Kate, j'ai une envie folle de toi, continua-t-il, en me donnant un coup de bassin_

 _Son érection était telle que j'aurais pu m'empaler sur lui malgré nos vêtements. Je n'étais pas toute fraîche non plus, mon désir était telle que je me frottais à lui pour me calmer._

 _\- Castle, haletais-je_

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- On devrait… on devrait se calmer, repris-je_

 _\- Pas envie, marmonna-t-il en desserrant son étreinte à contrecœur tout en m'embrassant le menton, puis la clavicule_

 _\- Tu crois qu'on va mourir demain? Demandais-je soudainement alors que ses mains avaient repris leur position sur mes hanches_

 _\- Non, mon cœur, me rassura-t-il front contre front. Pourquoi? reprit-il pour connaitre le fond de ma pensée en me reposant au sol, pour se reboutonner la chemise._

 _\- Je ne veux pas mourir sans l'avoir fait, avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre_

 _\- Sans avoir fait quoi? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Oh ! fit-il en rencontrant mon regard, je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête ?_

 _\- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de toi… même si je n'arrive pas à avoir ce genre de relation pour le moment, avouais-je, je…_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- J'ai adoré hier soir, lançais-je_

 _\- Moi aussi, sourit-il en m'encerclant la taille_

 _\- Toi aussi ? Fis-je surprise, Castle je n'ai rien fait on a été interrompu, je te rappelle_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir combler_

 _Au regard que je lui lançai, il continua son explication:_

 _\- J'ai adoré t'embrasser sans retenue, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille tout en me caressant le dos. J'ai adoré te mordiller les seins, j'ai adoré te caresser la peau,… j'ai adoré te faire l'amour avec ma bouche, avec ma langue… retrouver ton odeur, ton gout… mais ce que j'ai surtout adoré c'est de te donner un orgasme, m'avoua-t-il alors que j'avais la chair de poule tellement il arrivait à m'exciter avec ses paroles._

 _-Je… je, bégayais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait en me happant la lèvre_

 _\- Kate?_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Ne précipites pas les choses, on ira à ton allure, ne t'inquiète pas_

 _\- Castle, soufflais-je ennuyée en arrêtant nos baisers, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi, confiais-je, je te chauffe à blanc…_

 _\- Tu l'as fait pendant quatre ans et ça ne t'as pas dérangé, sourit-il fier de sa remarque_

 _\- Très drôle, Rick, rétorquais-je alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, reprit-il, des câlins comme hier, pourraient me faire vivre toute une vie_

 _Ses mots me touchaient énormément, cet homme était exceptionnel._

 _\- Merci, murmurais-je, pour tout, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant chastement alors que nous allions quitter cet ascenseur._

 _\- Always, répliqua-t-il en sortant_

 _\- Rick?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Habille-toi convenablement, pense à quelque chose de triste en rentrant et maintiens cette pensée jusqu'à ta sortie du Loft._

 _\- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il_

 _\- Jordan ! M'exclamais-je_

 _\- Jordan?_

 _\- Elle est très douée pour repérer une session make-out ou autre chose, alors j'armerais autant faire profil bas._

 _\- Arrête, elle ne va pas voir qu'on s'est tripoté dans l'ascenseur, riait-il_

 _\- Tu paries ! Marmonnais-je en entrant. »_

 _FIN DU FLASH_BACK_

\- Alors, je devine ou…

\- C'est bon, tu as raison, la coupais-je excédée par son sixième sens

\- Katherine Beckett ! S'exclama-t-elle, aurais-tu mis au placard ton côté bonne sœur!

\- Je n'ai jamais été une bonne sœur, répliquais-je

\- Ouais, enfin bon, j'allais envoyer ton dossier d'admission à ce couvent en Europe, se moquait-elle

\- Très drôle, marmonnais-je en débouchant une deuxième bouteille

\- Je suis contente pour toi… pour vous, rectifia-t-elle

\- On n'a pas encore passé ce stade, avouais-je

\- Mais tu n'es pas loin?

\- Je ne sais pas, soufflais-je

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

\- Non, ça fait du bien de se confier à une oreille féminine, dis-je mal à l'aise

\- Tu as Lanie

\- C'est pas pareil

\- Ok, alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

\- Tu ne me profiles pas? La taquinais-je

\- Tu ne parles pas à l'agent Shaw mais à Jordan, répliqua-t-elle un verre à la main

\- On va avoir la gueule de bois demain, riais-je en buvant aussi

\- Je vais divorcer alors, j'ai droit de me saouler

\- C'est vrai

\- Alors?

\- On a pris des douches ensembles, commençais-je, on s'est caressé, on a aussi fait un massage des plus sensuels mais hier, on a franchi une autre étape.

\- Laquelle?

\- Je l'ai laissé me toucher, avouais-je en buvant cul sec mon verre

\- Ok, toucher-toucher ou toucher-tripoter ?

\- Toucher-toucher avec les mains et la bouche, ajoutais-je en me levant rouge de honte par mon aveux

\- Ok, je retire ton inscription au couvent ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Jordan! Je suis sérieuse et…

\- Et?

\- Gênée ! C'est gênant de parler de ça… je veux dire…

\- Que si tout allait bien, ce serait ton jardin secret entre toi et Rick

\- Oui, soufflais-je

\- Kate, écoute-moi, c'est super, que tu aies lâché prise. Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Comment ça?

\- As-tu eu peur ? L'as-tu repoussé ? As-tu...

\- Non, c'était génial, je me sentais en sécurité et j'ai lâché prie… je veux dire vraiment lâché prise, dis-je en appuyant bien mes mots

\- Où est le problème alors?

\- Si je le savais… j'ai envie de lui… quand nous somme seul, j'ai envie qu'il me caresse, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'on aille plus loin

\- Mais?

\- Mais, fis-je hésitante

\- Oui?

\- Non, laisse-tomber, me dégonflais-je, on devrait aller se coucher et arrêter de boire, aoutais-je en débarrassant la table

\- Mon dernier rapport sexuel remonte à au moins trois mois, lança-t-elle

\- Pardon? M'étonnais-je par sa confidence en me retournant pour la voir

\- Et je dois dire que c'était nul, souffla-t-elle

\- Nul? Attends, pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça?

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné par le sexe, par tes appréhensions, on en a tous. Alors c'est vrai que tu es toujours celle qui se confie alors…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, souriais-je par son attention

\- Édouard est plutôt rapide dans son genre, enfin surtout dans ce domaine. Il ne s'éternise pas avec les préliminaires, je dirais même qu'il est égoïste. Le sexe était génial avant maintenant il est routinier… c'est comme … se laver les dents!

\- Se laver les dents? Tu rigoles là?

\- Non, je t'assure. C'est une routine sans fin, je rentre du boulot, on couche Lily et ensuite je passe à la casserole sans réel plaisir

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler?

\- Pour dire quoi… tu t'y prends comme un manche

\- Pour réclamer plus d'attention, suggérais-je

\- Ouais, dit-elle peu convaincue. De toutes manières, le problème ne se pose plus désormais.

\- Je suis désolée

\- Pour ma vie sexuelle? Sourit-elle à nouveau

\- Tu es infernale! Lançais-je

-Allez Kate, dis-moi, ce qui t'effraie

\- Je… je

\- Je ne me moquerais pas, promis, m'assura-t-elle

\- J'ai un problème quand son sexe rentre en contact avec le mien, avouais-je en baissant la tête. Même s'il l'effleure. Je me tends et je panique

Je sentais le regard de Jordan sur moi. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi pour me prendre les mains :

\- Hey, murmura-t-elle alors que j'étais à fleur de peau

\- Hum

\- Tu veux l'avis de l'amie ou du profiler?

\- Les deux, je ferais le tri dans tes âneries, murmurais-je en relevant la tête

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle, l'amie te dirait de te détendre que ce n'est juste qu'une étape de plus à franchir. Après la nudité, le contact, et les préliminaires, ce n'est juste qu'un nouveau cap.

\- Ça se tient, réfléchissais-je

\- Mais le profiler, te dirait : Kyle Abbott s'est frotté contre toi, il s'est masturbé contre toi. Il a pris du plaisir et il t'a sali. Et le sexe proprement dit te ramène à lui. Les préliminaires échangés avec Castle sont synonyme de tendresse, le sexe est synonyme de viol… dans ton esprit.

À l'énonciation du nom de mon tortionnaire, je m'étais automatiquement raidie. Son raisonnement était clair et plus que véridique. J'avais peur du sexe car je le ressentais comme un viol et non pas comme du plaisir. Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je m'en aperçoive et Jordan l'écarta du revers de la main.

\- Merci, murmurais-je

\- De rien

\- Non, merci de m'écouter et de me comprendre

\- Kate, si tu veux passer à l'étape suivante sans crainte, il te suffit juste de faire confiance à Castle et de ne jamais fermer les yeux au moment du rapport. Ton subconscient pourrait te renvoyer des souvenirs, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air surpris

\- Ne jamais fermer les yeux…

\- Oui, focalise-toi sur lui et rien que sur lui.

\- Et si je n'étais jamais prête ? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Tu l'es sinon tu ne te poserais pas toute ses questions! m'assura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ok

\- Ok, concéda-t-elle dans un sourire

\- Tu sais si je passe le cap, ce sera toi, la bonne sœur! La taquinais-je

\- Je tuerais pour être une fourmi et vous voir dans cette capsule !

\- On ne fera rien dans cette capsule, souriais-je en pensant aux actions imposés par Burke

\- Oh, arrête ! Un ascenseur dix secondes et vous vous sautez dessus … alors cinq heures, l'un sur l'autre…

\- On va manquer d'air là-dedans si on s'agite trop! M'exclamais-je pour lui clouer le bec en riant.

\- Chanceuse ! Sourit-elle

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Ma soirée poker s'était plus que bien passé. J'avais coiffé au poteau Patterson mais avait tout perdu face à Bob. J'étais tout de même ravi d'avoir dépouillé mon rival littéraire. Rentrant doucement dans le loft, j'allumais la lumière, je rentrais assez tard. Il était déjà une heure du matin. Rejoignant ma chambre à l'aide de la lumière de mon téléphone, je découvris Kate endormie avec mon coussin entre ses bras. Sa posture me fit sourire, me déshabillant, je rentrais en simple caleçon dans le lit et essayais tant bien que mal à récupérer mon oreiller.

\- Voleur, souffla-t-elle au moment où j'installais ma tête

\- Voleuse, oui, c'est mon dû, affirmais-je

\- Ta soirée s'est bien passée, me demanda-t-elle en se lovant contre moi

\- Très bien et la tienne?

\- Haute en confession, murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant le torse

\- Ah oui? Fis-je étourdi par ses baisers

\- Hum, hum, elle a deviné pour l'ascenseur

\- Cette femme est un …

\- Jedi! Me coupa Kate

\- Tu m'as manqué, avouais-je en la serrant contre moi

\- Toi aussi mon cœur, bailla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente te je sus qu'elle s'était rendormis. Lui caressant les cheveux, je pensais à la journée qui nous attendait. J'espérais que tout se passerais bien, qu'on avait bien émis toutes les possibilités. Fermant les yeux, c'est la respiration rassurante de Kate qui me berça et m'emporta dans le sommeil.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. La mission sous couverture m'angoissait car j'avais peur que le tueur ne change ses plans. Je me demandais également si nous avions raison de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un voiturier. Toutes nos certitudes devenaient des questionnements. Après m'être tourné et retourné dans mon lit, je m'étais levé pour prendre une douche et me détendre. Le réveil indiquait 5 heures du matin. C'est totalement épuisé que je rentrais sou le jet d'eau chaude. Les mains contre la paroi et la tête baissée sous le pommeau, j'essayais de calmer cette crainte qui s'insinuait en moi au fil des heures. Je refaisais le fil de l'enquête encore et encore pour chercher la faille, celle qui nous ferait basculer Kate et moi. Et si nous nous trompions de cible ? Non, il voulait se faire connaître sinon il n'aurait pas contacté les médias. D'où venaient ces foutus capsules! ça aussi c'était un mystère pour nous, des cinq suspects qu'il nous restait, aucun n'avait effectué d'achat de ce genre.

\- Ça va bien se passer, me murmurais-je à moi-même pour me calmer

On devrait attendre cinq heures plus le temps des recherches pour nous déterrer, ça allait être long, vraiment très long à attendre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Kate arriver derrière mon dos, c'est son corps contre le mien, ses bras entourant ma taille qui me fit réagir.

\- Hey, tu vas bien, chuchota-t-elle inquiète

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dors pas? Demandais-je sans me retourner appréciant ses caresses sur mon torse

-Mon oreiller s'est fait la malle, répliqua-t-elle en m'embrassant le dos

\- J'arrivais plus à dormir

\- Castle, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce

Je me retournais et la pris dans mes bras par la taille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et je la fis basculer pour qu'elle prenne ma place sous le jet d'eau

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je pour l'embrasser et me rassurer

Je l'embrassais sans empressement, juste avec douceur. J'avais besoin d'un moment de calme et de répit. Et goûter les lèvres de Kate, sentir son corps nu contre le mien avaient le don d'apaiser toutes les craintes du monde.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille, on n'y va pas, me dit-elle quand mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour se blottir à son cou

\- Ça va aller, murmurais-je en la serrant plus fort.

\- J'ai peur moi aussi, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Je sais mon ange

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je sentais que Castle avait encore des doutes sur cette mission, je l'avais entendu se tourner et retourner toute la nuit en soufflant d'exaspération. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire cette mission par ma faute. Je ne voulais pas que son traumatisme reprenne le dessus. Il me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Lui caressant les cheveux, je lui dis :

\- Il est encore tôt.

\- J'arriverais pas à dormir

\- Et si on allait simplement se recoucher … on se blottit l'un contre l'autre et on discute.

\- L'exercice Action-vérité, c'est pour ce soir, me rappelait-il

\- Oublies cet exercice, souriais-je, et viens au lit avec moi

\- Quel beau programme, ronronnait-il

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, j'effectuais des cercles sur le torse de Rick pendant qu'il s'évertuait à faire la même chose sur mon dos.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie, souffla-t-il de bien être

\- C'est super ça, car on sera dans la même position des heures durant ce soir, le taquinais-je

\- Ouais, à deux choses près

\- Comme?

\- Le matelas ne sera pas si confortable et on ne sera pas nu.

\- Mon matelas à moi n'aura pas changé, lui notifiais-je alors que mon corps était à moitié sur le sien. Et pour ce qui est de la nudité, tu as raison

\- Mince alors, je pensais que tu trouverais une solution, dit-il dépité

\- Tu rigoles là? Fis-je surprise en relevant la tête pour le voir

\- Non, mais … comme j'ai deux actions à mon actif

\- Je ne me mettrais pas nue !

\- Burke a dit qu'il fallait…

\- Me mettre nue? Le coupais-je

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Castle… trouve une autre action

\- Comme quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en attendant…

\- Tu veux dormir? Me coupa-t-il

\- J'avais plutôt une autre idée en tête, dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui

\- Une autre idée, reprit-il en déglutissant

\- Hum, hum… alors deux caresses et deux baisers ?

\- On n'est pas obligé tu sais, dit-il prévenant

\- J'en ai envie, avouais-je

\- J'avais dit mon torse et mon cou

\- Ok, mais la prochaine caresse c'est moi qui choisit, fis-je en lui embrassant le cou

\- si… tu…. veux, murmura-t-il en s'abandonnant à mes caresses

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Ses mains malaxaient mon torse en appuyant sur mes flancs pour revenir sur mes pectoraux, sa bouche, elle, se délectait à m'appliquer un suçon. Elle aspirait, mordillait ma jugulaire, tout en gémissant. Mon désir d'elle refit surface, et mon érection rentra en contact avec sa cuisse. Kate délaissa mon cou pour venir embrasser mes épaules, puis elle descendit et mordilla mes tétons

\- Kate, gémissais-je sous ses coups de langue

Elle continua sa torture pour venir entourer mon nombril de sa langue. Son souffle sur mon bas-ventre me fit me tendre à l'extrême, fermant les yeux sous ses caresses, je m'abandonnais complètement à elle, oubliant toutes mes craintes. Elle remonta ensuite au bout de quelques minutes, à mon oreille et me chuchota alors qu'elle avait plaqué son corps au mien :

\- On change de zone Castle…

\- Oui… on … change

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans sa bouche. Mes mains remontèrent doucement sur ses cuisses pour venir empoigner ses fesses que je caressais de désir

\- Castle

\- Hum

\- Bas les pattes, sourit-elle contre mes lèvres, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser, ajouta-t-elle alors que mes mains lâchèrent leur proie.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux puis descendit sur toute la longueur de mon corps

\- Kate?

\- Hum, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Je choisis une nouvelle zone, dit-elle aguicheuse en me caressant les cuisses de l'extérieur à l'intérieur en effleurant mes testicules à chaque passage

\- Mon dieu, râlais-je

\- Tu aimes, chuchota-t-elle en laissant ses doigts s'égarer à l'intérieur de mes cuisses

\- Oh oui, soufflais-je

\- Mais pas assez pour perdre pied, rétorqua-t-elle alors que je levais les yeux sur elle

Elle me sourit et se pencha pour venir lécher sur toute sa longueur mon sexe

\- Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je en m'agrippant aux draps

\- C'est mieux, chuchota-t-elle en prenant en main mon membre tendu à l'extrême.

J'allais mourir de plaisir ce soir! Kate ne me quittait pas des yeux et gémissait à chaque coup de langue sur mon pénis, sa main exerçait un va et vient constant. Elle engloba ensuite de sa bouche mon gland et le suça.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Oh merde, cria Castle de plaisir à cette nouvelle action

De ma bouche, j'englobais son pénis tout en vrillant ma langue à l'intérieur. Mes mains taquinaient ses testicules en les caressant et en les pressant. Je voulais que Rick perde pied, je voulais qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que moi la veille. Ses gémissements répétés m'indiquèrent que j'y arrivais très bien. Accélérant ma succion sur son membre, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment moi aussi. Je me nourrissais des râles de Rick, son bassin donnait des à-coups dans ma bouche. Et ses mains desserrèrent les draps pour venir me caresser la tête. De la main droite, je me mis à le masturber pendant que ma langue humidifiait son gland.

\- Kate… je vais…

Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient tendus à l'extrême, sa respiration saccadée, son moment allait arriver d'ici peu. Et ma panique reprit le dessus, ouvrant les yeux pour me calmer, je vis Rick perdre totalement pied sous mes mains, relevant légèrement la tête, j'accélérais mon mouvement de poignet et caressait de l'autre main ses testicules.

\- Je… Kaaattee! S'écria-t-il la tête révulsée à l'arrière alors que l'orgasme le prenait en otage.

Je ralentissais doucement ma manœuvre pour le faire revenir doucement sur terre. Baissant les yeux pour voir ma main droite rempli de semence, un flash-back m'arriva :

 _Kyle Abbott se masturbait au-dessus de moi tout en m'embrassant la poitrine, mes mains et mes poignets étaient attachés et je l'implorais de s'arrêter._

 _\- Tu es si bonne, Kathie, susurra-t-il en jouissant sur moi._

C'est la main de Castle sur ma joue qui me ramena à la réalité:

\- Ça va? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Oui et toi ? Mentis-je en desserrant son sexe

\- Kate, qu'y-a-t-il ? dit-il en se relevant

\- Rien, je t'assure, souriais-je, je vais me rincer et j'arrive

Et sur cette phrase, je partis dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte à clef derrière moi. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude, je m'appliquais à me laver les mains en pleurs. Je me sentais sale… je me sentais, mon dieu, je n'y arriverais jamais, pensais-je en frottant mes mains plus rudement. Mes pleurs s'intensifiaient, j'étais de nouveau retournée dans cet entrepôt et je m'en voulais tellement. J'avis certainement gâché le moment de Rick. Je n'arrivais pas à me comprendre, tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'il perde pied. Jordan avait raison, j'associais le sexe à un viol. Séchant mes mains, je m'écroulais au sol pour pleurer silencieusement.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est elle qui avait initié cette session, j'étais totalement perdu, je voyais bien qu'elle me mentait. Pourtant tout se passait bien, j'avais vu son envie, j'avais vu qu'elle prenait aussi du plaisir mais quand mon apothéose était arrivée, je ne sais pas, quelque chose avait changé. Elle me regardait comme figée et ne bougeait plus. Comme si elle était sous le choc. Elle m'avait menti en faisant bonne figure et en me souriant ensuite, mais j'avais bien vu son désarroi. Et elle avait fermé la porte à clef. Me levant j'entendais l'eau couler mais aussi ses pleurs. Posant ma tête sur la porte, je lui dis d'une voix brisée :

\- Kate

\- Je… J'arrive, Rick, dit-elle comme prise en faute

\- Ouvre-moi, Babe, soufflais-je tristement

\- Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, s'il-te-plaît, m'implorait-elle

Soufflant un bon coup, je regardais le réveil qui indiquait 6h15, décidant qu'un bon café me ferait du bien, je quittais ma chambre à coucher pour la cuisine. C'est seulement après mon deuxième café, que Kate daigna arriver. Elle s'était habillée d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Cela me rappelait notre escapade à Los Angeles lors de la mort de Mike Royce. Je lui tendis son café alors qu'elle avait toujours la tête baissée. Fatigué par cette nuit et par le fait que je voyais bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter, je lui dis :

\- Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive

\- Rick, attends, me demanda-t-elle alors que j'arrivais déjà au salon.

\- Hum? Fis-je en me retournant pour voir que son visage avait été ravagé par les larmes

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

\- Je sais mais… pourquoi? Soufflais-je

\- Pourquoi quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être arrêtée si ça n'allait pas? Tu m'avais promis que...

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton moment, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Et par ma faute, tu pleures

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, c'est cette fichue peur, continua-t-elle toujours la tête baissée et les mains sur l'îlot central

\- Que s'est-il passé, Kate?

\- Je… j'ai vu son visage

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais mal à l'aise de lui avouer ce genre de chose. Comment dire à son homme qu'on pensait à un autre lors d'un moment si intime. À l'énonciation de ma phrase, son regard se voila et il murmura:

\- Abbott?

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je

\- À quel moment?

\- Quoi? Fis-je surprise par cette question en relevant la tête

\- À quel moment, as-tu pensé à lui, me dit-il tristement

\- Je… je, bégayais-je ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question

\- Kate, la vérité, m'implorait-il

\- Au moment où tu lâchais prise, lançais-je

\- Tu …

\- Bonjour, la compagnie, nous coupa Jordan qui descendait les escaliers. Tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant nos mines déconfites.

\- Bonjour, Jordan, marmonna Castle, je vais prendre ma douche, ajouta-t-il en partant

\- Un problème? demanda Jordan en arrivant à ma hauteur

\- Comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ? Demandais-je pour éluder la question

\- Kate?

\- Pas maintenant, Jordan, la suppliais-je en me faisant couler un autre café alors que j'étais au bord des larmes.

\- Très bien mais je suis là si tu as besoin.

\- Je sais, écoute je reviens. Je vais lui parler, lui dis-je en lui tendant le café que je venais de faire.

\- Ok, prenez votre temps, on se rejoint au poste

\- Tu vas bosser ? Demandais-je surprise

\- Oui, je voudrais voir les couples fortunés qui seront présents au gala, au cas où

\- Très bien, on te rejoindra là-bas, fis-je en allant rejoindre Castle.

En entrant dans la chambre, je me figeais en voyant la détresse de Rick, il était assis sur le lit la tête baissée.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tentais-je de le rassurer en m'agenouillant à ses pieds et en lui prenant les mains

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée

\- Je… j'ai paniqué, expliquais-je en cherchant les mots, j'étais bien avec toi et l'instant d'après je me suis revue avec lui, avouais-je les yeux baignés de larmes. Je suis tellement désolée Rick

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, chuchota-t-il en se levant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'encercla la taille.

\- Kate?

\- Oui? Dis-je émue

\- Pourquoi pleurais-tu?

\- ….

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, reprit-il devant mon mutisme

\- Castle, je suis désolée, la prochaine fois…

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, m'assura-t-il

\- Quoi? Demandais-je étonnée en desserrant notre étreinte pour le voir

\- Je t'ai entendu pleurer et l'eau a coulé si longtemps, pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de bain

\- Castle, je …, tentais-je

\- Tu t'es sentie sale et tu t'es lavée, murmura-t-il, on n'a pas besoin de sexe pour vivre, continua-t-il

\- Ne dis pas ça, pleurais-je, j'ai juste besoin de plus de temps. J'ai juste besoin que mon subconscient comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un viol mais...

\- Un viol ? Tu l'as perçu comme ça? demanda-t-il peiné par ma remarque et en me lâchant la taille pour retourner s'assoir

\- Rick, écoute-moi. Je vais y arriver, on va y arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt que tu ne me dis pas, chuchota-t-il

\- Je… je, bégayais-je

\- Il t'a violé ?

À sa question, je reculais. Il me regardait comme un animal blessé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, moi-même, je n'avais pas compris ma réaction. Cette peur s'était insinuée en moi au moment même où j'avais réalisé qu'il allait éjaculer. J'étais bien avant, son sexe ne m'avait aucunement déranger bien au contraire, la peur était simplement liée à son plaisir sur mes mains, qui m'avait ramené dans cet entrepôt. Est-ce qu'il m'avait violé ? Non, pas directement. Mais, il avait posé ses mains sur moi, avait caressé des parties intimes, il avait éjaculé sur moi en criant mon nom. C'était un viol pour moi, il m'avait salie, détruite. Et à cause de lui, ma vie était devenue un perpétuel combat, oscillant entre plaisir et peur.

\- Kate? S'inquiéta Rick

\- Castle, je… il ne m'a pas violée, chuchotais-je en croisant les bras, mais, il a fait des choses, avouais-je en larmes.

\- Quoi?

\- Rick, l'implorais-je pour arrêter cette conversation

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tu as vécu.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Ça y est, j'avais enfin osé poser la question qui me tourmentait depuis plus d'un an et demi : Que t'as fait subir Kyle Abbott? Kate m'en avait déjà parlé mais elle avait été vague dans ses propos. Je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre comment elle pouvait passer du plaisir d'être dans mes bras à la peur. Je devais savoir ce qui la terrifiait. L'avoir entendu pleurer avait été au-dessus de mes forces, et l'entendre me dire qu'elle avait perçu notre moment comme un viol avait fini de m'achever.

Elle se tenait face à moi dans un mutisme proche d'une statue de sel. Les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine comme pour mieux se protéger de mon attaque… de ma question. Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle était mal à l'aise mais on devait en parler. Burke avait raison, ses non-dits auraient raison de nous deux. Je devais savoir ce dont elle avait peur pour pouvoir repérer une prochaine crise d'angoisse. Les minutes passèrent et le silence était toujours roi. Je commençais à perdre l'espoir qu'elle se confie.

\- Castle, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, lança-t-elle la voix brisée

\- Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur bon sang, soufflais-je

\- Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai… honte, m'avoua-t-elle en larmes

\- Kate, murmurais-je en me levant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas avoir honte.

\- Je ne veux pas que ton regard change sur moi, que tu me regardes comme une victime ou comme quelqu'un de faible, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible

\- Je ne te verrais jamais comme ça, la rassurais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui séchant ses larmes. Tu es Katherine Beckett, lieutenant police à la criminelle, la dure à cuire qui a survécu à une balle en pleine poitrine et à un sérial Killer. Tu es une battante, Kate. Alors n'aies pas honte. Je veux juste comprendre tes réactions, avouais-je penaud.

Elle me regarda plusieurs secondes puis pris ma main pour m'emmener sur le lit, là, elle me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'allonge puis ferma les volets et éteignis toutes les lumières. Plongés totalement dans le noir, elle revint se blottir contre mon corps et me chuchota :

\- C'est plus facile dans le noir

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Prend ton temps.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, voire même plusieurs minutes, seules nos respirations étaient audibles, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle m'ouvre son cœur. Elle tressautait des épaules, elle devait surement pleurer silencieusement.

\- Kate, murmurais-je tristement à cette constatation

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Allongée sur le torse de Castle, dans le noir, je cherchais mes mots pour exprimer mon calvaire. Il avait raison, je devais lui expliquer ma détention pour mieux canaliser mes prochaines peurs. Mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Fermant les yeux, je retournais dans cet entrepôt pour mettre des mots sur mon enfer:

\- J'avais les mains et pieds liés, débutais-je, c'est pour ça que je panique quand tu me les maintiens.

\- ….

\- Je… je n'ai jamais été pudique ou … coincée au niveau sexuel. C'est juste que mon corps m'appartient, continuais-je. Il m'a déshabillé au départ puis… c'est … masturbé juste en me regardant, avouais-je en pleurant.

Les mains de Rick m'encerclèrent de mes épaules à ma taille comme pour me donner le réconfort dont j'avais besoin pour continuer.

\- La deuxième fois, il m'a caressé le corps, chaque partie de mon corps, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Il m'a embrassée, m'a marquée dans le cou, sur la poitrine et l'intérieur des cuisses.

La poitrine de Castle se soulevait de façon désordonnée, j'étais persuadée qu'il pleurait en silence.

\- Il m'a embrassé et léché ma cicatrice tout en frottant son sexe sur le mien, continuais-je tremblante et honteuse. Je n'avais aucun échappatoire à ses assauts, et malgré mes cris, il continuait, sanglotais-je. Il a ensuite commencé à me masturber et … il…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. C'était tellement dur d'avouer ce calvaire. J'aurais tout donné pour oublier au lieu de revivre encore et encore cet enfer.

\- Je suis là, chuchota Castle la voix cassée par la tristesse en resserrant son étreinte

-…..

\- Je suis là, répétait-il en pleurs

\- Il m'a empalée avec ses doigts, sanglotais-je de honte en cachant mon visage sur son torse.

\- Kate, je …,

L'émotion était telle que nous pleurions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Rick, avouais-je. Il s'est frotté à moi, à mes fesses, à mon sexe et s'est terminé sur mon ventre, sur ma poitrine en criant mon nom.

Je tremblais dans ses bras, Castle, lui pleurait silencieusement. Nous sommes restés ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis doucement, il me renversa pour que je sois sur le dos et lui au-dessus de moi. Front contre front, je vis ses jolis yeux bleus emplis de larmes me regarder.

\- Merci, me chuchota-t-il la voix tremblante

Sa détresse faisait écho à la mienne. Il me remerciait de m'être confiée à lui, d'avoir confessé mon enfer. Moi, je le regardais dans les yeux et tout en caressant ses joues baignées de larmes, je lui répondis :

\- C'est grâce à toi si je suis là… grâce à ce nous que nous avons formé pendant ses deux jours avant mon kidnapping. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi, me coupa-t-il

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé et …

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- Castle, soupirais-je, tu n'as rien fait de mal

\- Toi non plus, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant chastement.

\- je n'aurais pas dû…, tentais-je

\- On va y arriver, Kate, m'assura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, déterminé

\- On va y arriver, répétais-je pour m'en convaincre

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois puis se lova contre moi. Nos respirations se calèrent l'une sur l'autre et c'est dans ce climat haut en confession, que nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

À mon réveil, Kate n'était plus là. Me relevant pour regarder l'heure, je vis qu'il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi, j'avais réalisé une sacré sieste. Sur ma table de chevet, je découvrais un mot de Kate :

« Hey Babe, je suis partie pour le commissariat. Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. »

Me levant, je partis en direction de la cuisine pour me faire couler un café. Kate m'avait confié ses peurs et m'avait dévoilé son enfer. Entendre de sa voix tremblante et apeurée son calvaire m'avait chamboulé et désappointé. Quand je pensais à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à sa détresse, je n'avais qu'une envie, tuer ce type et vomir. Je comprenais désormais ses peurs. Sa réaction après m'avoir donné du plaisir, était plus que légitime. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui en vouloir. Kate avait associé cette masturbation à celle d'Abbott et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Ce qui m'effrayait… c'était de savoir comment nous allions passer ce cap. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de réitérer cette expérience désormais. Buvant mon café, mon téléphone me ramena sur terre, décrochant sans regarder l'identifiant, je répondis d'une voix morne :

\- Castle

\- Hey Dad

\- Hey, Pumpkin, souriais-je en entendant la voix de ma fille

\- Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Oui mon ange et toi?

\- Ça va. Papa, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister au gala ce soir, me confit-elle

\- Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi, je comprends totalement

\- Tu es certain… Tu as une drôle de voix, ajouta-t-elle soucieuse

\- J'en suis certain. Comment se passent tes cours ? Demandais-je pour changer de discussion

\- Très bien. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour lundi qui porte sur la médecine légale

\- Oh ! M'exclamais-je. Tu devrais appeler Lanie si tu as des questions.

\- Je le ferais, m'affirma-t-elle

\- Super … et que fais-tu ce soir?

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque

\- Alexis, la fac sert aussi à s'amuser. Tu n'as qu'une jeunesse, il faudrait aussi que tu penses à t'amuser.

\- Je m'amuse Dad, rit-elle

\- Ah bon et quand? Demandais-je surpris

\- …..

\- Alexis?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose, reprit-elle sérieusement

\- Quoi donc?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit-elle hésitante

\- Oh… et c'est sérieux? Répondis-je étonné par son aveu

J'avais eu régulièrement Alexis ces derniers temps et jamais elle ne m'avait laissé présager une rencontre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle courait entre les cours et la bibliothèque. Et la façon dont elle avait hésité à me parler de son ami, m'inquiéta un peu

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps, continua-t-elle, mais… je suis amoureuse

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, mentis-je, comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, rigolait-elle

\- Pardon?

\- Tu veux son nom pour faire des recherches ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement indignée. Écoute, j'aimerais assez que le jour où tu le rencontres que ce soit sans à priori.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? Demandais-je cette fois-ci soupçonneux

\- Je t'appelle demain pour voir comment s'est passée ta soirée, changea-t-elle de sujet

\- Alexis…

\- A demain, papa, dit-elle en raccrochant

Sans à priori ! Elle se moquait de moi, ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'agissait de ma file tout de même. Bien sûr que j'allais enquêter sur son nouveau jules, mais comment ? Je n'avais même pas un nom. Réfléchissant à toute allure, je décidais d'appeler ma mère. Alexis se confiait à elle. Elle en saurait surement plus que moi sur cet inopportun !

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Parler avec Castle m'avait fait réellement du bien. Il avait eu raison de me pousser à me confier. Après deux heures de sommeil, je m'étais levée pour rejoindre Jordan au commissariat. C'est face à son écran que je la retrouvais.

\- Hey, dis-je en entrant

\- Hey, me sourit-elle. Tu vas mieux?

\- Oui. Désolée pour ce matin

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, feint elle en me souriant

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai trouvé ? demanda-t-elle pour enlever certainement ma sensation de malaise

\- Oui, je veux bien, soufflais-je en me positionnant près d'elle

\- Alors… d'abord, Castle a trop d'amis fortunés !

\- Non, tu crois, souriais-je à cette remarque

\- Si je m'en réfère aux riches, en couple, dans la tranche d'âge 30-40 ans. Ils sont 29.

\- 29 ! M'exclamais-je dépitée par cette nouvelle

\- Sur 250 invités sans la presse, je trouve que j'ai fait un bon tri, s'indigna-t-elle

\- Comment allons-nous procéder pour protéger 29 couples soit 58 personnes !

\- Les caméras enfouies dans les parkings couvrent toutes les zones. Au moment où ce fossoyeur va poser son gaz dans un moteur, on le verra, assura-t-elle. Avec la plaque d'immatriculation, on pourra identifier ses cibles

\- Tu penses que c'est Castle et moi qui sommes visés? Demandais-je une dernière fois pour être sûre de son profilage et du mien.

\- J'en suis certaine. La presse ne parle que de ça. Et ça doit être jouissif pour lui. Enterrer le lieutenant qui s'occupe de ses meurtres sera pour lui une consécration ultime !

\- Super, soupirais-je

\- Kate, si tu ne souhaites pas...

\- Non, c'est bon, la coupais-je. Le maire et sa femme pourraient être aussi des cibles de premiers choix, ajoutais-je en voyant la photo de Bob à l'écran

\- Oui, concéda-t-elle, après vous deux, je pencherais en effet sur ce couple-là.

\- Ok. Où sont les gars ? Demandais-je en m'apercevant que je ne les avais pas encore vus.

\- Ils ratissent les bois, m'informa-t-elle alors que son téléphone sonnait. C'est Lily, je te laisse deux minutes, ajouta-t-elle en sortant pour répondre à sa fille.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je m'assis en face de cet écran qui venait de dénombrer les probabilités de chaque couple à se faire enlever en fonction de leurs âges, leurs fortunes et le profil du tueur. Castle et moi arrivions largement en tête avec une probabilité de 78%. Bob et sa femme avait obtenu 17%, suivaient ensuite les autres couples. Soupirant devant cet écran de malheur, je sortis de ma léthargie face à l'arrivée d'un café fumant. Relevant la tête, je vis Hunt près de moi :

\- Tenez, dit-il en me tendant mon nectar préféré

\- Merci, répondis-je sur mes gardes

\- Pas trop stressée pour ce soir?

\- Non, nous sommes prêts, mentis-je

\- Bien, me sourit-il. J'ai étudié le confinement dans cette capsule, ajouta-t-il. Quand vous serez enterrés. Évités de paniquer et respirés lentement pour ne pas essouffler tout l'oxygène.

\- Je m'en doutais, rétorquais-je

\- Ok, fit-il penaud face au ton que j'avais employé. Pour mes avances de l'autre fois, continua-t-il

\- C'est bon c'est oublié, le coupais-je en me levant

\- Beckett, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, surtout après ce que vous avez vécu, je …je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il

À sa phrase, je m'étais raidie et retournée pour le voir. Il avait désormais les yeux baissés et refusait de me regarder. Il était « désolé », il avait pitié de moi ! Mon dieu, mon humiliation ne pouvait pas être pire à ce moment-là. J'étais persuadée que Hunt m'avait fait du rentre dedans en connaissant mon passé. Et quelque part c'était flatteur pour moi, de penser que malgré les attouchements qu'Abbott m'avait fait subir, un autre homme que le mien pouvait me désirer. Maintenant, je lui évoquais seulement de la pitié ! Je n'étais qu'une petite chose brisée par la vie pour lui.

\- Je vais vous laisser, rajouta-t-il sans me regarder et en sortant de la pièce gêné

Totalement désappointée par sa révélation, je me rassis en m'efforçant à ne pas pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son refus me faisait autant de mal. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec Hunt ! Mais l'idée que je lui plaise… je ne sais pas… Je le dégoutais, voilà tout ce que j'inspirais…

\- Hey, me fit Lanie en arrivant l'embrasure de la porte

\- Hey, murmurais-je en avalant mes sanglots

\- Oh, Sweety, qui a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi

\- Rien, Lanie, soufflais-je

\- Kate…

\- Pas maintenant, la suppliais-je

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin, me dit-elle en me caressant l'avant-bras

\- J'allais descendre te voir, avouais-je. Je voulais des renseignements sur la capsule

\- La capsule ? fit-elle étonnée

\- Oui

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose Lanie, et, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, l'avertis-je

\- Tu me fais peur là, reprit-elle la voix inquiète

\- On a équipé toutes les voitures, les garages pour la soirée, commençais-je, nous aurons sur nous des traceurs et au cas où Jordan pourra payer la rançon si vous ne nous localisiez pas.

\- …..

\- Lanie, soufflais-je tristement. Si jamais …

\- Non, me coupa-t-elle. Tout ira bien, si tu n'en es pas sûre alors arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle apeurée

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Malgré toutes nos précautions… il n'existe pas.

\- Kate, que veux-tu me dire? demanda-t-elle anxieuse

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne change son mode opératoire et qu'il ne réclame pas la rançon. Si jamais c'est le cas, on ne tiendra que 48 heures sous terre

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle

\- Je voudrais donner plus de temps à Rick, avouais-je, plus que 48 heures si vous perdiez le signal et que vous aviez du mal à nous retrouver… au cas où.

\- Plus de temps mais… comment ?

\- Lanie, promets-moi de m'aider et de ne rien dire, murmurais-je

\- Kate?

\- Promets-le-moi, l'implorais-je. C'est juste au cas où tout ce qu'on a prévu ne marcherait pas.

\- Je… dis-moi

\- Lanie!

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle d'une voix peinée

\- Combien de temps tiendrait Castle si je n'étais pas avec lui ? Demandais-je

\- Kate, vous serez tous les deux dans cette capsule, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Si, il était LE seul à respirer dans cette capsule, continuais-je en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Tu te moques de moi ! cria-t-elle

\- Lanie !

\- Il en est hors de question, Kate !

\- Tu m'as promis ! M'exclamais-je

\- À quoi ? À mourir ? Certainement pas !

\- Castle doit s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive, rétorquais-je, il a une fille !

\- Et il t'a TOI !

\- écoute, dis-moi combien de temps gagnerait-il après 24 h à deux. La moitié plus ? il aurait encore 36 heures, soit 12 heures supplémentaires ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que Castle va te laisser faire ! s'indigna-t-elle

\- Il n'en saura rien. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie pour sauver l'homme que j'aime. Si jamais tout ne se déroule pas comme nous le pensions, j'ai besoin de toi, Lanie… Je me donne un délai de 24 heures après ce temps écoulé… j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me regarda en pleurant pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Kate, ne me demandes pas ça, m'implorait-elle

\- Lanie, Kyle Abbott m'a déjà tout enlevé.

\- Non, tu as Castle et …

\- On n'arrive même pas avoir de relations ensemble! M'emportais-je. On n'est pas un couple, on est des colocataires ! Même s'il est patient et compréhensif, il souffre, il mérite d'être heureux. Je vais me battre Lanie mais si jamais ça tourne mal… Aide-moi, … aide-moi à le sauver, l'implorais-je. J'ai besoin de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, il vivra, pleurais-je

\- Kate...

\- Si tu ne m'aides pas, je me débrouillerais toute seule, rétorquais-je.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie !

\- Et toi aussi, alors aide-moi…

\- Ok, murmura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, répondis-je en resserrant son étreinte.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous avions passé notre journée au poste à revérifier tous les équipements pour la mission sous couverture. Castle et les gars s'étaient occupés des caméras sur la Ferrari. Les bois n'avaient toujours rien donné et c'était donc pour une mission à l'aveugle que nous nous préparions.

Vers 16 heures, Castle et moi étions rentrés au Loft pour nous préparer et nous reposer. Depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint au poste, je le trouvais soucieux mais il m'avait certifié que ce n'était pas la mission ou moi qui l'inquiétait. Je lui laissais donc du temps pour qu'il se décide à m'en parler.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je m'étais allongée sur le lit pour dormir une petite heure. Rick, lui, avait décidé d'écrire un peu et de revoir son discours pour ce soir.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais eu ma mère au téléphone qui m'avait certifié qu'Alexis ne lui avait pas parlé de ce nouveau prétendant mais qu'elle était enchantée pour elle. Depuis sa séparation avec Ashley, ma fille n'avait rencontré personne. J'étais heureux aussi pour elle mais un sentiment de méfiance s'installait en moi depuis sa révélation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Ma mère m'avait aussi suggéré d'en parler à Kate. Il est vrai que depuis mon coma, elle et Alexis s'étaient énormément rapprochées, mais j'avais confiance en Kate et étais persuadé que si elle savait quelque chose elle me l'aurait déjà dit.

Kate était partie faire une sieste pendant que moi, j'essayais vainement d'écrire un discours pour la soirée. Ma dernière soirée de promotion pour Nikki Heat. J'avais un pincement au cœur. Je m'étais attaché à mon héroïne. Nikki signifiait aussi que tant que j'écrirais sur elle, je suivrais ma muse dans ses enquêtes.

C'est nostalgique, que je débutais l'écriture de mon discours.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Cette mission m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ce fossoyeur était très méticuleux et ne laissait rien au hasard. J'espérais secrètement qu'il ne change pas son mode opératoire pour que nous puissions l'appréhender le plus rapidement possible. Ce matin, j'avais eu Lily au téléphone. Ma fille me manquait. Elle m'avait raconté ses projets pour ce week-end avec son père et m'avait demandé quand je reviendrais à la maison.

La maison ? Pensais-je. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de maison, mais deux foyers.

Ma relation avec Édouard s'était dégradée depuis le départ de Kate et la mort d'Andrew. Je devais travailler deux fois plus dur et reprendre les déplacements à travers le pays. Et ça, Édouard ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il souhaitait que je démissionne et que je fasse passer ma famille avant ma carrière, mais en faisant ceci, j'avais l'impression de perdre de mon identité. Depuis plus de 12 ans, j'étais Jordan Shaw, meilleure profileuse des États-Unis. J'avais appréhendé plus d'une centaine de dangereux criminels à travers le pays. Et maintenant, que deviendrais-je ? Une mère au foyer ? Non, pas question ! C'est totalement révoltée contre mon mari que je finissais de préparer les derniers détails pour la soirée. Je surveillerais les arrières de Kate et Castle de l'extérieur avec l'aide d'une dizaine de policiers. À l'intérieur de la soirée, Ryan serait avec sa femme, Esposito avec Lanie, Hunt avec Karpowski ainsi que Gates avec son mari.

* * *

 **POV LANIE**

* * *

Comment avais-je pu accepter ! J'en bouillonnais tellement de lui avoir dit oui !

Je ruminais en long en large et en travers dans mon appartement. Elle voulait que je l'aide à sauver Castle, à lui donner quelques heures supplémentaires au cas où!

Comment avais-je pu accepter ! Réitérais-je énervée contre moi-même. L'aider en lui donnant la mort ! M'exclamais-je dans mes pensées. Bravo ma grande ! Ironisais-je.

Si je ne l'aidais pas, Kate se débrouillerait seule. Mon dieu, elle était sérieuse ! Il fallait que je trouve une solution… une solution qui n'incluait pas l'euthanasie de ma meilleure amie!

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je m'éveillais doucement sous les caresses de Rick. Il était assis au bord du lit et me caressait le bras en chuchotant :

\- Allez debout la belle au bois dormant

\- Hum, gémissais-je en ouvrant avec difficulté les paupières

\- Hey, susurra-t-il en m'embrassant doucement

\- Hey, chuchotais-je pour garder notre moment dans une bulle d'intimité

\- Bien dormi? demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue

\- Pas assez, maugréais-je en regardant l'heure qui affichait 18 heures

\- Tu dormiras mieux ce soir, sourit-il

\- Dans la capsule ? M'étonnais-je

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il, tu auras au moins cinq heures devant toi

\- Je dormirais quand on sera rentré chez nous, répliquais-je en m'étirant

Il me regarda comme surpris mais ravi.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il? Demandais-je devant son air conquis

\- Tu as dit « chez nous »

\- Oh…je voulais...

\- J'aime quand tu dis « chez nous », me coupa-t-il

\- J'aime aussi, répliquais-je en m'avançant pour l'embrasser

\- On devrait se préparer mon cœur, chuchotait Castle tout en me mordillant la lèvre

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je en le tirant par le tee-shirt pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi.

J'avais besoin de ce contact avec lui, j'avais besoin de ce moment de détente où seul nous deux existions. Sa langue dessinait le contour de mes lèvres que j'entrouvrais pour pouvoir mieux m'imprégner de Rick, de son goût, de son audace. Il gémit dans ma bouche et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il ne m'avait pas quitter du regard. Il me sourit puis relève mes hanches afin de me mieux se positionner sur mon corps.

\- Kate, chuchote-t-il sur mes lèvres

\- Hum

\- Je t'aime, m'avoua-t-il droit dans les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi Rick, répondis-je émue par sa déclaration

Front contre front, nous nous regardions sans échanger une seule parole. L'angoisse de la mission commençait à monter doucement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, me dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Castle, …

\- Tout va bien se passer, me coupa-t-il comme pour m'en convaincre

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- On a étudié toutes les possibilités, Kate, souffla-t-il avant de me déposer un nouveau baiser

\- Mais …

\- Et, reprit-il en me happant la lèvre inférieure, notre histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, … sous terre… me sourit-il

\- Notre histoire? M'étonnais-je

\- Hum, Hum, acquiesça-t-il, Notre histoire, reprit-il, est une grande histoire d'amour… et que serait une grande histoire d'amour sans de nombreux obstacles à surmonter? Tous les contes de fées ont leurs terribles épreuves dont seuls les braves peuvent triompher… mais… Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, c'est la règle tacite. Si on veut une fin heureuse, on ne peut pas laisser tomber.

\- Je rêve d'une fin heureuse, souriais-je à ces propos

\- Moi aussi… et je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive on y arrivera ensemble

\- Ensemble, repris-je en pensant à la demande que j'avais faite à Lanie.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après nous être levés, j'avais donné à Kate ma surprise pour la soirée. Devant elle se trouvaient deux gros paquets et un plus petit :

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle sans quitter son regard des paquets

\- Ouvre et tu verras… mais le plus petit est pour la fin, souriais-je à mon idée

Ses doigts fins enlevèrent délicatement le papier cadeau du premier paquet, elle prit la carte qui se trouvait près du lit et lut à voix haute :

« Que serait Cendrillon sans robe pour aller danser… »

Kate me sourit puis se pencha pour m'embrasser et me murmura : Merci. Puis elle souleva le cache de la première boîte.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Dans la boite se trouvait une magnifique robe longue noire sans bretelle qui devait surement mouler mes formes à la perfection. Elle était magnifique.

\- Ouvre la seconde boite, me conseilla Rick derrière mon dos

Dans la seconde se trouvait une autre robe, me retournant étonnée, Castle me clarifia :

\- Je ne savais pas quel genre de robe tu voulais pour la soirée. Dans laquelle tu te sentirais le plus à l'aise.

À sa réponse, je compris son hésitation. Je n'avais plus porté de robe depuis … Abbott. J'évitais désormais de porter quelque chose qui pourrait attirer l'œil masculin sur moi. Sa délicatesse me toucha. Je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi que pour la soirée, je devrais me mettre en tenue de gala. Découvrant la seconde robe, j'arquai un sourcil vers Rick. Cette robe était aussi sans bretelle en bustier mais rouge et devait m'arriver au-dessus du genou. Avant Abbott, ce genre de tenue aurait été ma prédilection, mais désormais…

\- Je te l'ai dit… tu mets ce que tu veux, me réitéra la voix de Castle

\- Je… merci, soufflais-je ennuyée

\- Kate… si tu veux y aller en tailleur, je…

\- Non, ces robes sont magnifiques… vraiment… merci Rick.

\- De rien … tu ouvres le dernier paquet pour que je puisse te laisser te préparer, me suggéra-t-il en tressautant les sourcils

\- Ok.., souriais-je devant son brin de malice.

Dans la dernière boite, je découvris … des sous-vêtements, les prenant en mains je lui dis :

\- Très drôle, Castle

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Quoi ? Ils ne te plaisent pas ? Demandais-je pour la taquiner

\- Sérieux ? Une culotte de grand-mère ?

\- Eh, bien, continuais-je en lui encerclant la taille, comme tu m'as dit qu'il était hors de question de se tripoter sous terre… et que tu seras absolument divine dans une de ces robes ce soir… j'assure mes arrières, souriais-je

\- Ah ! fit-elle étonnée et déçue

\- Quoi?

\- Il y a une époque où je n'avais pas besoin de tenue sexy pour avoir… une réaction immédiate, m'avoua-t-elle tête baissée.

\- Kate… je plaisantais… je … je veux dire, bafouillais-je, que même avec un sac à patates, tu serais toujours aussi sexy, attrayante et … Non mais je rêve ! M'indignais-je en la voyant glousser dans mes bras. Tu te moquais de moi?

\- Chacun son tour… chaton ! me dit-elle victorieuse

\- Très drôle, souriais-je… alors laquelle vas-tu mettre ? Demandais-je en regardant les deux robes sur le lit

\- Laquelle veux-tu que je porte? répliqua-t-elle en m'encerclant le cou

\- Celle que tu veux… je veux que tu sois à l'aise...

\- Très bien, fit-elle en me picorant les lèvres, on se retrouve dans 30 minutes au salon?

\- Ok, à tout de suite, acquiesçais-je en l'embrassant avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Seule dans la chambre, je scrutais les deux robes de plus près. Elles étaient toutes les deux sublimes mais l'une d'elle me rendrait sexy alors que l'autre me rendrait élégante. Je ne savais pas laquelle prendre. Une robe où je me sente à l'aise ?

La noire serait certainement celle-ci, mais j'étais sûre que Castle rêverait de me voir dans la rouge.

Soufflant un bon coup, je partis en direction du dressing pour me chercher des sous-vêtements et pour réfléchir encore quelques minutes.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après avoir enfilé mon smoking noir, je me débattais avec mon nœud de cravate. Après toutes les soirées auxquelles j'avais assisté, j'étais encore incapable de nouer une cravate. Ma mère ou même Alexis s'en chargeaient pour moi. Pestant devant la glace depuis une dizaine de minutes, c'est la silhouette de Kate dans le miroir qui me bloqua la respiration.

Me retournant vivement, je la dévorais du regard. Elle avait enfilé la robe rouge et avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle me sourit et se positionna devant moi. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas son corps, j'étais paralysé devant sa beauté.

\- Tu veux de l'aide? Chuchota-t-elle en prenant ma cravate en main

\- …

\- Castle, respire, rit-elle devant mon regard envieux

\- Tu… tu es … divine, suffoquais-je

\- T'es pas mal non plus, me dit-elle en m'embrassant chastement

\- …..

\- Tu veux de l'aide avec ta cravate, mon ange?

\- Je… oui, acquiesçais-je subjugué

Elle commença à me nouer la cravate. Son gel douche à la cerise me chatouillait les narines. Baissant les yeux, je découvrais ses jambes interminables, son ventre plat et son décolleté…

\- Kate? Demandais-je d'une voix emplie de désir

\- Hum, répondit-elle concentrer sur sa tâche

\- Dis-moi, que tu as mis la culotte de grand-mère

Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha son visage du mien et bifurqua vers mon oreille où elle me confiait :

\- Tu le découvriras plus tard… n'oublie pas que j'ai deux actions à mon actif !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Lâchais-je devant son audace.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Avoir vu le regard envieux et gourmand de Rick m'avait confortée dans ma décision, il ne respirait plus et était totalement sous mon charme. Ce regard me rappela celui qu'il avait eu sur moi lors de notre troisième année de partenariat et que nous étions dans une boîte de nuit pour interpeller un dealer du nom de Oz. Après s'être préparés, nous étions montés dans la Ferrari pour aller directement à la soirée.

\- Prête ? me demanda Rick avant de sortir de la voiture.

Dehors les flashs des journalistes, nous aveuglaient. La foule s'était amassée à l'entrée pour pouvoir apercevoir leur auteur favori. Vérifiant que tout était, ok, je dis :

\- Jordan?

\- Tout est bon, Kate, me fit la voix de mon amie dans mon oreillette

\- Allons-y Castle, acquiesçais-je dans un sourire crispé

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Sortant de la voiture, sous les cris de la foule, j'ouvris la portière à Kate et l'aidait à sortir de la voiture. Dans son oreille, je murmurais :

\- Que le show commence…,

Puis me tournant vers la foule, je fis un geste théâtral pour saluer l'assemblée. Un voiturier s'approcha de moi pour me demander les clefs. Je le regardais dans un sourire que je voulais neutre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le scruter. Il faisait partie des cinq suspects encore liste.

\- Détends-toi, Castle, me fit la voix de Jordan à l'oreille

Me décrispant, je lui donnai mes clefs et le remerciai. Merci de m'enterrer ! Pensais-je. Puis je pris le bras de Kate et m'avançai en direction de la salle où Paula nous attendait.

\- Monsieur Castle, criaient les journalistes !

\- Oui ? Dis-je en me tournant vers l'un d'entre eux en tenant Kate par la taille

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien et vous-même? Me moquais-je

\- Avez-vous des séquelles de votre coma?

\- Je…

\- Aucun commentaire, s'écria Paula derrière moi. Allez viens, rentrons, me fit-elle

\- Ça va ? Chuchota Kate alors que nous rentrions dans la salle

\- Oui, mentis-je

Sa question m'avait totalement déstabilisé. Ils étaient tous là, pas pour mon livre, mais pour voir comment je me trouvais après mon coma.

\- Ton livre est arrivé premier dès sa sortie, fit Kate qui avait dû voir mon trouble. Tes fans sont là pour toi, tes amis aussi et moi. Alors amuses-toi Castle.

\- Merci, susurrais-je en lui embrassant la joue

\- N'oubliez pas de jouer les amoureux transis, fit Jordan en coupant notre moment

\- Jordan! s'exclama Kate

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle rieuse

\- Allez viens, dis-je à Kate amusé par leur comportement.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

La soirée s'était déroulée à merveille. Castle et moi avions passé notre temps à discuter avec ses amis, à danser et à jouer les amoureux transis ! Puis il était monté sur l'estrade pour son discours. Assis autour d'une table ronde, entourée de nos amis, j'écoutais son discours.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour être présent ce soir. Ce dernier Nikki Heat… Ending Heat… a une saveur particulière pour moi. Car ce soir je vais dire au revoir à cinq années de ma vie. Cinq années où j'ai découvert grâce à Nikki et ses acolytes, ce que voulait dire le mot amitié. »

Il stoppa son discours pour regarder à tour de rôle, Espo, Ryan, Lanie et moi.

« J'ai aussi appris à aimer grâce à Nikki, continua-t-il _en me regardant droit dans les yeux._ Je ne pensais pas aimer un jour une personne comme ceci. On parle très souvent de l'amour inébranlable des parents envers leurs enfants… de ce lien invisible qu'ils tissent dès qu'ils portent leur bébé. Ce lien-là, je le connais grâce à ma fille, Alexis, la prunelle de mes yeux, ma fierté. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un lien si puissant entre deux adultes… entre deux âmes-sœurs. Les Nikki Heat m'auront apporté mon plus grand amour, mon oxygène, mon tout. »

J'étais émue par les mots de Castle envers moi, la façon dont il décrivait, nous deux et ses sentiments étaient tellement belle, qu'une larme coula sur ma joue.

« Alors voilà… Je voudrais remercier tout d'abord les gars du 12ème, spécialement Esposito et Ryan pour m'avoir supporté, sourit-il, Lanie pour m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair… Mes remerciements iront ensuite aux deux capitaines du 12ème qui ont bien voulu de ma présence dans leur commissariat. Au Capitaine Gates, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux… et au Capitaine Montgomery, ajouta-t-il tristement »

J'étais touchée qu'il fasse référence à mon mentor, grâce à Roy Montgomery, j'étais devenue flic à la criminelle. Il avait été un second père pour moi, il avait veillé sur moi.

« À ma fille à Alexis et à ma mère, je voudrais leur dire merci pour leur soutien inconditionnel. Je souhaiterais aussi remercier l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw et l'agent Andrew Bells qui m'ont permis d'être ici, devant vous. »

\- Mais de rien Castle, fit la voix de Jordan, ce qui nous firent tous sourire à la table ainsi que Rick.

« Et enfin, je voudrais remercier la personne qui a donné vie à Nikki Heat, qui l'a rendue si touchante, si attrayante, si courageuse, si combattive et si garce! Sourit-il amusé. Merci à toi, Katherine Beckett, de faire de ma vie un rêve éveillé. Always »

À la fin de son discours, tout le monde se leva pour l'applaudir. Mes larmes coulaient à présent sans retenue à cause des paroles touchantes qu'il avait prononcées. Après quelques minutes, où il répondit à certains journalistes. J'entendis Jordan, nous avertir :

\- Ben Cameron est notre homme, il vient de piéger la Ferrari. Restez sur vos gardes et continuez à jouer le jeu.

À sa remarque, je vis la tête de Rick se tourner directement vers moi. Ben Cameron… cherchant dans ma mémoire, je revis son profil. 25 ans, engagé depuis trois ans comme voiturier, célibataire et vivant à New-York depuis son enfance. Aucun délit répertorié.

\- Kate, me fit la voix de Lanie derrière moi

\- Oui, souriais-je pour faire bonne figure

\- Il faut qu'on parle, m'avoua-t-elle

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard…...sous terre_

 _\- Castle ! Castle!_

 _\- Hum…_

 _\- Réveille-toi_

 _\- Kate?_

 _\- Tu vas bien? Demandais-je paniquée dans le noir_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Castle ! Castle! M'appelait Kate

\- Hum…

\- Réveille-toi! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Kate…

\- Tu vas bien? Dit-elle anxieuse

\- On est où? Demandais-je dans le pâté pour découvrir qu'on était dans le noir

\- Je ne sais pas… surement dans la capsule

\- Comment? Me surpris-je à demander

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais en tête était d'avoir vu une conversation virulente entre Lanie et Kate. J'avais mal à la tête comme si j'avais pris une cuite phénoménale. Allongé sur une surface dure, Kate sur mon torse, je levais le bras pour découvrir qu'on était bien enfermé.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, reprit Kate

\- Moi, non plus

\- On y voit rien en plus, souffla-t-elle

\- Attends, dis-je en essayant de passer ma main gauche entre nos deux corps et atteindre la poche de ma veste

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu crois que c'est le moment! s'indigna-t-elle alors que ma main effleurait son bas ventre pour arriver à ma poche

\- Tout doux lieutenant, répliquais-je en sortant mon iPhone pour l'allumer

\- Ton portable ? Sérieux Castle ? Tu penses appeler les renforts?

\- Non, tu as raison je ne capte pas, la taquinais-je. Mais regarde, ajoutais-je en appuyant sur l'application lampe torche pour éclairer notre tombeau.

\- Génial, dit-elle soulagée

\- C'est trop tôt pour dire que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être archéologue ?

Au regard noir qu'elle me lança, je rajoutais :

\- Ok, trop tôt.

\- Bon sang, on est à l'étroit là-dedans, s'énerva-t-elle en essayant de trouver une position adaptée

\- Aïe!

\- Désolée.

\- Mais arrête de bouger ! M'indignais-je en la voyant se contorsionner. Oh mon dieu, mais que fais-tu ? Demandais-je en la voyant se tripoter sous sa robe

\- Tellement de chose Castle, susurra-t-elle alors que sa main ressortit son iPhone pour le déposer au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Ton téléphone était entre tes cuisses? M'étonnais-je

\- Je n'ai pas apporté de sac à cause de la mission, argumenta-t-elle en éteignant son cellulaire

\- Tu as autre chose entre tes… cuisses? Demandais-je les lèvres pincées par l'envie

\- Sérieux? Tu fantasmes dans un … tombeau!

\- Je pourrais fantasmer n'importe où quand il s'agit de toi, l'informais-je

\- Oui… et bien, évite les tombeaux, sourit-elle

\- Tu l'as éteint ? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation

\- Quoi?

\- Ton téléphone?

\- Oui, j'économise ma batterie, souffla-t-elle en calant sa tête sur mon torse.

\- Ok, alors il est 2 heures du matin. Tu crois qu'on dort depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Bon, partons de maintenant, si on rajoute 5 heures de plus ça fait 7heures, plus le temps de recherche.

\- Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête, grinça-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon buste

\- Ce doit être les effets du propofol. Ça ainsi que le fait qu'on ne se souvienne pas avoir pris la voiture.

\- Si on l'a prise, dit-elle dépitée

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On ne se souvient de rien, si ça se trouve, il ne nous a pas kidnappés avec la voiture.

\- Oh…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne parlions plus. Pour ma part, je faisais tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables pour comprendre comment nous avions pu être déplacés jusqu'à cette capsule. J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'ait pas changé son mode opératoire. Et que Jordan et les gars avaient la situation sous contrôlé. Je sentais que Kate était totalement paniquée par la situation mais qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure. On était incapable de bouger dans ce caisson. Blottie contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, sa jambe au-dessus des miennes, nous attendions sagement… qu'on vienne nous chercher.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Tous les éléments se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je me souvenais du discours de Castle, de l'identité du Fossoyeur et de la dispute avec Lanie et puis plus rien… Enlacée dans les bras de Rick avec son iPhone en lumière de fond, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer en essayant de calquer ma respiration sur la sienne. Nous étions enterrés vivant dans une capsule qui aurait pu être facilement un cercueil.

\- Tu as froid? murmura Castle

\- Un peu, avouais-je frigorifiée dans cette robe qui ne tenait vraiment pas chaud.

-Attends.

Il essaya de se retourner tant bien que mal sur son flanc puis il m'invita à me mettre sur le dos et prendre sa place. Doucement en se cognant à tous les rebords, il me surplomba de tout son corps et me dit en se débattant vainement avec sa veste au-dessus de moi

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Souriant à cette situation cocasse, je l'aidais à retirer sa veste puis nous réprimes nos positions. Castle s'affairait à vider ses poches et posa tous son attirails sur son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fis-surprise en voyant tous ce qu'il posait à ses côtés

\- J'ai tout prévu, sourit-il. Je suis allé au temple de la magie chez Drake. Je me suis acheté une veste fourre tout

\- Une veste fourre-tout? Chez Drake?

\- Oui tu te souviens on avait enquêté et…

\- Je m'en souviens, le coupais-je pour qu'il aille directement au fait

\- D'ailleurs si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'avais confié ce jour-là que tu savais faire un tour de magie avec un glaçon, susurra-t-il en me regardant

\- Des glaçons, rectifiais-je

\- Des… glaçons, reprit-il rêveur

\- Alors cette veste fourre-tout qui ressemble à une veste de smoking, continuais-je pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui… grâce à elle et à mon idée, sourit-il, on peut tenir des heures durant, ajouta-t-il en me la déposant sur les épaules et le dos pour me réchauffer.

\- Merci. Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, souriais-je à son idée. Alors qu'as-tu caché beau magicien?

\- Une recharge de batterie de portable manuelle, des cookies, des sacs, des sachets d'eau et des capotes! S'exclama-t-il tout fier

\- Des capotes !

\- Je rigole, rit-il. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête

\- Aïe! Pomme! Pomme! Pomme! criait-il alors que je lui pinçais le nez

\- Ça t'apprendra!

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il en se frottant l'arête du nez

\- Attends tu as dit des sacs ? Pourquoi des sacs ? Tu comptes faire du recyclage, me moquais-je

\- C'est au cas où...

\- Au cas où quoi?

\- Tu sais… une envie pressante

\- Oh mon dieu, faut vraiment qu'on sorte, m'horrifias-je à l'idée même de devoir uriner dans un sac couchée à côté de Castle

\- Détend-toi, c'est naturel, riait Castle

\- Je vais t'en donner du naturel moi, marmonnais-je. Il est quelle heure?

\- 2h34, souffla-t-il en regardant sa montre

\- Ça va être long, dis-je dépitée.

\- Hum, Hum, me fit Castle en me caressant le dos. Action ou Vérité ? lança-t-il

\- Sérieux?

\- On n'a que ça à faire après tout, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux

\- Ok… alors… 2 actions, 4 vérités?

\- Oui

\- Je dirais donc vérité.

\- Vérité, souffla-t-il. Alors voici ma première question. En fait je te l'ai déjà posée mais tu n'as pas pu y répondre à l'époque, on a été interrompu.

\- Ah oui? M'étonnais-je

\- Comment et où te vois-tu dans cinq ans ?

Je me souvenais de cette question. Il me l'avait posée lors de la mission sous couverture pour appréhender Kyle Abbott. Nous étions tous les deux au speed dating et en couple depuis une journée. Je me souviens très bien du malaise que j'avais éprouvé à l'annonce de cette question, car elle sous-entendait, où nous vois-tu dans cinq ans? La fin du speed dating, m'avais sauvé ce soir-là.

Car je n'étais pas prête à répondre à ce genre de question, sans fuir ou sans mentir de peur de le blesser dans mes propos.

\- Kate ? me dit Castle pour me sortir de mes pensés

\- Désolée, je me souviens très bien de cette question, avouais-je. Je vais être franche avec toi Castle, commençais-je en relevant ma tête pour prendre appui sur mon coude. Quand tu m'as posé cette question, il y a un an et demi, je t'aurais dit : je me voie capitaine de mon propre commissariat et avec toi certainement.

\- Certainement? Grimaça-t-il

\- On n'était ensemble que depuis une journée, que voulais-tu que je te réponde.

\- Je ne sais pas … quand on aime quelqu'un on aspire à autre chose que certainement, ronchonna-t-il cette fois

\- Je n'étais pas prête à l'époque pour me projeter dans un avenir avec toi, me confessais-je. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

\- Diffèrent ?

\- Hum, repose-moi ta question, l'incitais-je

\- Très bien, hésita-t-il, alors où te vois-tu dans cinq ans ?

\- Avec toi, répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, au loft avec ton mini-toi ou ma mini-moi.

\- Tu vois des petits Caskett? demanda-t-il touché

\- Non, j'ai dit un, souriais-je

\- Un mini Caskett, reprit-il souriant

\- Ça te plairait ? Demandais-je hésitante. Je veux dire, me justifiais-je, je comprendrais que tu n'aies plus envie de retourner dans les couches et les biberons.

\- J'adorerais avoir un enfant avec toi Kate, me dit-il ému

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oh que oui….

\- Ok, souriais-je

\- Et capitaine? reprit-il sérieusement

\- Pardon?

\- Tu te vois avec un enfant mais te vois-tu aussi capitaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cette enquête a tout remis en question, dis-je en me repositionnant sur son torse

\- Comment ça?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à avoir un futur en étant sans arrêt prêt à exploser, à se faire congeler ou bien enterrer, grinçais-je

\- Oui mais être flic, c'est ce que tu es, c'est ta raison d'être

\- Non, c'est toi ma raison d'être Rick, murmurais-je en le resserrant à moi.

\- Ok, j'adore cet exercice, ajouta-t-il rieur

\- À mon tour, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité pour le moment, concéda-t-il. Alors que veux-tu savoir belle demoiselle?

\- **À** partir de quel moment as-tu pris conscience que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et que ce n'était pas seulement pour me mettre dans ton lit?

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Sa question me désarçonna, car elle était réfléchit et parce que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du moment où j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Rick?

\- Bonne question… parce que même amoureux, j'ai toujours envie de te mettre dans mon lit, ironisais-je

\- Allez avoue, rit-elle à ma réplique

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas Kate. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai toujours aimé, avouais-je. J'ai l'impression que depuis notre rencontre, mon cœur n'a cessé de battre pour toi.

\- …

\- Je crois que la première fois où tu t'es confié à moi à propos de ta mère et de la montre de ton père, j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour toi. Tu avais attisé mon attrait, j'avais envie de tout connaître de toi. Au fil du temps, tu es devenue ma partenaire puis ma meilleure amie. Quand tu es partie avec Demming en week-end, continuais-je alors que je la sentais se raidir dans mes bras. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas partie avec Demming, ajouta-t-elle

\- Ah bon? Fis-je surpris par cette révélation

\- J'ai rompu avec lui avant.

\- Avant?

\- Je suis venue te parler avant ton départ. On était tous les deux et…

\- Tu m'as souhaité de bonnes vacances, la coupais-je

\- Seulement parce que Gina est arrivée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si je t'ai demandé de sortir pour parler ce n'est pas pour te dire bonnes vacances!

\- Et pourquoi? Demandais-je de plus en plus étonné

-…

\- Kate?

\- Je voulais accepter ton offre, murmura-t-elle

\- Tu… tu…, bégayais-je

\- ….

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit!

\- Tu étais avec Gina!

\- Oh mais quel crétin ! M'hurlais-je dessus.

\- Castle, arrête de crier personne ne peut t'attendre, me taquina-t-elle

\- On a perdu un de ces temps, soufflais-je

\- Peut-être avions-nous besoin de ce temps, temporisa-t-elle

\- Ouais, en tout cas, il s'est passé quoi ? Deux ans? Entre ce moment et notre mise en couple. Tu m'as fait ramer, m'indignais-je

\- Tu m'avais blessée, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Blessée? Et comment?

\- Tu m'as proposé un week-end et tu t'es empressé de remettre le couvercle avec ton ex-femme à mon refus. J'ai pris ça pour du désintérêt. Que tu m'avais simplement invité pour tenter ta chance et m'inscrire sur ton tableau de chasse.

\- Ok, un bon point pour toi, concédais-je. Je suis désolé, si j'ai invité Gina, c'est parce que moi aussi j'étais blessé que tu refuses mon offre pour partir avec Demming

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. On a des tords tous les deux.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé selon nos plans. Ben Cameron s'était absenté vers une heure du matin en même temps que Kate et Castle. Leur traceur indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans les bois désormais. Après une heure d'attente, nous avions perdu leur signal… signe qu'ils devaient être enterrés. J'avais alors demandé qu'on suive discrètement Ben Cameron, le temps qu'il prenne contact avec nous pour la demande de rançon. Seule avec Lanie autour d'un café dans la salle de pause, je lui dis :

\- Combien de temps?

\- Pardon? fit-elle surprise

\- Kate… elle vous a donné combien de temps avant de mettre sa vie en jeu.

\- Vous étiez au courant ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Je suis profiler! De plus si c'était ma fille ou mon mari, j'agirais de la même façon, m'expliquais-je

\- Je n'y crois pas, vous… vous auriez dû lui parler, lui faire entendre raison, s'énerva-t-elle

\- Lanie, elle l'aime plus que sa propre vie.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre

\- Combien de temps ?

\- 24 heures, souffla-t-elle

\- Ils nous en faudra moins pour les déterrer

\- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous, dit-elle inquiète

\- Le signal GPS et la caméra sur la voiture nous indiquent bien leur position, ainsi que leurs traceurs

\- Qu'on ne capte plus!

\- C'est normal, ils sont sous terre

\- Mon dieu, sous terre.

\- Ils le savaient, continuais-je.

\- J'espère que tout va bien se dérouler.

\- Que lui avez-vous donné ? m'inquiétais-je cependant pour mon amie

\- …..

\- Lanie?

\- Je….

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Allongés dans cette capsule, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Castle avait mis sa playlist en route pour nous faire passer un moment. Il chantait en me serrant contre lui :

You raise me up.

 **When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary.**

 _Quand je vais mal, oh mon âme, si lasse_

 **When troubles come and my heart burdened be.**

 _Quand les problèmes viennent et que mon cœur s'alourdit,_

 **Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**

 _Alors je suis immobile et j'attends ici en silence,_

 **Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

 _Juste que tu viennes et que tu t'assoies un moment avec moi._

 _[Refrain] (x2)_

 **You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains ;**

 _Tu m'élèves, alors je peux me tenir sur des montagnes._

 **You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas ;**

 _Tu m'élèves, pour marcher sur des mers déchaînées._

 **I am strong, when I am on your shoulders ;**

 _Je suis fort, quand je suis sur tes épaules._

 **You raise me up - to more than I can be.**

 _Tu m'élèves - vers plus que je puisse être_

 **There is no life - no life without its hunger ;**

 _Il n'y a pas de vie- pas de vie sans sa faim_

 **Each restless heart beats so imperfectly ;**

 _Chaque cœur fatigué bat si imparfaitement_

 **But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**

 _Mais lorsque tu viens, je suis remplis d'émerveillement_

 **Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

 _Quelquefois, je pense apercevoir l'éternité._

Fermant les yeux, je me délectais de ce moment que Rick m'offrait.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Désolé pour le retard...le boulot! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.**_

 **CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Il était désormais 3h30, cela faisait approximativement une heure et demi que nous étions sous terre. J'avais éteint ma playlist pour économiser ma batterie, malgré le deuxième iPhone de Kate et ma recharge de batterie manuelle, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque au cas où la mission « déterrons Caskett prenne plus de temps »!

Kate était toujours lovée contre moi, nous n'avions pas échangé une parole depuis un bon bout de temps. Je la sentais fatiguer et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle s'endorme.

Plus tôt, dans la soirée, elle m'avait avoué vouloir un enfant avec moi… cette révélation m'avait énormément touchée. Un bébé… avec Kate… j'en rêverais. Fermant les yeux, j'imaginais un futur à trois sans psychopathe, sans traumatisme… seulement nous deux et le fruit de notre amour.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Une heure trente que nous étions là… j'étais dépitée. L'attente était longue malgré les fantaisies de Rick. Il se démenait pour me faire oublier le lieu où nous étions : sous terre, enterrés vivant, à un… voire deux mètres du sol. Fermant les yeux pour me calmer de l'angoisse qui montait, j'humais l'odeur boisée de Castle et pensait à une conversation que j'avais eu jadis avec ma mère, peu de temps avant sa mort :

\- Comment as-tu su que papa était le bon ? Avais-je demandé à ma mère qui s'affairait à préparer notre brunch dominicale.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, m'avoua-t-elle en retournant les œufs brouillés

\- Comment ça? Fis-je curieuse de connaître un pan de la vie de mes parents.

\- Quand j'ai connu ton père, j'étais à la fac comme tu le sais, et j'avais un petit-ami ...

\- Ah oui, riais-je à l'idée que ma mère avait connu quelqu'un d'autre que mon père

\- Oui, jeune fille, me sourit-elle. Je crois qu'il est tombé sous mon charme de suite. Il m'a courtisée ouvertement et je l'ai éconduit un bon nombre de fois.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas seule et qu'il était… exaspérant et enfantin !

\- Papa?

\- Oui Kathie mais il est devenu aussi mon meilleur ami.

\- Comment tu as su alors?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais par contre c'est… que …j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que c'était lui. Je refusais simplement l'évidence. Car ce sont ses paroles et ses bras qui m'apaisent et sa présence qui me donne l'envie de continuer.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour je trouverais un homme pour qui j'aurais ses sentiments

\- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, Kathie, m'avait-elle répondue.

Ma mère aurait adoré Rick. Car lui seul suffisait à mon bonheur et tout comme ma mère c'est lui qui me donnait l'enivre de continuer. Cherchant quelque chose à faire je dis à Rick :

\- Action ou vérité ?

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Action ou vérité ? me dit Kate, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées

\- Tu ne dors pas?

\- Non… alors?

\- Kate, soufflais-je, tu devrais te reposer, tu es exténuée et…

\- Rick, je n'arriverais pas à dormir sous un mètre cube de terre. Je veux juste penser à autre chose qu'au fait que nous sommes dans cette capsule, murmura-t-elle peinée

\- D'accord, acquiesçais-je, je dirais vérité alors.

\- Vérité ? Hum… d'accord.

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur mais aussi l'amour. Je lui souris et lui caressait la joue pendant qu'elle me demandait :

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait.

\- Quelque chose que personne ne sait, répétais-je songeur

\- Hum, hum, me sourit-elle.

Relevant l'un de mes bras pour le mettre sous mon tête, je lui répondis :

\- Quel genre de secret veux-tu que je te dévoile…

\- Castle, c'est plutôt simple comme question, sourit-elle

\- Détrompe-toi, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu dois avoir plein de choses à dire, s'indigna-t-elle

\- Oh, oh, riais-je, toi par contre tu dois avoir des tonnes de secrets, concluais-je en la pointant du doigt

\- Si tu savais… Bon allez parle, m'ordonna-t-elle

\- Ok alors…

Je réfléchissais à toute allure, l'exercice n'était pas simple, je ne savais pas quoi lui raconter… un secret que je n'avais jamais révélé…, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançais en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je n'étais pas bon à l'écriture à la fac

\- Sérieux? Sourit-elle amusée par mon début de confession

\- …..

\- Castle?

\- La Jordan Motor compagnie a fabriqué des voitures de 1916 à 1931

\- Quel est le lien entre ton écriture et une marque de voiture qui n'existe plus ? demanda-t-elle incrédule

\- À la fin de mon premier semestre, j'étais sur le point de ne pas avoir mon année, il fallait que ma dissertation obtienne une très bonne note, confessais-je

\- Et tu as fait de cette marque le sujet de ta disserte?

\- Non, déglutissais-je, quelqu'un d'autre la fait, je l'ai… je l'ai payé 250 dollars, repris-je honteux

\- T'étais qu'un gamin, me réconforta-t-elle en me caressant la joue

\- Mon regard sur moi a changé depuis ce jour-là, continuais-je, le professeur a lu ma dissertation à toute la classe afin d'en souligner les qualités et tout le monde a applaudi, c'était la première fois qu'on me rendait hommage, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, murmurais-je, et c'était pour un faux… j'étais un escroc, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai appris à écrire, j'ai travaillé, travaillé encore pour tenter d'être aussi génial que ce que les gens croyaient et… pour tenter de mériter ces applaudissements . Et même aujourd'hui, révélais-je honteux. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne.

\- Merci, me sourit-elle, pour ce secret, ajouta-t-elle devant mon regard. Tu sais cette révélation, me fait t'aimer d'autant plus, reprit-elle en m'embrassant.

Kate se hissa sur mon corps et tout en encerclant ma tête, elle me happa la lèvre supérieure, pendant que mes mains se perchèrent sur sa chute de rein démentielle. Avoir avoué ce pan de mon passé m'avait fait du bien, j'avais redouté sa réaction à mon annonce, craignant que sa vision de moi puisse être altérée par mon escroquerie, mais elle m'avait encore surprise. L'heure qui suivit nous la passâmes à nous câliner et à nous embrasser.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

La confession de Rick m'avait émue, il avait l'air tellement fragile et incertain face à sa révélation que j'en étais troublée. Après une heure de câlin, il me chuchota à l'oreille, alors que j'étais de tout mon corps sur le sien :

\- On a bien fait d'accepté cette mission

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ça fait deux heures trente que je t'ai dans les bras et on n'a reçu aucun appel pour nous déranger.

\- Tu m'étonnes, riais-je, tu as oublié où nous étions

\- Non, me sourit-il en m'embrassant la joue tout en me caressant le dos

\- On dirait que la situation t'amuses… je veux dire… tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Si… mais je suis avec toi et j'ai confiance en Jordan et les gars.

\- Espérons que tout se passe bien, dis-je inquiète, sinon nos amis les vers vont se régaler, ajoutais-je en déposant mon front contre le sien

\- Quel romantisme, se moqua-t-il

\- Romantisme ? Soufflais-je, que veux-tu que je te dise de romantique en étant enterrée?

\- On est bien là, chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre moi

\- Je suis toujours bien dans tes bras, avouais-je

\- Ça c'est romantique, me taquina-t-il

Yeux dans les yeux, nous nous regardions en nous échangeant une multitude de baisers, quand son portable sonna.

\- La batterie, souffla Castle devant mon air rempli d'espoir

\- Oh, soufflais-je en me réinstallant sur le côté ma jambe de nouveau sur les siennes.

\- Tu t'inquiètes? demanda-t-il en prenant mon iPhone pour l'allumer

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux, marmonnais-je

\- C'est quoi ton code ?

\- Pardon?

\- Ton iPhone…

\- Oh, … heu… donnes, fis-je hésitante

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Me dévisagea-t-il

\- Si, bien sûr que si, contrais-je en essayant de le récupérer alors qu'il le positionnait au-dessus de sa tête

\- Alors pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas le code? reprit-il suspicieux

\- C'est ma question vérité? Le taquinais-je

\- Non, marmonna-t-il, j'aimerais juste savoir

\- ….

\- Tiens, fit-il résigné et surement déçu en me le rendant

\- Promets-moi de ne pas fanfaronner

\- Ok, répondit-il sérieusement

\- C'est 010470

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que… oh, sourit-il devant mon air gêné. C'est … mignon

\- Mignon? Ok, tu vois je regrette déjà de te l'avoir dit, m'offusquais-je en posant ma tête

\- Ma date d'anniversaire, continuait-il rêveur

\- C'est bon, Rick.

\- J'ai ma question vérité.

\- Oh non, non, non, réfutais-je en sentant venir sa question à des kilomètres.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser, rétorqua-t-il

\- Si car je choisis Action, me défendais-je

\- Sérieux Kate? C'est juste une toute petite question de rien du tout, reprit-il plein de malice et les yeux brillants

\- J'ai dit Action, Castle ! M'exclamais-je

\- Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre dire ça, rit-il

\- Tu m'énerves, m'amusais-je

\- Alors Action, miss Beckett… Sûre? dit-il en tressautant les sourcils encore plus malicieusement

\- Heu… je…, hésitais-je.

De toute manière que pouvait-il bien me demander dans cette capsule, nous étions serrés comme des sardines ! Je préférais cette action plutôt que la question : depuis quand as-tu ce code sur ton iPhone!

\- Kate? S'amusa-t-il

\- Action, répondis-je toute de même sur le ton de la réserve

\- Ok… alors ….Castle a dit que…

\- Rick, on ne joue pas à Jacques a dit! Le rabrouais-je

\- D'accord, alors ton action consiste à…..

\- Castle! Allez, m'impatientais-je car ses idées loufoques m'effrayaient

\- Retire un vêtement, dit-il en souriant fièrement

\- Un de mes vêtement mais je ne porte que mes dessous et ma robe, l'informais-je même si j'étais sûr qu'il était au courant

\- Un vêtement Kate, insista-t-il

\- Laisse-moi ta place, ce sera plus facile à retirer, soufflais-je

\- Veux-tu de l'aide?

\- Bas les pattes cowboy ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il relevait d'une manière très sensuelle ma robe

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide, chuchota-t-il en me la relevant jusqu'aux hanches et en m'embrassant le cou.

\- Je… je… pas la …. robe… Rick, arrivais-je à dire alors que ces mains m'empoignaient d'une manière si virile que mon envie de lui réapparut aussitôt.

Sa bouche me couvrait de baisers du cou jusqu'à mon épaule, mes jambes se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de son corps, et un frisson de plaisir me parcourut quand une de ses mains se faufila sous mon string pour se poser sur mon intimité

\- Je peux, demanda-t-il en gémissant

\- Pas ici, articulais-je difficilement

\- Pourquoi… personne ne nous voit, me taquina-t-il

\- Castle!

\- Laisse-moi faire Babe, me coupa-t-il plein d'espoir

\- Je… Ok, abdiquais-je pleine d'envie

\- Prends ma place, me fit-il heureux

\- Enlève ce sourire satisfait de ton visage, bougonnais-je en prenant place en-dessous de lui

Je m'étais promis à moi-même de refuser tout débordement dans cette capsule de malheur, mais les heures défilaient et il savait très bien s'y prendre pour augmenter mon plaisir.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Allongé au-dessus de d'elle, je me mis à caresser ses cuisses de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, alors que sa robe était retroussée jusqu'en haut de son bassin. Un élastique positionné sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche attira mon attention, il ressemblait étrangement à une sorte de jarretière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en tirant dessus tout en continuant de l'embrasser

\- Ma veste magique, répliqua-t-elle en me happant la lèvre inférieure et en remontant les jambes sur mes mollets

\- Ta veste magique? Souriais-je

Positionné à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je m'appliquais à défaire cette sangle de dentelle. Tirant dessus, je découvris, un sachet attaché. Le prenant en main pour découvrir son contenu, Kate me le retira brusquement

\- Hey, m'offusquais-je alors qu'elle le maintenait au-dessus d'elle

\- Ça monsieur, Castle, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sulfureuse, c'est pour plus tard

\- Plus tard? Déglutissais-je en lorgnant sur le paquet

\- Hum, hum… maintenant… On en était où? … Oh … oui, me sourit-elle en m'embrassant à pleine bouche les mains derrière la nuque. Notre baiser était fougueux comme si nos bouches ne s'étaient pas embrassées depuis des années. Nos lèvres dansaient sur un rythme endiablé et j'en profitais pour frayer ma main baladeuse à l'intérieur de son string. Au toucher de mes doigts sur son bouton de chair, Kate se mit à gémir dans ma bouche ce qui décupla mon désir d'elle. M'appliquant à la caresser, elle se mit à haleter en dessous de moi :

\- Rick…

J'adorais entendre le son de sa voix, ses gémissements, ses halètements en-dessous de moi. Cette capsule était trop étroite pour que je puisse m'écarter pour lui caresser tout le corps ou même le lui embrasser à ma guise. Me contentant du peu de place que j'avais à ma disposition, je descendais légèrement sur son corps pour arriver à toucher le fond de ce caveau avec mes pieds, pliant légèrement les jambes, ma tête se trouvait désormais à hauteur de sa poitrine. De la main droite, je descendis légèrement sa robe pour découvrir un soutien-gorge rouge qui me fit gémir de plaisir.

\- La… vue te plaît, … hum, me dit-elle alors que je m'appliquais à toujours torturer son intimité de la main gauche

\- Tu es une diablesse, répondis-je en prenant en otage un de ses seins et en lui mordillant le téton

\- Castle, gémit-elle en ondulant du bassin

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Mon dieu, je me laissais tripoter dans une sorte de caveau sous terre … mais que c'était bon, la main de Rick sur mon intimité s'appliquait à monter et descendre en exerçant une pression circulaire à chaque point de rencontre avec mon bouton de chair. Ses lèvres, elles, s'acharnèrent à définitivement me faire perdre la tête en me mordillant, en me léchant la poitrine et les râles de Castle finirent de m'envoyer au septième ciel. La boule qui s'était installé dans mon bas ventre avait grossi à une allure telle que quand elle explosa tout mon corps se raidit en tremblant et j'hurlais mon bien être.

\- Riiiickkk

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

\- On arrive à 4 heures de détention, me fit remarquer Gates, toujours aucune nouvelle de notre fossoyeur?

\- Non, d'après Esposito et Ryan, il n'a pas quitté son lit, m'excédais-je

\- Il dort?

\- Hum, hum, il est rentré, s'est allongé et n'a plus bouger depuis deux heures du matin.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, il va falloir attendre que monsieur veuille bien daigner se lever pour pouvoir les sortir de là!

\- Il ne va pas tarder, continuais-je, ce doit être son rituel. Il les enterre, part dormir, car accomplir cet acte lui procure du bien-être, une toute puissance.

\- …..

\- Il va nous appeler, ajoutais-je devant son air inquiet.

\- Espérons-le, souffla-t-elle en rentrant dans son bureau

Me retournant, je vis le bureau de Kate ainsi que la chaise de Castle. J'espérais vraiment avoir raison et qu'il se mettrait rapidement en action. J'espérais qu'il s'agisse bien de notre homme et que surtout il opérait seul. Mon regard se tourna ensuite sur Lanie qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos complètement démunie. Notre conversation de tout à l'heure aussi m'avait énormément angoissée. M'énervant contre moi-même, je repartis dans la salle de débriefing pour revisionner toutes les vidéos du gala.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après notre petit moment d'intimité, je m'étais mis sur le côté pour caler ma tête sur sa poitrine qui désormais était recouverte de sa robe. J'avais retiré le soutien-gorge de Kate pour son gage et l'avait placé dans ma poche de pantalon. Nous n'avions pas échangé une parole depuis son orgasme, je la laissais se remettre doucement. Je savais qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment, mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes à elle ensuite, pour prendre conscience que sa sexualité pouvait aussi être liée au plaisir. Au bout d'un instant, elle me chuchota amusée en me caressant les cheveux :

\- C'est dingue, tu me fais faire de ces choses parfois

\- Tu as aimé ? demandais-je tout de même inquiet de l'avoir poussé trop loin.

Le manque de place ne m'avait pas laissé le loisir de la couvrir de caresses, de l'aimer comme il se doit.

\- J'ai adoré, me répondit-elle. Merci

\- De?

\- De faire de ce moment dramatique, un moment magique

\- Tout va bien se passer, tentais-je de m'en persuader en voyant les heures défilées.

\- Hum, hum

\- Tu veux faire quoi, soufflais-je pour me changer les esprits

\- Tu as peur? devina-t-elle certainement au ton de ma voix

\- Je… suis pas rassuré, avouais-je.

\- Rick

\- Change moi les idées, la coupais-je, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en me malaxant le crâne pour me détendre. Je me disais que je pourrais prendre une dispo après l'enquête

\- Une dispo?

\- Oui, …. Cette enquête m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas prête. Je veux d'abord me retrouver avant de renfiler cet uniforme.

\- Ok, dis-je anxieux.

Elle voulait se retrouver sans être ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même : flic. À chaque épreuve de sa vie, Kate s'était laissée submerger par le boulot et maintenant elle le fuyait. Cette constation me fit peur car je me demandais quoi d'autre elle allait fuir ensuite.

\- On pourrait partir en vacances en plus de Stanford, me dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées

\- En vacances ? Demandais-je surpris en relevant la tête

\- Oui… enfin si tu en as envie?

\- Tu ne veux plus aller au boulot pour… partir en vacances avec moi? Repris-je soulagé

\- Oui, je veux dire…, continua-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve tous les deux avant de revenir dans la vie normale.

\- Dans la vie normale, répétais-je heureux

\- Oui, les balles, les fusillades, les congélateurs, les enterrements, les …

\- Ok, la coupais-je

\- Je… veux juste… qu'on se retrouve, qu'on puisse s'aimer sans mes peurs, je veux me retrouver en tant que femme.

\- Où veux-tu aller mon ange? Souriais-je à son aveu

\- On pourrait aller voir Alexis et descendre la côte ouest des États-Unis, dit-elle hésitante à cette idée

\- Los Angeles, San Francisco, les parcs nationaux et Vegas ?

\- Le grand canyon, ajouta-t-elle en me caressant la joue

\- Beau programme. Quelque chose me dit que je vais adorer ces vacances, ajoutais-je rêveur

\- À quoi penses-tu? Rit-elle

\- Vegas… ces mariages...

\- Il est hors de question que je t'épouse à Vegas! grogna-t-elle

\- Comme il était hors de question qu'on se tripote sous terre, dis-je pour la taquiner

J'avais besoin de ce moment de détente pour me rassurer, et embêter Kate était un de ces moments que j'adorais.

\- Hors de question, Writer-boy, je mérite mieux qu'un mariage à Vegas!

\- Tu mérites mieux, hein? Quel genre de mariage voudrais-tu Katherine Beckett? Demandais-je curieux

\- Pas le genre de mariage où je me retrouve à réciter mes vœux en face d'Elvis Presley !

\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ?

\- Quoi? Se méfia-t-elle

\- Tu es partie au quart de tour au sujet de Vegas mais pas au sujet du mariage...

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que ça m'effraie? demanda-t-elle naturellement ce qui me dérouta

\- Pour… quoi? Bégayais-je

\- Castle, sourit-elle, je t'ai avoué vouloir un enfant avec toi ... alors me marier avec toi, murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant

\- Tu veux te marier avec moi, répétais-je encore plus heureux entre ses lèvres

\- Hum, hum mais pas tout de suite… et pas à Vegas, sourit-elle en délaissant ma bouche pour me regarder dans les yeux

\- Ok, pas de mariage à Vegas, future Mme Castle, repris-je en posant mon front contre le sien Je m'occuperais des réservations d'hôtel dès qu'on sera sorti de notre caveau, l'informais-je

\- Ok, on pourrait retourner dans cette suite à L.A ?

\- L.A… cette fois-ci avec un peu de chance, tu ne refermeras pas la porte, répondis-je sérieusement pour revenir sur un souvenir douloureux pour moi.

\- Je...

\- Je sais, la coupais-je, tu avais Josh, grimaçais-je en me recouchant sur sa poitrine

\- J'ai ré-ouvert la porte, chuchota-t-elle, mais tu étais parti te coucher.

\- Quoi! M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- J'étais derrière la porte et je repensais à tout ce que tu m'avais dit, avouais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de cette soirée-là, nous étions tous les deux côte à côte dans ce salon de cette suite. Castle me regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, il m'avait alors confessé :

« - Vous savez ce que je me suis dit quand je vous ai rencontré ?

\- Hum?

\- Que vous étiez un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre… Et même aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passer avec vous, je suis toujours impressionné par votre force de caractère…votre courage et votre sex-appeal

\- Vous êtes pas non plus, Castle, lui avais-je répondu en souriant

Yeux dans les yeux, nous partagions un de ces nombreux moments, où j'adorais me perdre dans son bleu azur. Seulement ce soir-là, son intensité dans son regard me fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu. J'avais envie de plus, envie d'une histoire avec lui. Mais je n'étais pas célibataire… c'est donc à regret que je m'étais levée pour lui dire en rejoignant ma chambre :

\- Je vais me coucher, il est tard, bonne nuit

\- Kate

\- Bonne nuit Castle

Ce bonne nuit Castle, avait eu un goût amer dans ma bouche, je ne voulais pas le quitter, je voulais me perdre dans ses bras, je voulais lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui. Seule dos à la porte, un dilemme fit rage entre mon cœur qui me poussait vers Rick et ma raison qui me faisait penser à Josh. Soufflant un bon coup, je décidais que mon cœur gagnerait la bataille ce soir, c'est donc hésitante que j'avais ré-ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour y voir Castle rentrer dans la sienne. C'est à ce moment-là, que ma raison avait repris le dessus sur mon cœur, j'étais donc allée me coucher déçue par ma lâcheté. »

\- Tu étais revenue ! S'exclamait Rick au-dessus de moi et totalement surpris par ma révélation

\- Oui, murmurais-je

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

\- Pour… nous, avouais-je timidement

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me rejoindre alors?

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur, parce que le dilemme faisait rage dans mon corps et mon cœur et que quand j'ai vu ta porte se refermer… je me suis dégonflée.

\- J'y crois pas, murmura-t-il en plaçant sa tête sur sa paume en appui sur son coude

\- ….

\- On a perdu un de ces temps, entre Demming et les Hamptons et maintenant L.A.

\- Tu m'en veux? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Non, pour les Hamptons s'était entièrement ma faute. Et puis peut-être que si nous nous étions lancé dans cette histoire avant… ça n'aurait pas marché.

\- Peut-être, acquiesçais-je

\- Je suis content qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux, reprit-il sérieusement

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et Alexis me manque, m'avoua-t-il penaud

\- Je te comprends.

\- Elle a un petit-ami, continua-t-il sur sa lancée

\- ….

Alexis lui avait parlé ? Il était au courant ce son amourette ? Impossible, il était bien trop calme pour ça. Mais que lui avait-elle dit. Une angoisse commença à monter dans mon bas-ventre car je n'étais pas cabale de mentir à Rick, s'il me questionnait sur la situation amoureuse de sa fille. Et sa réaction serait tout sauf calme…

\- Elle n'en a pas parlé à ma mère, ajouta-t-il devant mon mutisme

\- Ce n'est surement pas sérieux alors, tentais-je

\- Non, ça l'est. Tu aurais dû entendre sa voix quand elle m'en a parlé.

\- Elle t'a dit qui c'était ?

\- Non, elle souhaite me le présenter sans que j'aie des à priori. Je le sens pas ce type, Kate, dit-il peiné

\- Rick, ta fille a certainement raison. Laisse-lui sa chance à ce garçon.

\- Elle n'a que 22 ans, Kate, souffla-t-il ennuyé. Elle est trop jeune pour s'amouracher d'un…

\- Rappelle moi à quel âge tu as eu Alexis ? Le coupais-je

\- C'est pas pareil, elle… oh et puis regarde où ça m'a mené, reprit-il résigné. Père célibataire, divorcé deux fois. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti, je trouve.

\- Ouais, bougonna-t-il en me regardant

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tes mariages, ta fille, … ton parcours? Demandais-je intriguée

\- Non, me sourit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, tous mes choix, toutes les décisions que j'ai prise de la plus affreuse à la plus belle chose qui m'ai pu m'arriver… tout ça m'a conduit ici, à ce moment avec toi, m'avoua-t-il droit dans les yeux

\- Je… tu es exceptionnel Richard Castle, dis-je émue par ces mots.

\- Toi aussi Katherine Beckett, ajouta-t-il en me caressant le visage.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Regardant de nouveau l'heure sur le cellulaire de Kate, je vis qu'il était désormais 5h du matin. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que nous étions dans cette capsule donc on en était à une heure de plus en comptant le kidnapping et la mise en terre soit quatre heures. M'ennuyant je m'amusais à compter dans le vide ce qui exaspérait Kate, j'en étais arrivé au chiffre 397 quand elle s'écria en dessous de moi :

\- Stop! Je peux plus !

\- Mais je m'ennuie, fis-je comme un gamin

\- Non mais je rêve tu as quoi … 4 ans? s'indigna-t-elle

\- Tu ne te plaignais pas de mon âge tout à l'heure, la taquinais-je

\- Castle… arrête de… compter!

\- Ok, soufflais-je la tête baissée.

\- Rick

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me tais, la coupais-je en reposant ma tête sur sa poitrine

\- Action ou vérité?

\- Sérieux? Dis-je heureux

\- Allez ça devrait t'occuper un peu, sourit-elle

\- Action ! M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête, impatient d'avoir mon gage

\- Attends, murmura-t-elle en attrapant son sachet.

Elle l'ouvrit et en ressortit un marqueur noir. Levant les sourcils de surprise, elle me dit amusée :

\- On a été à la dernière promotion de mon auteur préféré et je n'ai pas eu d'autographe

\- Mon action c'est un autographe, dis-je déçu en prenant le feutre

\- Oui

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je en attendant qu'elle me sorte une feuille de son sachet magique

\- …

\- Tu attends quoi ? Demandais-je curieux de ne pas la voir bouger

\- Ta phrase, sourit-elle

\- Ma phrase ? Quelle phrase ?

\- Celle que tu as du dire un bon million de fois du temps des Derrik Storm, quand on te demandait un autographe… la première phrase que tu m'as dite, reprit-elle les yeux pleins de malice

Comprenant son allusion, je souris à l'idée de devoir lui signer un autographe désormais. Kate me caressa la joue et me dit sérieusement :

\- Monsieur Castle?

Je souriais à son idée;

\- Où voulez-vous que je signe ? Demandais-je en levant le feutre

\- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York, j'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plutôt dans la soirée, proclama-t-elle d'une traite

Nous nous sourions à ce souvenir remontant à plus de cinq ans et demi. La regardant, je me mis à penser que je remerciais Arison Tisdale d'avoir tué sa sœur. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais croisé le chemin de Kate.

\- Castle?

\- Hum?

\- Tu me le signe cet autographe, s'amusa-t-elle en dévoilant sa poitrine

\- Miss Beckett ! M'exclamais-je tout heureux.

\- Rick arrête de me mâter et écris, me taquina-t-elle

-Ok, alors… réfléchissais-je devant sa poitrine découverte. Tu as froid ou …, demandais-je devant ses tétons dressés

\- Castle!

\- C'est bon, riais-je. Ne bouge pas.

Sur son sein gauche, j'écrivais :

« A KB, always, RC »

\- Merci, me dit-elle en remontant sa robe

\- À toi, rétorquais-je en lui tendant le feutre pour ouvrir ma chemise

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un jour un autographe, répondis-je le torse à l'air

De ses doigts, elle se mit à me caresser en effectuant des vrilles de haut en bas, elle se mordait en parallèle sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Kate?

\- Hum?

\- Arrête de mâter et écris, répétais-je pour la taquiner

\- Très bien, dit-elle en finissant sa caresse sur mon bas-ventre. Castle, tu as froid ou…

\- Très drôle, lieutenant, m'amusais-je

Elle déboucha le marqueur et écrit sur la largeur de mon torse d'une écriture fine :

« Propriété de Kate Beckett »

\- Sérieux. Fis-je indigné

\- Quoi?

\- Moi, je te fais une déclaration et toi… tu marques ton territoire!

\- C'est cas de le dire, rit-elle

\- C'est pas drôle Kate

\- J'ai pas fini.

\- Comment ça? Tu ne vas pas m'écrire sur tout le torse! M'exclamais-je

\- Non, juste un dernier message, ajouta-t-elle en continuant son œuvre près de mon cœur.

« 12.O4.15 Always »

\- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je intriguée par la date.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 12 mars 2015, je ne savais pas ce qu'il devait y avoir dans un mois.

\- C'est une date butoir, m'informa-t-elle. Une promesse, susurra-t-elle, je te promets qu'avant cette date, toi et moi, nous aurons passé le dernier cap.

\- Kate, répondis-je, tu n'as pas besoin de …

\- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle, je ne le fais pas que pour toi, je le fais aussi pour moi, pour nous. Dans un mois Castle on aura fait l'amour, me sourit-elle pleine d'espoir

\- C'est un rendez-vous? Dis-je ému

\- C'est une promesse, Babe, chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

\- Que faites-vous ? Me fit la voix de Hunt derrière moi

\- Je cherche l'élément qui nous manque

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il en se mettant à mes côtés pour observer mes recherches sur l'écran géant

\- Il a administré le propol dans la voiture, ensuite il est retourné travailler. Quand Castle et Beckett sont partis en voiture, il a fini son service. Sur les vidéos de la voiture, on voit bien qu'il est entré dans la voiture lorsqu'ils étaient sédatés tous les deux. Il a ensuite déplacé la voiture trente minutes après et il est rentré se coucher.

\- Et?

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour enterrer quelqu'un ? Trente minutes?

\- Vous pensez qu'il était aidé

\- Et pourquoi dort-il du sommeil du juste ! M'exaspérais-je

\- Attendez, même s'ils étaient deux, le signal de Beckett et Castle a continué d'émettre dans ce bois. On pourra toujours les sortir de là.

\- Si on les sort de là et qu'ils sont deux dans l'histoire, comment va-t-on le prouver?

\- Ben Cameron peut très bien le balancer, dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- J'espère simplement que Beckett et Castle sont bien là où on le pense, soufflais-je inquiète

\- Dans tous les cas de figure, on a encore 42 heures avant de les sortir de là

\- Non, on a quatre heures

\- Pourquoi?

\- La mission doit s'arrêter dans quatre heures grand max, sinon ils vont commencer à paniquer

\- Je dis juste que…

\- Agent Shaw? M'interpella Gates

\- Oui

\- On a un souci

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- On peut changer de place, grinçais-je, j'en ai marre d'être sur le dos

\- Oui bien sûr, me sourit-il

Cela faisait désormais cinq heures que nous étions allongés dans cette capsule. Il était 7 heures du matin. La demande de rançon avait dû avoir lieu; C'est donc impatiente que j'attendais notre sortie de terre.

\- Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire en sortant? me demanda Castle en prenant ma place

\- Marcher… j'en ai marre d'être immobile et j'ai mal au dos

Castle me regarda puis se tourna pour se mettre sur son flanc, front contre front, il rapprocha nos deux corps et se mit à effectuer des pressions avec ses pouces sur le bas de ma colonne.

\- Ça te fait du bien?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, gémissais-je de bonheur

\- On peut discuter?

\- Hum… c'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis 5 heures ? Le taquinais-je

\- Si… mais, je m'ennuie, m'avoua-t-il en continuant son massage

\- C'est récurrent chez toi, m'amusais-je

\- Action ou vérité?

\- Vérité, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes cette douce torture dans mon dos, murmurais-je les yeux fermés

\- Ok… alors, une autre question à laquelle tu n'as jamais répondu.

\- Ah oui ? Fis-je intriguée

\- Je veux tout savoir des amours de Kate Beckett

\- Tu ne m'as jamais posé cette question, rétorquais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard rencontra le mien pour une de nos très nombreuses conversations silencieuses. Fouillant dans ma mémoire pour retrouver le moment où Castle m'avait posé cette question, je m'exclamais outrée:

\- Tu me demandes mon score!

\- Tu as dit vérité, s'amusait-il

\- Castle, il y a des vérités qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire, rétorquais-je pour l'ennuyer

\- Oh mon dieu, ça… ça sous-entend qu'il y en a eu un tas

\- ça ne sous-entend rien du tout, me défendis-je

\- C'est moi qui suis rentré dans ton tableau de chasse! Continuait-il

\- N'importe quoi, bougonnais-je.

\- Allez Kate, dis-moi tout, rit-il, je veux les noms.

\- Ce jeu est stupide! Pestais-je

\- Oh moi, je le trouve génial, au contraire

\- Tu verras si tu le trouveras si génial que ça quand ce sera ton tour!

\- 10

\- Quoi?

\- 10, c'est mon score… enfin si on peut parler d'un score, m'avoua-t-il

\- 10 ? C'est pas vrai, tu mens. Tu ne comptes pas les coups d'un soir.

\- Ok, là tu me fais peur, grinça-t-il

\- Sérieux, Rick, 10 ? réitérais-je abasourdit par son aveu.

\- La première fois, elle s'appelait Elena Dalls, mon premier amour de vacances. Ensuite, il y a eu Kyra mais ça tu le sais. Mérédith a été la troisième. Entre mon divorce et mon mariage avec Gina, il s'est passé un an et demi. J'ai connu qu'une seule fille à ce moment-là, mais ne me demande pas son nom. Bon après Gina. Ensuite Sophia Turner, un agent de la CIA. Je recompte pas Gina, hein? Sourit-il amusé certainement devant mon visage. Deux autres filles. Je ne compte toujours pas Gina.

\- Arrête avec Gina, dis-je jalouse

\- D'accord, rit-il ensuite toi et…

\- Jess, terminais-je en voyant sa peine

\- Tu vois c'est simple, à toi

\- Ok, le premier était...

\- Attend, me coupa-t-il, à quel âge?

\- Quoi?

\- Moi, j'avais...

\- Arrête de tout me dire, pour que je fasse de même!

\- Tu as honte?

\- Non

\- Bon alors pourquoi en faire un secret de polichinelle?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à raconter ça à mes ex, l'informais-je

\- C'est dommage… je trouve que c'est un pan essentiel de nos vies, tu ne trouves pas?

Lui et sa logique implacable, il m'exaspérait! Je savais qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir, et que de discuter de ces choses-là avec son petit-ami était naturel… mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était gênant.

\- 15 ans, dis-je gênée

\- Moi 16 ans, dit-il pour me donner du courage certainement

\- Il s'appelait Cole Turner, on est sorti ensemble un an et demi. Ensuite il y a eu, Bradley, et James. J'ai rompu avec James après la mort de ma mère.

Castle me regardait, il était attentif à mon récit.

\- Heu, ensuite, j'ai connu quelques gars sans que ça soit du sérieux. Et il y a eu …

\- Combien de gars? dit-il intrigué

\- 4

\- D'accord

\- Il y a eu Sorenson ensuite, mais bon ça tu le sais, dis-je dépitée, tout comme Demming et Josh, murmurais-je, et toi.

\- ….

\- Tu ne dis rien? Demandais-je anxieuse

\- Tu oublies Royce.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, souriais-je alors que je voyais dans son regard de la jalousie

\- 11, souffla-t-il

\- Pardon?

\- Il y a 11 hommes sur cette terre quoi ont eu la chance de te faire l'amour

\- Tu es jaloux?

\- Non, qu'importe tous ses hommes, tant que je sois le seul à te faire l'amour jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, dit-il amoureusement

\- J'aime cette idée, susurrais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il en m'embrassant chastement tout en continuant de me malaxer le dos.

\- Tu crois qu'il y en a encore pour longtemps ? Demandais-je inquiète

\- Non, certainement encore une ou deux heures grand max, pourquoi?

\- Pour rien, ça commence à faite long c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, le temps passera plus vite.

\- Non, merci, réfutais-je en nous réinstallant comme au départ mon corps à moitié sur Rick

\- Tu es bien là ? demanda-t-il en continuant ses caresses dorsales

\- Oui,

\- …..

\- À mon tour, action ou vérité ? Demandais-je pour faire passer le temps

\- Si je dis action, je sens que je vais te masser pendant des heures, sourit-il

\- Et c'est un problème ? Le taquinais-je

\- Aucunement. Je choisis vérité et je continue le massage, répondit-il en descendant la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

\- Que faits-tu?

\- C'est ta question vérité ? reprit-il en posant ses mains sur ma colonne vertébrale

\- Non, souriais-je en appréciant son massage des plus sensuels. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose mais j'ai peur de ta réaction, avouais-je penaude

\- Mais quelle est donc cette question? Rit-il

\- Je… être enfermé dans cette capsule est peut-être une bonne idée après tout. On a le temps de ce parler sans être dérangé et...

\- Kate? demanda-t-il désormais anxieux

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta captivité, murmurais-je hésitante

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Pardon? Fis-je sur la défensive

\- Tu… Castle, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment c'était, comment tu avais perçu les décharges, les menottes et...

\- Kate, tu sais ce que c'est, dis-je pour éviter ce pan douloureux de ma vie

\- Mettre des mots t'aiderait, tenta-t-elle

\- Ce qui m'aide c'est toi, rétorquais-je en lui souriant en espérant que ça suffise

J'avais arrêté mon massage sur son dos à l'énoncée de sa question et m'étais raidi de tout mon être

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle déçue, alors parle-moi de ce que tu ressens quand je panique , quand je te repousse

\- Tu… non, refusais-je en fermant les yeux

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, avouais-je

\- C'est pas ça, souffla-t-il

\- Castle, parle-moi, hier on a partagé un moment exquis ensemble et ensuite j'ai paniqué pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ai eu des mots très dur… j'aimerais qu'on parle aussi de tes sentiments, dit-elle peinée

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je en remontant la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

Comment pouvait-elle me demander ce genre de choses. Dire ce que je pensais de ces peurs, de ces crises d'angoisses ou de ma captivité. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je rouvris les yeux pour la voir me regarder avec tristesse.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était au-dessus de moi, et attendait certainement un geste ou une parole de ma part. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, ni à parler. Que lui dire, lui avouer ma lâcheté où lui parler de mon ressenti sur ses crises de panique, ce qui finirait que la blesser, j'en étais certain. Au bout de quelques minutes à nous jauger, je l'entendis :

\- Tu… Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur mon torse mais en desserrant son étreinte

\- Raison? dis-je difficilement

\- Je suis fatiguée… je devrais dormir un peu.

\- Kate, tentais-je

\- C'est bon Rick, me coupa-t-elle

Je l'avais blessée en refusant de lui parler, en refusant de me confier à elle. Kate l'avait fait avec moi, elle s'était ouverte en me confessant son calvaire et moi… je refusais. Je comprenais sa réaction, elle était tout à fait légitime. Ce matin même, on avait discuté de ses plus grandes peurs, elle était gênée mais avait fait part d'une grande maitrise d'elle-même pour me raconter les atrocités que lui avait fait subir Abbott.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de contenir les larmes qui commençaient à monter. J'étais à fleur de peau avec l'enquête, la fatigue, ce caveau, mais son refus m'avait fait mal. Malgré tout, j'arrivais à le comprendre, il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour me confier… je me devais d'être patiente avec lui… comme lui l'avait été avec moi.

\- Tu m'as posé deux questions, me fit-il au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix hésitante

\- Castle, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé, dis-je la voix éreintée et lasse

\- Je sais… mais… Kate, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, m'avoua-t-il

Relevant la tête à sa confession, je vis son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Rick, je sais que l'exercice n'est pas simple, avouais-je pour le réconforter

\- Qu'adviendrait-il si tu n'aimais pas ce que tu entendais ? Si je te décevais ?

\- Me décevoir? Repris-je étonnée. Castle rien de ce que tu as fait ne pourrait altérer la vision que j'ai de toi. J'ai vécu cet enfer aussi.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Par quoi je commence?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites, Babe, chuchotais-je en lui caressant la joue

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… j'ai cru ne plus revoir ma fille… Kate, je… je voulais juste que cette douleur cesse.

\- Je sais

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je voulais… qu'il abrège mes souffrances, je voulais mourir. Et quand, j'ai fait mon arrêt… je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il

\- Castle, …

\- Je t'ai vu, me coupa-t-il en sanglotant. J'ai vu ton visage, je nous ai vus…

Il ferma les yeux et m'avoua d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Ça m'a suffi, tu me regardais et j'ai lâché prise. J'ai été lâche, je n'ai… pensé… qu'à moi et à ma douleur, je …

\- Rick, tu as reçu plus de décharges que moi, tu n'as pas été faible, juste humain. Moi aussi, j'ai voulu que tout s'arrête.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Castle, tu as survécu à des décharges électriques, à un arrêt cardiaque, à un coma et à une rééducation sans lésions… tu n'es pas faible mon cœur… tu es tout le contraire, affirmais-je alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés

\- ….

\- Rick, ouvre les yeux, le priais-je

Son regard rentra en contact avec le mien pour démarrer une de nos conversations silencieuses. Je me penchais pour lui déposer un baiser en lui murmurant :

\- Merci

\- Pour? dit-il entre mes lèvres

\- De t'être battu, d'avoir survécu et de t'être confié

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je devant le poste de télévision du commissariat _,_ trouvez-moi d'où vient cette vidéo, je veux un mandat de perquisition pour CNN et de suite !

Devant moi, défilait une vidéo où nous pouvions voir apparaître Castle et Beckett en voiture endormis, puis dans la capsule. En fond sonore, on entendait la voix brouillée du fossoyeur déclarer :

« Je détiens actuellement le romancier Richard Castle et sa muse, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett. »

\- Pourquoi cette vidéo ? Et pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas de rançon? S'agaçait Gates derrière moi

\- Il change son jeu, déclarais-je, il veut nous montrer qu'il est plus fort que nous. Il veut s'affirmer.

\- Que fait-on, on les déterre? demandait Lanie inquiète

\- Laissez-moi appeler les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan avant, proclamais-je en prenant mon cellulaire

\- Bonjour, me fit une voix brouillée au bout du fil

\- Esposito? Demandais-je anxieuse

\- Ici le fossoyeur, vos amis ont eu comme une envie de faire un petit somme, m'informa-t-il

\- Bonjour Ben, répondis-je pour le déstabiliser et pour que Gates comprenne mon appel à l'aide

\- Mon dieu, murmura Lanie

\- Agent Shaw, votre réputation est-elle vraiment à la hauteur ?

\- Le jeu est terminé, Cameron, nous savons qui vous êtes.

\- Et alors ? Rit-il, vous pensez que j'ai peur d'être arrêté? Détrompez-vous…

\- Où sont les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan ? Demandais-je posément pendant que je voyais Tory retracer mon appel.

\- Sous terre, souffla-t-il, on va jouer à un autre jeu … prête ?

\- Ceci n'est pas un jeu Ben, il ...

\- Chut, appréciez mon voyage

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demandais-je pour gagner du temps

\- Qui allez-vous sauver ? Voici mon nouveau jeu…, susurra-t-il avant de raccrocher

\- Tory ! M'exclamais-je avec l'espoir qu'elle l'ait localisé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, d'après mes données, il se trouve dans l'enceinte même du commissariat.

\- Fouillez-moi tout l'immeuble, cria Victoria Gates

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Hunt

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour les kidnapper ! Criais-je excédée

\- Jordan, que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda cette fois Lanie

\- Qu'il voulait jouer à un nouveau jeu, on doit choisir qui on sauve, Castle et Beckett ou Esposito et Ryan.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Déterrons le lieutenant Beckett et Monsieur Castle, ordonna Gates, et retournez à l'appartement de Ben Cameron pour trouver des indices nous permettant de retrouver mes deux lieutenants, dit-elle excédée à mon attention et celle de Hunt.

\- Agent Shaw ? me fit un officier derrière moi

\- Quoi ! Criais-je excédée en me retournant pour le voir me faire un signe de tête en direction des ascenseurs.

\- On me cherche ? Me sourit fièrement Ben Cameron devant les ascenseurs.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, qu'une dizaine d'officiers le maintenait par la force. Il releva la tête pour encrer son regard froid et arrogant avec le mien. Il me jaugeait, me défiait de les sauver, et là je pris conscience que tout ce que nous avions comme certitude était certainement fausse.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin, cela faisait maintenant 6 heures que nous étions détenus. Kate ne parlait pas, je pouvais sentir son angoisse monter au fur et à mesure des minutes. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi « déterrons Caskett » prenait autant de temps. Caressant son dos pour tenter la rassurer, elle me dit :

\- Je suis désolée

\- Pourquoi?

\- Si on est là c'est par ma faute, si je n'avais pas repris le boulot aussi vite ou si je…

\- Avec des « si » on refait le monde, la coupais-je, je suis aussi fautif que toi. J'aurais pu refuser cette mission, déclarais-je

\- C'est trop long Rick, souffla-t-elle

\- On avait dit 4 ou 5 heures pour la demande de rançon, je suis certain que l'équipe s'affaire dans les bois à la recherche de notre signal. N'oublies pas que ces bois font 35 km et que le signal n'émet qu'à 1 km.

\- Tu es bien confiant, dit-elle tristement

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit Esposito et Ryan, ils ont toujours été là au bon moment. Jordan aussi, ajoutais-je

\- Ok, attendons, acquiesça-t-elle anxieuse

\- Attendons, répétais-je pour essayer de calmer ma peur en serrant le corps de Kate contre le mien.

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

Je me réveillais complètement dans le flou le plus total. Plongé dans le noir, je sentis un corps à mes côtés. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Le dernier de mes souvenirs était qu'on était en planque sous l'appartement de Ben Cameron avec Ryan. Kévin? Ce devait surement être lui près de moi. Tâtonnant mes environs tout en l'appelant pour qu'il se réveille, je pris conscience d'où nous étions : une capsule.

\- Kévin ! Criais-je en le poussant afin qu'il se réveille

\- Hum

\- Allez mon pote, réveille-toi

\- Javier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse

\- Tu vas bien mec ? Demandais-je tout de même inquiet

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- Je…

\- Javier?

\- Sous terre, on est sous terre mon frère, l'informais-je en déglutissant.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Ben Cameron se trouvait en face de moi derrière la vitre sans teint. Il était assis avec toujours le même sourire narquois sur le visage. J'avais déployé plusieurs équipes pour aller déterrer Castle et Beckett, mais un sentiment de peur me faisait craindre le pire. Il nous avait complètement bernés. Lanie arriva à ma hauteur et me fit :

\- Jordan, il faut les retrouver

\- Esposito et Ryan doivent avoir 48 heures devant eux, l'informais-je

\- Castle et Beckett n'ont plus que 41 heures, termina Hunt

\- Agent Hunt, prenez une équipe et allez perquisitionner son domicile ainsi que la rue. Il y a peut-être des caméras de surveillance. Trouvez-moi une piste pour l'enlèvement des lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, lui ordonnais-je pour qu'il me laisse seule avec Lanie

Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien. Ben Cameron avait été beaucoup trop méticuleux pour avoir laissé échapper de tels indices. Au moment où il sortit, Lanie me souffla tristement :

\- Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait aller au bout ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je pour la rassurer

Je connaissais Kate depuis maintenant 4 ans et plus intimement depuis deux ans. Je savais très bien de quoi elle était capable pour sauver la vie de Castle. Et je n'avais aucun doute sur ces prochaines intentions. Il nous fallait les retrouver avant les prochaines 29 heures.

\- J'aurais dû insister, j'aurais dû en parler à Castle, dit-elle en pleurs

\- On va les retrouver

\- Il va nous demander de choisir entre eux. Comment choisir ? Vous pensez qu'ils sont blessés ?

\- Lanie, je vais aller l'interroger, en attendant tu devrais appeler la fille et la mère de Castle avant qu'elles ne soient au courant en regardant la télé.

\- Agent Shaw? me fit Gates en ouvrant la porte

\- Oui?

\- De nouvelles photos défilent sur CNN, m'informa-t-elle

Rejoignant la brigade sous le poste de télévision, on y découvrait cette fois Esposito et Ryan endormis dans la capsule avec en fond sonore :

« New-York qui choisissez-vous de sauver ? Le riche romancier et sa muse ou ses deux lieutenants de police ? »

\- Que quelqu'un perquisitionne les bureaux de CNN ! criait Gates

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Action ou vérité ? me dit Castle certainement pour me faire penser à autre chose

\- Vérité, soufflais-je

\- Quand on était dans ce frigo, tous les deux, commençait-il, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose mais tu t'es évanoui. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

« Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce moment. Fermant les yeux, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs. Blottis l'un contre l'autre totalement gelés, Castle m'avait dit en grelottant :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé

\- De quoi?

\- De… et bien… d'être moi

\- Oh

\- D'être incontrôlable et de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, si on n'était pas venu seuls… on aurait…

\- Chut, Castle… d'accord chut. Vous aviez raison

\- Oui

\- On a trouvé la bombe, on est juste arrivé trop tard, c'est tout, avais-je soufflé désemparée par la situation

On allait mourir de froid. Je n'arrivais plus à sentir mes bras, mes jambes. Me retournant difficilement pour me caler plus contre lui, je lui avais avoué :

\- Castle

\- Oui?

\- Merci, avais-je répondu en effleurant ses lèvres, merci d'être là

\- Always

\- Je veux que vous sachiez à quel point, je … avais-je murmuré avant de m'évanouir »

\- Alors? reprit-il en attentant ma réponse

\- J'allais te dire, je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je tiens à vous, répondis-je

\- Oh, d'accord, souffla-t-il déçu

\- Quoi? Demandais-je en relevant la tête

\- J'avais espéré « un je t'aime », dit-il penaud

\- C'est tout comme, rétorquais-je

\- Oh non, tu vois, si je te dis : Tu es une femme extraordinaire Kate Beckett et je tiens énormément à toi ce n'est pas pareil, que tu es une femme extraordinaire Kate Beckett et je t'aime, dit-il en encrant son regard dans le mien

\- Castle, je n'étais pas prête à l'époque à te dire ses mots, repris-je gênée

\- Je sais, tu étais avec Josh, grinça-t-il à l'évocation de mon ex

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais sache une chose, lui confiais-je. Josh avait peut-être accès à mon corps à l'époque, mais toi tu avais déjà mon cœur.

\- Ouais, arrête de me rappeler que monsieur parfait t'a touché, grommela-t-il

\- Arrête d'être jaloux, souriais-je amusée et je…

\- Bip…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je anxieuse en connaissant pertinemment la réponse

\- La batterie du téléphone, répondit-il. Attends, je vais le recharger à la main

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher? Ajoutais-je vraiment inquiète à l'idée d'être dans le noir

\- En tout cas, ça marchait à la maison, rétorqua-t-il en faisant manivelle.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, un duel commençait à se mettre en place. Je devais trouver la faille qui nous permettrait de retrouver tout le monde. Mais le fait qu'il se rende de son plein gré avec cette attitude si supérieure me faisait craindre le pire. Il existait trois grades chez les Serial Killers, je me souvenais comme si c'était hier le jour où je l'avais expliqué à Kate à son entrée au sein de mon équipe.

« - Le premier stade, avais-je débuté, ce sont des tueurs qui tuent pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils apprécient tellement le moment qu'il recommence encore et encore pour pouvoir satisfaire un besoin.

\- N'est-ce-pas ce que font tous les tueurs en série, satisfaire un désir ? M'avait-elle demandé

\- Non, pour ceux du stade deux, il s'agit simplement d'éprouver une jouissance au moment de l'acte. C'est un plaisir, une délectation que de voir souffrir ces victimes, ils ne se contentent pas seulement de les tuer, non ils les torturent avant… c'est ça leur plaisir. _Le stade deux était pour Kyle Abbott, pensais-je en refaisant cette conversation._

\- Et le stade Trois ? demanda-t-elle en prenant des notes

\- Le stade trois est pour les psychopathes, ils aiment tuer mais plus que tout, ils aiment jouer. C'est un jeu, ils se moquent d'être pris, enfermés. Tout ce qu'ils aiment c'est le plaisir de ce jeu. Et généralement, ils font tout pour gagner ce duel, se soldant généralement par la mort de leurs victimes.

\- Comment les arrête-t-on?

\- Notre seul chance est de jouer le jeu et d'espérer gagner, avais-je répondu»

Aujourd'hui, le jeu pour moi était de sauver soit Castle et Beckett, soit Esposito et Ryan. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde ou même sauver l'un d'entre eux. C'est dans ce climat tendu, que je commençais l'interrogatoire.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu...j'attend vos commentaires pour continuer la suite..**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle s'affairait depuis 10 minutes à remonter sa manivelle pour remonter le niveau de la batterie. On avait gagné 80 pourcents de charge en plus avant que son appareil ne rende l'âme.

\- Ça nous garantit au moins deux heures et demie de lumière, me souffla-t-il

\- Deux heures et demie?

\- Hum, si je calcule bien, on est ici depuis 6 heures au moins, et on a passé deux téléphones. Donc un téléphone avec 20 pour cent en moins, ça fait …

\- Deux heures et demie, le coupais-je.

\- Ça laisse aux gars assez de temps pour nous sortir de là, dit-il pour me rassurer.

\- Hum

\- Kate, tu vas bien?

\- Je suis juste inquiète Rick, avouais-je en me lovant un peu plus dans ces bras

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Ça fait six heures maintenant et que ferons-nous dans deux heures et demie, si on doit rester dans le noir?

\- On sera sorti avant.

\- J'ai une désagréable impression que non, rétorquais-je ennuyée en essayant de me positionner autrement

\- Kate

\- Action ou vérité, dis-je pour arrêter de penser à l'angoisse qui montait tout doucement

\- Action, répondit-il en comprenant mon intention

Relevant la tête, je rentrais en contact direct avec ses yeux bleus azur dans lesquels je pouvais m'y perdre pendant des heures. Lui souriant, je lui dis :

\- Je veux que tu me chantes une chanson

\- Une chanson?

\- Oui, les actions sont, comment dire, limitées dans cette boite, dis-je en haussant les épaules

\- Ok, la chanson de mon choix? demanda-t-il

\- Non, je veux que tu me chantes une chanson qui te fait penser à moi… à nous.

\- Heu, hésita-t-il, j'ai quelques minutes pour y réfléchir

\- Oui, de toute manière on est coincé ici pour un moment.

Le laissant à sa réflexion, je reposais ma tête sur son torse pour me laisser envahir par un autre souvenir :

« J'étais avec Jordan chez elle. Elle nous concoctait une salade composée pendant qu'Édouard et Lily étaient sur la route du retour. J'avais pris l'habitude lorsque j'étais à DC et pas en déplacement de manger chez eux certains soirs. Jordan et moi entretenions une franche amitié depuis mon déménagement.

\- Alors des nouvelles de Castle? M'avait-elle demandé en coupant les tomates

\- Non, il ne répond pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels, avais-je répondu d'un ton morne.

Castle et moi avions toujours gardé contact depuis mon déménagement à DC. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il se faisait désirer. J'avais appris bien plus tard, qu'il pensait que je l'avais oublié et que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui était totalement faux.

\- Tu devrais aller à New-York pour le voir, me confia Jordan

\- Pour quoi faire, il a certainement tourné la page

\- Tu rigoles, là?

\- Non.

\- Kate, Richard Castle est fou amoureux de toi. S'il ne te répond pas c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison.

\- De toute manière à quoi ça servirait? Je veux dire, regarde-moi, je refuse qu'on m'approche.

\- C'est le début, laisse-toi du temps.

\- On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît, avais-je demandé me sentant profondément attristée par la situation.

Depuis mon kidnapping, seule Lily pouvait me prendre dans ses bras, je refusais toutes étreintes venant d'autres personnes. Mon psy sur DC essayait la thérapie du toucher avec moi. Les résultats commençaient à venir mais je sentais bien que ça prendrait du temps … beaucoup de temps avant que j'arrive enfin à me retrouver.

\- Ok, mais puis-je te donner un conseil non demandé?

\- Comme si ça allait t'arrêter que je te dise non, la taquinais-je

\- Castle t'aime, … passionnément et tu n'as pas besoin d'être profiler pour le voir. Vous êtes comme un arôme d'amour, ce que toi et Castle partagez… c'est l'essence même. Alors même si tu n'es pas prête maintenant pour un « nous », fais lui au moins confiance. Il t'attendra, il l'a toujours fait. »

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

\- Mr Cameron, vous savez ce que vous encourez pour avoir kidnapper et enterrer trois agents de police et un civil, commençais-je pour jauger sa réaction

Il s'avança du micro qui se trouvait au milieu du bureau et me répondit en souriant :

\- Oui.

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Sous terre, dit-il de la même façon

\- Que souhaitez-vous? La reconnaissance? La gloire? Continuais-je sur le même ton alors que je bouillonnais face à lui

\- Je veux jouer agent Shaw, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Jouer ? Riais-je pour détourner la conversation. Puis-je au moins connaître les règles de ce jeu… Cameron ?

\- Voyez-vous, vous avez été négligente, m'informa-t-il. Demander à ses officiers de se balader pratiquement tous les jours en fouillant ce satané bois. Vous pensiez que je ne les verrais pas ? Je dois dire que vous avez attisé mon désir de vous être supérieur… Les caméras et micros étaient pas mal aussi, révéla-t-il.

\- Alors ce jeu?

-Et là, je me suis dit… ils savent… ils ont juste besoin de preuves? Ça fait quoi? demanda-t-il soudainement

\- Quoi donc?

\- D'être battue à son propre jeu ? Rit-il

\- Je ne…

\- Comment dit-on déjà, me coupa-t-il, échec ? Maintenant reste à savoir qui fera « et mat »?

\- Comment avez-vous piégé les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan ?

\- Non, non, non. Débutons le jeu, vos amis n'ont plus beaucoup de temps, sourit-il

\- Très bien, concédais-je, quel est donc ce jeu ?

\- Vous allez devoir choisir agent Shaw… qui vit et qui meurt, susurra-t-il

\- Et si je refuse, tentais-je

\- Ils mourront tous, répondit-il aucunement ennuyé.

\- C'est tout, ce n'est que ça votre petit jeu, lançais-je pour l'énerver un peu plus et pour le pousser à m'en dévoiler un peu plus.

\- Non, en échange des données GPS qui vous permettront d'en sauver deux… je demande l'annulation de toutes les charges encourus sur moi. Je veux l'immunité.

\- Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague, souriais-je pour le déstabiliser.

\- L'heure tourne, agent Shaw.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je me mis à sourire de la même façon que lui et me pencha vers le micro pour lui dire :

\- Je refuse. On va jouer à mon jeu Cameron.

\- Qui est? Riait-il

\- Te mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- Je présume qu'on se voit plus tard alors, souriait-il, à force de vous épuiser à les chercher vous reviendrez.

Je me levais pour sortir de cette pièce et je tombais nez à nez avec Gates et Lanie.

\- Alors ? me fit le capitaine

\- On ne tirera rien de lui. Qu'ont donné les bois ? A-t-on retrouvé Castle et Beckett?

\- Non

\- Il faut simplement prendre le dernier signal envoyé par leurs traceurs

\- C'est ce qu'on fait les hommes avec l'aide de Tory, ils ont reçu un signal et ont commencé à creuser pour déterrer une boîte.

\- Une boîte?

\- Les traceurs de Beckett et Castle sont dedans ainsi qu'un mot, s'énerva-t-elle, il est noté dessus « que le jeu commence »

\- Il doit y avoir des traces d'eux tout de même ! Criais-je

\- Des trainées ont bien été retrouvées, comme s'ils les avaient tractés dans cette maudite capsule.

\- Sur combien de temps ?

\- Sur deux mètres, ensuite se sont des traces plus grosses. La scientifique pense qu'il les a transporté à bord d'un camion pour les enterrer plus loin mais ils viennent juste d'arriver, ils ont besoin de plus de temps

\- On n'a pas plus de temps, soufflais-je

\- Comment procède-t-on, on cherche sur d'autres bois?

\- Ils n'ont pas quitté ce bois ! M'exclamais-je, il faut ratissez tout ce foutu bois !m'emportais-je angoissée à l'idée de perdre mes amis

\- Et comment fait-on sans traceurs ? reprit Gates en perdant patience

\- Une tombe ! Il a creusé une tombe ! Ça se voit ! Il nous faut des hélicos aussi. Je fais venir des agents du FBI pour nous épauler. On n'est pas assez nombreux. En attendant, demandez le renfort d'autres commissariats.

\- Et pour Javier et Kévin, fit Lanie qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

\- Je vais sur la scène de l'enlèvement, affirmais-je. Je pourrais peut-être trouver un détail dans son appartement pouvant m'aider à mieux le comprendre. Vous avez eu Alexis et Martha, m'inquiétais-je

\- Martha est sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan. Elle ne capte pas. Son bateau devrait amarrer dans quatre heures, je tenterais de la joindre. Quand à Alexis, elle ne répond pas.

\- Ré-essayez avec sa fille, dis-je en partant en direction de l'appartement de Ben Cameron.

* * *

 **POV RYAN**

* * *

Depuis que Javier m'avait annoncé que nous étions sous terre, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ma femme. Je savais que nos chances d'être retrouvés étaient presque nulles. Si Ben Cameron, nous avait enterrés c'est qu'il devait avoir en tête un plan, qui incluait Castle et Beckett aussi.

\- Tu as ton portable, me demanda Espo

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en fouillant dans mes poches

\- J'ai pas le mien, m'avoua-t-il excédé par notre situation

\- Je l'ai ! M'exclamais-je en l'allumant

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 9 heures et… il ne me reste que 60 pour cent de batterie

\- Ok, éteins-le un peu. Histoire de nous faire gagner du temps  
\- Ça sent pas bon, mec, soufflais-je en exécutant ses directives

\- On va s'en sortir,… Shaw va nous faire sortir de là, dit-il d'une voix non assurée.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour nous endormir?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le moteur était éteint. On n'a pas respiré ce gaz. Alors…

\- La bouteille ! Criais-je

\- Quoi?

\- On a bu de l'eau dans une bouteille trouvée à mes pieds car on avait plus de flotte dans nos plats à emporter.

\- Tu crois qu'il a mis la bouteille dans notre voiture?

\- Tout est possible avec lui.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- J'en ai une ! M'exclamais-je au bout de quelques minutes, faisant sursauter et crier Kate

\- Ah !

\- Désolé, dis-je penaud

\- C'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute, me répondit-elle encore affolée. Alors cette chanson ?

\- Attends, souriais-je en me penchant vers mon attirail pour prendre quelque chose

\- Tu as emmené un micro ? Me taquinait-elle

\- Non… tiens, rétorquais-je en tendant des oreillettes que je branchais à l'iPhone

\- Castle, je t'ai demandé de chanter pas de me mettre YouTube, rétorqua-t-elle. Et on va finir la batterie bien plus vite.

\- C'est une chanson en français, m'avoua-t-il, tu as les sous-titres en anglais sur cette version et j'aimerais vraiment que tu l'écoutes. Je…, hésita-t-il

\- Hum?

\- Je l'ai écouté en boucles quand tu es partie à DC, reprit-il tristement, ce que dit ses paroles, j'en pense chaque mot, même aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais plus que troublée par sa confession. Mon départ à DC avait été un des moments les plus douloureux que j'avais vécu.

« Je me revoyais à bord de cet avion, décollant loin de New-York, loin de ma vie, loin de Castle. Dans mes mains, je détenais une lettre de Rick… un au revoir. Sur l'entête était noté :

« A l'extraordinaire K.B ».

Je me revoyais tourner cette lettre dans mes mains sans oser l'ouvrir, j'en tremblais déjà d'anticipation.

Ouvrant la lettre, je découvris les mots de Castle, à chacune de ses phrases, je me mettais à pleurer de plus belle.

 _Chère Kate,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, tu vas découvrir une nouvelle vie pleine de nouvelles possibilités._

 _Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, fier du parcours que tu as accompli._

 _Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Kate Beckett, tu es la femme que j'aime, la femme de ma vie._

 _Je veux que tu sois heureuse alors… ne te retournes surtout pas en arrière, ne remontes pas de mur autour de ton cœur, tu mérites d'être heureuse, d'être épanouie dans ton travail comme dans ta vie personnelle._

 _Je souhaite que tu rencontres quelqu'un là-bas, qui t'aimeras comme je t'aime._

 _Je veux que tu saches que l'équipe que l'on a formée, le couple que l'on a formé est de loin, la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

 _Always_

 _Rick Castle. »_

-Kate ? Me sortit Rick de mes pensées

\- Oui, excuse-moi

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en déglutissant fasse à ce souvenir

\- Tu es prêtes ? me demanda-t-il l'index sur la vidéo

\- Oui, répondis-je hésitante alors que les premières notes de musique envahirent mes oreilles.

* * *

« Le géant de papier de Jean-Jacques Lafon. _(_ _Écoutez les paroles comme Beckett… mettez le son)_

Demandez-moi de combattre le diable

D´aller défier les dragons du néant

 ** _Aux premières paroles de musiques, je m'arrêtais de respirer. Je ne pouvais plus quitter les paroles qui s'affichaient sur l'écran et la musique me transportait._**

De vous construire des tours, des cathédrales

Sur des sables mouvants

Demandez-moi de briser les montagnes

D´aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans

Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant...

 ** _J'avais l'impression que cette musique, cette chanson avait été écrite pour nous, pour notre calvaire… mon calvaire avec Abott… Une larme puis une autre coulèrent sur ma joue._**

Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier

Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier

Quand je la caresse et que j´ai peur de l´éveiller

De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier

 ** _Castle essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever toutes mes larmes, mais l'émotion était telle que je n'arrivais plus à me maitriser. Je me revoyais le repousser après notre première douche ou notre dernière session …. J'avais fini enfermée dans la salle de bain à me laver les mains, en pleurs._**

Demandez-moi de réduire en poussière

Cette planète où un dieu se perdrait

Elle est pour moi comme une fourmilière

Qu´on écrase du pied

 ** _Je sentais le regard de Rick sur moi_**

Demandez-moi de tuer la lumière

Et d´arrêter ce soir le cours du temps

Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant...

 ** _Castle pensait chaque mot… pensais-je. Il se battait pour nous depuis le début malgré mes peurs et mes refus._**

Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier

Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier

Quand je la caresse et que j´ai peur de l´éveiller

De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier

Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier

Devant son cœur de femme, je suis un géant de papier »

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il devant mon mutisme à la fin de la chanson alors que je reprenais difficilement ma respiration.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais beaucoup hésité à lui parler de cette chanson que j'avais découverte par hasard pas longtemps après son départ pour DC. Et même aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps, passé avec elle… les paroles de cette chanson m'atteignaient encore. J'étais vraiment un géant de papier face à Kate.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pendant le défilement du son et je n'avais pas assez de mes deux mains pour arrêter ce flot de larmes. M'inquiétant de ne pas la voir réagir à la fin de la musique, je lui demandais :

\- Tu vas bien?

 _-_ Tu … tu penses vraiment chacune de ses paroles, me répondit-elle

\- Oui, dis-je hésitant

\- Cette chanson est magnifique

\- Mais ? Repris-je inquiet

\- Et tellement triste

\- Triste ? Elle relate l'histoire d'un homme prêt à tout pour celle qu'il l'aime, d'un homme pouvant mettre le monde au pied de sa dulcinée

\- Elle raconte aussi ses peurs, ces craintes face à elle, murmura-t-elle. Il n'ose pas la brusquer et passe tous ses besoins au second plan.

\- J'ai peur, c'est vrai, avouais-je pour lancer la conversation vers un débat plus intime

\- Peur? demanda-t-elle en essayant ses larmes mais sans détourner le regard

\- Des moments… je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi.

\- Dans l'intimité, tu veux dire?

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je

\- De quoi as-tu peur exactement?

\- De mal faire, soufflais-je, de te faire plus de mal que de bien, de te rappeler … ton enlèvement, te rappeler encore… Abbott, chuchotais-je anxieux en baissant le regard pour ne pas y voir sa peine

-….

-…..

\- Kate, je…

\- Que ressens-tu quand je panique Castle? Me redemanda-t-elle en me coupant

\- Je… je me sens… misérable. Je…

\- Tu n'es pas misérable, Babe.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te faire passer ce cap, Kate, avouais-je penaud. Des moments, je me dis que je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur ou peut-être pas…, dis-je en m'arrêtant redoutant la fin de ma phrase

\- Continue Rick, me poussa Kate

\- Que je ne suis pas la bonne personne, terminais-je en éteignant le téléphone pour économiser de la batterie et certainement pour ne pas apercevoir le regard de Kate.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'encaisser certainement le coup et de souffler avant de se recoucher sur le flanc sans rien dire. C'est à peine si elle me touchait. Moi, je… et bien… je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Plongé dans le noir le plus total dans cette capsule, j'avais l'impression que cette intimité créée dans ce tombeau, nous poussait à révéler nos plus grandes peurs… et je ne savais pas si ça nous aiderait réellement.

* * *

 _ **Alors j'attend vos commentaires...à très vite**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

* * *

 **POV ALEXIS**

* * *

Allongée dans les bras de Samuel, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Notre soirée avait été merveilleuse, il m'avait emmenée au restaurant dans une ville voisine pour éviter tout contact avec le campus, puis nous nous étions baladés dans un parc, en échangeant nos points de vue sur notre situation. Samuel souhaitait garder encore quelques temps notre relation secrète, moi j'espérais pouvoir en parler à mon père lors de sa venue à Stanford avec Kate. Nous étions ensuite rentrés pour faire l'amour plusieurs fois. C'est épuisée que je sortis de son étreinte pour me lever me chercher un verre d'eau. Son réveil affichait 4 heures du matin. Notre relation m'effrayait quelque peu. Qu'adviendrait-il si elle éclatait au grand jour ? Samuel et moi serions sans doute virés de la faculté pour avoir entretenu des relations élèves-profs… mais ce que je redoutais le plus c'était sans doute la déception que je verrais dans les yeux de mon père quand il connaîtrait la vérité.

J'avais toujours été la plus responsable de nous deux, aujourd'hui à 21 ans, je devenais insouciante et ça m'effrayait. Buvant mon verre d'eau, je recherchais mon téléphone que j'avais sans doute laissé tomber lors de notre premier round dans le salon.

Effleurant le parquet, je découvrais le chantier que nous avions érigés tous les deux. Nos vêtements s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce et le canapé avait reculé de d'un bon mètre sûrement dû à mes assauts répétés sur Samuel. Souriante, je tâtonnais, à la recherche de mon cellulaire.

Une pensée particulière pour mon père me fit sourire. Je l'avais appelé lors de la soirée de promotion pour le féliciter et pour me faire pardonner encore de ne pas voir pu être là.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas être au côté de ton vieux père à chaque fois, m'avait-il confié

\- Tu es content ? La soirée répond à tes attentes ? Avais-je demandé en entendant en bruit de fond des éclats de rire.

\- C'est mon dernier Nikki Heat, avait-il avoué tristement. La soirée est parfaite mais je me sens… nostalgique.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à finir cette saga, l'informais-je

\- Nikki vit heureuse avec son mari et ses enfants… je suis…

\- Tu es le maître du macabre, papa… retourne la situation à ton avantage, souriais-je pour lui donner de l'espoir

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- Nikki pourrait devenir amnésique et ne se souvenir que de son passé de flic et de rien d'autres ou…

\- C'est vrai, rit-il, mais je ne pense pas que Kate apprécierait que j'écrive de nouveau sur elle

\- Je crois que Kate n'apprécierait pas que tu te trouves une nouvelle muse, contrais-je

\- Tu es la voix de la raison, Pumpkin. Où es-tu?

\- Dans ma chambre, j'étais en train d'étudier quand je me suis dit « Alexis Castle, tu devrais appeler ton vieux père »

\- Tu me manques

\- Toi aussi, papa

\- Nos conversations aussi me manquent

\- Je sais, soufflais-je tristement

\- Alors comment s'appelle ton petit-ami?

\- Bien essayé papa, rigolais-je, tu devrais rejoindre Kate et profiter de ta soirée.

\- Ok jeune fille.

\- Bonne soirée, papa

\- Alexis?

\- Oui

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je serais toujours fier de toi.

\- Je sais, dis-je déroutée par sa confession

\- Bonne soirée, mon ange, avait-il répondu en raccrochant »

Mon père me manquait et lui mentir me rendait triste. Tapant dans le fauteuil, je découvris au sol mon iPhone. L'allumant, je découvris que j'avais six appels manqués de Lanie… c'est à ce moment-là où la dernière phrase de mon père me glaça le sang.

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

Allongé comme des sardines avec la lumière du téléphone, j'essayais de rassembler mes idées. Nous avions bu tous les deux dans cette bouteille. Mais comment l'avait-il placé dans l'habitacle. On était revenu de la soirée et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on avait rejoint le poste pour la prendre. Serait-il possible qu'il est déposé cette bouteille avant le gala… si c'était le cas… cela voulait dire que nous étions mal barrés Kévin et moi. Ben Cameron avait une longueur d'avance sur nous et je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau à tous les deux.

\- Il est 10 heures, me fit Ryan. La dernière fois que j'ai vu l'heure dans cette voiture, c'était pour envoyer un message à Jordan. Il était 6 heures.

\- Ça fait 4 heures qu'on a disparu, constatais-je

\- Pourquoi nous avoir enlevés?

\- Pour avoir un moyen de pression, lui expliquais-je. À mon avis, Castle et Beckett ne sont pas enterrés où nous le pensons.

\- Et alors?

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça sent pas bon. Espérons que Jordan puisse nous sortir de là.

\- Ouais, répondit-il peut sûr de lui

\- Quoi ouais?

\- À ton avis, Javier… Tu crois qu'elle va se démener à déterrer qui? Nous ? Ou Beckett?

\- Et merde ! Criais-je énervé devant cette constatation.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Assise dans l'appartement de Ben Cameron, j'analysais son mode de vie, ses habitudes. J'avais ouvert son frigo, déballer son linge, ouvert ses tiroirs…..

Je pouvais désormais établir un profil de lui. C'était un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui faisait extrêmement attention à son alimentation. Il mangeait équilibré et pratiquait un sport. Il était ordonné et maniaque. Le choix de ses films m'indiquait que l'horreur était son leitmotiv.

Ben Cameron était un esprit dérangé mais hautement intelligent. Dans son armoire à pharmacie, nous avions découvert des flacons de propofol certainement utilisés pour endormir ses victimes. Hunt arriva devant moi et me dit :

\- On n'a aucun indice. Les hélicos viennent de décoller en direction des bois.

\- Ok, soufflais-je dépitée

\- Il est 10 heures du matin? Le décompte indique que pour Castle et Beckett, il ne leurs reste que 40 heures de détentions. Mais pour Esposito et Ryan, rien n'indique qu'ils sont dans le même bois.

\- Quel est le bois le plus porche de cette appartement ?

\- Je vais demander à Tory, répondit-il en sortant de mon champ de vision.

Me levant, j'examinais à nouveau cet appartement en espérant pouvoir trouver quelque chose… un indice.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Les paroles de Rick tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'en voulais énormément de lui faire endurer tout ça. C'était à cause de moi qu'il avait si peur, qu'il n'avait plus confiance en lui, en ses gestes. Mes refus l'avaient lui aussi brisés d'une certaine manière. Je savais qu'il redoutait autant que moi notre première fois, mais je ne pensais pas l'avoir autant blessé. Les minutes défilèrent sans que je n'arrive à trouver les mots qui l'aideraient, qui le rassureraient. Plongée dans le noir le plus total, je fermais les yeux pour essayer de trouver le courage qui me manquait.

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, chuchotais-je en me hissant sur son corps pour que mes mots aient plus d'impact.

Allongée totalement sur le corps de Rick, je sentis qu'il se raidit. Ses mains étaient contre son buste. Il évitait à tout prix de rentrer en contact avec moi. Me positionnant front contre front, je continuais de chuchoter:

\- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ?

\- Non, dit-il tristement

\- Que c'était la première fois, que je faisais l'amour, justement. Tu t'en souviens?

\- Bien sûr, reprit-il sur le même ton

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier notre première fois et les émotions que tu as éveillées en moi, ce soir-là. Tes mains, tes caresses, tes baisers…, dis-je en l'embrassant. Castle, tu es le seul homme qui me fait ressentir ça.

-….

\- Tu sais, continuais-je devant son mutisme en lui caressant le cœur, ce que j'ai écrit juste ici… cette date… c'est une promesse.

\- Kate et si tu…

\- Dis-moi mon ange

\- Et si tu étais déçue, avoua-t-il tristement

\- Castle, quand je panique ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas tes gestes qui me font te repousser. J'ai peur c'est vrai. Mais il y plus de deux semaines, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on en serait là. Rick, tu m'as donné deux hallucinants orgasmes seulement avec tes mains, alors crois-moi, c'est impossible que tu me déçoives.

\- J'ai tellement peur, ajouta-t-il en me serrant enfin contre lui. Peur que mes gestes soit trop hésitants ou que je fasse mal.

\- Moi aussi, chuchotais-je

\- Tu as peur que je fasse mal?

\- Non, souriais-je, j'ai peur de moi, aussi, d'être hésitante, de n'être pas assez libérée. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je n'avais aucun tabou maintenant c'est différent.

\- Dis-moi

\- Pardon?

\- Quelles sont les choses à éviter, les choses que je dois éviter, dit-il en me caressant le dos

Le fait d'être dans le noir m'aidait très certainement à me livrer. J'arrivais plus à expliquer mes peurs sans croiser son regard.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, m'avoua Kate en chuchotant

\- Très bien, alors, quelles sont les choses que tu redoutes? Demandais-je curieux de ne pas la blesser le moment venu

\- Je crois que ce qui me fait peur… c'est… l'acte en lui-même, murmura-t-elle

\- La pénétration, tu veux dire?

\- C'est … gênant, grinça-t-elle

\- On a fait des choses bien plus gênantes, la taquinais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Tu vois, ça aussi, ça me fait peur, reprit-elle

\- Quoi?

\- Je crois que j'aimerais juste que la première fois et les suivantes soient plus…..

\- Dis-moi

\- Banales

\- Banales, riais-je à ce mot

\- C'est pas drôle, Rick

\- Kate, te faire l'amour n'a rien de… banal! Souriais-je

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise

\- J'ai compris, oui, acquiesçais-je

\- Et ça te va?

\- Kate, je veux juste que cette première fois, ne soit pas traumatisante, je veux que tu prennes du plaisir. Et…

\- Je veux que tu en prennes aussi, rétorqua-t-elle outrée

\- Je pense qu'on devrait juste se laisser porter par le mouvement.

\- Hum. Tu sais… j'ai hâte, me confia-t-elle en m'embrassant

\- Moi aussi, susurrais-je en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour retrouver sa langue.

Les mains de Kate caressaient mes cheveux pendant que les miennes s'affairaient à lui caresser sensuellement le dos. Elle mit ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps et se mit à gémir quand je lui empoignais les fesses. Je descendais ensuite sur ses cuisses ce qui lui attira des frissons sur tout le corps. J'aimais la façon dont elle réagissait à chacune de mes caresses. Ses lèvres s'appliquaient à torturer les miennes, puis elle relâcha ses proies pour s'attaquer à mon cou.

\- Castle, gémit-elle, alors que mes mains passaient la barrière de son tanga.

Sa robe se trouvait désormais sur ses hanches. Elle ondulait du bassin sur moi, me provoquant des râles de plaisir. Ses lèvres effectuaient une succion à la base de ma clavicule qui me fit perdre pied totalement. Remontant mes mains, je descendais sa robe pour m'attaquer à sa poitrine que je me mis à malaxer tout en torturant la pointe durcie de ses tétons.

\- Rick… on… devrait… se… calmer, tentait de me dire Kate

\- Pas envie, dis-je en redescendant l'une de mes mains vers son intimité

\- Je… Castle, gémit-elle de nouveau alors que je m'appliquais à lui caresser son bouton de chair

Elle essaya de se relever pour se mettre à califourchon, mais se cogna la tête sur le haut de la capsule.

\- Aïe, cria-t-elle

\- Ça va ? M'inquiétais-je en arrêtant toute action

\- Oui, c'est bon, bougonna-t-elle en rebaissant sa robe. J'avais juste oublié où nous étions.

\- Rhabille-toi pas, tentais-je

\- Rick, les gars pourraient arriver à tout moment, m'expliqua-t-elle en se repositionnant correctement

\- Et alors, j'étais bien moi, boudais-je

\- Moi aussi, Babe, murmura-t-elle en me serrant contre elle

Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps. Mon soldat était désormais bien réveillé et était prêt à livrer bataille. Il fallait vraiment qu'on sorte de cette maudite capsule !

* * *

 **POV LANIE**

* * *

Mon stress était à son comble, ma meilleure amie était sous terre ainsi que mon fiancé, et ce satané Cameron nous demandait de faire un choix entre eux. Assise au bureau d'Espo, je repensais à notre dernière conversation :

« - Lanie, Castle va mieux, on pourrait trouver une date pour le mariage désormais ? demandait-il en sortant de la douche

\- Je sais pas Javi, on pourrait attendre, encore un ou deux mois avant de...

\- Avant de quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ? S'inquiéta-t-il en mettant une serviette autour de sa taille

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Réfutais-je. Écoute, arrêtons d'abord ce fossoyeur et on en reparle.

\- Ok, chica, me sourit-il. Je vais vite le mettre derrière les barreaux et ensuite je t'épouse ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Ça marche, souriais-je en m'avançant et en tirant sur sa serviette pour la faire tomber à terre.

\- Chica, j'ai pas le temps… je dois retrouver… Castle pour… piéger les voitures, tentait-il de me dire alors que mes lèvres descendaient dangereusement vers le sud.

\- Laisse-nous trente minutes et ensuite tu pourras piéger ce que tu voudras, lui avais-je dit avant de me lancer avec lui dans un round torride. »

Javier me manquait, mon inquiétude montait à chaque minute qui défilait cela faisait désormais 4 heures qu'il était porté disparu avec Kévin. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, mes mains tremblaient de peur. Mes pensées allaient aussi à Kate… à notre dernière conversation.

« - Lanie, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout va bien se passer, m'assurait-elle de son plus beau sourire au gala

\- Si tu en es si certaine, tu n'as pas besoin d'un … quelconque médicament alors, rétorquais-je anxieuse

\- On a des caméras partout, des micros, des traceurs et au cas où, Castle a donné tout son argent à Jordan pour payer la rançon, que voudrais-tu qu'il nous arrive ? dit-elle pour éviter ma question

\- Pourquoi ce médicament alors ? Demandais-je énervée

\- On va être enterré vivant, réfuta-t-elle en essayant de me traîner à l'abri des regards. Je veux nous donner toutes les chances

\- Surtout à Castle !

\- Tu vas m'aider oui ou non? demanda-t-elle excédée

\- Non! Je refuse de t'aider à te tuer… tu es ma meilleure amie, l'implorais-je

\- Si c'était le cas, tu m'aiderais! S'emporta-t-elle en haussant le ton. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et tu me laisses tomber !

\- Tu veux que je te tue!

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à sauver l'homme que j'aime ! Il a une fille, Lanie. Tu connais Alexis.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une fille que ta vie est moins importante.

\- Laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais toute seule ! reprit-elle énervée en s'éloignant

\- Kate ! Criais-je en vain. »

Mes pensées furent troublées par le flash info. CNN défilaient en boucle le compte à rebours restant à Kate et Javier. Ma bile se retourna dans mon estomac, mes larmes n'étaient pas loin. C'est mon téléphone qui me sortit de ma torpeur, répondant sans faire attention, je dis :

\- Lanie Parrish.

\- Lanie, c'est Alexis. Que se passe-t-il? dit-elle morte d'inquiétude

\- Sweety, on a un problème ici, commençais-je

\- Mon père est mort?

\- Non, non

\- C'est Kate? Me coupa-t-elle

-…..

\- Lanie!

\- Alexis, …. Sweety, ton père et Kate… se sont fait kidnapper

\- Kid…napper à sa soirée?

\- As-tu entendu parler du fossoyeur?

\- Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-elle dans le cellulaire.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

J'étais revenue au poste pour faire un résumé à Gates et voir où elle en était de son côté. J'avais envoyé Hunt avec une équipe pour ratisser un petit bois de 12 km au sud de l'appartement de Cameron. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, elle entama la conversation :

\- Le maire a mis à notre disposition tous les moyens que nous désirions pour les retrouver. Les hélicos survolent le bois depuis 45 min mais en vain. La scientifique m'a fait parvenir une première ébauche de compte-rendu. Il semblerait que Cameron est tracté Castle et Beckett en-dehors du bois pour revenir sur la route principale.

\- Pour ne pas qu'on puisse suivre ses traces mais rien n'indique qu'il n'est pas retourné dans ce bois quelques kilomètres plus bas ou plus haut.

\- Rien n'indique non plus qu'il y est retourné. Castle et Beckett pourrait être n' importe où, rétorqua-t-elle. Que fait-on désormais ?

\- On continue de chercher encore et encore, répliquais-je énervée en me levant

\- Et si ça ne donne rien!

\- On devra faire un choix, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Vous rigolez ! Le procureur n'acceptera jamais de lui donner l'immunité de toute manière.

\- Et bien trouver une solution pour que ce soit le cas !

\- Vous pensez réellement choisir ? demanda-t-elle estomaquée

\- Il vaut mieux en sauver deux, plutôt que de les perdre tous les quatre ! Abdiquais-je

\- Mon dieu, souffla-t-elle

\- Capitaine, on n'abandonne pas, des centaines de flics sont à leur recherche, deux équipes du FBI arrivent d'ici quatre heures. On va les retrouver.

\- J'appelle le procureur, me dit-elle la voix chargée d'émotions

\- Et moi, je vais revoir de nouveau tout le dossier, soufflais-je dépitée.

On était… non… j'étais totalement dépassée par les événements. Ben Cameron n'avait pas une longueur d'avance, il avait des kilomètres !

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Allongé dans le noir le plus total, je rallumais l'iPhone pour avoir l'heure, il était 11H10. Cela faisait 9 heures désormais que nous étions captifs sous terre. C'était trop long. Il devait y avoir un problème, mes souvenirs étaient encore flous. Je ne me rappelais toujours pas avoir quitté la réception avec Kate. Me tortillant dans tous les sens, j'entendis Kate râler :

\- Castle

\- Désolé

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda-t-elle alors que je continuais

\- J'ai un souci, avouais-je en la regardant

\- Non sérieux ? On est enfermé depuis des heures… quel souci peux-tu avoir en plus?

\- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, rétorquais-je ennuyé

\- Oh! Sourit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Détends-toi, tu as emmené des sachets, non ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais te voir te soulager vaut mieux que toutes les actions possibles! Rit-elle

\- Pas question, Miss Beckett, tu vas te retourner, affirmais-je en prenant un de ses sachets

\- Et comment ? Je n'ai pas la place.

\- Ok, alors ferme les yeux

\- Sérieux? Rit-elle en s'exécutant

Prenant le cellulaire, je me mis sur « YouTube » pour mettre une chanson et éviter qu'elle m'entende.

\- Castle, tu avais raison, sourit-elle les yeux fermés

\- A quel propos ? Demandais-je

\- Cette capsule… tu as su la rendre romantique, orgasmique et drôle… très drôle.

\- Ouais, bougonnais-je en mettant la chanson « into you de low » _(chanson de fin du 8*5 d_ e _Castle….allez, mettez le son)_

Descendant ma braguette, je me soulageais sur les notes de musique.

 _-_ Le sachet est assez grand ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Rigoles, on verra quand ce sera ton tour, m'amusais-je en fermant le sachet

\- Ouais, bougonna-t-elle à l'idée

\- Kate?

\- Oui?

\- Je le jette où ? Dis-je embêté avec mon sachet plein à la main

Elle ouvra les yeux et éclata de rire. D'un rire si pur et si éclatant que je me mis à rire avec elle de la stupidité de ce moment.

\- Mets le dans ta veste et fait le disparaitre, beau magicien ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Si je le lâche pour qu'il tombe vers nos pieds, il va falloir le pousser et on risque de l'exploser, constatais-je amusé

\- Richard Castle, la vie à tes côtés est tout sauf ennuyante, constata-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Quoi? Demandais-je en la voyant me regarder amoureusement

\- Même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie, murmura-t-elle

* * *

 _ **Alors? l'enquête n'avance pas très vite mais ça bougera un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre avec un joli moment Caskett certainement.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Il était désormais 14H30, cela faisait 10h30 que Kate et Castle était enterrés et 7h pour Esposito et Ryan. Mes recherches avaient été infructueuses jusqu'à présent, je n'avais aucun indice pouvant m'aider à les retrouver. Les hélicos survolaient toujours les bois sans succès. Le maire Weldon avait mis tous les effectifs de la police à notre disposition. Tapi dans sa cellule Ben Cameron arborait toujours aussi fièrement son sourire narquois. Hunt supervisais les équipes de recherche et Gates se battait avec le procureur au cas où nous devrions faire un choix.

J'avais croisé plusieurs fois Lanie, je l'évitais dorénavant, sa détresse faisait écho à la mienne. Kate et Castle avaient confiance en moi et jusqu'à présent j'avais été complètement inutile. M'acharnant avec les dossiers, une voix me sortit de mes recherches et je soulevais la tête:

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Je suis débordée, toute aide est la bienvenue

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit-il en déposant des mallettes

\- Combien d'équipes sont venue Will? Demandais-je

\- Deux. Mon équipe est composée de deux agents supplémentaires comme l'équipe de l'agent Black.

\- Très bien, soufflais-je

\- Nous avons lu tes notes dans l'avion

\- Où est la cavalerie? Demandais-je en voyant personne avec lui

\- L'équipe de Black est dans les bois où devrait être enterrée Kate et l'autre est partie repérer celui où sont les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan.

\- Ok

\- Jordan, tu devrais te reposer, me conseilla-t-il

\- Me reposer ? Alors que dehors quatre personnes sont enterrés et compte sur moi? M'indignais-je

\- Tu es trop impliquée

\- Et toi non ? Si je me souviens bien Kate et toi avez eu une histoire ! M'emportais-je

\- C'est du passé et ça remonte à des lustres, se défendit-il

\- DC n'est pas si loin, rétorquais-je

\- Comment? Blêmit-il

\- Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, Will, alors ne me dit pas que je suis trop impliquée!

\- Ok, capitula-t-il. Il faudrait prendre en compte le fait qu'il ne les ait peut-être pas enterrés dans ce bois, continua-t-il en me montrant la carte.

\- Staton Island est entouré d'une multitude de bois, ils pourraient être n'importe où! Soufflais-je

\- Les signaux de leurs portables via les satellites ne donnent toujours rien ?

\- Non, et je crains qu'ils n'aient plus de batterie.

\- Plongés dans le noir et sous terre, murmura-t-il

-Je me sens dépassée

\- Avec quel véhicule les a-t-il transportés? demanda-t-il

\- Un camion de livraison un 20m3

\- Pour pouvoir y installer la capsule, ajouta-t-il. Ça se loue ce genre de véhicule?

\- Oui, on a pu remonter à un magasin.

\- Le camion est où désormais?

\- Avec la scientifique. Il l'avait laissé près de son véhicule en rentrant chez lui

\- Et ben voilà! Sourit-il

\- Quoi?

\- Les camions de livraison sont livrés avec le plein. Il suffit juste de calculer combien de km, il a parcouru depuis.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible? Je veux dire, il a surement pris le camion, l'a emmené jusqu'au bois, a roulé avec Kate et Castle puis il est rentré et a dû chargé Espo et Ryan pour de nouveau rentrer.

\- Tu serais surprise de ce que peux faire un geek! S'exclama-t-il. Appelle la scientifique et demande leur… on aura au moins une idée des kilomètres parcourus. Le magasin peut nous donner le nombre de kilomètre que le camion avait avant location

\- Will Sorenson… tu es un génie! M'exclamais-je heureuse d'avoir au moins une piste.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

L'attente était un calvaire, les heures défilaient avec notre angoisse. Castle et moi avions de nouveau échangé nos places. Mon dos et mes jambes me faisaient mal à force d'être allongée. Rick était sur le flanc droit et me regardait sans dire un mot depuis un moment, moi je me tortillais dans tous les sens sentant l'envie de me soulager arriver. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha et tout en m'embrassant, il se saisit d'un objet près de moi. Il se recula et me regarda avec un sourire lien de malice avant d'ouvrir un mini sachet contenant de l'eau.

\- Tu as soif? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Non, merci

\- Tu es sûr mon cœur? Continua-t-il en buvant

\- Castle, non merci, rétorquais-je un brin énervée

\- Tu veux que je remette la musique, je peux fermer les yeux aussi, continua-t-il en me voyant me contorsionner

\- C'est bon! Fais-moi penser à autre chose, l'implorais-je

Comment allais-je pouvoir me soulager dans un sachet et allongée! Je ne savais plus quoi faire et priait pour que Jordan arrive.

\- Action ou vérité? Sourit-il. Je parie que tu vas dire Vérité!

\- Pourquoi? M'interloquais-je

Il se pencha pour prendre un sachet et me le secoua devant le nez. Je déglutissais devant son regard.

\- Comment tu as dit … déjà? dit-il en se grattant le menton. Oh oui! C'est vrai… te voir te soulager vaut mieux que toutes les actions possibles! Rit-il

\- Vérité, murmurais-je livide rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce sachet

\- Ok, alors… laisse-moi réfléchir…

\- Pas trop non plus, bougonnais-je

\- Oh fait, c'est la petite ou la grosse commission?

\- Castle! Criais-je

Il se mit à rire devant mon énervement de la situation.

\- Alors… Quelle est pour toi ta meilleure partie de jambe l'air et…

\- Sérieux? Demandais-je estomaquée devant son aplomb

\- Et…, reprit-il, avec qui et dans quelle circonstance?

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! M'exclamais-je. Il est hors de question que je te dise ça !

\- Ok… alors débrouille-toi pour te distraire toute seule, répliqua-t-il en prenant l'iPhone

\- Rick éteint-le, on n'aura bientôt plus de batterie

\- Relax… on est resté dans le noir, un bon moment, répondit-il en souriant

Le regardant, je voyais dans son regard qu'il mijotait quelque chose et j'avais raison. Quelques secondes après, il enclencha un bruit de cascade.

\- Castle, arrête ça ! M'énervais-je par le bruit de l'eau qui coule qui me donnait encore plus envie d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Tu veux le sachet ? Me taquinait-il en l'agitant

\- Tu vas arrêter oui! Criais-je en essayant tant bien que mal de lui retirer des mains le téléphone

\- Tout doux lieutenant, se moquait-il

M'énervant encore plus, je lui saisis l'oreille pour y tirer dessus franchement

\- Aïe!

\- Lâche-le! Ordonnais-je en tirant plus fort

\- Pomme, pomme ! s'écria-t-il en me tendant le cellulaire

\- Tu es un vrai gamin ma parole, m'indignais-je en éteignant de nouveau l'iPhone

\- Et toi un tyran, répliqua-t-il en se frottant le nez

\- Il ne reste que 30 pour cent de batterie, remarquais-je

\- Hum

\- Ça va faire bientôt onze heures qu'on est là, murmurais-je

\- Je sais

\- Ça sent pas bon

\- Je sais

\- Tu vas me dire « je sais » à chaque phrase ?

\- Kate, je suis autant terrifié que toi. Si ils ne sont pas venus c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème et par problème, j'entends gros problème… alors oui... je suis terrifié et c'est long

\- Je préférais quand tu me disais « je sais », confiais-je

\- Je sais, sourit-il

\- C'est toi, avouais-je

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Pardon? Demandais-je

\- Mon meilleur amant… c'est toi, susurra-t-elle en me caressant la joue

\- Tu sais, tu as droit de dire quelqu'un d'autre, je veux dire...

\- Rick, me coupa-t-elle. C'est toi.

\- Ok, dis-je heureux. Pour moi aussi, divulguais-je

\- Tiens donc, alors voyons si nous avons les mêmes ressentis

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils

\- Dans quelle circonstance ? Alors Castle… laquelle?

\- Dois-je t'informer que c'était ta question vérité, répliquais-je pour l'embêter

\- Ok….alors pour moi, la meilleure c'est…la première fois

\- Ah bon? dit-il surpris

\- Hum… d'habitude les premières fois sont hésitantes, on apprend à connaitre l'autre. Mais notre première fois était…

\- Démentielle, avait-on dit tous les deux en se regardant

\- Tu t'en souviens ? me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Comment oublier, dis-je rêveur en repensant à cette soirée…..

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous nous regardions droits dans les yeux, pensant certainement à la même chose… notre première fois.

* * *

 ** _«_** _Il m'emporta dans un baiser langoureux et sauvage, ses mains sur mes hanches remontaient sous mon tee-shirt, où il me dessina des arabesques._

 _Sa langue caressait la mienne sur le même tempo endiablé. Je le poussais sur le canapé, où il tomba en grognant. Après un sourire de ma part, je m'installai sur ses genoux à califourchon et l'embrassais de nouveau, mes mains vagabondaient sur son torse que je découvrais, il était musclé et fort. Mais son pull m'empêchait de faire ce que je désirais, alors dans une caresse plus qu'explicite, je lui retirais son haut._

 _Je pouvais pleinement caresser le torse de Rick, ma bouche avait élu domicile au creux de son cou, je le mordillais, le léchais. Les râles de Rick me mettaient en feu, il n'était pas en reste non plus, il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me retira d'un doigté expert mon soutien-gorge. Il effleura ensuite mes seins, en titillant mes tétons qui étaient maintenant totalement dressés pour lui. J'avais une envie furieuse de lui, j'ondulais du bassin afin de rencontrer son envie de moi, qui était très prometteuse._

 _Après un énième gémissement de ma part, Castle m'enleva mon tee-shirt, nous étions désormais torse contre torse, et là, il me souleva pour m'emporter dans ma chambre._

 _Kate, où est ta chambre?_

 _Mon canapé ne te plaisait pas, Writer boy? le taquinais-je._

 _Il me colla brusquement contre le mur du salon, et me dit :_

 _Trop à l'étroit, 4 années de frustrations, il me faut de la place…_

 _Humm, c'est un programme plus qu'alléchant mais..._

 _Et Kate, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, se sera Writer Man._

 _Et là, il me mit un coup de bassin, qui me donnait une très large idée des festivités et me laissait pantelante face au côté sauvage et viril de Castle._

 _Rick entreprit ensuite de me marquer, sa bouche au creux de mon cou... il me suçait et me mordillait sans retenue. Une boule avait élu domicile dans mon bas-ventre, et pour me soulager je me mis à me frotter au sexe de Castle._

 _Castle… humm… deuxième… deuxième porte à… gauche._

 _Il releva la tête dans un sourire victorieux, et tout en m'amenant à ma chambre, il me rétorqua:_

 _\- Good girl._

 _C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il me déposa sur mon lit, d'un geste tendre, il me retira mon jean, et se réinstalla au-dessus de moi. Je commençais à déboutonner son jean, pendant que lui, s'attelait à me torturer… sa bouche léchait et mordillait mes seins. J'étais en feu, mon Dieu qu'il était doué avec sa langue. D'un geste vif, je lui ôtais son jean, et pus admirer l'étendue de son désir sous son caleçon. Pour une fois, Rick n'avait pas exagéré sur ces talents d'amant, il était beaucoup plus fourni que mes ex, et ceci m'inquiétait un peu._

 _La vue vous plait-elle, lieutenant?_

 _Je sais pas Castle, encore faudrait-il bien l'utiliser… le taquinais-je en me mordillant la lèvre._

 _Il grogna et sa main descendit lentement sous mon flanc, mes cuisses et remonta au niveau de mon string, sa bouche était partout sur mon buste, la chaleur avait élu domicile entre mes cuisses, et quand sa main effleura mon clitoris, un gémissement sortie ma bouche._

 _-Rick, hum, encore…soupirais-je, en lui maintenant de mes mains sa tête sur ma poitrine_

 _-Vos désirs sont des ordres…_

 _Et là, il m'emporta pour mon premier orgasme de la soirée, il avait ajouté à ses doigts, sa bouche, je ne sentis que les parois de mon vagin se contracter, et la tête en arrière je criais ma jouissance._

 _Je revenais tout doucement sur terre, et m'aperçus que Rick m'avait ôté mon string, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il léchait ses doigts, c'était tellement sexy._

 _Tu as un gout sucré,…. j'adore, me dit-il dans un clin d'œil._

 _Hum hum, ok voyons un peu quel gout tu as Writer boy !_

 _Je le basculais, pour me retrouver sur lui à califourchon._

 _-Man, Kate, Writer man, me dit-il indigné_

 _-On verra ça…. après chaton, lui rétorquais-je dans un clin d'œil_

 _Et là, je décidais de m'amuser aussi, lui levant les mains, au-dessus de la tête, je lui mordillais les tétons, tout en me frottant contre l'évidence de son désir. Ma bouche se délectait du torse de Rick, plus je descendais au sud, plus Castle gémissait, et ce son ne faisait que rallumer le feu en moi. Doucement, je lui enlevais son caleçon, dernier rempart à notre union. Son sexe était dur et d'une extrême longueur, instinctivement je serrais mes muscles intérieurs d'anticipation. Je n'avais plus eu de rapport sexuel, en un an, et j'avais peur que celui-ci soit douloureux pour moi. Reprenant mes esprits, je commençais à le prendre en main et le lécher. Cette caresse buccale, lui fit sortir des sons exquis._

 _-Kate, hum, arrête_

 _Levant la tête, je le regardais._

 _-Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

 _Et il se souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras, mes jambes entouraient sa taille, ses baisers attisaient mon brasier, sa main se glissa entre mes jambes pour vérifier si j'étais prête à l'accueillir._

 _-Si mouillé détective_

 _-Castle, maintenant..._

 _Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'une caresse sur ma joue, il rajouta :_

 _-Désolé, mais…._

 _-Quoi Rick, m'inquiétais-je_

 _-Tu n'aurais pas de préservatif?_

 _Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, que j'en avais oublié la protection. Dans un sourire, je lui dis._

 _-1 er tiroir de la table de chevet, chaton._

 _\- Tu vas voir le chaton peut-être un vrai félin, me répondit Rick, tout en attrapant le préservatif pour se le mettre._

 _-Des mots toujours des mots pour..._

 _Dans un geste vif, il m'avait retournée et couchée sur le lit. Caste au-dessus de moi commença à m'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses._

 _-Prête? demanda-t-il_

 _-Always._

 _Il s'immisça lentement en moi, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, arrivé au bout, nous gémissions ensemble. Jamais un homme ne m'avait tant comblée, je me sentais défaillir dans les bras de Rick._

 _-Je t'aime Kate_

 _-Je t'aime aussi_

 _Et là, il commença de lents va et vient, à chaque poussé de Castle, je me sentais partir plus loin, je remontais mes jambes au-dessus des hanches de Rick afin de changer l'angle et de le sentir encore plus qu'il ne serait possible._

 _\- Plus vite… Rick… haletais-je_

* * *

 **POV Castle**

* * *

 _Mon dieu, que c'était bon d'entendre Kate râler, je ne retenais plus mes à-coups, et ce furent ensuite des cris qui s'échappaient de ma belle, je n'étais pas en reste non plus, tellement la sensation d'être en elle, de pouvoir lui faire l'amour était exquis. Kate me griffait le dos, et ondulait du bassin afin de décupler notre plaisir à tous les deux. Dans un dernier va et vient, que je fis plus virulent, j'entendis Kate :_

 _-Castle… Oui… je vais… je vais…_

 _-Vas-y Kate, je te suis, murmurais-je_

 _Et là, elle éclata en dessous de moi, cette vision de Kate, était spectaculaire, je la sentais trembler dans mes bras, ses muscles internes se serrer de plus en plus fort, et son cri : Riiiiick, eut raison de moi, pour un orgasme dévastateur._

 _Essayant de reprendre notre souffle tous les deux, nous ne bougions plus, j'avais ma tête dans le cou de Kate, et elle me caressait le dos._

 _-Tu avais raison…je n'avais pas idée, lui dis-je en riant_

 _-Moi non plus… Writer man._

 _Relevant la tête, avec un sourire béat :_

 _-Man… tu le reconnais enfin!_ **»**

* * *

 **-** C'était démentiel, répétais-je

\- Hum, me sourit-elle

\- Mais ce n'est pas celle que je mettrais dans le Top one.

\- Non? fit-elle surprise

\- Non

\- Laquelle alors ?

\- Le massage… ton massage…

\- Pardon?

\- Ton premier orgasme après… tu sais, dis-je incertain

\- Castle, tu m'as tripotée, je veux dire, on n'a pas eu de rapport sexuel

\- Je sais mais retrouver la sensation de ta peau sous mes mains, de tes frissons sous mes caresses, de tes gémissements sous mes baisers… ont eu raison de moi… et ton orgasme... mon dieu Kate… c'était génial, avouais-je alors qu'elle me souriait

* * *

 **POV ALEXIS**

* * *

J'avais pris le premier avion disponible pour retourner sur New-York. Lanie ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose, mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à enregistrer de données. Je me rappelais seulement de brides de conversations : Kidnapping, fossoyeur, on les recherche, tu devrais venir Sweety.

Installée dans l'avion, attendant le décollage, j'avais mis sur mon portable les informations. CNN affichait le décompte qui restait à mon père et Kate ainsi qu'à Esposito et Ryan.

J'étais partie comme une furie de l'appartement sans m'arrêter pour prévenir Samuel. Je n'arrivais pas à joindre ma grand-mère. Mon angoisse était à son paroxysme, comment ferais-je sans mon père. J'aurais dû aller à cette soirée, je m'en voulais terriblement.

L'avion se mit à décoller, et je priais qu'ils les aient retrouvés avant mon arrivée qui était dans 5 heures.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

\- Jordan ? me fit Will en arrivant vers moi

\- Oui ?

\- Il semblerait qu'une des équipes ait retrouvé de la terre retournée comme pour une mise en terre dans un des bois, m'informa-t-il

\- Quelle équipe? Demandais-je précipitamment.

* * *

 **Alors on déterre qui en premier ? donnez votre avis...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

Allongés depuis maintenant 8 heures comme des sardines dans une boîte, je me disais que tout était fini pour nous. L'équipe devait s'afférer à rechercher Beckett et Castle, et comme ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où nous étions, on était perdu. Ryan et moi n'avions pas ouvert la bouche depuis plus d'heure, essayant certainement d'assimiler et surtout d'avaler la nouvelle.

J'avais demandé en mariage Lanie et nous allions nous marier mais le kidnapping puis le coma de Castle, nous avait obligés à repousser la date.

Je regrettais désormais ce choix. On aurait dû se marier car maintenant allongé dans ce tombeau, je réalisais que je n'avais guère accompli grand-chose de ma vie. J'étais seulement le lieutenant Javier Esposito, ni père, ni mari… seulement flic.

Le plus dur dans tout ça était lorsque je pensais à Lanie, son fiancé et sa meilleure amie étaient enterrés sous terre, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle aille bien.

* * *

 **POV WILL SORENSON**

* * *

Après avoir donné la nouvelle à Jordan, nous étions partit en direction des bois. L'équipe nous attendait avant de creuser. Dans la voiture, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'année dernière à DC, quand j'avais revu Kate.

« Elle était attablée devant une pile de dossier dans une salle, je m'étais arrêté brusquement lorsque j'avais aperçu sa silhouette. La contemplant de loin, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait changé, elle semblait écorchée vif et submergée par le travail.

\- Elle a rejoint l'équipe, m'informa Jordan qui arrivait derrière mon dos

\- Depuis quand?

\- Ça va faire deux mois

\- Tu l'as recruté? Dis-je étonné

\- Elle fera un très bon profiler

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Vas lui demander

\- Je… non pas après ce qui s'est passé, avais-je soufflé

\- Tu t'en veux encore?

\- Bien sûr, à cause de mon arrogance, elle a vécu un calvaire.

\- C'est vrai… mais grâce à cette affaire, tu es devenu excellent Will. Désormais tu mets ton arrogance de côté et je dois dire que tu fais un très bon agent, m'avait-elle confié

\- Tu sais… je l'ai aimée, avais-je répondu en montrant Kate de la tête

\- Je le sais… et tu l'aimes toujours

\- Pardon?

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles?

\- Non, souriais-je

\- Écoute, Kate est fragile, alors ne la brusque pas, elle n'est pas prête pour ce genre de relation

\- Je sais

\- Et elle aime Castle, avait-elle ajouté

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs?

\- À New-York

\- Elle l'a laissé là-bas, dis-je plein d'espoir

\- Will, n'oublie pas mes paroles, termina Jordan en partant en direction de Kate. »

* * *

 **POV LANIE**

* * *

Avant de partir, Jordan était venue me chercher pour me dire qu'ils avaient surement une bonne piste, c'est donc pleine d'espoir que je les avais suivis en voiture. Mon angoisse ne cessait de monter face à l'incertitude. J'espérais réellement que c'était eux… qu'ils étaient bien là-bas sous terre et vivants.

Toutes ses heures d'attente avaient eu raison de moi et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes pleurs, si je devais perdre Kate ou Javier, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Un souvenir de Kate et moi, après la fusillade, m'apparut.

« Nous étions dans son appartement, et nous étions totalement bourrées toutes les deux. Titubant pour trouver le lit, nous nous étions affalées toutes les deux dessus en riant.

\- Ma tête tourne, grimaçait en souriant Kate

\- Je crois qu'on a abusé, Honey

\- Hum, Hum, mais c'est tellement bon, riait-elle

\- Quoi donc?

\- De se laisser aller, de ne pas être toujours derrière ce mur

\- Quel mur?

\- Laisse, je crois que je suis vraiment bourrée, rigolait-elle

\- Rien ne t'oblige à être toujours le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, tu pourrais être juste Kate aussi, lui murmurais-je

\- Juste Kate, pensa-t-elle à haute voix

\- Oui Honey

\- Ce serait cool, je pourrai faire plein de choses !

\- Ah oui, comme quoi? Rigolais-je

\- Déjà, je pourrais faire la grasse matinée de temps en temps, ou faire de la moto… ça va faire un baille que je n'en ai pas fait

\- Fais ça demain, suggérais-je

\- Bonne idée!

\- Et qu'aimerais-tu faire d'autre?

\- Je voudrais dire la vérité à Castle

\- La vérité?

\- Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

-…

\- Kate?

\- Tu crois qu'un jour, je serais heureuse… Je veux dire entourée d'un mari et des enfants et que je finirais ma vie auprès de ceux que j'aime

\- Je l'espère, Honey, répondis-je devant son désarroi

\- …

\- Kate, tu vas bien?

Me retournant, je vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie. La détresse dans sa voix m'avait vraiment émue. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle puisse un jour trouver le bonheur. »

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Castle? Dis-je en grimaçant

\- Hum? fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

\- Comment je vais faire? Demandais-je ne pouvant plus me retenir

\- Kate, dit-il sérieusement comprenant certainement mon désarroi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu prends le sachet, tu le positionnes correctement et tu te laisses aller

\- Facile à dire, tu es un homme ! M'exclamais-je, tu as juste à sortir ton engin et viser… moi, je vais en mettre partout, murmurais-je

\- Si tu places bien le sachet ça devrait aller, tu veux que je t'aide?

\- Alors là non, merci! Répondis-je brusquement

\- Ok… attends, j'ai amené quelque chose pour toi dans ma veste magique, continua-t-il sur un ton bienveillant en tressautant les sourcils

Il se pencha pour farfouiller dans l'une de ses poches, il en ressortit un sachet rose.

\- Ma parole t'es fan des sachets!

\- Mais non, regarde, sourit-il en défaisant l'emballage, Abracadabra! S'exclama-t-il

\- Une lingette? Souriais-je à son attention

\- Hum, j'en ai acheté à l'unité, m'informa-t-il, j'en ai cinq en tout, la veste ne me permettait pas d'en prendre plus.

\- C'est gentil Castle

\- Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et au cas où le fait de viser soit trop difficile, me taquina-t-il, tu n'as qu'à mettre ma veste sous tes fesses, elle fera éponge.

\- C'est le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie, remarquais-je

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je en prenant sa veste pour la mettre en dessous de moi.

Castle et moi, nous nous contorsionnions pour pouvoir poser cette maudite veste, ensuite je descendis tant bien que mal mon tanga sous le regard envieux de Rick.

\- Je peux? demanda-t-il alors que j'avais mon sous-vêtement en main

\- Tu plaisantes, là?

\- Allez, je souhaiterais avoir un souvenir de ton moment le plus humiliant, rit-il

\- Castle, grinçais-je, ferme les yeux

\- Ok, répondit-il en s'exécutant

\- Ne les ouvre pas, l'implorais-je

\- Fais-moi confiance

Prenant l'iPhone, je remettais la musique qu'il avait mise pour lui _(into you de low)_

\- Tu sais cette chanson va nous marquer, sourit-il

\- Tu m'étonnes, rétorquais-je en prenant le sachet

Je l'ouvris et le regardait dubitative… comment avions-nous pu en arriver là pour que je doive uriner près de lui complètement allongée. Soufflant de honte, je regardais que Castle ait bien les yeux fermés puis je positionnais le sachet en essayant de caler au maximum les bords.

\- J'espère qu'on nous sortira de là avant la grosse commission, m'avoua Rick alors que je commençais à me détendre

\- Mon dieu, dis-je de soulagement de pouvoir enfin uriner.

\- Ça fait du bien?

\- Hum

\- Fais gaffe de pas faire exploser le sac !

\- Castle, la ferme !

Fermant le sac bien rempli, je m'appliquais un coup de lingette pour me nettoyer. J'avais quelques peu mouillé la veste de Rick.

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux? dit-il

\- Non, attends, répondis-je ne savant pas quoi faire du sac.

Il était hors de question que Rick tombe dessus. Tirant sa veste dessous mes fesses, je roulais en boule mon sachet dedans pour le poser sur le côté.

\- C'est bon

\- Katherine Beckett… tu m'épateras toujours, me confessa-t-il en m'embrassant

\- J'ai mouillé ta veste, murmurais-je entre ses lèvres gênée

\- Et bien ma fois… tu paieras le pressing ! Rigola-t-il à ma remarque

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Nous étions arrivés devant la mise en terre avec moi il y avait Hunt, Sorenson, Lanie et une multitude de flics. Devant ce tas de terre retournée, je demandais à Hunt :

\- Vous avez vérifié avec les démineurs ?

\- Pourquoi? demanda Lanie en coupant Hunt

\- Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, l'informais-je

\- Les démineurs sont formels, il n'y a rien, expliqua Colin, j'ai fait intervenir la caméra thermique et elle indique bien qu'il y a deux corps en dessous

\- Ok, répondis-je, il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est 14h30, dit Will

\- Déterrons-les, ordonnais-je en prenant moi aussi une pelle.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Terrifié devant l'heure qui tournait, je n'arrivais plus à trouver un côté positif, nous commencions sérieusement à avoir mal à toutes nos articulations et je sentais que Kate n'était pas bien non plus. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à trouver un sujet de conversation pouvant nous distraire encore. Cela faisait maintenant 12h30 que nous étions là-dedans et la panique commençait à nous envahir tous les deux. La batterie du téléphone était à 25 pourcent. On avait passé les dernières heures dans le noir préférant garder un peu de lumière pour plus tard. Nous avions de nouveau changé de place, allongés côte à côte sur le flanc nous nous faisions face, nos mains s'étaient entremêlées et seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre dans le noir.

12h30, mais que pouvait-il être arrivé pour qu'ils ne nous déterrent pas… la seule solution plausible était qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher.

\- Rick? Chuchota Kate, tu dors?

\- Non mon ange, soufflais-je éreinté

\- J'ai peur

\- Viens par-là, dis-je en la prenant dans les bras. Ils vont venir… ils viennent toujours

\- Hum

\- Tu veux qu'on discute ? Dis-je pour tenter de calmer sa peur

\- Si tu veux

\- Ok, alors… répondis-je en cherchant un sujet de conversation

\- …

\- Tu voudrais déménager quand ? Demandais-je.

\- Si jamais on sort un jour, en début de semaine, répondit-elle

\- Ok, tu vas devoir aménager la seconde chambre, rétorquais-je en pensant que maintenant elle avait une chambre supplémentaire

\- Hum, je pensais y mettre de deux trois équipements de sports

\- Bonne idée

\- Il va falloir aussi que j'achète une nouvelle armoire

\- Pourquoi? Ta commode est cassée ?

\- Non, mais une commode pour deux c'est peu, m'avoua-t-elle en me caressant le dos

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, je...

\- J'ai envie de cet appartement mais j'ai aussi envie que tu t'y sentes à l'aise, alors je crois qu'une armoire n'est pas un luxe, me coupa-t-elle

\- Merci

\- Castle?

\- Hum, dis-je encore ému par sa confession

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action miss Beckett, susurrais-je en lui embrassant le lobe d'oreille

\- En fait, j'aurais dû dire vérité-vérité… tu as eu tes deux actions, gémit-elle alors que je m'attaquais à son cou

\- Ok, alors vérité, dis-je en continuant de parsemer sa clavicule de baiser

\- Si… tu devais… refaire… une seule chose dans… ta vie, tentait-elle de me dire alors que mes caresses déviaient dangereusement vers ses fesses que j'empoignais. Ce serait quoi?

\- Pardon? Redemandais-je, pas du tout concentré sur ses paroles alors que ma bouche déviait entre ses seins

\- Castle, gémit-elle, tu changerais quoi si tu pouvais?

Me tournant brusquement sur le dos, je la fis basculer sur moi alors que mes mains malaxaient toujours ses fesses.

\- Rick, râla-t-elle

J'avais pris en otage un de ses seins avec ma bouche et elle commençait à onduler sur mon bassin

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- N'essaie pas de te relever cette fois, la taquinais-je, on est toujours dans la capsule

\- Compris, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se cambrait sous mes caresses

Descendant tout doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe, je la lui descendais jusqu'aux hanches, alors qu'elle s'affairait à déboutonner ma chemise tout en livrant une bataille avec ma langue. Notre baiser n'était que duel, je raclais chaque coin de sa délicieuse bouche voulant la faire entièrement mienne. Ma chemise totalement ouverte, les mains de Kate me caressaient le torse d'une façon si sensuelle que mon érection était à son comble.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle alors que sa bouche descendait sur mon cou

\- Moi aussi, avouais-je

J'essayais tant bien que mal de descendre ma main jusqu'à son intimité mais notre position et l'espace restreint de cette capsule m'empêchaient de faire ce mouvement. Comprenant mon dilemme, Kate releva le bassin et en profita pour descendre ma fermeture éclair ainsi que mon pantalon. Caressant doucement son clitoris, je l'entendis haleter de plaisir dans mon cou.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Rick s'appliquait à me monter tout doucement au septième ciel, mais j'avais besoin de plus désormais. Je ne sais pas si c'était lié au fait que je pensais que nous allions mourir dans cette capsule, ou le fait que nous avions échangé si librement tous les deux, mais je me sentais prête à passer à l'étape suivante. J'espérais seulement ne pas faire de crise panique le moment venu. Une boule de plaisir élut domicile dans mon bas ventre et ondulant du bassin sur les doigts expert de Rick, je lui quémandais :

\- Rick… plus… je veux… plus

\- Plus? dit-il surpris

\- Hum, répondis-je en le mordillant dans le cou

\- Tu veux… que je fasse quoi? dit-il hésitant tout en continuant sa manœuvre de ses mains

Arrêtant de l'embrasser, je me mis front contre front, nos respirations mélangées, je murmurais :

\- Vas-y, Castle

\- Kate

\- Plus… je veux...

Ma phrase mourut dans la bouche de Castle qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres pour emprisonner ma langue, doucement il entra un doigt dans ma vagin alors que je continuais d'onduler sur lui. La sensation de son doigt à l'intérieur de moi était indescriptible, il ralentit le baiser pour le rompre lentement et me susurra entre les lèvres :

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Encore, réclamais-je alors que je sentais mon orgasme arriver

Écoutant ma demande, il entra un deuxième doigt en moi. Mes parois féminines se fermèrent sur celui-ci, ce qui fit gémir Castle. M'embrassant doucement, il accéléra le va et vient de sa main en créant des ciseaux à l'intérieur de moi, il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire exploser cette boule de plaisir. Mon orgasme me fit crier le nom de mon amant et me raidir le corps. Je tremblais sous les doigts de Rick qui continuait sa manœuvre pour me faire redescendre lentement. J'avais des frissons sur tout le corps, j'étais… euphorique… vidée… sereine. Ma tête logée dans le cou de Castle me permettait d'humer l'odeur de Rick. Délicatement, il retira ses doigts pour venir comme pour notre première fois les lécher. Ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Hum… toujours aussi sucrée… Miss Beckett, murmura-t-il d'une voix si coquine que mon envie de lui refit surface.

\- Castle?

\- Hum

\- On échange nos places ? Demandais-je une idée derrière la tête

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il surpris en essayant de remonter ma robe pour me rhabiller

\- Non, mon ange, le stoppais-je en prenant sa place

\- Kate, je vais avoir du mal à me rhabiller au-dessus toi, se plaignit-il alors que nous avions échangé nos positions

J'étais totalement nue sous lui hormis ma robe qui faisait un bandeau autour de mon bassin, Rick lui avait sa chemise ouverte et son pantalon lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Doucement je lui baissais son caleçon en chuchotant dans son oreille :

\- Qui t'as demandé de te rhabiller?

\- Kate, je crois que… Mon dieu, souffla-t-il alors que j'empoignais son sexe pour un va et vient.

Le masturbant doucement, Castle avait posé sa tête dans mon cou, sa respiration était saccadée et il répétait mon action un peu plus tôt, je le sentais me humer. Relevant les cuisses pour les mettre sur ses hanches, je relâchais sa virilité pour de mes mains pousser ses fesses à l'entrée de mon intimité

\- Kate, râla-t-il alors que son sexe effleurait le mien

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin, je me sentais totalement bien, en sécurité, et entendre Castle gémir de bien-être ne faisait qu'augmenter mon envie de lui. Remontant mes mains entre sa chemise et son dos, je poussais ses fesses de mes talons pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais

\- Es-tu sûre?

\- J'ai envie de toi, Rick, avouais-je.

\- Kate, je… non, dit-il en remontant ses fesses

\- Non? Fis-je surprise alors qu'il remontait son caleçon précipitamment ce qui me fit extrêmement mal

\- Non, je ne...

\- C'est bon, le coupais-je vexée

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tentait-il alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remonter ma robe

\- Castle, j'ai dit c'est bon… on a tout notre temps, répondis-je non convaincue par ma phrase

Je me sentais si idiote… il m'avait repoussée alors que je lui quémandais de me faire l'amour.

\- Kate, je…

\- Spich, spich

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit-il surpris en rallumant l'iPhone

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je en essayant de me rhabiller alors que Rick m'écrasait de tout son corps

\- Spich, spich

\- On dirait des coups de pelle ! s'exclama Rick alors que j'essuyais les larmes qui commençaient à monter

\- Kate? dit-il surpris en rencontrant mon visage

\- Pam ! Ils sont là ! Cria une voix que je pensais être Jordan

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller… on nous a retrouvé, sanglotais-je à cause de la fatigue, de l'angoisse et aussi surement de son rejet

\- Je suis désolé, écoute, si j'ai dit non c'est...

\- Castle, le coupais-je, si tu pouvais te rhabiller avant qu'il n'ouvre cette foutu capsule, ce serait sympa.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Allez un dernier coup de pelle, les amis, criait une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue

\- Vite, Castle, dépêche-toi.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, dit-il énervé en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre on pantalon. On dirait que tu as honte !

\- Mais bien sûr, tu crois que c'est marrant qu'ils comprennent ce que nous faisions, enfin…

\- Enfin quoi? dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise

\- Et en plus il y a nos sachets pleins d'urine dans cette capsule, éludant le sujet

\- C'est pas ça le problème, allez je t'écoute ?

\- Hey, Ho, vous nous entendez ! criait Jordan

\- Jordan ! Criais-je

\- Kate ! On arrive ! Allez les gars, à trois on ouvre

\- Kate, je t'écoute, dit Rick

\- UN, criait Jordan

Essuyant mes larmes en dessous du corps de Rick, je le poussais pour qu'il prenne une position moins suggestive

\- DEUX

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en se mettant sur le flanc

\- TROIS!

* * *

 _ **Bon j'ai suivi l'avis général...J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu pour les autres...si vous souhaitez voir des choses, ou des sujets de discussions , n'hésitez pas.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Désolé pour l'attente...**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 31**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous étions sortis!

Les premiers pas hors de la capsule avaient été compliqués. Mes membres étaient limite atrophiés, du fais de ne pas avoir pu bouger pendant plus de 12 heures. C'est Sorenson et Hunt qui m'avaient tirée hors de notre tombeau. Une fois sur terre, j'avais demandé à Jordan sa veste histoire de me couvrir un peu mieux. Du fait de nos activités dans la capsule et de nos actions, je n'avais plus de sous-vêtement, et je ne pouvais décemment rester en mini-robe. J'étais tellement soulagée de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais, de marcher et de voir mes amis. J'étais dans les bras de Jordan pendant que Lanie prenait Castle dans les siens.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Me chuchota Jordan

\- Tu en as mis du temps, la taquinais-je

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, me confia-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte

\- Que fait Will ici? Demandais-je nerveuse.

Sorenson et moi avions eu un début d'histoire à DC. Après que j'aie découvert que Castle était en couple avec Jess, je m'étais rapproché de Will. Je n'en n'avais jamais parlé à Rick du fait qu'il était extrêmement jaloux de mon ex et je ne voulais pas le blesser.

\- On avait besoin de renforts… Kate… on a un souci, avoua-t-elle en me regardant dans les bras

\- Lequel? Dis-je inquiète

\- Kate! s'écria Lanie en me prenant dans les bras en pleurs

\- Hey, fis-je surprise

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus.

\- Tu avais raison, Lanie, répondis-je pour la consoler

\- Kate? M'interpella Jordan

\- Oui?

\- Esposito et Ryan ont été victimes du fossoyeur, m'informa-t-elle

\- Pardon? Dis-je sous le choc alors que je vis Rick se retourner face à la nouvelle

\- Où sont-ils? demanda-t-il

\- On n'en sait rien, pleurait Lanie

\- Hey, me salua Will en me prenant lui aussi dans les bras.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui dis-je alors que je voyais le regard soupçonneux de Rick sur nous deux

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, chuchota-t-il en desserrant l'étreinte

\- Allez, on monte en voiture, je vais vous dire tous ce que vous avez manqué, ajouta Jordan

\- Ok, répondis-je en me dirigent vers sa voiture.

Arrivés devant le véhicule, nous étions tous prêts à monter, tous sauf… Castle. Il n'avait pas bougé et fixait la capsule.

\- Tu nous laisses deux minutes, quémandais-je à Jordan

\- Prenez votre temps, me dit-elle en montant en voiture.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

13 heures, on avait passé 13 heures dans cette capsule. La scientifique s'affairait déjà dessus. Certainement à la recherche d'empreintes. Sautant à l'intérieur de la capsule, je récupérais ma veste et le sachet surprise de Kate celui qu'elle avait ficeler entre ses jambes. Je le mis dans ma poche et scrutais une nouvelle fois l'intérieur de notre tombeau. J'étais mitigé sur mes sentiments à propos de celui-ci. Passé ces 13 heures à l'intérieur avait été stressant, angoissant mais ça m'avait aussi permis de me rapprocher de Kate et nous avions pu ensemble extérioriser nos peurs et nos ressentis. Cet intermède sous terre avait été un mal pour un bien, pensais-je.

\- Castle ? Me fit la voix de Beckett au-dessus de moi

\- J'arrive, soufflais-je en remontant

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Et toi? Demandais-je pour éluder la question

\- On devrait y aller, répliqua-t-elle sans me regarder

\- Kate, à propos de tout à l'heure, tentais-je

\- Pas maintenant, Rick, me coupa-t-elle

\- J'en avais envie Kate… J'en mourrais d'envie, susurrais-je pour qu'elle seule m'entende

\- Arrête ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, murmura-t-elle gênée. Je… On devrait y aller, ils nous attendent, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant les S.U.V du FBI prêt à partir.

\- Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de me justifier, tentais-je de nouveau en la voyant partir

\- Espo et Ryan comptent sur nous, rétorqua-t-elle sans arrêter

Je savais que je l'avais blessée en refusant d'aller plus loin mais la voir si… énervée contre moi sans même qu'elle n'ait d'explication me mettait hors de moi. Arrivé pratiquement à hauteur des S.U.V, je bifurquais pour aller rejoindre la voiture de patrouille de Karpowski.

-Que fais-tu ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Vas-y rentre au commissariat, je vais rentrer au loft pour me doucher et me changer avant, expliquais-je

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Non, je te ramènerais des affaires de rechange

\- Pas besoin, dit-elle sèchement, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut au poste

\- Ok, on se voit plus tard, dis-je peinée en montant dans la voiture.

Après quelques minutes, je vis Hunt sortir du SUV pour venir me rejoindre à mes côtés.

\- Castle, dit-il en hochant la tête

\- Hunt, grinçais-je excédé par cette sortie de terre

\- Je vais vous escorter

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! M'indignais-je

\- Non, mais Jordan a pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant de l'enquête, sourit-il

\- Oh

\- Alors pour commencer, débuta-t-il alors que la voiture démarrait, votre péril a été suivi sur toutes les chaînes des États-Unis, nous avons dû informer votre fille et votre mère

\- Où sont-elles?

\- Votre fille devrait arriver d'ici deux à trois heures sur New-York, quand à votre mère, on attend toujours son appel.

-Pardon?

\- Elle est en pleine mer, Lanie lui a laissé un message vocal qu'elle aura dès qu'elle sera sur la terre ferme.

\- Ok, acquiesçais-je

Ma fille serait à New-York dans trois heures et j'étais enchanté de pouvoir la voir. Enfin un rayon de soleil dans ce début d'après-midi. Après un rapport de l'enquête, je quittais Hunt pour rentrer au loft.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Après être arrivée au commissariat sous les applaudissements de mes collègues, je m'étais entretenue quelques minutes avec Gates :

\- Vous nous avez fait une sacré peur, lieutenant, m'avoua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras

\- Je dois avouer qu'à moi aussi

\- Où est Mr Castle? demanda-t-elle soucieuse

\- Il est rentré pour se doucher, capitaine.

\- Vous devriez en faire de même et vous reposer aussi, répliqua-t-elle

\- Je vais prendre ma douche au poste, pour ce qui est du repos… occupons-nous déjà de déterrer les gars, terminais-je

\- Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez Kate, me sourit-elle

\- Jordan m'a dit que vous étiez en négociation avec le procureur?

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas gagné. Il doit me rappeler d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Très bien, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais pouvoir aller me doucher

\- Allez-y donc.

\- Merci Chef, souriais-je en sortant de son bureau.

Après une bonne douche et avoir enfilé un survêtement aux couleurs du NYPD, je fixais la glace au-dessus du robinet, je remarquais à quel point mon visage était cerné. J'étais éreintée. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser le luxe d'aller me coucher alors que Javier et Kévin attendaient nos renforts. Relevant mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné, je repensais à notre discussion avec Castle. Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer, mais j'avais tellement peur de ces explications que je préférais qu'elles arrivent à un moment où nous serions seuls et à l'abri des regards. Je me sentais aussi piégée par la présence Will, je savais qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Rick mais j'étais anxieuse face à sa réaction.

M'avançant vers la salle de débriefing pour rejoindre l'équipe, je fus stopper par Jordan et une tasse de café

\- Tu devrais te reposer, tenta-t-elle

\- Il en est hors de question, répondis-je en prenant en main mon nectar préféré

\- Will et Colin retracent les kilomètres qu'il aurait pu faire avec le plein. Avec vos données GPS, on espère trouver le bois dans lequel il les a enterrés

\- Ok, soufflais-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, continua Jordan en prenant la place de Castle, on tentera un coup de bluff avec Cameron.

\- Tu veux lui dire que tu as choisi de déterrer Espo et Ryan?

\- Hum

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche maintenant? M'enquis-je

\- Sans lettre du procureur, il refusera de nous donner les données GPS

\- Tu ne vas pas lui donner l'immunité! M'exclamais-je outrée

\- Non, je vais essayer de manœuvrer autrement

\- Comment?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment, souffla-t-elle épuisée elle aussi. Attendons de voir ce que vont trouver Sorenson et Hunt.

\- Où est Lanie? Demandais-je ne la trouvant pas du regard

\- Elle est avec Jenny… elle discute

\- Il faut qu'on les sorte de là, pensais-je à haute voix

\- Je sais

\- ….

\- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle devant sans doute mon air tendu

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Castle, avouais-je à mon amie

\- Quoi donc?

\- Pour Will et moi, murmurais-je

\- Tu devrais, Kate, s'il l'apprend autrement il va t'en vouloir

\- Il m'en voudra de toute façon, répliquais-je ennuyée

\- C'est vrai mais pas de la même façon, sourit-elle.

\- J'ai peur de sa réaction

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as vécu ta vie pendant qu'il vivait la sienne

\- Hum, dis-je non convaincue

\- Comment ça été dans cette capsule? reprit-elle

\- Dur… épuisant aussi, répondis-je

\- Et? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice

\- Et rien du tout, tentais-je

\- Ok, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as perdu tes sous-vêtements au passage! Rit-elle

\- Chut!

\- Alors?

\- C'est pas vrai rien ne t'échappe à toi! On devrait t'appeler l'œil de Moscou!

\- Oh allez!

-…..

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler?

\- Je… non, pas tout de suite… en tout cas

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle

\- Ok? Je ne pensais pas que tu lâcherais aussi vite, reconnus-je étonnée de la voir si vite lâcher prise

\- Je dois dire que je suis curieuse, commença-t-elle, mais comme je sais que vous n'avez pas franchi le cap, je peux attendre!

\- Comment tu…

\- Kate? Sérieux?

\- Tu m'énerves avec tes pouvoirs de Jedi, souriais-je

\- Si ces pouvoirs pouvaient faire sortir les gars de leur capsule, ce serait bien, souffla-t-elle contrariée

\- On va y arriver… Tu vas y arriver, la réconfortais-je

\- Hum… Allez viens, allons voir où ils en sont! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant en direction de la salle de débriefing

* * *

 **POV RYAN**

* * *

 _(16 heures de l'après-midi soit 9 heures dans la capsule)_

Le temps s'écoulait tellement lentement là-dedans que j'avais l'impression que cela faisait au moins trois jours que nous étions coincés à l'intérieur. J'avais mal au flanc droit car malgré un changement de position régulier avec Javier, l'espace que nous avions ne nous laissait que peu de choix. Nous alternions entre flanc droit et flanc gauche. Toujours plongé dans le noir le plus total. Je pensais à ma femme qui devait être complètement affolée et terrorisée. 9 heures que nous étions dans ce bocal et plus le temps passait plus mon espoir de nous en sortir indemne diminuait. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous attendions notre sentence.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après m'être requinqué avec une bonne douche et des vêtements propres, j'avais sauté dans un taxi pour me rendre au commissariat. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que Kate et moi n'avions pas dormis et je dois dire que la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Je les avais rejoints et à mon entrée au poste, tous les officiers s'étaient levés pour m'applaudir, cet accueil me fit chaud au cœur. Les remerciant en les saluant de la tête, je me dirigeais vers l'équipe du FBI.

\- Où en êtes-vous? Demandais-je à Hunt

\- On a délimité deux bois. On est en train d'effectuer deux équipes pour chacun des bois.

\- Combien font-ils de superficie?

\- À peu près, quinze hectares chacun. Moi et Jordan allons dans le bois numéro deux et Beckett et Sorenson font équipe pour le premier, m'informa-t-il

15 hectares chacun… autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, pensais-je. Sorenson et Kate ? Pourquoi pas Jordan et Kate ? Pensais-je ensuite. Cet homme m'horripilait au plus haut point, de plus, j'avais un sentiment bizarre depuis que j'avais vu son visage dans les bois. Kate me cachait quelque chose. La voyant arriver tout sourire avec lui, notre conversation me revint en mémoire avec un goût amer.

\- Castle? fit-elle surprise

\- Hum

\- On allait aller...

\- Je sais, Hunt m'a fait un résumé, la coupais-je, je vais rester ici, je ne peux pas vous accompagner, l'informais-je

\- Trop fatigué? demanda sur un ton narquois Mr FBI qui était tout près d'elle

\- Non, grinçais-je d'énervement devant son air ravi, ma fille doit arriver d'ici peu.

\- Je comprends, me fit Kate. Will, allez-y, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

\- Comme tu veux, lui souffla-t-il en me souriant tout en s'éloignant

\- La douche t'a fait du bien? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que dans les bois

\- Alexis serait contente de te voir, répondis-je pour essayer de la garder près de moi

\- Rick,… Javier et Ryan ont besoin de moi, reprit-elle, je suis sûre que Lex comprendra.

\- Hum

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Si c'est au sujet de Will, je...

\- Pourquoi subitement tu l'appelles toujours par son prénom? La coupais-je

\- Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle, je l'ai toujours appelé ainsi

\- Non, ça t'arrivait mais généralement c'était Sorenson… Que me caches-tu? Tentais-je de nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, toi et ta jalousie on dirait un gamin de quatre ans, siffla-t-elle excédée par mes questions

\- Et toi, une gamine de 15 ans n'osant pas avouer une bêtise! Grinçais-je

-Une bêtise? s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ta fille, je n'ai pas à te rendre des comptes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quand tu auras fini ta crise de jalousie, préviens-moi! Termina-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

C'est franc énervé par ses agissements et aussi par les miens que je me laissais choir sur son fauteuil près de son bureau. La fatigue et cet homme me faisait perdre la raison. Kate avait raison, je n'avais pas à insister autant. Je devais lui faire confiance mais une part de moi se méfait tellement de ce type que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Nous nous étions départagés en deux équipes distinctes. Jordan et Hunt et moi et Will. Je souhaitais pouvoir parler avec ce dernier en tête à tête. C'est donc ensemble que nous commencions à ratisser chaque centimètre carré du premier bois. Deux cents agents avaient aussi été déployés pour l'occasion. Le temps pressait car la nuit allait tomber rapidement. La conversation avec Rick tournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Comment pouvait-il être aussi gamin ! En même temps, il n'avait pas tort… je lui mentais ouvertement. Soufflant d'exaspération devant cette situation, j'entendis à peine Will me parler.

\- Alors ça va? Pas trop fatiguée? demanda-t-il en marchant

\- Je suis épuisée, reconnus-je

\- Tu aurais dû te reposer, Kate, murmura-t-il

\- Je le ferais après…

-Hum… Je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui, répondis-je hésitante

\- Pourquoi avoir rompu ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je veux dire, on était bien ensemble, non? Et du jour au lendemain, tu es partie

\- Will, soufflais-je, je… je suis amoureuse de Castle

\- Oui mais…

\- J'ai toujours été amoureuse de Castle, le coupais-je pour qu'il comprenne bien le sens de mes propos

\- Oh !

\- Je suis désolée, je...

\- Alors tous ces moments que nous avons partagés étaient… faux? dit-il peiné

\- Non, je… je t'apprécie énormément, j'ai vraiment cru pouvoir l'oublier et reconstruire une vie sans lui mais…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris

\- Will, je suis désolée

\- Ouais, murmura-t-il peu convaincu

\- Sérieusement, insistais-je en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il avançait plus vite. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je pus y lire toute la peine que je lui faisais. Après Castle, c'était Will, j'avais vraiment le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat aujourd'hui !

* * *

 **POV SORENSON**

* * *

Debout face à face, je scrutais la femme que j'aimais. J'avais le cœur brisé par son aveu. Je n'avais été qu'une substitution pour elle. Ne relâchant pas nos regards, je me laissais envahir par un autre souvenir.

« Nous nous étions promenés dans un parc après avoir mangé dans un restaurant italien. Kate était habillée dans un tailleur noir qui la rendait somptueuse. Elle m'avait proposé un dernier verre à son appartement et c'est tout heureux que j'avais accepté.

\- Alors, ta vie à New-York ne te manque pas? Avais-je demandé en buvant un verre de vin

\- Non, j'adore mon nouveau job… je ne pourrais jamais revenir là-bas pour être un simple lieutenant, m'avait-elle avoué en s'asseyant près de moi.

Kate avait déménagé depuis maintenant 10 mois. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprocher au fil du temps et s'est tout naturellement qu'un soir nous étions sortis ensemble. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un mois que nous étions en couple. Mais j'avais de cesse de demander par des questions différentes si elle était pleinement heureuse à DC loin de son écrivain.

\- Tu attaques à quelle heure, demain? Demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras sur le canapé

\- Pas avant 8 heures, répondit-elle alors que je lui volais un baiser

\- Hum, la grasse mat' alors, souriais-je entre ses lèvres

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Je peux dormir ici, ce soir? Ajoutais-je alors que je m'appliquais à lui embrasser la clavicule tout en lui caressant le dos….. »

\- Will?

-…..

\- Will! s'exclama Kate ce qui me fit sursauter

\- Quoi?

\- Tu pensais à quoi?

\- Je… à nous, répondis-je franchement

\- Will…

\- Je sais, j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas, la coupais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité

\- Ok, je… je peux te demander un service?

\- Dis toujours.., répliquais-je en continuant d'avancer

\- Castle n'est pas au courant pour nous deux, murmura-t-elle, et j'aimerais que…

\- Ici! Criais-je en la coupant dans son élan

* * *

 **POV ALEXIS**

* * *

À peine avais-je débarqué à l'aéroport, que j'avais immédiatement rallumé mon portable pour guetter un message de Lanie. C'est soulagée que je découvris que j'avais un message vocal de mon père.

« Hey, Pumpkin, tu dois être encore dans les airs mon ange. Écoute tout va bien, ils nous ont retrouvé. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu arrives alors si tu pouvais me rappeler. Je serais au commissariat. À tout à l'heure princesse. Je t'aime »

Mon Dieu, il allait bien, ils allaient bien! Je crois que j'aurais pu effectuer la danse de la joie en plein aéroport. C'est totalement soulagée que je pris le premier taxi pour le 12ème. Dans le taxi, je découvrais les nombreux messages de Samuel qui avait dû se réveiller sans moi et sans explication. Ne voulant pas plus l'inquiéter, je lui renvoyais un message.

« Je suis sur New-York. Problèmes familiaux. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai un moment. »

* * *

 ** _alors? obliger de mettre elle nouveau tableau en place...le prochain chapitre bougera mieux._**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Richard! J'ai eu si peur, souffla la voix de ma mère dans le combiné

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas

\- Et Katherine?

\- Elle va bien aussi, mère, répondis-je en m'éloignant pour me faire un café. Tu es où?

\- À Nice, je vais me renseigner pour prendre un vol , ajouta-t-elle

\- Non, mère, profites de tes vacances, la rassurais-je. Nous allons bien, alors amuse-toi.

\- Mais…

\- De toute manière, tu rentres dans cinq jours, la coupais-je

\- Comme tu le veux. Alexis est près de toi?

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore arrivée

\- Embrasse-la pour moi dans ce cas

\- Ce sera fait. Amuses-toi bien mère, dis-je pour terminer cette conversation

\- Et vous deux, reposez-vous. Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi, murmurais-je en raccrochant.

Accoudé au comptoir près de l'évier, je me sentais épuisé… je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Espo et Ryan et aller me coucher dans mon lit avec Kate. Fermant les yeux, un souvenir m'envahit :

« Kate était partie pour DC depuis 4 mois déjà… 4 longs et interminables mois, où je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Je passais du lit à mon bureau au frigo… ce n'était que les seuls déplacements que je m'autorisais. Alexis était entrée à l'universalité et ma mère avait baissé les bras face à mon désarroi. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'était écroulé… J'avais perdu mon but. Enfermé dans mon bureau, je passais des journées à regarder la photo qui trônait désormais près de mon ordinateur et de ma table de nuit : Kate et moi étions dans Central Park, nous avions fait un selfie. Sur cette photo, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle me manquait plus que l'entendement. La nuit venue, je n'arrivais à dormir qu'avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool et un tee-shirt qu'elle avait oublié au loft. Humant son odeur, je fermais les yeux, en nous imaginant ensemble et heureux.

Ce pan de ma vie avait été le plus douloureux de toute mon existence, devoir réapprendre à vivre sans elle avait été le plus grand défi de ma vie. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à ça… aujourd'hui. Certainement la fatigue et le fait de la voir si en colère face à moi, avait fait resurgir ma peine.

\- Castle? Tu vas bien? me demanda Lanie derrière moi

\- Oui et toi, répondis-je toujours les yeux fermés

\- Tu es sûr? re-demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule

\- Je vais bien, juste épuisé, reconnus-je en me retournant

\- Tu devrais aller dormir dans ce cas

\- Non, je vais voir ma fille et ensuite j'irais aider Kate et les autres

\- Comment c'est?

\- Pardon? Fis-je surpris

\- Dans cette capsule, dans le noir, pendant des heures? Sanglota-t-elle

\- Lanie, on va sortir Javier de là, tentais-je

\- J'ai tellement peur… j'ai l'impression… que… que…, pleurait-elle

\- Que ton monde s'écroule, terminais-je ne déglutissant

Elle me regarda les yeux pleins de larmes et hocha de la tête. Sa détresse faisait écho à celle que j'avais pu vivre un an et demi en arrière. M'approchant d'elle, je la pris dans les bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmurais-je en lui caressant le dos

\- Je… j'y arriverais pas… s'il lui arrivait malheur… j'y arriverais pas.

\- Tout va bien se passer, répétais-je pour la rassurer et me rassurer moi-même.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Ici ! cria Will

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde! reprit-il en me montrant des traces de pneus

\- Elle pourrait correspondre aux traces d'un camion de livraison ?

\- Oui… alors attend, dit-il en se retournant dans tous les sens. Où est la route?

\- Toi et ton sens de l'orientation, souriais-je

\- Il faut bien que j'ai un défaut, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

\- On est au Nord, l'informais-je, la route est à l'Est.

\- Ok, ne répondit-il pas convaincu. Et où est l'Est?

\- À l'opposé de l'Ouest, le taquinais-je en marchant en direction des pneus laissés par le camion

\- Très drôle, Kate. On appelle les renforts?

\- Non, allons voir ce qui se trouve au bout de ses traces, commençais-je, s'il n'y a rien on aura arrêté les recherches des autres pour rien.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il en me suivant

\- J'ai toujours raison, souriais-je

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler avant que je ne te coupe? demanda-t-il

\- J'aimerais assez que tu gardes pour toi ce qui c'est passer entre nous à DC, murmurais-je

\- Pourquoi?

\- S'il te plaît, Will, insistais-je

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il

\- Merci

\- Ne me remercie pas, la vérité sort tôt ou tard, Kate. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler mais sache qu'un jour tout ce sait, termina-t-il

\- Je sais.

\- Je voulais te demander, tu as laissé quelques affaires dans mon appartement, je les ai rapportées.

\- C'est gentil. Je les récupérerais à la fin de l'enquête, si c'est bon pour toi.

\- Hum, hum

Marchant côte à côte, je regardais les traces au sol en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose… Castle. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne découvre pas ce qui c'était passé à DC entre Will et moi.

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

 _(18 heures de l'après-midi soit 11 heures dans la capsule)_

\- Mec, j'ai un souci, dis-je embêté à Ryan

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai envie de pisser

\- Tu rigoles là, rétorqua-t-il paniqué

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me marrer ! M'exclamais-je

\- Et merde, soupira-t-il

Nous étions tous les deux comme dans un sarcophage, l'un en face de l'autre sans possibilité de replier les jambes ou d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- T'as rien dans tes poches, qui pourrait m'aider?

\- Comme?

\- Je sais pas mec… fais tes poches ! M'exclamais-je au bord du gouffre

\- Ok, ok.

Après quelques secondes de fouilles intensives sans succès, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me retenais delà depuis plus d'une heure et je ne pensais plus tenir longtemps

\- Un préservatif! Criait subitement Kévin

\- Pardon?

\- Tu dois bien avoir un préservatif… tu le mets… ça fait réservoir, ajouta-t-il

\- Super… là c'est le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie, soupirais-je

\- Tu préfères te faire dessus? Sourit-il

\- Non, bougonnais-je en cherchant mon portefeuille

\- Tu sais ce que je pense?

\- Quoi? Demandais-je en prenant mon sachet

\- Qu'on a plus de chance que Beckett, rit-il

\- C'est vrai, reconnus-je, si on sort d'ici on lui demandera comment elle a fait

\- Heu, Javi?

\- Hum

\- Tu as un autre préservatif? demanda-t-il gêné

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Assis côte à côte sur le sofa du commissariat, j'essayais tant bien que mal de réconforter Lanie quand j'aperçus mon rayon de soleil entrer

\- Pumpkin, dis-je souriant en la prenant dans mes bras

\- Papa, j'ai eu si peur

\- Tout va bien maintenant mon ange, la rassurais-je alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter

\- Vous avez un don pour vous attirer des ennuis, tous les deux! S'exclama-t-elle

\- C'est vrai, soupirais-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi

\- Où est Kate? murmura-t-elle incertaine

\- Dans les bois, elle recherche Esposito et Ryan

\- Vous avez des pistes? demanda-t-elle en me regardant

\- Pas grand-chose, reconnus-je alors qu'elle quittait mes bras pour enlacer Lanie

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota Alexis

\- Je sais Sweety

\- Tout va bien se passer, Kate et papa vont les retrouver

\- Hum

\- Lanie? Demandais-je

\- Oui

\- Puis-je te confier ma fille, je vais aller donner un coup de main.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas

\- On se voit plus tard mon ange?

\- Oui… mais fais attention

\- Toujours, souriais-je en m'éloignant.

Montant dans un taxi, j'appelais Kate pour savoir où la rejoindre:

\- Beckett

\- C'est moi, je viens de quitter Alexis, où te trouves-tu?

\- Dans le premier bois, Hollander Woods, mais je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à nous rejoindre

\- Pourquoi?

\- on marche depuis plus d'une heure, ajouta-t-elle

\- Vous avez une piste?

\- On suit les traces de pneus d'un camion, s'essouffla-t-elle

\- Tu vas bien? M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée

\- Très bien… je vais appeler Jordan pour savoir si elle a besoin d'aide, dis-je hésitant

\- Hum, Castle?

\- Oui

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle

\- Moi aussi, Kate, souriais-je à son attention. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau

\- Ok… à plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher

Son « je t'aime » m'avait touché, malgré nos disputes ou nos rancœurs, elle me déclarait tout de même son amour comme pour apaiser mes craintes et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

Nous épluchions chaque centimètre carré de ce foutu bois, la nuit commençait tout doucement à tomber. Tous les flics de New-York étaient déployés ainsi que quatre hélicoptères qui survolaient les deux bois. Le froid commençait à se lever. Je ne savais pas si c'était la meilleure manière de les retrouver… je devrais peut-être confronter Ben Cameron, jouer un tour de poker et voir le résultat… mais je me doutais qu'il se méfierait de moi. Un appel me sortit de mes pensées:

\- Shaw

\- C'est Castle, tu as besoin d'aide?

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir revenir sur nos pas… la nuit tombe

\- Tu ne vas pas les laisser passer la nuit dehors! S'exclama-t-il outré

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on les trouve dans le noir le plus total

\- Kate suit des traces de pneus, elle va peut-être les trouver, rétorqua-t-il

\- Tu es sûr de toi?

\- Oui, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle pleine d'espoir

\- Hollander Woods à une heure de marche, j'envoie mes hélicos ainsi que les renforts

\- On se rejoint là-bas, ajouta-t-il

\- Très bien, dis-je en raccrochant. DEMI TOUR TOUT LE MONDE, criais-je, ON A UNE PISTE!

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber tout doucement, regardant ma montre, elle affichait 18h30. Cela faisait 11heures30 qu'ils étaient dans la capsule.

\- On devrait faire demi-tour, me dit Will

\- On ne les laisse pas!

\- Kate, le temps qu'on retourne au sentier, il fera déjà nuit? On ne peut pas les trouver dans le noir le plus complet.

\- Rentre, toi!

\- Kate

\- Non Will! Hurlais-je fatiguée, je ne les laisse pas enterrer sous terre alors qu'on a une piste

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il, mais comment comptes-tu te repérer dans le noir?

\- On avisera le moment venu, soupirais-je en continuant de marcher

\- Le moment venu, bougonna-t-il derrière moi

* * *

 **POV RYAN**

* * *

 _(19 heures de l'après-midi soit 12 heures dans la capsule)_

\- On fait quoi maintenant? Demandais-je le préservatif plein dans la main

\- Fais un nœud

\- Non sans rire et après!

\- Je sais pas, place le quelque part dit-il en se contorsionnant dans le noir

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Je cherche où le poser! S'exclama-t-il grincheux

Face à la situation je me mis à rire aux éclats, nous étions tous les deux bloqués comme des sardines sous terre avec des préservatifs pleins d'urines, quelles pouvaient-être les probabilités que ça nous arrive !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

\- On a vraiment le don de se mettre dans de sacrés situations, reconnus-je

\- Ouais, fit Javier.

\- Javier?

\- Hum

\- Je crois que Jenny est enceinte, lâcha-t-il

\- Quoi?

\- Je crois que Jenny est...

\- J'ai compris cette partie, le coupais-je, mais tu en es sûr?

\- Pratiquement, murmura-t-il

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Je suis tombé sur son test de grossesse dans la poubelle

\- Quand?

\- Hier soir, je… on doit sortir d'ici mec… je veux voir mon enfant grandir…

L'angoisse commençait à monter au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et si je ne m'en sortirais pas…je ne verrais jamais mon enfant…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Castle, il est 19h, me déclara Jordan devant l'entrée du bois

\- Et?

\- On ne peut pas se risquer à lancer une équipe dans le noir, on va se perdre

\- Jordan, on ne peut pas les abandonner… Ils sont comme dans un caveau, enterrés vivant… on ne peut pas abandonner, lui affirmais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on les rattrape, ils sont à plus d'une heure et demi de marche de nous, répliqua-t-elle soucieuse en regardant les bois

\- Je sais pas, soupirais-je

\- Les équipes sont arrivées, nous fit Hunt, mais je ne pense qu'il soit prudent d'envoyer des hommes là-bas

\- Donnez-nous des pelles! M'exclamais-je énervé

\- Pardon?

\- Les pelles, on aura besoin de pelles pour les déterrer, et on garde les hélicos, affirmais-je excédé

\- Castle, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, temporisa-t-il, mais je pense que…

\- Une voiture! s'écria Jordan en se retournant

\- Quoi?

\- Il a parcouru ses bois en camion, je prends le SUV ainsi que des pelles et on les rejoint, dit-elle en partant en direction de la voiture

\- Et comment comptez-vous les localiser? demanda Hunt en prenant des pelles

\- Je… je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en chargeant le SUV

\- Localisez le portable de Beckett, tentais-je

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur moi dans un sourire ravi

\- Quoi?

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kate dit que tu peux être utile, lança Jordan en prenant son téléphone

\- Merci… enfin je crois, soufflais-je

Après 30 minutes de voiture dans les bois, nous arrivions près de Kate et Will. Nous garant devant eux, j'ouvris la vitre et leur lançais :

\- Besoin d'un taxi?

\- Avec plaisir, souffla soulagée Kate en montant à l'arrière avec Sorenson.

\- Comment vous nous avez trouvé? demanda Mr FBI

\- C'est Castle, sourit Jordan

\- Castle? Fit cet idiot surpris

\- On a tracé le portable de Kate, répondis-je fier de moi en me retournant pour voir sa réaction

Nos regards entrèrent en contact et elle me sourit puis se pencha pour venir m'embrasser chastement :

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle

\- De? Fis-je surpris de sa réaction

\- D'être venu nous chercher, murmura-t-elle épuisée

\- Always, souriais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Elle me sourit puis se repositionna sur sa banquette arrière et c'est tout fier que je scrutais Sorenson.

\- Tu penses qu'il a roulé combien de temps? demanda Sorenson à Jordan pour éviter mon regard

\- On ne doit pas être loin, selon la scientifique et leur calcul on devrait arriver dans la zone.

\- Et si jamais, on s'était planté, osa-t-il demander

\- On rentre, répondit Jordan

\- Non, attends, lança Kate

\- On rentrera Kate, on est tous épuisé et dans le noir… on ne pourra pas les aidés.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, Jordan.

\- Tu ne les abandonnes pas, on est tous avec eux… seulement on n'arrivera à rien dans le noir.

Face à sa déclaration, plus personne ne parlait, nous guettions simplement les traces de pneus avec un espoir de trouver au bout nos amis.

* * *

 **POV SORENSON**

* * *

Voir interagir Kate et Castle me mettait mal à l'aise et en même temps j'étais jaloux. J'avais passé deux mois avec elle après son départ de New-York. Je connaissais son passé, son vécu. Et je savais également qu'elle suivait une thérapie pour s'en sortir.

« Les premiers mois avaient été très difficile pour elle, Kate refusait qu'on la touche, qu'on la frôle. Un bonjour était même compliqué et puis tout doucement elle s'est ouverte au monde, aux autres. Au bout de 10 mois de thérapie, elle acceptait le toucher des autres, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là, que nous nous étions rapprochés, après quelques soirées entre amis, un soir j'avais osé, je l'avais embrassé.

À mon geste, elle s'était reculée et m'avait repoussé violemment :

\- Non

\- Je… je suis désolé, balbutiais-je

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de relation Will et je…

\- Je comprends, je suis désolé, la coupais-je

\- Excuse-moi

\- C'est pas grave, la rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Les jours étaient ensuite passés, on s'était peu vu du fait de ses déplacements dans le pays, mais à son retour quelque chose avait changé… et elle m'avait embrassé… un baiser chaste mais un baiser, elle m'avait chuchoté entre les lèvres:

\- C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment

\- Ça me va, avais-je souris

Après quelques semaines de relations, nous arrivions à nous embrasser et à nous prendre dans les bras mais je n'étais pas autorisé à toucher sa peau si délicate et si tentante. »

Les voir tous les deux si proches, si amoureux me donnait un goût amer et me rappela notre dernier souvenir à tous les deux avant qu'elle ne reparte pour New-York :

« - Tu attaques à quelle heure, demain? Demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras sur le canapé

\- Pas avant 8 heures, répondit-elle alors que je lui volais un baiser

\- Hum, la grasse mat' alors, souriais-je entre ses lèvres

\- On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Je peux dormir ici, ce soir? Ajoutais-je alors que je m'appliquais à lui embrasser la clavicule tout en lui caressant le dos

-Will, stop arrête, me repoussa-t-elle

\- Quoi?

\- Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle en se levant

\- Kate… ça va faire deux mois qu'on sort ensemble, tentais-je

\- Et alors?

\- En deux mois, je n'ai pas pu une seule fois t'embrasser langoureusement, je n'ai pas pu te toucher en dessous de tes vêtements, on a jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dormi ensemble.

\- Will, je ne peux pas

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas! M'emportais-je

\- Je…

\- Je ne te demande pas du sexe, juste… j'ai l'impression d'avoir 12 ans, soufflais-je dépité

\- On devrait arrêter là, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras

\- Pardon?

\- Je ne suis pas prête pour avoir des relations sexuelles, je ne suis pas prête à dormir avec un autre homme, je ne suis pas prête à t'embrasser comme tu le souhaites et encore moins à me laisser tripoter… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, on devrait arrêter là.

\- Je t'aime et je suis sûr qu'on peut y...

\- Dans trois jours, je repars pour New-York aider Lanie avec le mariage ensuite il y a le procès… je n'aurais pas de temps pour toi alors...

\- Kate! Ne m'éloigne pas, écoute, tentais-je en lui prenant la main, on devrait essayer d'en parler

\- De parler? fit-elle surprise

\- De tes craintes? De quoi as-tu peur?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle en relâchant ma prise

\- Que t'as fait Abbott, insistais-je

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le regard qu'elle me lança à la fin de ma phrase, elle me regardait comme si j'étais un étranger.

\- Vas-t'en

\- Kate, je…

\- J'ai dit, VAS T'EN, cria-t-elle.

Ce fut le dernier souvenir que j'avais d'elle à DC. »

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. En l'espace d'à peine deux mois, elle était rentrée, s'était mise avec Castle et maintenant flirtait délibérément avec lui, j'étais certain au plus profond de moi qu'elle lui parlait de ses craintes, j'étais certain qu'ils formaient un vrai couple… et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envier et de me poser sans arrêt la même question :

Qu'avait-il de plus que moi?

* * *

 _ **Alors?**_


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

La piste n'avait rien donné, les traces de pneus menaient à un hangar où un agriculteur travaillait. Après un interrogatoire de sa part, il nous avait certifié n'avoir vu aucun camion de livraison près de sa propriété. C'est complètement abattu par la nouvelle que nous étions rentrés au commissariat.

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus quand Lanie nous vit arriver seuls. Elle recula d'un pas comme pour mieux accuser le choc et s'effondra dans les bras de Jenny.

Jordan, Hunt et Sorenson partirent dans la salle de débriefing pour faire un point sur la situation et pour trouver une solution. Castle était parti voir le capitaine pour lui suggérer de laisser négocier l'accord avec le procureur par le maire.

Me rapprochant de mes amis, je vis qu'Alexis se tenait dans le coin de la salle de pause, les bras croisés et elle pleurait silencieusement.

\- Hey, toi, fis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras alors que nous entendions les pleurs de Lanie et de Jenny

\- Hey, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, m'avoua-t-elle en me serrant plus fort contre elle

\- On est des durs avec ton père, dis-je

\- Ouais et bien, si vous pouviez être comme tous les parents et arrêter de vous mettre dans le viseur d'un détraqué ce serait sympa pour moi, dit-elle d'une traite alors que j'étais sur le coup de sa révélation.

Des parents? Elle avait dit des parents ? Et non pas, papa et toi? La serrant plus fort contre moi, un sentiment d'amour m'envahit, Alexis m'avait réellement intégrée dans sa famille.

\- Kate, tu m'étouffes, chuchota-t-elle

\- Désolée, souriais-je en lui caressant les cheveux, tu m'as manqué, avouais-je

\- Toi aussi.

\- Le vol s'est bien passé?

\- À part le fait que je ne savait pas où vous étiez, le reste ça allait, me taquina-t-elle

\- Alors tu es venue seule ou accompagnée? Demandais-je

\- Seule… je suis partie sans aucune explication au milieu de la nuit, m'expliqua-t-elle

\- Tu lui as parlé depuis?

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message

\- Alexis , tu devrais lui parler

\- Je sais , c'est juste que je voulais vous voir avant

\- Appelle-le , souriais-je en lui caressant le bras

\- Ok, vous ne partez pas sans moi, hein? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Non, souriais-je

Je regardais Alexis partir en dehors de l'enceinte du commissariat certainement pour avoir une conversation plus privée. Me retournant, je vis que Lanie et Jenny étaient assises toutes les deux côte à côte dans le sofa, m'agenouillant en face d'elles :

\- On va les retrouver, les réconfortais-je

\- Vous n'avez aucune piste, siffla Lanie épuisée

\- Non mais il nous reste encore… 35 heures, tentais-je

\- Il est 20 heures, ils vont passer la nuit enterrés, les recherches ne pourront reprendre que demain matin pas avant 7 heures, rétorqua Lanie

\- Ils auront perdu 11 heures pour rien, rajouta Jenny en pleurs.

\- Jenny, je t'assure que nous faisons tout notre possible

\- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle en sanglot

\- Pardon?

\- Je suis enceinte… je ne peux pas mettre ce bébé au monde sans son père, Kate, m'avoua-t-elle. Kévin n'est même pas au courant, ajouta-t-elle alors que nous étions Lanie et moi sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Un bébé… Ryan allait être père et il ne le savait même pas… quant à Lanie, elle devrait être mariée en ce moment et non pleurer son fiancé… je me sentais totalement dépassée par les évènements.

\- Je….Mon dieu, je suis désolé, lâchais-je en essuyant une larme

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, me dit Lanie

\- Et on est soulagé que Castle et toi alliez bien, continua Jenny en me prenant la main

\- Comment c'était dedans ? ne nous ment pas Honey.

\- C'était…Castelien, dis-je pro égayer un peu mes amis

\- Castlelien? respirent-elles en coeur

\- Hum, il avait apporté une veste de magicien avait des choses, avouais-je et on a jouer à action-vérité.

\- On vous a déterré trop tôt! sourit Lanie

\- Si tu savais, soufflais-je

\- Kate, m'appela Jordan qui entrait dans la salle

\- Oui? Me retournais-je

\- Je peux te voir?

\- J'arrive, répondis-je en partant dans sa direction.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Monsieur Castle, le procureur refuse de donner l'immunité à un psychopathe même s'il l'en va de la vie de deux policiers

\- Laissez-moi en parler au maire, insistais-je

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, reprit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Pardon? Dis-je en reculant d'un pas comme si elle m'avait donné un coup

\- Mr Castle, ne vous méprenez pas sur mes attentions, je souhaite plus que tout sauver mes lieutenants mais au prix de qui? Si Ben Cameron sort libre de ce commissariat, il pourra continuer de perpétrer d'autres meurtres.

-Je sais mais…

\- Une vie de flic ne vaut pas plus que celle d'un civil, me coupa-t-elle pour me faire entendre raison.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, nous nous jaugions du regard… Je comprenais ses dires mais on parlait de la vie des Bros. J'étais impuissant et sans argument face au capitaine.

\- Il nous reste encore 35 heures, ajouta-t-elle confiante

\- Techniquement, ils ne leur restent que 24 heures, les recherches s'arrêtent pendant 11 heures. Et on n'a aucune piste, soufflais-je excédé par la situation

\- Oui mais notre meilleur atout est revenu, reprit-elle

\- Jordan est là depuis le début, lui rétorquais-je

\- Je parlais de vous et Beckett… Mr Castle

\- Oh, fis-je surpris que Gates me fasse un compliment

\- Je ne vous le dis que très rarement mais…

\- Vous voulez dire jamais, la taquinais-je

\- Mais, reprit-elle autoritairement, quand vous travaillez ensemble, tous les deux, vous êtes… magiques et nous avons besoin d'un de vos tours de passe-passe, pour nous sortir de là.

\- J'ai plus ma veste, soufflais-je

\- Pardon?

\- Très bien même si je ne sais pas quelle carte il nous reste à abattre, soupirais-je en sortant du bureau.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

À l'abri des regards indiscrets, j'avais éloigné Kate pour lui parler en tête à tête :

\- L'accord d'immunité a été refusé, l'informais-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise complètement abattue

\- Jenny est enceinte, murmura-t-elle la tête entre les mains

\- Il nous faut une autre porte de sortie, continuais-je

\- Laquelle? Tu as interrogé Cameron, ça n'a rien donné, on n'a plus qu'à attendre et prier de les retrouver demain, soupira-t-elle

\- Kate, reprends-toi, j'ai besoin de toi

\- Je… suis épuisée, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête en larmes, et je suis dépassée ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Kate, je...

\- Jenny est enceinte! Lanie devrait être mariée au lieu de pleurer son fiancé! Et Castle…, murmura-t-elle à la fin en essuyant ses larmes

\- Quoi Castle? Fis-je surprise

\- On a partagé de jolis moments ensemble sous terre mais… il m'a repoussé, se confit-elle en essuyant d'autres larmes

\- Il t'a repoussée? Répétais-je

\- On était en pleine… enfin, tu vois, dit-elle gênée, et j'étais prête, enfin, je pense.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour et il a dit…, chuchota-t-elle presque honteuse

\- Il a dit quoi?

\- Non…, il m'a dit non, sanglota-t-elle. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure! S'énerva-t-elle

\- Tu es à bout, lui répondis-je, tu n'as pas dormis depuis plus de 24 heures, tu es restée enfermée dans un tombeau pendant des heures pensant mourir et en sortant tu es de nouveau sur l'enquête... tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- J'ai besoin que cet enfer se termine, rétorqua-t-elle

\- Pour ce qui est de Castle, je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison, vous devriez en parler tous les deux

\- Ouais

\- Et pendant que tu y es , parle-lui de Sorenson et toi, insistais-je alors qu'elle blêmit devant moi. Quoi? Fis-je surprise alors qu'elle fixait un point derrière moi.

Me retournant, je découvrais Castle qui la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère, il s'avança doucement de nous et dit d'un ton neutre :

\- Gates ne veut pas faire intervenir le maire, elle pense qu'à nous trois on arrivera à les sortir de là.

Durant toute sa tirade, il n'avait pas quitté Kate des yeux. Elle était comme tétanisée sur place. Sentant que la situation allait tourner à l'orage, je pris congé en prétextant devoir appeler Lily pour son histoire de nuit.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je n'avais entendu que la fin de la conversation, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leurs confidences, je pensais qu'elle parlait de l'enquête et je voulais leur faire part du choix de Gates. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise en entendant Jordan l'implorer de me dire la vérité sur Sorenson.

Alors j'avais raison… ils avaient eu une aventure à DC. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était comment elle avait pu avoir une histoire avec un homme alors qu'au début elle refusait que je la voie nus, que je dorme avec elle.

Je me sentais trahi par la femme que j'aimais car seules deux solutions se révélaient être la bonne pour moi :

soit elle m'avait menti tout ce temps sur ses peurs, ses craintes car il était clair qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec Mr FBI

soit c'était avec moi qu'elle avait un problème. Dans les deux cas, elle m'avait menti ouvertement, tous ce temps, même dans la capsule.

Ne souhaitant pas créer d'esclandre en plein commissariat, je lui murmurais sur un ton froid et distant :

\- Finalement ton appartement te servira

\- Rick, je …

\- Laisse tomber, comme tu me l'as dit plutôt aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, Espo et Ryan comptent sur nous.

\- Castle, laisse-moi t'expliquer, m'implorait-elle en larmes

\- On a du boulot, Beckett, sifflais-je en me retournant pour partir

J'avais délibérément utiliser son nom pour lui signifier que je voulais prendre mes distances. Je devais prendre énormément sur moi pour ne pas crier et lui demander des explications sur ses agissements , ses mensonges avec moi depuis deux mois. Avant de pouvoir partir, je vis Alexis venir dans ma direction:

\- Il y a un problème? demanda-t-elle devant mon visage fermé

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Pourquoi Kate pleure? Insista-t-elle. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ryan et Espo.

\- Non, nous avons juste un désaccord, soufflais-je alors que j'entendais Kate arriver derrière moi

\- Tu vas bien? demanda Alexis à Kate

\- Oui, tout va bien, je suis juste fatiguée, répondit-elle dans un faux sourire en essuyant ses larmes. Cette journée est très longue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? fit Alexis dont je sentais l'angoisse monter

\- Rien, mon ange, tentais-je

\- Kate ne pleure jamais…, répliqua-t-elle. C'est de ma faute ? demanda-t-elle à Kate

\- Non, non, dit-elle précipitamment

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute Pumpkin? Demandais-je désormais suspicieux alors que Kate se décomposait devant moi

\- Je ne sais pas, me mentit ma fille

\- Que me cachez-vous, sifflais-je énervé les poings serrés

Ma fille regardait Kate en la suppliant de l'aider du regard. Kate, elle n'osait plus bouger ou même respirer. Me retournant face à elle, je lui dis :

\- Je t'écoute

-….

\- Kate !

\- Rick, on devrait rentrer au loft pour parler, tenta-t-elle

\- Kate, soit tu me parles maintenant soit c'est fini, m'emportais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Que me cachait-elle au sujet de ma fille, que savait-elle que j'ignorais. Elle se tenait toujours aussi muette en face de moi.

\- C'est ma faute, Kate n'a rien fait, intervient ma fille. J'avais juste besoin d'une oreille pour m'écouter

\- Et moi? M'indignais-je

\- J'avais besoin d'une présence féminine, murmura-t-elle

\- Une présence féminine? pourquoi?

-…

\- Alexis, tout va bien ? M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien maintenant.

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui intimais silencieusement de me révéler son secret. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. J'avais bien enregistré ces paroles, Kate l'avait aidé et écouté mais sur quoi?

\- C'est au sujet de Samuel, dit-elle

\- Samuel? Ton petit-ami?

\- On pourrait en parler au loft, s'il te plaît

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu risques de crier sur moi, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi? M'inquiétais-je

\- Castle, tenta Kate, tu devrais rentrer avec Alexis

\- Tu permets, je parle à ma fille!

\- Papa! s'emporta Alexis

\- Alexis , attend moi devant l'ascenseur

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous? demanda ma fille apeuré à Kate

Cette dernière me fixa me demandant mon accord, ce qu'elle n'eut pas.

\- Non, je vais travailler encore un peu, dit-elle hésitante

\- Je…..Ok, capitula Pumpkin devant l détresse de Kate

\- Chérie, attends-moi vers l'ascenseur, j'arrive, lui répétais-je plus posément

\- On se voit demain? murmura Alexis à Kate pendant qu'elle l'étreignait

\- Je t'appelle d'accord, chuchota Kate la voix tremblante en me regardant

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Alexis en partant

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, murmura Kate

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment cette journée avait-elle pu prendre d'aussi grandes proportions. La phrase de Rick n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans ma tête : « Finalement ton appartement te servira », et dans très peu de temps il découvrira que je lui avais menti au sujet de sa fille, que j'étais au courant. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait devant moi.

Alexis était partie et j'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait mes adieux. Castle me toisait sans rien dire.

\- Tu vas revenir? Demandais-je peu sûre de moi

\- Je ramène Alexis et je reviens après lui avoir parlé. Tu devrais rejoindre ton apollon, me dit-il amèrement

\- Castle, entre Will et moi…

\- Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça! S'exclama-t-il en chuchotant. Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as menti! Tout ce temps même à ton retour… tu m'avais certifié n'avoir aucune liaison à DC.

-Castle, je

-tu m'as fait culpabiliser avec Jess et…

\- Vas-y dis-le, dis-je énervée par le fil de la discussion

\- Et j'ai rompu

Sa phrase me brisait le cœur, il regrettait. Il avait rompu avec elle pour être avec moi. Il n'avait pas tort, à l'époque je lui avais certifié n'avoir eu aucun homme dans ma vie et de l'avoir pleuré chaque jour, mais d'une certaine façon c'était vrai, je l'avais pleuré chaque soir et Will et moi, ce n'était juste qu'un flirt d'adolescent au final. Mais le fait qu'il regrette remettait en cause toute notre relation.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte, continua-t-il, je… je pensais juste que tu étais sincère avec moi.

\- Je le suis, pleurais-je. Je t'aime.

\- Pourquoi ça doit être toujours si difficile entre nous, soupira-t-il, je vais rejoindre Alexis et discuter avec elle. Je reviendrais ensuite pour vous aider à retrouver les bros et après j'aimerais que pour une fois dans cette relation tu sois sincère avec moi, siffla-t-il avant de partir

Je l'avais blessé sans même le vouloir. Rick n'avait plus confiance en moi. M'écroulant sur le siège, j'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête. Quand il allait découvrir le secret d'Alexis, il ne chercherait même pas à discuter. Je l'avais perdu… j'avais perdu Castle par mes mensonges. Totalement désespérée, je ne vis pas Gates s'assoir près de moi

\- Dure journée, dit-elle

\- Hum, fis-je en essayant de faire bonne figure alors que j'avais une énorme boule dans l'estomac.

\- Kate, il faut vous reposer

\- Non, soupirais-je

\- Alors ressaisissez-vous

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise

Elle se leva et me scruta de la tête au pied :

\- Vous êtes le lieutenant Kate Beckett, vos hommes sont enterrés sous terre et vous baissez les bras, dit-elle comme un constat

\- Je ne baisse pas les bras, m'indignais-je devant son audace

\- Ah bon? Et que faites-vous pour les détectives Ryan et Esposito ? Vous pleurez sur une chaise.

\- J'ai besoin d'un moment pour moi, m'énervais-je

\- Vous savez ce qui fait de vous un grand lieutenant Kate? dit-elle plus gentiment

\- Non, répliquais-je

\- Souvent quand les gens se retrouvent face à un mur, ils laissent tomber… pas vous, vous, vous continuez, vous ne voulez pas renoncer, c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes extraordinaire, m'avoua-t-elle sincère, si vous êtes encore là ce soir, c'est pour vous battre, alors battez-vous Kate… vous pouvez le faire parce que malgré toutes vos enquêtes difficiles vous avez toujours réussi, car vous ne franchissez pas la ligne, vous vous mettez dessus, termina-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour

Je ne franchis pas la ligne, je me mets dessus, pensais-je. Le discours du capitaine me sortie de ma léthargie et m'avait beaucoup touché. Me levant d'un bond, décidée, je franchis la porte de la salle de débriefing pour déclarer :

\- Je veux parler à Ben Cameron

\- Kate, le fait qu'il te croit sous terre est notre seul atout pour le moment, me fit Will

\- Je veux parler à Cameron, seule à seul, réitérais-je

\- Que veux-tu faire? me dit Jordan

\- Sortir le lion de sa cage, dis-je d'une voix déterminée et enragée.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Assis côte à côte au loft, j'attendais patiemment que ma fille s'ouvre à moi. J'avais l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, j'avais demandé à Kate de parler à Pumpkin car je la croyais enceinte, il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu, un gars l'a faisait chanter. Mais c'est grâce à cette histoire que Kate et moi étions devenus un « nous » et j'avais la désagréable sensation que ce serait à cause du secret d'Alexis et Kate, que ce « nous » n'existerait plus.

\- Papa, avant que tu t'énerves, il faut savoir que Kate m'a crié dessus, tenta-t-elle

\- Alexis parle-moi

\- Il s'appelle Samuel Evans, je l'ai rencontré à une fête où nous étions pas mal éméchés, dit-elle hésitante, une chose enterrant une autre on a… enfin tu vois.

\- Hum, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils mais en étant soulagé.

C'était ça son grand secret ! Elle avait couché avec un type à une soirée ! À son âge, j'avais fait bien pire ! Et en plus c'était son petit-ami, je ne voyais vraiment pas le problème.

\- Enfin bon, continua-t-elle, le lendemain je suis partie comme une voleuse pour me préparer pour mes cours. En rangeant mes notes, j'ai découvert que j'avais changé de professeur en cours d'année, murmura-t-elle la tête baissée

\- Et…

\- Mon professeur de droit s'appelle… Samuel… Evans, chuchota-t-elle maintenant

\- Tu… tu…, bégayais-je essayant de retrouver mes esprits

\- Mais je ne le savais pas sur le moment! Se défendit-elle

\- Tu as couché avec ton professeur ! Criais-je en me relevant

\- Oui

\- ET TU CONTINUES! Hurlais-je cette-fois-ci

\- Je suis amoureuse, lâcha-t-elle

\- Tu… Tu… NON MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !

\- Papa!

\- Tu risques le renvoi ! M'exclamais-je nauséeux

\- On fait attention

\- Il a quel âge cet imposteur?

\- Je l'aime papa

\- Quel âge Alexis!

\- 25 ans, souffla-t-elle

\- 25 ans, m'étranglais-je… et Kate était au courant? M'indignais-je cette fois en me laissant choir sur le canapé

\- Elle a essayé de m'en dissuader, m'a suppliée de t'en parler

\- Mais elle n'a rien fait ! Contrais-je fou de rage, tu risques le renvoi, elle le sait, c'est elle l'adulte! criais-je en m'agitant dans tous les sens

\- Elle n'y est pour rien, je suis une adulte ! La défendit-elle

\- Une adulte qui couche avec son professeur, sifflais-je excédé en me relevant

\- Tu n'as pas le droit,tu es injuste! tu es loin d'être tout blanc tout rose

\- C'est supposer dire quoi?

\- Je suis seulement tombée amoureuse, toi, tu t'es baladé à poil sur un cheval, tu as signé des dizaines de poitrines, divorcé deux fois, et tu t'es noyé dans l'alcool après le départ de Kate... Alors pour un adulte, j'ai vu mieux, s'offusqua-t-elle.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, je fis demi-tour pour prendre ma veste, j'avais l'impression que Kate et Alexis étaient devenus subitement de parfaite étrangère.

\- Où vas-tu?

\- Prendre l'air ! Hurlais-je en sortant comme une furie du loft.

* * *

 _ **Allez j'attend vos commentaires...pour pouvoir orienter la suite ...que voyez vous ? et ne me dîtes pas tout de suite une réconciliation dès le prochain chapitre lol.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Ben Cameron se trouvait assis en face de moi derrière la vitre teinté. À mes côtés, se trouvaient Jordan, Will et Hunt.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder? me demanda Jordan

\- Je veux le sonder et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements

\- Kate, c'est un psychopathe de stade 3, tu ne l'intimideras pas avec des menaces en l'air

\- Je sais, répondis-je déterminée en le fixant derrière la vitre. Je veux que vous me laissiez seule avec lui, ajoutais-je

\- Kate, que comptes-tu faire? S'inquiéta Jordan

Fixant toujours ma cible, je me demandais comment le faire flancher sans perdre mon intégrité. J'allais devoir remporter ce duel face à Cameron car il y avait en jeu la vie des gars. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était 21h30. Espo et Ryan étaient enterrés depuis 14 h30, j'arrivais à imaginer leur angoisse.

\- Kate? Réitéra Jordan

Je me retournais pour regarder l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon amie, Sorenson et Hunt n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

\- J'ai tout perdu aujourd'hui Jordan, commençais-je pour lui expliquer ma démarche, Castle et moi c'est fini.

\- Kate, tenta-t-elle

\- Mes amis, mes meilleurs amis sont sous terre et attendent qu'on les aide, et je vais les aider.

\- Tu les aides déjà énormément

\- Je veux que vous sortiez pendant mon interrogatoire, je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça, insistais-je

\- On parle de ta carrière là, de ton avenir! lança Will pour me faire face

\- Écoutez-moi bien tous les trois, nous n'avons aucune piste, rien, nada! notre seule chance se trouve ici, derrière cette vitre, dis-je en montrant du doigt Ben Cameron. Je vais rentrer et le titiller un peu.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! reprit Will

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, lui indiquais-je, maintenant je souhaiterais que vous sortiez de cette pièce et que vous m'attendiez à l'extérieur!

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Will! Sors! M'énervais-je devant son insistance

\- Agent Sorenson, Agent Hunt, fit la voix de Jordan, je vous demande de sortir.

\- C'est une blague? S'offusqua Will

\- C'est un ordre, répliqua sévèrement Shaw.

Tous deux la regardèrent comme une extra-terrestre puis me dévisagèrent en sortant de la salle.

\- Tu fais une erreur Kate, lança Will en partant

Jordan se positionna devant moi, et me dit plus posément :

\- Will a raison, tu risques ta plaque et c'est une erreur

\- Je m'en fou, soufflais-je

\- Kate, Castle va revenir

\- Il m'a quitté Jordan ! M'emportais-je, et au-delà de ça, je le fais pour Kévin et Javier.

\- Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

\- Pousser la limite

\- Quelle limite? dit-elle surprise

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais, tentais-je devant son désaccord

\- …

\- Jordan, fais-moi confiance, insistais-je

\- Ok, comme tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle devant ma ténacité

\- Tu devrais sortir

\- Non, je reste, je vais étudier son comportement, nous ne serons pas trop de deux profilers

\- Jordan, si je dépasse la limite et que tu es là, tu risques aussi ta carrière, confiais-je

\- Ouais et ben moi, ça réglera mon problème de garde au sujet de Lily, sourit-elle pour détourner la conversation

\- Je…

\- Toutes les deux, sinon rien, répliqua-t-elle

\- Ok, abdiquais-je en sortant de cette salle pour me rendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Comment avait-elle osé me cacher ce pan de vie de ma fille, MA fille ! J'étais fou de rage contre Kate, fou de rage contre Alexis. Comment avait-elle pu poursuivre cette relation en connaissant son identité. Un professeur ! Laisser ma fille partir à l'autre bout du pays avait été la plus mauvaise décision de ma part. Alexis était encore trop immature pour tout ceci. J'étais totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort par contre, quant à toutes les bêtises que j'avais pu faire, je me rendais compte que je n'avais certainement pas donner le bon exemple à ma fille sur ce qu'était le terme responsabilité. Je me sentais lamentable dans mon rôle de parent.

Errant épuisé dans les rues New-York, je ne savais plus où aller… rentrer chez moi et discuter avec Alexis, non je m'en sentais pas le courage,… Retourner au poste pour aider l'équipe à retrouver les Bros était certainement la meilleure solution mais me retrouver dans la même pièce que Sorenson ou Kate m'était insupportable, j'étais tellement déçu de sa part. Elle m'avait menti, et le fait qu'elle ait pu avoir une relation avec lui, me restait en travers de la gorge.

Je ne comprenais plus rien… lors de ses crises de panique, elle avait l'air si… terrorisée. Comment avait-elle fait à DC avec Sorenson?

C'était surement moi le problème, peut-être qu'inconsciemment je lui rappelais Abbott et son enfer. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, nous avoir fait débuter cette thérapie et surtout pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Elle m'avait certifié qu'elle n'avait plus eu de rapport sexuel, qu'elle n'avait jamais plus dormi avec un autre homme. Où voulait-elle en venir avec tous ces mensonges.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retrouvais devant le commissariat, fixant ses murs qui autrefois me donnait qu'une envie: y retrouver Beckett, là devant cette bâtisse, je ne ressentais que de douleur et peine. Une boule d'angoisse me saisit l'estomac à ce constat… étais-ce fini? Avions-nous vécu toute l'histoire?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis la voix de Hunt qui parlait à Sorenson en sortant du commissariat, me rapprochant, j'écoutais leur conversation:

\- On aurait dû l'arrêter, elle va perdre sa plaque, siffla Colin

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, temporisa cet idiot

\- Sorenson, elle va franchir la ligne avec Cameron…

\- Tu l'as entendue, elle veut se débrouiller seule. Quand elle est dans cet état, rien ne l'arrête, crois-moi

\- L'interroger n'est pas la solution

\- Hunt, tu ne connais pas Kate comme moi, répondit Will confiant

M'éloignant d'eux, je refaisais la dernière phrase de ce crétin: « tu ne connais pas Kate comme moi ». Mais bon dieu, à quel point la connaissait-elle.A quel point , m'avait-elle mentit? Entrant dans le preccint plus énervé que jamais, je partais en à la recherche de Jordan pour donner un coup de main.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Debout devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, je prenais le temps de mesurer l'ampleur de la situation. De mon entretien avec Cameron devait absolument découler la libération des gars. La rage qui m'habitait était en train de me consumer, j'étais littéralement prête à franchir la ligne… si ça permettait à mes amis de vivre. Cette douleur, cette rage ne m'avait plus habitée depuis de nombreuses années, depuis le décès de ma mère. Faisant le vide dans ma tête, j'empoignais la poignée, je rentrais déterminée dans la salle. Les yeux de Ben Cameron stupéfaits sur moi valaient tous les millions du monde, il était totalement interdit. Prenant confiance en moi, je le toisais.

\- Ben Cameron… Vous vous souvenez moi, dis-je en m'asseyant

\- Lieutenant Beckett, répondit-il en se reprenant rapidement. Comment allez-vous? Sourit-il

\- Plutôt bien, rétorquais-je, et vous?

\- Je suis en pleine forme, merci, me nargua-t-il. La capsule était assez confortable?

\- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir enterré vivant un agent de police et un civil vivants?

\- Oh oui, je confesse tous mes pêchés, s'amusa-t-il

\- Alors Cameron, dis-je pour reprendre l'ascendant sur la conversation, quel idiot vous avez été, soufflais-je en lisant son dossier.

\- Idiot?

\- Hum, Hum, continuais-je pour l'énerver. Se rendre n'a pas été l'idée la plus lumineuse que vous avez eue, ajoutais-je

\- Comment vont les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan ? Ils vont bientôt commencer à suffoquer, rit-il

\- C'est vous qui allez bientôt suffoquer Cameron si vous ne me dîtes pas tout de suite où les trouver, le toisais-je

Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil puis se pencha en face de moi pour me murmurer :

\- Et si je refuse?

À sa phrase, je mis mon pied droit sur les chaînes au sol qui maintenaient ses poignets et appuya tellement fort que je lui coinçais les doigts devant moi. Attrapant le pouce, je le mis tout doucement en flexion :

\- J'ai dit où sont-ils? Susurrais-je énervée

\- C'est tout ce dont la grande Kate Beckett est capable, se moqua-t-il

\- Vous allez finir à Ricker's, Cameron, le menaçais-je sans lâcher son doigt

\- J'y retrouverais votre meilleur ami…

\- Vous lui passerez le bonjour, dis-je sans broncher à sa remarque

\- De toute manière, vous allez me donner l'immunité, affirma-t-il sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça fait lieutenant de savoir que j'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Détrompez-vous, vous êtes loin d'avoir gagné, susurrais-je haineuse. Notre capitaine estime que la vie de deux flics n'est pas plus importante que celle de deux civils, pestais-je

\- Ils mourront alors de suffocation, constat-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en haussant les épaules

\- Vous voulez jouer ? Demandais-je

\- La partie est déjà terminée… lieutenant, rit-il

\- Détrompez-vous, soufflais-je folle de rage en fléchissant tellement son doigt qu'il hurla de douleur

\- AAAHHHH, ARRETEZ, AAAAH

\- Où sont mes amis ! Déclarais-je en continuant mon action

\- ARRETEZ, suppliait-il, vous allez me péter le doigt, souffla-t-il alors que j'entendais son pouce craquer sous mes mains

\- Et il en restera neuf à briser ensuite, le menaçais-je en le surplombant, où sont mes amis!

\- Je veux mon avocat, répliqua-t-il

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui souriais avant de faire craquer son doigt si fort qu'il cria :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit!

\- J'ai tous les droits!

Relâchant sa main, je constatais que je lui avais cassé le doigt, il gémissait dans son coin, faisant les cent pas, je me retournais devant le miroir sans teint pour chercher la faille qu'il me manquait. Un psychopathe de type 3, comment le faire avouer. Réfléchissant à toute allure, je sortis de mes pensées par sa voix.

\- Je vais porter plainte contre vous, siffla-t-il, pour violence policière!

Me retournant brusquement à ses mots, je m'avançais vers lui, et, poussais si violemment la table qu'il tomba à même le sol la tête à l'arrière attachée à sa chaise:

\- Mais il vous manque une case!

Le surplombant, je sortis mon arme et positionnais le canon sur son front :

\- On est deux alors ici! Rétorquais-je. Je vais comptez jusqu'à trois Cameron, le menaçais-je folle de rage, et si vous ne me répondez pas, je jure de vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux!

\- Kate! s'écria Jordan en rentrant dans la salle. Pose ton arme

\- UN ! Criais-je en ne regardant que ma cible et en ne pensant qu'à Espo et Ryan

\- Aidez-moi, criait Cameron

\- DEUX !

\- Kate, pose cette arme! s'exclama Jordan en sortant la sienne

\- Cameron, je ne me répéterais pas ! Criais-je, Où sont mes amis ?

\- ….

\- TROIS! Criais-je en déverrouillant la sécurité

\- Beckett ! s'écria la voix de Castle derrière moi

\- Près des tournesols, près des tournesols, pleurait Cameron

\- Kate, pose ton arme, réitéra Jordan

Me reculant, je lâchais mon arme alors que mes mains tremblaient… Le suspect était au sol, menotté et m'implorait de le laisser. Que m'était-il arrivé? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Me tournant complètement vidée, je vis que Jordan me regardait toujours l'arme en poing et Castle… Castle… je n'osais pas le regarder. C'est la voix de Gates qui me ramena à l'ordre:

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? dit-elle en entrant

\- …

\- Lieutenant Beckett?

-…

\- Beckett? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant mon mutisme

\- Cameron l'a attaquée en voulant l'étrangler, commença Rick, elle s'est défendue et l'a mis à terre, ajouta-t-il hésitant

\- Pourquoi avez-vous votre arme Agent Shaw? Se méfie-t-elle en la scrutant

\- Je… je… voulais intervenir rapidement en cas de soucis.

Gates nous regardait à tour de rôle ne semblant pas croire à cette version des faits:

\- Elle m'a agressé! cria Cameron, elle… elle… a voulu me faire sauter la cervelle!

\- Agent Shaw? demanda Gates

\- Oui?

\- Que s'est-il passé? Insista-t-elle

\- Castle vous l'a dit, me couvrit-elle

\- Très bien, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, avez-vous terminé avec le suspect? reprit-elle la voix pleine de mépris pour cet homme

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Pouvez-vous le ramenez en cellule… Beckett?

\- …

\- Kate! S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'étais toujours sous le choc de mes actes

\- Oui, tremblais-je

\- Allez prendre l'air, souffla-t-elle en me toisant du regard et en repartant de la salle pour répondre à son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

\- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, soupira Jordan

\- Je… je, bégayais-je

\- Jusqu'où étais-tu prête à aller? demanda-t-elle

Sa question me fit déglutir car je n'étais pas certaine de ma réponse, relevant les yeux j rencontrais le regard de Rick qui était tout aussi choqué que Jordan. Rabaissant la tête honteuse, je l'entendis m'interpeller.

\- Viens, Gates a raison, tu as besoin d'air frais.

L'écoutant, je quittais la salle d'interrogation complètement stupéfaite de ma réaction. Rick marchait à côté de moi sans rien dire, évitant au maximum mon regard ou mon toucher. Passant devant la salle informatique, il s'arrêta net pour interpeller Tory :

\- Tory?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en relevant la tête de l'ordinateur

\- Pourrais-tu nous localiser un champ de tournesol près d'un des deux bois visés, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix posée

\- Je m'en occupe, répliqua-t-elle déjà au boulot.

* * *

 **POV JORDAN**

* * *

La situation avait totalement déparé, je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé mener cet interrogatoire alors qu'elle était si fragile nerveusement et physiquement. Je me demandais jusqu'où elle aurait pu aller. Cameron n'arrêtait pas de geindre et d'hurler qu'il allait porter plainte pour violence policière. Fatiguée, je le bousculais pour le faire entrer dans sa cellule avant de lui lancer :

\- Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Marchant dans les rues jouxtant le commissariat, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever l'image de Kate avec son arme sur Cameron. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là? Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cette journée me dépassait complètement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une inconnue devant moi. Comment avions-nous pu être aussi proche quelques heures plus tôt dans cette capsule et si loin maintenant.

\- Dis quelque chose, murmura-t-elle hésitante les mains dans les poches de son jogging.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soufflais-je

\- Castle, m'implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée

\- Je… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Kate? Pourquoi avoir agi comme ça? Réussis-je à dire

\- Je ne sais pas, pleurait-elle en croisant ses bras. Je… j'ai tellement peur Rick, souffla-t-elle

\- Peur? M'étonnais-je

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour me faire face, son regard était si… triste à ce moment-là que je n'avais qu'une envie: la prendre dans mes bras mais le souvenir de son mensonge me rappela à l'ordre.

\- Est-ce que c'est fini… entre nous? demanda-t-elle brisée

\- Kate, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demandais-je pour éluder la question car je ne connaissais pas encore la réponse

\- Je ne sais pas, je… je voulais juste retrouver les gars… et je pense que cette histoire entre nous, plus la fatigue et le stress, n'arrangent rien à la situation.

\- ….

\- Jenny est enceinte, m'informa-telle, Ryan ne le sait même pas. Ils sont enfermés depuis 15 heures, je… je ne m'en remettrais pas… s'il devait leurs arriver malheur, tenta-t-elle de m'expliquer alors que j'étais toujours sur le choc de son interrogatoire.

-…..

\- Rick?

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait ce côté-là en toi, soufflais-je

\- …Il ressort quand ça touche les personnes que j'aime, me confit-elle en larmes

La scrutant, j'essayais d'assimiler ces paroles, elle semblait si vulnérable, si brisée devant moi.

\- Castle à propose de Sorenson, on n'a …

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, la coupais-je en me mettant une main dans les cheveux

\- On devrait pourtant, je veux dire que…

\- Kate, on va retrouver les gars ensuite j'aimerais bien dormir et on verra après

\- On verra? demanda-t-elle en pleurs

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis à propos de nous, confiais-je

\- Rick, je…

\- J'ai besoin de temps, la coupais-je de nouveau fermement. On devrait y retourner, ajoutais-je en faisant demi-tour et en la laissant derrière moi.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Castle ne m'avait jamais regardé comme … une inconnue. Son regard était si froid et si distant que la balle que j'avais reçue trois ans plutôt avait été moins douloureuse. Le suivant, tête baissée, j'essayais de ne pas penser à cette boule d'angoisse qui me retournait les viscères. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Je l'avais perdu, j'en étais certaine. Sortant de mes songes, par l'arrivée d'un texto, j'essuyais mes larmes pour lire mon message. C'était Alexis.

« Kate, je suis inquiète. Papa est sorti fou de rage, on ne s'est jamais disputé comme ceci. Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Soufflant un bon coup en entrant dans le commissariat, je lui répondais:

« Il est avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Montant dans l'ascenseur, un nouveau message arriva:

« Est-ce que ça va? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous causer de souci. »

« Tout va bien », mentis-je alors que nous arrivions devant le bureau de Tory.

\- Alors? demanda Castle les mains dans les poches.

\- Il n'y a pas de tournesols vers ses bois, nous informa Hunt compatissant

\- Quoi! M'exclamais-je abasourdie

Je pensais avoir été assez convaincante, je pensais avoir fait avancer l'enquête.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit Sorenson en s'avançant vers moi alors que Rick le bouscula en s'avançant pour s'approcher de l'écran

\- Hey, s'offusqua Will

\- Un problème? demanda haineux Castle

\- T'as un souci l'écravillon! S'énerva-t-il

\- Ouais, c'est toi mon souci Sorenson! répliqua Rick

\- Arrêtez! hurla Jordan, on n'est pas ici pour régler vos comptes mais pour retrouver Ryan et Esposito

\- Il n'y a aucun champ autour de ces bois? Demandais-je dépitée pour calmer le jeu

\- Non, répondit Tory

\- Et près du notre? répliqua Castle

\- Pardon? fit Jordan

\- Près de notre bois. Il a très bien pu les enterrer dans le même bois, expliqua-t-il

\- La scientifique est formelle, votre bois est beaucoup trop éloigné

\- Et s'il avait refait le plein? suggéra de nouveau Rick

\- C'est absurde! rétorqua Sorenson

\- Non, Castle a raison, acquiesçais-je, il ne connaissait pas les autres bois, pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de se faire découvrir?

\- Si j'avais été lui, continua-t-il, je les aurais enterrés dans un lieu que je connaissais

\- Un des bois déjà utilisé, ajoutais-je alors que nous nous regardions devant notre joute verbale

\- On sait qu'il a enterré deux couples et … nous,… alors…

\- Tory vérifie les champs de tournesols près des bois de toutes les victimes y compris nous deux, l'informais-je alors qu'elle pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est possible ? demanda Hunt

\- J'ai un champ ! s'exclama Tory souriante en nous montrant le bois où nous avions été enterrés

\- Le champ se trouve à… 3 km de là où nous vous avons déterré, dit Jordan

\- C'est un champ agricole, répliqua Tory

\- On les a retrouvé, souffla soulagé Castle

* * *

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous...J'adore Beckett en mode révoltée!_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**J'ai essayé de suivre tous vos points de vue en y rajoutant ma touche...**_

 **CHAPITRE 35**

* * *

 **POV RYAN**

 _(23 heures soit 16 heures passées dans la capsule)_

* * *

C'est dans un silence pesant que nous nous regardions depuis des heures, nous avions épuisé tous nos sujets de conversations et je dois dire que l'inquiétude de ne plus voir ma femme ou de ne jamais voir mon enfant grandir m'avait quelque peu laissé sans voix.

Les douleurs musculaires aussi nous faisaient gémir, je commençais à attraper des crampes dans les jambes. Regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone qui n'avait plus que six pourcent de batterie, je soufflais d'exaspération. 16 heures que nous étions bloqués comme des sardines, cette fois c'était sûr, on allait finir étouffé dans ce caveau.

* * *

 **POV SORENSON**

* * *

Nous nous dirigions à toute allure en direction de ces champs de tournesols. Il nous avait fallu plus d'une heure pour organiser de nouveau des équipes de recherches et pour récupérer assez de matériel pour éclairer nos recherches. À bord du SUV conduit par Jordan, j'essayais de me calmer. Castle m'avait remonté à bloque. Comment osait-il me bousculer comme ceci ? Ou daigner m'adresser la parole sur ce ton? Je ne lui avais rien fait et qui plus est, c'est moi qui devrais être furax envers lui. Il était avec Kate, il avait la joie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'enlacer; de l'embrasser alors que moi, je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur.

Je dois avouer que la tristesse de Kate avant son interrogatoire m'avait laissé espoir d'un possible « nous ». Si elle était guérie de son traumatisme, j'allais tout tenter pour la reconquérir.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate roulait à une vitesse non autorisée dans tous les états d'Amérique, sa sirène retentissait dans les rues de New-York. Assis sur le siège passager, nous n'avions pas échangé une parole depuis notre départ. C'est machinalement que nous nous étions installés au bord de la crown victoria comme nous le faisions depuis des années. Kate était concentrée sur la route et moi je ruminais seul dans mon coin. Où en étions-nous tous les deux? Il y a peu on parlait d'un avenir ensemble, de bébés et maintenant je ne supportais même pas d'être dans la même voiture qu'elle.

Mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées, et c'est d'un ton las que je répondis:

\- Castle

\- Richard, dieu merci ! fit soulager la voix de ma mère. Où es-tu? Alexis se fait un sang d'encre!

\- Je suis avec Beckett, on a une piste pour déterrer les gars, soupirais-je alors que je voyais que Kate avait froncé les sourcils à l'énoncer de son nom

\- Tu devrais appeler ta fille, me sermonna-t-elle

\- Pour lui dire quoi! M'exclamais-je, tu étais au courant toi aussi? de cette amourette qu'elle entretient avec son professeur, pestais-je de nouveau haineux alors que je voyais que Kate refermait l'emprise de son volant par ses doigts

\- Non, Richard, je viens de l'apprendre, mais Alexis a désormais 21 ans et…

\- Et alors! La coupais-je, dois-je te rappeler qu'il en va de son avenir!

\- À son âge, tu as fait bien pire, je te rappelle ! me reprit-elle, entre l'alcool, les filles et les sorties.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, pour ne rien dire, rétorquais-je

\- Je prends un vol dans quatre heures, je serais sur New-York demain dans la soirée

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de...

\- Je rentre demain et pendant ce temps, relativise un peu

\- Tu rigoles, là? M'indignais-je

\- Dois-je te rappeler, qu'il y a un peine quelques heures tu étais six pieds sous terre? Voir ta fille amoureuse, il y a pire mon fils, soupira-t-elle d'exaspération

\- Je… Ok, je parlerais à Alexis, dis-je après réflexion

\- À demain

\- À demain mère, répondis-je en raccrochant

Posant ma tête sur l'appui tête du siège, j'essayai de suivre les conseils de ma mère et de relativiser. Elle n'avait pas tort sur un point, il y a un peine quelques heures, je pensais mourir…

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais stressée au plus haut point et tellement mélancolique. Castle était assis près de moi dans la voiture, et ne daignait pas m'adresser la parole. Quand son téléphone avait sonné, j'avais guetté une réaction de sa part mais rien. Il avait tenu sa conversation sans un regard pour moi.

Quand je l'avais entendu, dire mon nom, « Beckett », je fus foudroyée par sa signification. Depuis que nous formions un couple, il avait arrêté de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, privilégiant mon prénom ou des petits mots doux. Là, il mettait clairement une distance entre nous. Il avait raccroché et s'était de nouveau terré dans son mutisme.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait avec autant de démesure, si s'était à cause d'Alexis ou de Sorenson. Et ne pas pouvoir discuter avec lui de notre désaccord me rongeait.

C'est totalement désemparée que je me garais devant le champ de tournesols. Sortant de la voiture, j'entendis Jordan donner ses premières directives :

\- On va faire des équipes de deux, avec des lampes torches, les hélicos ne devraient pas tarder avec plus de lumières. Une équipe partira vers le nord, l'autre au Sud pour faire le tour et se rejoindre. La dernière restera ici pour coordonner les différentes patrouilles qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ok, fit Hunt, je veux bien partir vers le nord

\- Je te suis, dit aussitôt Rick sans me regarder pour rejoindre Colin

\- Je vais au Sud, proclama Will. Tu viens avec moi Kate?

À sa réponse, je guettais une réaction de Rick, n'importe quoi, mais il resta semblable à lui-même, totalement impassible.

\- Non, je vais rester ici, répondis-je à contre cœur afin de ne pas plus attiser sa colère

\- Je pars avec vous agent Sorenson, déclara Gates qui était venue avec nous

\- Ok, acquiesça Jordan, appelez dès que vous voyez quelque chose

\- C'est parti! s'exclama Hunt en partant au côté de Castle

Je repartis dans la voiture pour me rassoir et me reposer le temps que les patrouilles arrivent. Quelques minutes après, Jordan me rejoignait sur le siège passager.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tué, l'informais dans un soupir en posant ma tête sur le volant

\- Je sais… je dois dire que tu m'as fait peur mais…, dit-elle calmement

\- Mais? Soufflais-je les yeux fermés

\- Tu as eu raison et je dois dire que tu m'as épaté. Tu…. excelles dans ton job, tu l'as très bien profilé.

\- J'ai surtout pétée un plomb, baillais-je

\- Aussi, sourit-elle. Dès qu'on aura trouvé les gars, promets-moi d'aller te coucher

\- Où? Pensais-je à voix haute ne sachant plus ou aller

\- Pardon?

\- Je n'ai pas encore emménagé dans mon appartement et …

\- Tu vas rentrer au loft avec Castle et vous allez vous expliquer, me coupa-t-elle

\- Il veut de l'espace, il…. ne sait plus où il en est, commençais-je à pleurer de nouveau

\- Kate, il est épuisé. Il a juste besoin...

\- Je pourrais dormir avec toi? Demandais-je pour arrêter la conversation

\- Et que feras tu après mon départ?

\- J'aurais emménagé d'ici là ou…, répondis-je en gardant ma phrase en suspens sachant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire

\- Ou?

\- Je pourrais, continuais-je en relevant la tête pour voir sa réaction, revenir avec toi à DC.

\- Tu plaisantes là? S'offusqua-t-elle

\- Non, je…

\- Vous allez arrêter d'agir comme des enfants et vous allez vous expliquer!

\- Oui mais… si ça se termine mal, je voudrais savoir si…

\- Non ! Tu reprends ta vie en main et tu récupères Castle! Bats-toi Kate, comme tu t'es battue pour libérer les gars… faits-le avec ton cœur et tes tripes.

\- Je me sens si…

Dring, dring, la sonnerie du téléphone me stoppa dans mon élan, c'était celui de Jordan après avoir vérifié l'appelant, elle sortit de la voiture en me murmurant :

\- Je reviens c'est Lily.

Seule dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je repensais à mon idée… DC. Je pourrais certainement revenir là-bas. Je pourrais, je ne sais pas, l'oublier ? Comment pourrais-je ? alors que je n'y étais pas arrivée pendant un an et demi.

Essuyant mes larmes, je vis dans mon rétroviseur la cavalerie arriver.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Scrutant chaque parcelle de terrain, nous marchions assez lentement pour ne pas louper quelque chose. Hunt et moi étions assez silencieux, il était certainement focalisé sur sa tâche. Moi, mes pensées ne pouvaient pas se défaire de Kate et d'Alexis. J'étais tellement en colère contre elles, l'une allait gâcher son avenir et l'autre… m'avait menti encore une fois.

Je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer Kate et Sorenson à DC. Combien de temps était-il sorti ensemble ? Et pourquoi m'avoir menti… elle ne désirait certainement pas aller plus loin avec moi… sur le plan intime. Je haïssais cet homme, il lui avait fait l'amour, l'avait caressé, l'avait sans doute vu lâcher prise dans ses bras.

\- Votre tête va exploser, me fit Hunt subitement en continuant à chercher

\- Pardon?

\- Vous savez, la manière façon de régler un désaccord, c'est de discuter

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas demandé de conseil, soufflais-je excédé qu'on me fasse la morale encore une fois.

\- Vous savez, Kate est l'idéal féminin de n'importe quel homme, elle est magnifique, intelligente, et à un de ces sex-appeal… vous devriez vous sentir flatté qu'une personne comme elle soit intéressée.

\- Vous oubliez une chose dans votre magnifique description, pestais-je, c'est aussi une personne têtue, solitaire et qui manie l'art du mensonge ! M'exclamais-je pour prendre un peu ma défense

\- Ce que je sais, reprit-il en se retournant pour me faire face, c'est que dans une relation personne n'est tout blanc tout rose….

\- Ça ne justifie pas le mensonge, rétorquais-je en passant devant lui

\- Non, c'est vrai mais écoutez ses raisons car il se peut que vous pourriez un jour vous en mordre les doigts… Des Will Sorenson, il y en a, à tous les coins de rues, m'informa-t-il

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous alors que je sais très bien que vous étiez intéressé ?

\- Parce que si un jour une femme comme Kate Beckett, me dit « je t'aime », je ne partirais pas sur un non-dit, m'annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules

\- On devrait continuer en silence, je crois, soufflais-je désarçonné par sa logique.

* * *

 **POV GATES**

* * *

Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passer dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, Castle et l'agent Shaw soutenait que c'était de la légitime défense mais mon instinct de flic me disait autre chose. Si je regardais entièrement les faits, Ben Cameron était à terre et Beckett tremblait de tout son corps. Deux solutions s'imposaient à moi : soit elle était encore sous le choc de son agression affecté avec un suspect menotté…..soit elle avait franchit la ligne. Les derniers mots de Ben Cameron me revint en mémoire : « elle a voulu me faire sauté la cervelle ». Je devais absolument m'entretenir avec Beckett sur cette histoire, car même si de son entretien avec Cameron, elle a réussit à localiser les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, rien ne justifie de tels actes pour un flic.

Marchant dans la pénombre près des champs de tournesols,le son des premiers hélicoptères me sortirent de mes pensées, c'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonnait:

\- Gates

\- C'est Beckett, la cavalerie est arrivée. J'ai dirigé les hélicos au-dessus des tournesols au cas où il les aurait enterrés au milieu du champ.

\- Vous avez bien fait.

\- Les patrouilles vont se déployer en faisant deux lignes qui s'étendent sur 10 mètres, ils vont ratissez le bois du nord au sud.

\- Très bien, nous continuons avec l'agent Sorenson, on vous tient au courant

\- Ok, dit-elle en raccrochant.

* * *

 **POV LANIE**

* * *

Ils étaient partis depuis une heure déjà et ils n'avaient encore donné aucune nouvelle. Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Jenny et moi, n'échangions aucun regard. Tétanisée par l'inquiétude, et en même temps pleine d'espoir avec la nouvelle piste que nous avions grâce à Kate. Je me levais pour faire les cents pas, alors que Jenny avait la tête baissée.

\- Tu crois que ça va prendre encore combien de temps? Souffla-t-elle

\- J'en sais rien, si ça se trouve c'est de nouveau une impasse, répondis-je fatiguée.

Voilà désormais 17 heures qu'ils étaient enfermés, il était plus de minuit.

\- On devrait y aller, on devrait les rejoindre, soupira Jenny

\- Kate a dit que…

\- C'est mon mari pas le sien ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant

\- Jenny, tu…

\- J'y vais, me coupa-t-elle de nouveau, toi fais ce que tu veux !

\- Attends! criais-je à sa suite

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Voilà plus d'une heure que les recherches avaient débuté et nous n'avions toujours rien. Les patrouilles en étaient au milieu du champ. Castle, Gates, Sorenson et Hunt étaient revenus bredouilles. Attendant des nouvelles, je m'attelais à refaire les recherches, voir si un détail ne nous avait pas échappé dans la précipitation. Castle, lui, s'était éloigné dès son arrivée, il m'avait lancé un regard fuyant qui me brisait le cœur. Aux côtés de Will et Colin, je cherchais la chaussette dépareillée…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je m'étais mis à l'écart pour réfléchir, pour essayer de voir ce que nous avions oublié… J'étais certain que les gars étaient là, quelque part… Il était déjà plus de minuit, et je n'osais pas imaginer l'angoisse qui devait les habiter.

\- Castle? Me fit la voix de Jordan qui venait à mon encontre.

\- Hey, dis-je dépité

\- Il faut qu'on parle, reprit-elle sérieusement en s'éloignant

\- Ok, répondis-je désormais inquiet

Nous éloignant tous les deux dans le noir, nous marchions sans but, au bout de quelques minutes, elle me dit :

\- Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, ou comment agir mais une chose cependant m'interpelle

\- Quoi donc?

\- Comment peux-tu porter un jugement sur Kate et sa relation avec Sorenson alors que cette dernière a mis plus de 13 mois avant d'essayer de vivre

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- 13 mois, soupira-t-elle, elle a mis plus d'un an pour essayer de reprendre gout à la vie et en plus elle a échouer

\- Elle m'a mentit, elle m'a fait croire à toutes ses peurs et

\- Tu as passé plus de sept mois avec ton amie… cette avocate, Kate, elle, a vu tes photos placardées pendant des mois avec cette femme… à tous les kiosques… Je trouve que tu es quand même gonflé et en plus , tu ne s'est même pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sorenson!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas

\- Quand ma meilleure amie pleure sans cesse, alors si… ça me regarde. Je ne veux pas te juger, mais j'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez d'agir comme des enfants et que vous vous parliez car la vérité risquerait de te surprendre!

\- Elle m'a menti Jordan, je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer au-dessus, confiais-je

\- Alors c'est que tu ne la mérites pas

\- Quoi? Fis-je surpris

\- Tu sais à quel point elle t'aime ?

\- Au point de me regarder en face et de me mentir! M'exclamais-je de nouveau

\- Au point de te pleurer pendant plus d'un an, au point de t'aimer plus que sa vie, au point d'amener du curare dans cette capsule pour pouvoir te donner plus de chances en se donnant la mort ! S'écria-t-elle excédée

\- Par…don? Demandais-je atterré en revoyant son sachet magique

\- Cette femme jongle entre ses peurs et toi… elle te fait confiance alors il serait temps d'en faire de même, ajouta-t-elle, oh et au fait! elle ne t'a jamais mentit sur ses peurs…alors si tu ne veux pas la perdre, réveil-toi! dit-elle en repartant.

* * *

 **POV GATES**

* * *

Nous étions tous autour d'une carte ou trônait le champ, les réflexions fusaient sans réels buts.

\- On s'est planté! dit Sorenson, il nous mène en bateau

\- Non, je t'assure que non, ils doivent être là quelque part, reprit Kate en tournant autour d'elle. Où est Jordan?

\- Elle est partie avec ton Roméo ! s'exclama Will

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Oh c'est bon, d'accord! Ce type me bouscule et il faut rien dire. Maintenant on cherche ses amis et il est où? C'est à ce demander ce que tu lui trouves!

\- Ne parle pas de Rick, comme ça! S'énerva Beckett

\- Et on se calme! M'écriais-je alors que mon téléphone sonna de nouveau

\- Gates

-…..

-Oui

-….

\- On arrive! Dis-je, ils les ont trouvés! M'écriais-je soulagée

\- Où ça? demanda Beckett

\- Plus au nord à six mètres du champ, ils nous attendent pour les déterrer, allons-y !

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

\- Tu sais mec, fis-je pour rompre ce silence pesant

\- Ouais

\- Je pensais passer mon concours de sergent, confiais-je

\- Tu devrais, je suis sûr que tu le passerais haut la main

\- Ryan?

\- Hum

\- Si jamais on sort de là, j'épouse Lanie sur le champ! M'exclamais-je

\- Et moi, je féliciterais ma femme pour ce joli cadeau, souffla-t-il en pensant à son enfant

\- Tu ne pourras pas

\- Pardon? fit-il surpris

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour me marier, mec, j'ai besoin de mon témoin, et…

Splich, Splich,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je alors que nous étions dans le noir

\- RYAN! ESPO! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? Criait la voix de Beckett au loin

\- BECKETT! hurlait-on en cœur, soulagés qu'on nous ait retrouvés en tapant comme des malades sur la structures métalliques de la capsule

\- On va sortir mec! soufflais-je euphorique


	36. Chapter 36

x

 **CHAPITRE 36**

* * *

 **POV ESPOSITO**

* * *

Nous étions enfin sortis de cet enfer. Essayant tant bien que mal de tenir debout, je respirais l'air frais… inspirant et expirant à pleins poumons, je me délectais de cette sensation. Beckett s'approcha de moi après avoir étreint Ryan et me prit dans ses bras, en me chuchotant :

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Vous êtes sortie quand? L'interrogeais-je

\- Vers 15 heures, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille

À sa réponse, je me reculais pour voir son expression. Comment avaient-ils pu passer autant de temps dans cette capsule. Derrière Beckett, se tenait le capitaine qui me dit :

\- Vous pouvez remercier le lieutenant Beckett, sans elle, vous seriez encore en dessous

\- Merci, dis-je ému

\- Javier!

Me retournant, je vis Lanie courir dans ma direction, elle était avec Jenny qui faisait de même pour aller voir Kévin

\- Hey chica! M'exclamais-je ravi de pouvoir tenir dans mes bras ma fiancée

\- J'ai eu si peur, me confit-elle la voix brisée

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser. Lanie, soufflais-je

\- Hum, soupira-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte

\- Épouse-moi… je ne veux plus attendre, susurrais-je à son oreille

\- Javier Esposito, je suis plus que d'accord avec toi, me dit-elle avec le plus beau des sourires

* * *

 **POV RYAN**

* * *

Blotti dans les bras de ma femme, je me délectais de pouvoir respirer son doux parfum oranger. Jenny me serrait si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer, mon cou s'humidifiait, et je la soupçonnais de pleurer.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, lui murmurais-je pour tenter de la calmer

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, sanglotait-elle, j'ai cru que...

\- Chérie, je suis là… tout va bien, soufflais-je entre ses lèvres que je prenais en otage

\- Kévin, gémit-elle

\- Hum

\- Je suis enceinte, sourit-elle en relâchant mes lèvres

Lui caressant le visage, je me perdais dans son regard. Alors c'était sûr, j'allais être papa. Descendant tout doucement ma main jusqu'à son ventre, je le lui caressais des bouts de doigts en murmurant les larmes aux yeux:

\- Merci

Son sourire à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde. Ensemble dans notre bulle de tendresse, je n'entendais plus le bruit des hélicos ou des patrouilles. Nous étions désormais seuls au monde… tous les trois.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

On les avait enfin retrouvés. C'est soulagée que je m'éloignais de mes amis. Les regardants de loin, j'admirais leur bonheur. Lanie et Esposito n'arrêtaient pas de s'étreindre, et Ryan et Jenny, eux, ne bougeaient plus, seules les mains de Ryan sur son ventre s'activaient. Resserrant les bras autour de ma taille pour me protéger du froid, je n'entendis pas Will arriver pour me mettre sur mes épaules sa veste de costume:

\- Tu as froid? me murmura-t-il en se positionnant devant moi

\- Il ne fait pas très chaud, répondis-je en cherchant du regard Castle qui discutait avec les patrouilles de recherches

\- Je suis désolé pour mes paroles de tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il

\- Je sais, on était tous sous tension

\- Kate?

\- Oui?

\- Il te rend heureuse ? Je veux dire vraiment heureuse parce que…

\- Il me rend heureuse Will, le coupais-je

\- Ok, dit-il déçu, si un jour Castle ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi… appelle-moi, ajouta-t-il

\- Tu rentres quand à DC? Demandais-je pour changer la conversation

\- Demain dans la soirée, tu veux que je te donne tes affaires à quel moment?

\- Je t'appelle demain?

\- Ok… Je vais te laisser, soupira-t-il en se retournant

\- Will

\- Oui?

\- Ta veste, dis-je la lui en tendant

\- Garde-la… et rentre te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Lui souriant, je le vis s'éloigner dans la pénombre, au moment où je relevais les yeux, je vis Rick s'approcher de moi.

\- Hey

\- Hey

\- Tu avais froid? demanda-t-il en toisant la veste de Will

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je

\- Je suis épuisé, dit-il gêné, je vais rentrer

\- Très bien, rétorquais-je déçue la tête baissée retenant de nouveau mes larmes

\- Tu viens avec moi ou tu as des choses à faire? reprit-il hésitant

\- Ça dépend, murmurais-je

\- De quoi?

\- De toi, avouais-je, veux-tu que je rentre avec toi ou préfères-tu rester seul, ajoutais-je en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Kate, écoute, je ne sais pas où j'en suis mais j'aimerais assez qu'on s'explique après une bonne nuit de sommeil

\- On se voit demain alors, continuais-je en voyant bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas que je rentre avec lui

\- Demain? fit-il surpris, mais où vas-tu dormir?

\- Tu sais, dis-je la voix brisée en croisant plus fort mes bras, i peine quelques heures, on parlait mariage, bébé et vacances et maintenant, tu agis avec moi comme avec une parfaite inconnue

\- Kate, tu m'as menti et …, me coupa-t-il

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, repris-je en essuyant mes larmes, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus blessant, le fait que tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer au sujet de Will ou de ta fille ou le fait que tu penses que j'ai pu simuler toutes ses peurs

\- Si tu ne les simulais pas comment faisais-tu avec lui à DC, dit-il soupçonneux

\- Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est difficile pour une femme de parler du viol qu'elle a subi, tu n'imagines même pas comme ça a pu être douloureux et humiliant que tu reposes tes mains sur mon corps. J'avais confiance en toi Rick, soufflais-je, plus que ma propre vie

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu

\- C'est toi qui ne m'écoutes pas, soupirais-je lasse, tu sais finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui ai besoin d'espace.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu m'accuses de simuler mes crises de panique, sanglotais-je. Je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher à l'hôtel avec Jordan et demain, je m'occuperais de mon déménagement.

\- Explique-moi Kate, dis-moi ce que j'ignore

Le regardant dans les yeux, je ne savais pas comment nous avions pu nous éloigner et nous faire autant de mal en si peu de temps. Essuyant d'autres larmes, je lui dis en le lâchant pas du regard :

\- Je suis sortie avec Will deux mois, Castle, les deux derniers mois avant mon départ de DC

\- Deux mois, suffoqua-t-il

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça? Deux mois, elle était sortie avec Mr FBI pendant deux mois!

\- J'ai effectué beaucoup de déplacements pendant cette période, alors si on s'est vu une vingtaine de jours, c'est le bout du monde, continua-t-elle devant mon effarement. On est allé au resto, au ciné… jamais pendant ces deux mois, il ne m'a touché, caressé ou fait l'amour, ajouta-t-elle, on s'est embrassé c'est vrai mais très chastement. C'est ça mon grand secret Castle… je suis sortie avec mon ex comme le ferait une gamine de 12 ans.

\- Kate, je...

\- Tu as été le seul homme à m'avoir touchée, caressée et j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec toi dans cette capsule

\- Étais? Demandais-je alors que je voyais qu'elle avait employé le passé

\- Pour ce qui est d'Alexis, reprit-elle en éludant ma question alors que je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils, elle m'a appelé paniquée car elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait couché avec son prof. Après une discussion, elle m'a promis de ne plus l'approcher mais ne souhaitait pas de décevoir… alors j'ai rien dit. On a tous fait des bêtises qu'on ne souhaitait pas dire à ses parents. Quand elle m'a rappelé en me dévoilant qu'elle était amoureuse, soupira-t-elle, j'ai crié Castle, vraiment, mais que veux-tu y faire, elle a plus de 20 ans.

\- ET lui 25, rétorquais-je

\- Ils n'ont que 5 ans d'écart, il a une profession et est amoureux de ta fille, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire

\- Elle risque le renvoi de son université

\- Tu t'es fait renvoyer pour avoir mis une vache sur un toit! rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler, mais à Alexis.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolé, m'excusais-je alors que ma colère retombait

Elle baissa la tête et restait immobile en face de moi. Au moment où je m'approchais pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle eut un mouvement de recul, l'interrogeant du regard, elle me dit :

\- Je vais rentrer avec Jordan

\- Kate, s'il te plaît, rentre avec moi, l'implorais-je

\- Kate, ce n'est plus Beckett ? Tu sais, j'aurais pu comprendre ta colère mais tu m'as regardée comme une étrangère! Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance de m'expliquer.

-Je suis désolé et …

-Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec ta famille, Rick, me coupa-t-elle. Alexis est là et demain Martha sera là aussi.

\- Tu es ma famille aussi, rétorquais-je

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle blessée en partant sans un regard.

Je l'avais blessée en la rejetant et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurais dû m'expliquer avec elle avant de tout envoyer balader. Elle s'éloignait de dos, et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais agi comme un parfait idiot. C'est totalement énervé que je rentrais seul au loft.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel de Jordan, je me dirigeais en premier dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir prendre une seconde douche de la soirée. Il était deux heures du matin. Allumant le pommeau de douche, je me déshabillais le temps que l'eau chaude arrive. Totalement nue devant la glace, je redécouvrais la dédicace que Castle m'avait faite sur la poitrine au feutre indélébile.

« A KB, always, RC »

Retraçant les contours, je pleurais silencieusement. J'avais la sensation que mon monde s'écroulait, il s'était excusé mais le mal qu'il m'avait fait ne pouvait pas s'effacer comme ça. Rentrant dans la douche, je me laissais choir dans le bac pour sangloter seule sous le flot d'eau.

I peine quelques heures j'étais persuadée qu'en sortant de cette capsule, je serais blottie dans les bras de Rick dans son lit maintenant, seule sous la douche, je pensais que jamais je n'avais ressenti telle tristesse.

\- Kate? Tu vas bien? Me fit la voix de Jordan au bout d'une heure sous la douche

\- Oui, j'arrive, répondis-je en me séchant et en enfilant un de ses pyjamas.

Ouvrant la porte, je la découvrais en train de classer des papiers, elle se retourna et me sourit en me disant :

\- Je vais me doucher, tu devrais dormir.

\- Ok, murmurais-je en entrant dans le lit

\- Oh! fit-elle en se retournant

\- Oui?

\- Tu as reçu plusieurs messages, m'informa-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Prenant mon cellulaire qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit, je découvrais en effet que j'avais reçu six messages. Un de Lanie, un autre d'Espo, le suivant était de Ryan et les trois autres de Castle. Hésitante, je commençais avec celui de Lanie:

« Hey Girl, je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir ramené l'homme de ma vie près de moi. Merci pour tout. Je t'appelle demain »

Souriante, je passais au suivant :

« Merci Beckett… sans toi, je ne serais pas là »

Je fis défiler l'autre message de Ryan en baillant :

« Je vais être papa! Merci Beckett sans toi et Castle, je ne serais pas auprès de ma femme ce soir »

Leurs remerciements m'allaient droit au cœur, mais le fait d'avoir franchi la ligne avec Cameron commençait à me ronger. J'avais prêté serment de protéger et de servir, pas d'exécuter ma propre loi. Soupirant, je passais au message de Castle.

« Viens de rentrer… et tu me manques… je t'aime, je suis réellement désolé Kate. Appelle-moi »

Me rallongeant un peu mieux dans le lit, je passais au suivant, qu'il m'avait envoyé vingt minutes plus tard:

« Dis, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, mets tes écouteurs et écoute ce lien… Je t'aime » Me penchant pour prendre les écouteurs de Jordan, je les positionnais et actionnais le lien en fermant les yeux.

Les premières notes de musique arrivèrent et je reconnus la chanson : In my veins. Respirant un bon coup, je me laissais porter par les paroles de cette musique… cette chanson qu'on disait être la nôtre. _(Allez mettez vos écouteurs comme Beckett)_

Nothin' goes as planned.

Rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Everything will break.

Tout se brisera.

People say goodbye

Les gens disent au revoir

In their own special way.

De leur propre façon.

All that you rely on

Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter

And all that you can fake,

Et tout ce que tu peux feindre

Will leave you in the morning

Te quittera dans le matin

But find you in the day

Mais te trouvera dans la journée

Oh, you're in my veins

Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out

Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Oh, you're all I taste

Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte

At night inside of my mouth

La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche

Oh, you run away

Oh, tu t'enfuis

Cause I am not what you found

Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé

Oh, you're in my veins

Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out.  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Everything will change.  
Tout va changer.

Nothin' stays the same.  
Rien ne reste pareil.

And nobody here's perfect.  
Et personne ici n'est parfait.

Oh but everyone's to blame...  
Oh, mais tout le monde est à blâmer...

All that you rely on  
Tout ce sur quoi tu peux compter

And all that you can save,  
Et tout ce que tu peux sauver,

Will leave you in the morning  
Te quittera dans le matin

And find you in the day  
Et te trouvera dans la journée

Oh, you're in my veins  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Oh, you're all I taste  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte

At night inside of my mouth  
La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche

Oh, you run away  
Oh, tu t'enfuis

Cause I am not what you found  
Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé  
Oh, you're in my veins  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out.

Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

No I cannot get you out.

Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

No I cannot get you out.

Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Everything is dark.

Tout est sombre.

It's more than you can take.

C'est plus que tu ne peux prendre.

But you catch a glimpse of sun light.

Mais tu entrevois un rayon de soleil

Shinin', shinin' down on your face.

Qui brille, brille sur ton visage

Your face, oh your face

Ton visage, oh ton visage.

Oh, you're in my veins

Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out

Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Oh, you're all I taste

Oh, tu es tout ce que je goûte

At night inside of my mouth

La nuit, à l'intérieur de ma bouche

Oh, you run away

Oh, tu t'enfuis

Cause I am not what you found

Parce que je ne suis pas ce que tu as trouvé

Oh, you're in my veins

Oh, tu es dans mes veines

And I cannot get you out.  
Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

No I cannot get you out.  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

No I cannot get you out.  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir

Oh no, I cannot get you.  
Oh non, je ne peux pas t'avoir.

À l'écoute de la musique, mes larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mon visage, les essuyant, je lisais le dernier message de Castle:

« Kate, … Beckett,…. mon ange,… mon cœur, qu'importe le nom que j'utilise pour te parler tu seras toujours pour moi : Katherine Beckett, la femme de ma vie. J'aimerais réellement qu'on se parle, qu'on s'explique… on n'a pas besoin d'une capsule pour y arriver. Je t'aime. ALWAYS. »

\- Kate, ça va? me fit Jordan en se couchant près de moi

\- Ça va, répondis-je ne posant mon téléphone

\- Tu ne lui réponds pas?

\- Non, je voudrais juste que cette journée s'arrête, murmurais-je pour me caler sur mon oreiller

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en éteignant toutes les lumières

\- Jordan?

\- Hum

\- J'étais sérieuse pour DC, susurrais-je

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Castle t'aime, ajouta-t-elle comme si je pouvais l'oublier

\- Je lui parlerais demain, sanglotais-je en me retournant sur le côté pour être de dos à elle

Doucement, elle se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça pour me prendre dans ses bras, puis murmura:

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue qui parle ou la peur mais Kate, quand le grand amour frappe à sa porte on ne s'enfuit pas.

\- Je...

\- Et, me coupa-t-elle, tu as passé plus d'un an à le pleurer, pourquoi ne pas passer l'année suivante à l'aimer? me demanda-t-elle

C'est sur cette phrase, que je fermais les yeux en revoyant ma dernière année à DC défiler sous mes yeux.

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous plait toujours ?**_


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été plus que mouvementée. À mon retour au loft, je m'étais assis sur le canapé pour refaire encore et encore ma dernière conversation avec Kate. Elle avait reconnu être sortie avec Sorenson, une vingtaine de fois mais sans que ça n'aille plus loin. Elle ne m'avait donc pas bernée avec ses craintes. Seulement dans mon désespoir de connaître toute la vérité, je l'avais blessée en lui rétorquant qu'elle m'avait menti sur ses crises de panique.

Assis seul dans le noir sur ce canapé, je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal qu'à cet instant, comment avais-je pu ne serais-je qu'une seconde douter de sa sincérité sur ses peurs. Je la revoyais terrorisée sous la douche ou complètement en pleurs après notre session massage. Kate s'était reconstruite auprès de moi depuis quelques semaines et elle était prête à franchir le dernier cap car elle avait confiance en moi.

Je me sentais minable! Ma fatigue ne pouvait pas tout excuser. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par mes conversations avec Jordan et ma mère. L'une avait raison, on avait agi comme des enfants et l'autre aussi en me disant qu'Alexis n'avait rien fait de mal, il fallait que je relativise.

Mais ce soir, dans mon appartement, je ne pouvais pas oublier le mal que j'avais fait à la personne que j'aimais le plus, je l'avais rejetée sans aucune explication seulement parce que je me sentais trahi. Prenant mon portable, je décidais de lui envoyer un message en espérant qu'elle veuille bien me répondre.

«« Viens de rentrer… et tu me manques… je t'aime, je suis réellement désolé Kate. Appelle-moi »

Après ce premier SMS, je décidais de partir me doucher, me déshabillant pour la seconde fois de la soirée, mon regard fut de nouveau attiré par ses autographes faits plutôt dans la journée. Sur le bas de mon ventre trônait :

« Propriété de Kate Beckett »

Et près de mon cœur, sa promesse d'un avenir pour nous :

« 12.O4.15 Always »

Fermant les yeux pour retenir mes larmes, je rentrais dans la douche pour me délasser quelques minutes. À ma sortie de douche, après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama, j'avis vérifié si Kate avait tenté de le joindre. C'est abattu que je découvrais que non. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je lui envoyais un second message avec un lien sur une chanson… notre chanson… In my veins

« Dis, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, mets tes écouteurs et écoute ce lien… Je t'aime »

M'allongeant dans mon lit, j'attendais encore plusieurs minutes qu'elle daigne me répondre mais devant son mutisme, je m'inquiétais. L'avais-je blessée à tel point qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler. Une parole qu'elle m'avait dite plutôt dans la soirée me revint :

« Kate, ce n'est plus Beckett ? Tu sais, j'aurais pu comprendre ta colère mais tu m'as regardée comme une étrangère! »

Déglutissant difficilement sur ces paroles, je lui renvoyais un dernier message de la soirée :

« Kate, … Beckett,…. mon ange,… mon cœur, qu'importe le nom que j'utilise pour te parler tu seras toujours pour moi : Katherine Beckett, la femme de ma vie. J'aimerais réellement qu'on se parle, qu'on s'explique… on n'a pas besoin d'une capsule pour y arriver. Je t'aime. ALWAYS. »

J'avais attendu pendant des heures qu'elle me rappelle ou qu'elle me donne signe de vie… en vain. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet, elle prenait ses distances. C'est tourmenté et malheureux que le sommeil m'emporta vers 6 heures du matin.

* * *

 **POV ALEXIS**

* * *

Il était 8 heures du matin, quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent me sortir de mon sommeil. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir après la discussion houleuse que j'avais eu avec mon père. Je ne souhaitais pas créer la zizanie entre lui et Kate. Prenant mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à Kate pour savoir si elle était réveillée car je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer cette nuit.

« Tu dors? »

Quelques secondes, après elle m'avait appelé sur mon téléphone:

\- Hey, fis-je d'une voix ensommeillée

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? Un souci? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Non, je voulais simplement te parler mais comme tu es réveillée, que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve à la cuisine?

\- Heu… à la cuisine? fit-elle étonnée

\- Oui la cuisine… tu sais l'endroit où il nous arrive de manger, la taquinais-je

\- Alexis, je ne suis pas au loft, murmura-t-elle un brin gênée

\- Ah bon ! M'étonnais-je, je ne vous ai pas entendu repartir.

\- Ton père est rentré seul cette nuit

\- Pourquoi? Redoutais-je désormais

\- On a eu un désaccord et nous avons besoin de prendre du temps

\- C'est de ma faute! La coupais-je, je n'aurais rien dû te confier, j'aurais dû me débrouiller seule, soufflais-je attristée

\- Écoute-moi Lex, tout ce qui se passe entre ton père et moi, ne te concerne en aucun cas. C'est juste entre nous deux

\- Tu vas revenir? Hein? M'inquiétais-je désormais

\- Je… écoute, aujourd'hui j'emménage dans mon nouvel appartement alors je…

\- Je peux venir ce soir, la coupais-je, j'aimerais te voir avant mon départ

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit-elle, ça me fera plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi

\- Je pourrais venir avec papa ? Tentais-je

\- Lex, soupira-t-elle, non, j'aimerais que…. non, reprit-elle hésitante

\- Ok, murmurais-je, on se voit ce soir alors

\- Hum, je t'enverrais l'adresse par SMS. À ce soir

\- À ce soir, Kate, répondis-je en raccrochant

Je l'avais sentie distante par rapport à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec mon père et ça me chagrinait. Je savais que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Kate était bien là seule femme dans la vie de mon père que j'appréciais vraiment, elle avait pris au fur et à mesure des années une place privilégiée dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Fatiguée d'avoir créé autant d'ennuis, je descendis à la cutine pour y voir le fantôme de mon père déambuler pour ce faire un café.

\- Hey, soufflais-je embêtée de le voir dans un tel état.

Il se retourna pour me faire face, les traits de son visages étaient éreintés, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une ou deux heures. Ses yeux étaient rougis comme s'il avait pleuré. Ce constat m'attrista d'autant plus. M'avançant vers lui, je le pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas crier hier.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur moi. J'ai beaucoup de tort dans cette histoire aussi.

Nous restâmes comme ceci quelques minutes, appréciant seulement le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'odeur de mon père m'avait toujours apaisée depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'adorais me lover dans ses bras et le laisser me caresser le dos. Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais en sécurité et invincible.

\- Alors, dis-moi en plus sur ce Samuel, reprit mon père en lâchant son emprise sur moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux

\- Tu es certain, je veux dire que...

\- Kate a raison, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es juste tombée amoureuse, et je suis désolé de m'être autant emporté. Je crois que la fatigue et le fait que je le découvre comme ça n'a pas arrangé, sourit-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problème à Kate et toi

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, mentit-il certainement pour me déculpabiliser

\- Ne me mens pas, soupirais-je, j'ai eu Kate au téléphone ce matin et …

\- Elle t'a appelé ? Me coupa-t-il, que voulait-elle ? reprit-il plein d'espoir en se tournant pour vérifier quelque chose sur son portable

\- Heu… non, je l'ai appelée et on a juste discuté, dis-je embêtée devant son air penaud

\- Oh, soupira-t-il, et elle va bien? demanda-t-il en me tournant le dos certainement pour que je ne lise pas sa tristesse dans son regard

\- Elle… oui, ça avait l'air d'aller.., elle déménage aujourd'hui

\- Hum

\- Papa, tu vas bien?

Je le vis inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois, puis il se tourna en me souriant et me dit :

\- Ça va…alors ce Samuel, tu veux bien m'en parlé?

Je passais l'heure suivante à décrire à mon père combien Samuel était devenu essentiel à ma vie en si peu de temps. Je lui dis bien que je prenais conscience des conséquences que cela pouvait-avoir sur ma scolarité mais qu'il en valait la peine. Mon père me regardait en hochant la tête ou en acquiesçant dans un gémissement mais je sentais bien que son esprit n'était pas avec moi.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été très courte. Je m'étais levée à six heures du matin, et j'étais partie faire un footing pour ne pas réveiller Jordan. Avec mon survêtement de la veille, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête et de penser correctement à ce que je souhaitais faire désormais de ma vie. Cette enquête avait été très difficile car j'avais l'impression d'avoir rattaché trop vite ce qui était absurde, du fait que j'avais travaillé plus d'un an à DC sans avoir ce ressenti. J'avais l'impression qu'être lieutenant à la criminelle n'était plus mon objectif de vie. Cependant, il y avait Castle et j'avais bien conscience que si je repartais pour DC, cela signifiait que je le devrai mettre fin à notre relation.

Soufflant d'exaspération, je ne savais pas quel chemin arpenter désormais. Je me trouvais à un croisement de ma vie où mon choix serait déterminant. Sans en avoir conscience, j'avis couru jusqu'au cimetière où se trouvait la tombe de ma mère. Rentrant à l'intérieur, je m'agenouillais face à sa pierre tombale pour y voir les mêmes inscriptions depuis mes 18 ans :

Johanna Beckett

Vincit Omnia

Veritas

4 février 1951

9 Janvier 1999

Faisant tournoyer l'alliance de ma mère entre mes doigts, je me mis à lui parler comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire :

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis maman, pleurais-je. Ma vie est un véritable chantier. Tu m'as toujours dit que la voie du cœur était toujours mieux que celle de la raison. Mais, il ne me fait pas confiance, murmurais-je. Ce job à DC, c'est ce que je veux, j'adorais profiler, mais si je pars je le perdrais En même temps, que puis-je espérer d'une relation sans confiance? Sanglotais-je sur la tombe de ma mère à 7 heures du matin

\- Kathie?

Sursautant, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon père.

\- Papa? Fis-je surprise en essuyant mes larmes

\- Que fais-tu ici mon ange? me demanda mon père

\- Je… j'avais juste besoin de lui parler, murmurais-je alors qu'il me serrait dans mes bras. Tu es revenu quand?

\- Juste à l'instant, je souhaitais lui parler aussi, me confit-il

Mon père était parti deux semaines dans notre cabane au fond des bois. Il n'était pas au courant pour Cameron, et avec tous ses rebondissements, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de le mettre au courant.

\- Ton séjour s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, tu sais, éloigné de la civilisation, je me sens revivre, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kathie? S'inquiéta-t-il

Serrant mon père dans mes bras, je lui expliquais le dilemme dans lequel j'étais. J'avais bien évidemment omis la dispute avec Rick et la mission avec Cameron. Il m'écouta attentivement puis il me regarda et me dit :

\- On devrait s'assoir.

Il me prit par la main, pour m'entrainer près d'un arbre où nous nous asseyons à même le seul. J'étais assise dos à mon père contre son torse et il m'enveloppait de toute son affection. Après quelques minutes, il me demanda:

-Alors tu vas faire quoi?

\- J'en sais rien papa… J'ai l'impression d'être à un croisement dans ma vie et d'être obligée de choisir entre deux avenirs, confiais-je

\- Pourquoi tu penses être obligée de choisir? me demanda-t-il

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Si jamais je repars à DC, je n'aurais plus le temps pour quoi que ce soit d'autre et si, je reste…

\- Ce sera à cause de lui, me coupa-t-il. Et tu finiras par le lui reprocher

\- Oui ou alors pire, soupirais-je.

Mon père resserra son emprise sur moi comme pour me protéger. M'abandonnant dans ses bras, lui expliquais:

\- Papa, je ne sais pas où va notre relation, je ne sais même pas si c'est réel. C'est un peu comme si on était en train de danser depuis maintenant cinq ans et … qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de musique? Peut-être que ce qu'on aime en réalité c'est la danse?

\- Tu sais, chérie, murmurait mon père à mon oreille, c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu vas aussi loin dans une relation, en général tu y mets un terme un peu avant. Pour quelle raison?

\- ….

\- Kathie, je te connais. Quand tu as peur, tu te réfugies dans le travail et je veux que tu sois sûre que quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, ce sera parce que c'est ce que tu veux et pas parce que tu as peur.

\- Je suis terrifiée, confiais-je en pleurs. Je l'aime mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ai l'impression qu'on va droit dans le mur.

\- Alors dis-lui, parle-lui mon ange. Si ta mère était présente avec nous elle te dirait « Kathie, suivre son cœur est toujours plus ardu mais les choses qui valent le plus la peine d'être vécues dans la vie sont souvent celles qui donnent le plus de fil à retordre »

\- Merci papa, chuchotais-je

\- Quoi que tu décides chérie, je serais toujours fier de toi, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Après cet intermède avec mon père, j'étais rentrée à l'hôtel où j'avais eu une conversation avec Alexis pendant que Jordan prenait sa douche.

\- À ton tour, sourit-elle alors que je venais de raccrocher

\- Merci

\- Kate, je rentre cet après-midi, j'aimerais passer du temps avec Lily mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis grande fille, la coupais-je en rentrant dans la salle de bain

\- Tu vas l'appeler alors? S'enquit-elle

\- Jordan! M'exclamais-je alors qu'elle entrait pendant que je commençais à me déshabiller

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle devant ma gêne en se tournant

\- Je vais passer au commissariat, je dois parler à Gates, ensuite j'ai rendez-vous avec les déménageurs pour l'appartement et je passe ensuite la soirée avec Alexis, l'informais-je en entrant dans la douche tout en me cachant derrière le rideau de douche

\- Tu fais tout pour l'éviter, souffla-t-elle

\- Je ne l'évite pas, contrais-je, mais je suis occupée et …

\- Kate, plus tu attendras, plus se sera difficile

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je veux faire

\- C'est absurde! S'énerva-t-elle, comment peux-tu même envisager le quitter… tu attends quoi? Avoir une autre Jess pour te réveiller? Tu sais, il ne sera pas toujours là à t'attendre, fit-elle en fermant la porte.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

La discussion que j'avais eue avec ma fille avait quelque peu apaisé mes craintes au sujet de ce Samuel. Ma mère avait encore une fois raison, il fallait que je lâche prise et que je la laisse vivre sa vie à son âge. Alexis avait toujours été la plus réfléchie entre nous deux, elle méritait que je lui fasse confiance.

Après m'être habillé, je tournais en rond dans l'appartement. Que devais-je faire ? La rappeler? Elle n'avait répondu à aucun de mes messages mais avait répondu à Pumpkin. Elle m'évitait. Ce nouveau constat me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer mais en même temps, sans explication, on n'allait pas avancer. Décidant que j'allais la laisser tranquille ce matin, je me mis sur mon ordinateur pour essayer de travailler un peu. J'avais terminé les Nikki Heat, et je ne savais pas comment aborder une nouvelle saga. Quelle en serait l'héroïne? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû jeter au placard Nikki mais en même temps, Kate accepterait-elle que je continue à la suivre au sein du commissariat. C'est perdu dans mes pensées, que je réalisais au bout d'un moment que mon téléphone sonnait :

\- Castle

\- Heu, Bro, me fit la voix d'Espo

\- Salut, comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, dis-moi, j'aimerais te demander un service…

\- Tu veux ma Ferrari?

\- Non

\- Des places pour un match? Ajoutais-je

\- Toujours pas, sourit-il

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi alors ?

\- J'aimerais épouser Lanie aujourd'hui, m'avoua-t-il

\- C'est… super, mais en quoi puis-je t'aider?

\- On souhaiterait juste un mariage civil mais pour avoir une date … c'est compliqué… surtout pour aujourd'hui

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Bob, le coupais-je

\- J'aimerais oui, dit-il gêné. Je voudrais ne plus perdre de temps, j'aimerais simplement profiter de la vie et de ma future femme

\- Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer, lui répondis-je ému par son aveu

\- Merci Castle…. tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en raccrochant pour appeler mon ami le maire.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais revenue au commissariat pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma paperasse. Je fus interrompue par le capitaine qui souhaitait me parler en tête à tête. L'une en face de l'autre dans son bureau, j'attendais qu'elle m'explique les raisons de ma venue à huit clos.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer Beckett, commença-t-elle

\- Je vais bien, capitaine

\- Vous êtes surtout épuisée, Kate

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors autant m'avancer un peu, contrais-je

\- Kate, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Cameron, me confit-elle

\- J'ai… je…, _cherchant mes mots face à mon supérieur,_

\- Kate, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez confiance, reprit-elle devant mon hésitation

\- Je l'ai bousculé pour obtenir des réponses, j'ai... franchi la ligne, avouais-je tête baissée pour ne pas voir sa déception

\- Kate, soupira-t-elle, pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas caché, c'est juste que quand vous êtes entrée, j'étais en train de prendre conscience de mes actes.

\- Castle et Shaw vous ont couverte. Vous avez menti délibérément à un officier supérieur, ajouta-t-elle

\- Je sais, murmurais-je. Je prends entièrement conscience de mes actes capitaine.

\- Je l'espère parce que je n'autoriserais plus ce genre de comportement au sein de mon commissariat

\- Je comprends, dis-je ennuyée

\- Vous avez sauvé vos lieutenants, reprit-elle pour me déculpabiliser certainement

\- J'ai surtout menacé de mon arme un suspect, révélais-je en relevant les yeux pour voir son effarement à ma révélation.

\- Vous…

\- Ce que j'ai fait déshonore cette ville et déshonore la police, la coupais-je, je ne mérite pas de porter l'uniforme

\- Kate, vous avez menacé un homme qui vous avait enterrée vivante. Vous êtes humaine, reprit-elle compatissante.

\- Je...

\- Par contre, je suis dans l'obligation de vous suspendre

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine capitaine, je démissionne, lançais-je

\- Pardon?

\- Je suis allez trop loin, j'ai fait le serment de protéger cette ville et tous ces citoyens, pas d'y faire appliquer ma loi. Je démissionne, réitérais-je en posant mon arme et mon insigne

\- Je refuse votre démission, me dit-elle sur un ton sans équivoque

\- Je…

\- Prenez le temps de vous reposer pendant votre suspension lieutenant, reprit-elle, votre démission est refusée.

\- Capitaine, je…

\- J'ai dit non, Kate. Maintenant suivez un peu mes ordres et allez vous reposer! me dit-elle fermement

\- Bien capitaine, répondis-je en sortant du bureau. Capitaine?

\- Oui?

\- Merci, dis-je reconnaissante.

Sortant du commissariat, je reçus un appel de Lanie:

 _-_ Beckett

\- Hey girl

\- Salut Lanie, comment vas-tu?

\- Grâce à toi, super bien

\- Je n'ai rein fais de...

\- Merci Kate, me coupa-t-elle

\- …..

\- Kate?

\- Hum

\- Je t'attends à la mairie pour 14 heures, dit-elle enthousiaste

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je me marie, girl!

\- Comment as-tu réussi à avoir une date aussi vite? Demandais-je complètement surprise

\- Castle a appelé le maire

\- Oh…je vois

\- Oui, c'est super. Je suis tellement contente

\- Je suis contente pour toi aussi, Lanie, soufflais-je

\- Bon 14 heures à la mairie et ne sois pas en retard, j'ai besoin de mon témoin.

\- Je serais là… à tout à l'heure, terminais-je en raccrochant

Lanie allait se marier, j'étais folle de joie pour elle. Javier et elle le méritaient surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était déjà 12h. Je me dépêchais donc pour aller chercher une robe en quatrième vitesse…

* * *

 ** _J'ai essayer de tenir compte de tous vos avis..._**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

M'activant dans les magasins, je cherchais avec désespoir la robe que je porterais pour le mariage de Lanie. Je ne souhaitais pas retourner au loft pour récupérer mes affaires dans ces conditions. Je voulais d'abord discuter posément avec Rick. Passant de robe en robe, je m'imaginais la voix de Lanie qui me disait : « Girl avec le physique que tu as, prend n'importe quelle robe ! » Souriant dans mes pensées, je tombais sur la perle rare.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? me demanda la vendeuse alors que je fixais encore ma trouvaille sur son ceintre

\- Oui, je vous la prend, répondis-je heureuse d'avoir trouver quelque chose à me mettre.

M'habillant dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse vu l'heure tardive (il était déjà 13h15), je faisais la conversation à Jordan en même temps ; elle se trouvait sur le lit:

\- À quelle heure ton avion décolle-t-il? Dis-je en enfilant mes sous-vêtements noirs avec empressement

\- À 16 heures, on devrait trouver un week-end pour se voir à DC? me suggéra-t-elle

\- Oui, Lily me manque, avouais-je

\- Tu lui manques aussi

\- Vas-tu essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Édouard? Tentais-je

\- Je ne suis pas toi! S'exclama-t-elle limite outrée, je vais encore avoir une discussion avec mon mari mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aboutira à grand-chose, soupira-t-elle

\- Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin

\- Je sais, reprit-elle peinée

\- Jordan?

\- Hum

\- Tu n'hésites pas à appeler, réitérais-je, à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit

\- Merci. Au fait, comment vas-tu déménager et assister à un mariage? Me taquina-t-elle pour changer de conversation alors que je refermais ma robe.

\- J'ai appelé mon père à l'aide, avouais-je, il se débrouille avec les déménageurs

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il tombe sur un carton … top secret, rit-elle alors que je remettais mes cheveux correctement

\- Je n'ai pas de carton top secret, souriais-je en me regardant dans la glace

J'avais opté pour une robe vert pâle à fines bretelles s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou. Mes cheveux ondulaient sur mes épaules. Sortant de la salle de bain, je vis le sourire ravi de Jordan:

\- Tu es à tomber, me souffla-t-elle

\- Merci

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter à ce mariage

\- Je ne l'évite pas! Rétorquais-je une nouvelle fois en enfilant mes chaussures

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rappelé dans ce cas

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, éludais-je

\- Kate…

\- Ok, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire

\- Dis-lui je suis désolée de t'avoir mentit, tenta-t-elle

\- Jordan, soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, il m'a accusée de simuler mes crises de panique. Après tout ce temps passé avec moi, il pensait réellement que Will et moi avions fait l'amour.

\- C'est un homme aveuglé par son amour pour toi et sa jalousie

\- Il m'a blessée. Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui ai confié des choses tellement intimes sur mes peurs, mes craintes.

\- Kate, n'oublies pas non plus que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime

\- Je…

\- Si ça avait été toi?

\- Pardon?

\- Avec la fatigue, le stress et que tu apprennes ceci au détour d'une conversation comme lui

\- J'aurais cherché une explication, contrais-je

\- Ah oui, sourit-elle, même s'il avait s'agit de la brioche au beurre?

\- La brioche au beurre, grinçais-je en revoyant clairement Castle me vanter les mérites de son ex:

« Nous étions sur une scène de crime et c'était notre première année de partenariat, Rick était perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Castle, ça va?

-Hum?… j'ai couché avec mon ex-femme ce matin. Ma première ex-femme … Méredith, la mère d'Alexis, déclara-t-il, et elle veut revenir à New-York. Vous savez ce que ça représente pour moi, ça veut dire qu'elle va faire de ma vie un véritable enfer sur terre, ce sera le supplice de la brioche au beurre.

\- La brioche au beurre? Avait demandé Ryan

\- Oui vous savez le plaisir coupable qu'on s'autorise une ou deux fois par an, alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est pas bon pour nous… mais une brioche au beurre tous les jours… »

\- Méredith, grinçais-je à son évocation

\- Hum, hum, sourit-elle heureuse d'avoir fait mouche. Parle-lui, écoutez-vous

\- Tu vas me manquer, soufflais-je en la regardant

\- Toi aussi, me dit-elle alors que je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Kate?

\- Hum

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'envisages plus ton retour à DC? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'en attendant tu vas me manquer

\- N'oublie pas que la vie est trop courte pour vivre avec des si, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

\- Je sais

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

\- Tu es magnifique papa, me dit ma fille qui entrait dans mon bureau

Pour le mariage, j'avais enfilé mon costume noir avec un nœud papillon. Me retournant pour admirer mon ange, je fus sous le charme de celle-ci. Elle portait une délicieuse robe noire qui la mettait à son avantage.

\- Papa? me dit-elle pour me sortir de mes pensées

\- Tu es splendide mon ange, reconnus-je. Tu grandis trop vite

\- Je serais toujours ta petite fille, sourit-elle alors que je la revoyais vers ses premiers pas dans le salon

\- Je t'aime, avouais-je le cœur lourd

\- Je t'aime aussi. On y va? Sinon on sera en retard

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, souriais-je en lui tendant mon bras

Arrivé devant la mairie, je saluais à tour de rôle nos amis avec Alexis, il y avait le capitaine et sa famille, Jenny, les parents de Javier et Lanie. Nous n'étions pas nombreux mais en même temps, il n'y en avait pas la nécessité. Toutes les personnes importantes pour eux étaient présentes. À mes précédents mariages, je ne comptais plus les personnes que nous avions invitées mais que nous ne connaissions pas. Cela avait été des mariages tape à l'œil et non empli d'amour. Terminant de saluer tout le monde, nous entrions dans la mairie.

J'avais hâte d'apercevoir Kate, de voir s'il était possible de discuter. Je n'avais pas réessayé de la joindre, je voulais lui laisser l'espace qu'elle désirait mais je mourrais d'envie d'avoir enfin une explication avec elle.

On ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi en s'évitant comme des enfants.

\- Bonjour, me fit Bob en me voyant au bras d'Alexis

\- Bob, merci pour tout, répondis-je en lui serrant la main

\- C'est avec plaisir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce jeune homme mérite amplement de célébrer la vie après ce qui lui est arrivé. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une cérémonie à officier, sourit-il en se plaçant derrière son bureau où se trouvait déjà Javier et Kévin.

Nous nous installions sur les chaises installées pour l'occasion, et attendions patiemment la venue de la mariée.

Quand la musique démarra, nous tournions dans une synchronisation parfaite, toutes nos têtes vers les portes de la salle. Là se tenait, dans une robe verte émeraude, l'amour de ma vie.

Elle était à couper le souffle. Nos regards se croisèrent brièvement puis elle le rompit pour regarder droit devant elle en avançant. Lanie qui se trouvait derrière elle, était magnifique. Elle portait sa robe de mariée. Par chance elle l'avait reçue quelques jours avant l'annulation du premier mariage. C'est dans une robe blanche cintrée à la taille qu'elle défila au bras de son père. Complètement sous le charme de cette cérémonie, simple mais emplie de sincérité, j'écoutais les vœux des jeunes époux:

\- Lanie, il y a quelques heures j'ai cru mourir, commença Esposito ému, et pourtant l'espoir que je pourrais un jour devenir ton époux m'a gardé en vie. Lanie, tu es devenue essentielle à ma vie, à mon bonheur. Tu fais tellement partie de moi, ajouta-t-il alors que je croisais le regard de Kate, que je sais que tu m'accompagneras toujours. Tu es la terre sur laquelle je marche, l'étoile vers laquelle je me dirige et cette petite voix claire qui résonne pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'aime, termina-t-il en lui passant la bague au doigt alors que Lanie pleurait silencieusement.

Moi, mon regard était fixé à celui de Kate, elle ne s'était pas dérobée cette fois-ci, nous étions de nouveau dans notre bulle. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais me perdre dans son regard émeraude.

\- Javier, commença Lanie, Il y a quelques heures à peine, j'ai cru te perdre. Et mon monde s'est écroulé. Je ne suis pas adepte des grandes déclarations mais je peux te promettre aujourd'hui, devant notre famille et nos amis, que je veillerais toujours sur toi, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le maire déclara :

\- Mesdames, et Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr et Mme Javier Esposito. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajouta-t-il alors que nos applaudissements remplissaient la salle.

Après la cérémonie, nous avions chacun notre tour félicité les jeunes mariés. Pendant que je discutais avec Javier, j'avais vu Kate s'éloigner pour parler avec Alexis.

\- Alors qu'as-tu prévu ensuite? Demandais-je à Javier déçu de voir Kate m'éviter de nouveau

\- Oh, le capitaine a accepté ma semaine de congés au vue de ce qui s'est passée et Lanie a réussi à avoir la sienne. Alors je ne sais pas, on va se reposer, haussa-t-il des épaules

\- Pas de voyage de noces? M'étonnais-je

\- Castle, on a prévu de se marier ce matin. On est déjà chanceux de pouvoir avoir une semaine en commun

\- Tu devrais partir quand même, suggérais-je

\- Je sais Bro, mais on le fera plus tard, dit-il gêné

\- Attends, ne bouge pas, dis-je en me retournant pour récupérer ma veste de costume que j'avais laissé sur une chaise

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il devant la boite que je lui tendais

\- Mon cadeau de mariage, souriais-je

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû

\- Ouvre-le, l'incitais-je

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'il y ait Lanie?

\- Non, elle aura la surprise avec toi... tout à l'heure

\- Ok, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la boite pour y découvrir une clé

\- Une clé?

\- Hum… c'est la clé de ma villa dans les Hamptons, je vous la laisse pour la semaine. Le plein du frigo a été fait par mon majordome.

\- Tu… sérieux? reprit-il surpris

\- Sérieux, souriais-je, si j'ai une leçon à retenir de cette mission, c'est que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Alors profitez-en tous les deux.

\- Merci, mec, dit-il ému en me prenant dans les bras

\- Félicitations à vous deux, murmurais-je en lui tapotant le dos heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Tu es resplendissante, affirmais-je à Alexis qui se trouvait avec moi à l'écart

\- Toi aussi, me sourit-elle. Kate?

\- Hum

\- Tu sais que je ne prends pas partie entre toi et mon père, n'est-ce pas? Commença-t-elle

\- Oui et j'apprécie, répondis-je gênée

\- D'accord, bon, reprit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres comme pour chercher ses mots, papa veut que tu reviennes près de lui et … tu m'as dit que vous étiez en désaccord mais tu as dit aussi qu'il y avait d'autres raisons… j'aimerais être bien sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle

\- Oh non, non ma chérie, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de Samuel, continua-t-elle la voix brisée

\- Lex, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est à cause de moi, avouais-je .Et j'apprécie que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me parler de tes amours

\- Il est si malheureux, Kate.

\- Je suis désolée, susurrais-je en relâchant mon étreinte

\- Désolée ? Pourquoi, tu ne comptes pas revenir?

\- Je...

\- Tu vas revenir, hein? Ce n'est pas fini entre vous ? Paniqua-t-elle

\- Lex, je...

\- Hey, nous coupa Rick

\- Hey, fis-je complètement troublée par sa venue

\- Lanie et Esposito s'en vont, alors si tu veux leur dire au revoir, dit-il en évitant mon regard

\- Ils vont où? demanda Alexis

\- Dans les Hamptons

\- Dans les Hamptons? Répétais-je surprise

\- C'est mon cadeau de mariage, fit Rick en rencontrant cette fois-ci mes yeux

\- Je vous laisse, je vais les saluer, se faufila Lex

\- Si tu préfères que je m'en aille...

\- Non, je… j'aimerais qu'on parle, le coupais-je toutefois hésitante sur les mots que j'allais devoir employer

\- Je t'écoute

\- Pas ici, j'aimerais qu'on soit seuls

\- Ok, comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où et à quelle heure?

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi pour finir de superviser mon déménagement et…

\- Veux-tu de l'aide?

\- Je…

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, enchaina-t-il

\- D'accord…, abdiquais-je devant son sourire, on se retrouve dans une heure, si c'est bon pour toi? Demandais-je

\- C'est parfait, à tout alors, termina-t-il en s'éloignant heureux

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une conversation aussi vite avec Rick, mais Jordan avait raison et je devais arrêter de l'éviter pour parler avec lui. Dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Lanie s'approcher de moi :

\- Hey, Sweety, me dit-elle en me prenant dans les bras.

\- Hey, comment vas-tu Madame Esposito? La taquinais-je

\- C'est bizarre, grimaça-t-elle à son nouveau nom

\- C'est vrai, riais-je, maintenant quand je crierais sur une scène de crimes : Espo, vous serez deux à vous retourner !

\- Il en est hors de question, s'offusqua-t-elle

\- Quoi donc?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Espo

\- Tu as signé pour la vie, continuais-je dans mes moqueries, heureuse de pousser à bout mon amie

\- C'est vrai mais… pas pour ça! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ok, souriais-je ne souhaitant pas l'énerver le jour de son mariage

\- Alors toi et Castle, vous en êtes où?

Lanie avait toujours le don pour retourner une conversation à son avantage. Et sa curiosité était sans limite. Souriant à ma meilleure amie, je lui confiais :

\- Au même point

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- On doit se voir dans une heure pour en discuter, avouais-je, écoute, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de penser à tout ça, et que tu profites un maximum de ta journée

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle tout de même

\- Oui, mentis-je en la serrant dans les bras. Félicitation, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Yeux dans les yeux, je regardais combien Lanie semblait épanoui et heureuse. Dans sa robe de mariée, elle était splendide et son air de jeune mariée lui donnait un air sexy. Elle me sourit et ajouta:

\- Je dois y aller, Javier m'attend. Il a une surprise.

\- Vas-y et amuse-toi bien, lui souriais-je

\- On se voit bientôt ?

\- Promis… dès de que tu veux

\- À bientôt Kate, me souffla-t-elle en repartant.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate avait accepté que je l'aide pour déménager, enfin, je l'avais surtout beaucoup forcée, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix. Mais cette nuit passée loin d'elle avait été une torture, je n'aimais quand nous étions en froid d'habitude et là, c'était carrément la guerre froide. Soufflant un bon coup, je toquais trois fois à la porte de son appartement, après quelques secondes, elle m'ouvrit. Elle s'était changée, troquant sa robe pour un jean et un pull vert émeraude. Elle était pieds nus, ça lui donnait un côté sauvage. Lui souriant, j'engageais la conversation, alors que nous nous toisions du regard :

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, vas-y, dit-elle gênée en refermant la porte derrière elle. Alors tu penses m'aider en costume ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, avouais-je penaud en retirant ma veste pour rester en chemise. Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi

Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons dans tous les coins. Les meubles étaient posés et je pouvais voir qu'elle avait commencé à ranger ses ustensiles de cuisine.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute avant, répondit-elle hésitante ce qui ne me rassura pas

\- Ok

\- On se met au salon? demanda-t-elle en s'y dirigeant

Kate m'avait regardé en disant cela, et ce que j'avais perçu dans son regard m'interpella. Il y avait de la crainte et de la tristesse. Mon estomac se noua et je déglutis difficilement. M'asseyant à une extrémité du canapé, j'attendais la sentence. Kate, elle, avait replié une jambe sous ses fesses et triturait ses doigts, la tête baissée. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait l'air si fragile que je n'avais qu'une envie… la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé, avions-nous dit en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, insistais-je. J'aurais dû te faire confiance et ne pas me laisser aveugler par ma jalousie. Et pour ce qui est d'Alexis, tu avais entièrement raison.

\- Je ne m'excuse pas pour Alexis, souligna-t-elle. Si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose, soupira-t-elle. Pour ce qui est de Sorenson, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que… c'est tellement humiliant de devoir avouer que je n'avais pas réussi à tourner la page et à surmonter mes peurs.

\- Tourner la page?

\- Tu l'as fait avec Jess, et moi je…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée et je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier…

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle alors que j'avais perçu son changement d'intonation dans sa voix.

\- Kate? Fis-je inquiet alors que des larmes faisaient rage sur son visage

\- Rick, tu m'as blessée comme jamais et je ne pourrais pas te pardonner, commença-t-elle, je suis désolée mais c'est…

\- Ne le dis pas, la suppliais-je en la coupant

\- Rick, je…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Kate, murmurais-je en la serrant dans mes bras

\- Rick, écoute-moi, reprit-elle en encerclant mon visage de ses mains. Je … ne sais pas… comment te le dire, continua-t-elle en sanglotant

\- Alors le dis pas, l'implorais-je

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle, mais… je vais m'en aller.

\- Quoi? Où?

\- A DC, m'avoua-t-elle en ne me quittant pas du regard.

\- DC ? Répétais-je cette fois-ci excédé

À son annonce, je la repoussais pour me lever brusquement :

\- Alors pourquoi ce déménagement ? M'énervais-je en regardant autour de moi

\- C'est juste pour quelques temps

\- Non, Kate, tu ne peux pas me quitter

\- Je suis désolée, réitéra-t-elle

\- Pourquoi!

\- On n'y arrivera pas… je suis désolée

\- Arrête d'être désolée ! Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, alors pourquoi? Demandais-je brisé

Elle se leva pour venir face à moi. Essuyant les larmes qui inondaient son visage, elle me murmura :

\- Je vais reprendre mon poste de profiler à DC. Je suis trop brisée pour avoir une relation comme celle que tu souhaiterais

\- Je peux vivre sans sexe! Rétorquais-je en souhaitant lui prendre les mains… ce qu'elle me refusa

\- C'est fini, Rick… je suis désolée

Mon corps resta complètement tétanisé sur ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle me quitter pour retourner à DC, comment pouvait-elle me briser à nouveau le cœur. Alors que j'allais de nouveau la supplier, on frappa à sa porte. Elle se retourna pour aller voir dans le judas. Doucement, elle me murmura :

\- C'est Alexis… ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle me prononça.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ma fille. Quand Alexis rentra, elle me regarda et me dit inquiète :

\- Papa ?… Papa ? Tu m'entends ? … Papa! cria-t-elle en me secouant

\- Hum… Pumpkin ? Demandais-je confus en ouvrant les yeux

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu hurlais et je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller

Regardant ce qui m'entourait, je vis que je m'étais assoupi dans mon costume de marié sur mon lit. Un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

\- Papa?

\- Je vais bien, chérie, soufflais-je. Quelle heure est-il? Dis-je soulagé

\- 17 heures

\- Kate! M'écriais-je soudain en repensant à notre rendez-vous

* * *

 _ **hihi, vous y avez cru ou non ? j'aimerais pouvoir voir vos têtes après ce chapitre ! Bon la discussion Caskett sera dans le prochain**_ ** _chapitre sans fautes. Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos commentaires . Vous m'encouragez énormément et ça fait j'espère tout de même que malgré ma petite blague , vous avez aimez ce chapitre...à très vite_**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cela faisait désormais deux heures que j'attendais Rick a mon appartement. Après avoir rangé tous mes cartons de cuisine, je commençais à m'atteler à ma chambre. Faisant mon lit, je voyais l'heure défilé et mon angoisse aussi. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en retard et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je l'avais déjà appelé deux fois sans succès. Commençant à ranger mes vêtements dans ma penderie, je me dis que si dans dix minutes, je n'avais toujours pas de ces nouvelles, j'appellerais Alexis. Je n'eu fortement heureusement pas à le faire car quelques secondes après, Castle m'appelait :

\- Rick, soufflais-je rassurer , tu vas bien?

\- Je suis désolé, j'arrive, dit-il essoufflé

\- Mais que fais-tu?demandais-je alors je l'enttendais respirer anarchiquement

\- Je m'habilles

\- Tu quoi?

\- Je me suis endormie Kate, m'avoua-t-il penaud. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai rien dormi de la nuit et je me suis endormie

\- Ce n'est pas grave, souriais-je à son excuse, si tu préfères te reposer on peut se voir demain?

\- Non,non, je suis en train de me changer et j'arrives

\- Castle, si tu es fatigué , je

\- J'arrives Kate, me coupa-t-il, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir et de te parler

\- Très bien, à tout de suite, répondis-je alors qu'il raccrochait à l'autre bout du fil.

Il s'était endormie, cette constatation me soulageait, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arriver quelque chose ou qu'il ai préféré finalement ne pas venir. Continuant de ranger quelques cartons, j'essayais par la même occasion de faire le tri dans mes pensées. Dans quelle direction voulais-je aller dans la vie, pourrais-je continuer ce voyage avec Rick ? Je l'aimais mais le fait qu'il doute de moi , de mes craintes m'avaient déroutés et blessés. Comment avait-il pu penser que je simulais ses crises. Je ne mettais jamais autant livrer dans une relation, je n'avais jamais autant montrer mes peurs et mes faiblesses….. je fus interrompus par la sonnette de la un bon coup comme pour me donner du courage, j'ouvris la porte et lançais :

\- Tu es plutôt rapide!

\- C'est que tes souvenirs sont faussés, me sourit mon interlocuteur, je sais prendre le temps quand il le faut, me taquina-t-il

\- Will? fis-je surprise

\- Salut, comme je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi, je me suis permis de venir, commença-t-il en surélevant un carton, ce sont tes affaires, rajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur

\- Oh oui, soupirais-je, je suis désolé je t'ai oublié, avouais-je toujours sur le pas de la porte

\- Kate, je peux entrer? demanda-t-il confus alors que je bloquais la porte de mon corps.

Rentrer ? Castle n'allait pas tarder a arriver pour s'expliquer et il allait trouver Will dans mon appartement, je savais d'ores et déjà que j'allais regretter le fait qu'il se soit réveiller pour venir.

\- Entre, désolé, ajoutais-je

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, souriait-il en faisant ses premiers pas dans mon appartement.

\- Toujours pas partie pour Dc? demandais-je pour engager la conversation alors que j'étais mal à l'aise

-Mon vol part dans trois heures.

\- Je peux t'offrir une bière, proposais-je en ouvrant mon frigo complètement vide de nourriture

\- C'est parfait, dit-il derrière mon dos. Ton frigo est toujours plein à ce que je vois, me taquinait-il

\- Que veux-tu , rétorquais-je en me retournant bière à la main

Je ne mettais pas aperçu qu'il se trouvait si près de moi. Lorsque je me retournais, nous étions tellement proche que nos souffles se mêlaient. Will me regardait amoureusement, de sa main droite il me caressa la joue pour me chuchoter :

\- Tu vas me manquer

J'étais totalement immobile et sans voix. Je n'osais même plus respirer. Will se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

C'est ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie, doucement je plaquais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussais alors que sa langue quémandait l'entrée de ma bouche :

\- Non, Will, je ne peux pas

\- Un baiser d'adieu, Kate, juste un baiser, m'implorait-il alors qu'il amorçait une nouvelle descente vers ma bouche

\- Non will

\- Je veux juste te dire au revoir, soupira-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

\- Pas de cette manière, lui expliquais-je

\- Hum, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant de mon corps. Je vais y aller…..alors, hésita-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Au revoir, l'aidais-je en lui tendant ma main

Il me regarda surpris puis me la saisit de sa main droite tout en ne lâchant pas son regard de moi, doucement avec son pouce il me caressa le haut de la main en me chuchotant :

\- Ça c'est moi caressant doucement ton visage et t'attirant pour un long et tendre baiser….d'adieu, susurra-t-il tristement

Son audace me cloua sur place, ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Il attendait certainement une réponse de ma part, face à mon mutisme, il se pencha de nouveau sur moi pour me chuchoter :

-Je t'aime Kate

\- Je suis désolé Will mais non, répétais-je en retirant ma main. Jaime Castle, murmurais-je en m'éloignant de lui plus pour m'en convaincre que pour l'informer.

\- Laisse-moi au moins une chance, tenta-t-il alors que je déposais sa bière sur l'îlot central

\- Will, je suis désolé mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aime, répétais-je pour qu'il comprenne que c'était sans équivoque.

\- Ok, dans ce cas je vais y aller, répondit-il la voix lourde de déception

\- Ne m'en veux pas

\- Je ne t'en veux pas…..je suis juste ….déçu, avoua-t-il en allant vers la porte

\- Will

\- Hum,dit-il en entrouvrant la porte

\- Je t'aime, lançais-je, mais pas de la même manière que toi, murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux ne souhaitant pas qu'on se quitte ainsi

\- Sois heureuse, Kate, souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte entièrement pour tomber directement sur Castle dont le visage était fermé et les poings serrés.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après avoir enfilé à la va vite un jean et un pull bleu ciel, je me précipitais chez Kate. J'avais déjà plus de deux heures de retard, il était déjà 18 heures et je savais que nos minutes seules étaient comptés car Alexis prévoyait d'aller chez elle ce soir. Je m'en voulais de mettre endormi comme ça, surtout pour faire ce cauchemar qui m'avait paru si réaliste. Durant tout mon trajet , une boule d 'angoisse s'intensifiait à chaque mètre parcouru….j'espérais que notre conversation apaiserait nos tourments. J'avais conscience que j'avais sur-réagis avec elle à propos d'Alexis et de Sorenson. Je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir douter d'elle aussi vite. Arriver devant sa porte, je n'eu pas le temps de toquer, car la porte s'entrouvrit. Elle devait surement guetter mon arrivée , pensais-je plein d'espoir en premier lieu puis j'entendis la voix de Kate :

\- Will

À l'annonce de son nom, je me raidis de tout mon être…

\- Hum

\- Je t'aime

À cette phrase mon coeur rata plusieurs battements, « je t'aime »? elle lui avait dit « je t'aime »?. Un train me serait passer à toute vitesse sur le corps cela aurait été moins douloureux. Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à imprimer quoi que ce soit,j'étais comme paralyser devant mon bourreau, je n'arrivais plus à bouger , à respirer tant ma douleur m'irradiait de part en part. La porte s'ouvrit entièrement, je me retrouvais brusquement en face de Will Sorenson qui fut surpris de me voir :

\- Castle, bonsoir, lança-t-il sans bouger et… gêné

La rage qui s'emparait de moi était-elle que je n'arrivais pas à décrocher une parole. Je n'avais qu'une envie le frapper encore et encore mais mon regard s'encra ensuite à celui de Kate qui était souriante. Non mais je devais rêver ? Elle me souriait après lui avoir déclarer sa flamme. Là ma rage se focalisait sur une seule et même personne : Kate Beckett

\- Je vais vous laisser, continua Sorenson devant mon mutisme. Au revoir Kate, lança-t-il en sortant de son appartement

\- À bientôt, répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Il lui disait au revoir et elle à bientôt..elle espérait donc le revoir ? Mais oui idiot, pensais-je , elle lui a dit « je t'aime » !

-Tu ne rentres pas ? me demanda Kate qui était sur le pas de la porte

\- ….

Je la scrutais du regard, comme pour mémoriser à jamais cette image d'elle. Elle portait comme dans mon rêve un jean et un pull vert émeraude et était pied nu aussi.

\- Rick? répétait-elle alors que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

\- J'arrive, pestais-je en entrant

En entrant une seule question me taraudait: comment pouvait-elle faire comme s'y de rien n'était? Décider à avoir enfin toute la vérité, je faisais les cents pas dans son appartement en regardant autour de moi , un indice pouvant m'indiquer si oui ou non , elle se jouait de moi avec Sorenson. Je fus scotché sur place par le paysage. C'était comme dans mon rêve de nouveau :il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons dans chaque pièces et seule la cuisine était rangée, me retournant brusquement je tombais sur le regard inquiet de Kate :

\- Rick, tu vas bien?

\- …

Est-ce que j'allais bien ? NON ! j'essayais cependant de ne pas m'emballer tout de suite

\- Castle, tu me fais peur, dit-elle devant mon regard enragé

\- Tu l'aimes? demandais-je hargneux

\- Pardon?

\- Sorenson! criais-je désormais

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai! tu es encore avec ça! hurlait-elle excéder

\- Tu te moques de moi!

\- Non mais je rêve, je ne peux pas inviter un homme dans mon appartement sans te demander la permission !

\- Ce n'est pas un homme c'est Sorenson!

\- Tu es ridicule et surtout j'ai passé l'âge, siffla-t-elle

\- Répond- moi, tu l'aimes? m'énervais-je alors que je voyais bien qu'elle éludait la question

-Je t'ai déjà expliquer ce qu'il y avait eu entre Will et moi. Si à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi, tu me fais une crise de jalousie autant s'arrêter tout de suite!

\- Oh arrête, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais derrière la porte je te rappel

\- Et alors ? s'enquit-elle les mains sur les hanches attendant la suite

\- Tu lui as dit « je t'aime »! je t'ai entendu, criais-je la voix brisée

\- Tu ne retiens que ce que tu souhaites, rétorqua-t-elle

-Ok Kate….Cette fois-ci qu'aurais-je du retenir! me moquais-je à présent

\- je lui ai dit que je l'aimais c'est vrai ,mais ,je lui ai aussi dit que je ne l'aimais pas de la même manière que lui. J'ai des sentiments pour Will, je l'aime comme un ami, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle

\- C'est tout? m'étonnais-je

\- Oui c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus, m'assura-t-elle

\- Alors il est venu et t'as dit au revoir?

-….

\- Kate!

\- Heu…., il m'a aussi embrassé, dit-elle gêné

\- Il t'a quoi?

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter de mensonges, reprit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il est venu me rapporter des affaires de DC, je lui proposer une bière et quand je me suis retournée, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes mais ça ne signifie absolument rien….en tout cas pour moi

-….

\- Castle, ça ne signifie rien pour moi, répéta-t-elle devant mon mutisme,tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui, je t'assures

\- Kate, il faut vraiment qu'on se parle, dis-je lasse de tout ses non -dits

\- Je suis d'accord

\- Une dernière chose à propos de ce baiser, grinçais-je

\- Oui?

\- Tu y as répondu ?

\- Non! s'indigna-t-elle, je l'ai repoussé au moment où ses lèvres sont entrés en contact avec les miennes.

\- D'accord, soupirais-je…..Comment fait-on pour passer 13 heures dans une capsule en étant fou amoureux pour finir déchiré au bout de 5 minutes dans le monde réel? pensais-je à haute-voix

\- Je ne sais pas….peut-être que si nous étions plus sincères l'un envers l'autre ou si on se faisait plus confiance, commença-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé pour tout

\- Moi aussi

Nous nous regardions comme des animaux blessés ne sachant pas comment guérir de ses blessures. On était comme gêné d'évoluer ensemble dans la même pièce.

\- on devrait s'installer sur le canapé pour discuter, me suggéra-t-elle pour couper ce silence

\- Hum

\- tu veux une bière ? demanda-t-elle en allant au frigo

\- C'est le signal pour embrasse-moi ? rétorquais-je pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation

\- Très drôle , Castle. On s'installe sur le canapé? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers moi

\- Hum , fis-je en partant bière en main m'installer

\- Rick? m'interpellait-elle assise sur le sofa. Tu vas bien? alors que je repensais à ce rêve.

Tout était pareil, nous étions installés sur ce canapé et les cartons nous entouraient. Ma boule d'angoisse se reformait en moi.

\- Heu, Kate, tu vas partir à DC ?demandais-je sans préambule tant cette scène de nous deux sur le canapé me rappelais mon cauchemar, j'avais besoin de me rassurer avant d'entamer des sujets plus houleux

\- Je…..dit-elle hésitante, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle en se triturant les doigts

\- Pardon? dis-je en me levant brusquement. Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

Super moi qui voulait être rassurer ! pensais-je le coeur battant à toute allure

\- Castle assis-toi, tenta-t-elle

\- Toi répond-moi

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle en me regardant, mon boulot à DC me manque, profilé me manque, ajouta-t-elle

\- Tu vas me quitter?

\- Non, je …

\- Non? la coupais-je dubitatif

\- NON!…et toi?

\- C'est pas moi qui envisage de déménager

\- Rick, je l'envisage seulement pour le moment je souhaite juste régler les choses entre nous et profiter de ma suspension pour réfléchir à mon avenir

\- Attend, attend, deux choses…Par régler les choses tu entends quoi ? et tu es suspendu!

-J'ai avoué à Gates mon comportement avec Cameron

\- Kate

-J'ai franchi la ligne, et je mérites bien pire qu'une suspension; J'ai voulu démissionner mais elle a refuser

\- Et elle a bien fait! rétorquais-je

-…..

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour trouver Espo et Ryan, repris-je en me rasseyant voyant qu'elle s'en voulait encore pour son comportement

\- hum, acquiesça-t-elle non convaincu

\- Kate?

\- Oui

\- on est en où tous les deux?

\- Je ne sais pas, on s'est fait beaucoup de mal tous les deux et

\- je suis désolé, la coupais-je, j'ai été plutôt virulent et je ne pensais pas tous ce que je t'ai dit. Kate, j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche nous deux.

\- Virulent? Tu ma jetés comme une chaussette!

\- Et je m'en suis excusé…ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai eu raison, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

\- …

\- Kate parle-moi, ne m'évite pas

\- Je ne t'évite pas, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas comment faire pour arranger les choses et je ne sais même pas si on peut les arranger, m'avouait-elle

\- Je vais te dire comment on va faire. On va se parler et dire tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur. Pas de secrets, juste nous. On va y arriver

\- Et ensuite, on verra où on en est, répondit-elle effrayé

\- Hum, par ou veux-tu commencer ? demandais-je

\- Par le plus facile, murmura-t-elle anxieuse

\- Alors , le plus facile, repris-je. Le sujet Alexis ? je suis désolé tu avais entièrement raison? J'ai été excessif et tu as agis dans l'intérêt de ma fille et seulement de ma fille.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Alexis, m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais en vain, soufflais-je pour lui répondre tristement

\- Tu as très bien fait. Je pense que si je l'avais appris d'une autre manière et avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, je n'aurais pas été aussi excessif, tenta-t-il

\- Hum, en même temps tu avais raison, c'est ta fille et je n'avais aucun droit de te laisser d'en l'ignorance, répondis-je en encerclant mes jambes de mes bras que j'avais recroquevillés sur mon corps

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, nous tentions tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux. En l'espace d'à peine 24 heures nous nous étions brisés. Je voyais que Rick tentait de s'excuser tant bien que mal mais le fait qu'il pense réellement que mes crises de panique étaient simulés m'attristaient au plus au point.

\- Kate, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour veiller sur Alexis, rétorqua-t-il en me caressant le genou gauche. Je suis désolé vraiment désolé.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors qu'es ce que tu as? qu'est-ce qui t'embête?

\- Ce n'est pas au sujet d'Alexis, avouais-je

\- Ok, répondit-il en déglutissant attendant certainement le reste de mes explications

\- Tu m'as blessé en insinuant que mes crises de panique étaient simuler, lâchais-je en me levant

\- J'ai cru que tu étais avec Sorenson à DC, j'ai cru que le problème c'était moi, commença-t-il en se désignant du doigt

\- Et même si j'avais été avec Sorenson, m'énervais-je , toi tu étais avec Jess!

\- Kate

\- Castle, tu étais avec Jess et pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air , je n'arrivais pas a accepté que Will m'approche, soupirais-je, c'est déjà humiliant de le reconnaître mais en plus il faut que je m'en explique

\- Je..

\- Laisse-moi finir, depuis le début de notre relation on décortique tout. Nos gestes , mes pensées, mes craintes , mes peurs et maintenant je dois même décortiquer mon passé…..j'en ai marre de rendre des comptes! Tu pourrais juste me faire confiance… mais non! m'énervais-je

\- Je sais…..mais quand je t'ai demandé dans la capsule ton score, tu ne m'as rien dit sur Will a DC

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, m'énervais-je. On parlait de sexe et je n'ai pas couché avec Will à DC!

\- Je le sais à présent mais quand je l'ai appris, je n'en savais rien

\- Et alors…, tu aurais pu choisir de me faire confiance, dis-je tristement

\- Kate, j'étais épuisé et je le reconnais de tous tes ex, Will Sorenson est celui que je redoute le plus.

\- Oh arrête , il aurait s'agit de Josh ou Demming

\- Non, je t'assures, Will n'a pas été une passade, tenta-t-il de m'expliquer, tu en étais amoureuse. Demming et Josh , non. Voilà pourquoi, il me terrifie parce qu'il a réussit à capturer ton coeur une fois, il pourrait y arriver une seconde fois, dit-il tristement

J'étais sans voix face à son explication. Il redoutait à ce point Will ? c'était absurde….

\- Je suis désolé vraiment, ajouta-t-il

\- Pourquoi as-tu refusé que je m'explique ?

\- Parce que j'étais blessé, j'ai cru que tu m'avais berné

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Rick, soufflais-je en m'attrapant la tête de mes mains comme pour mieux réfléchir

\- Quoi?

\- Je…..Tu…, tentais-je d'expliquer.

\- Tu ne vas pas arriver à quoi? répétait-il

-Tu sais pourquoi, j'arrivais a accepté ton toucher et pas celui de Will? ou pourquoi je te laissais m'embrasser ou dormir avec moi mais pas Will ? demandais-je pour lui faire comprendre

\- …parce que….tu m'aimes, dit-il hésitant

\- Hum et parce que j'avais confiance en toi…je savais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver si je paniquais, tu serais là pour m'apaiser et me comprendre

\- Et c'est toujours le cas alors pourquoi parles-tu au passé? s'inquiétait-il

\- Non ce n'est pas le cas, soupirais-je, comment peux-tu me rassurer en ayant des doutes sur mes crises , en pensant que je les simules? Je t'ai raconté toutes ces choses intimes et tu

\- Kate, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais douté de toi et j'en suis désolé, tenta-t-il en se levant pour venir à ma rencontre. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance sur le moment

\- Ça n'empêche pas que tu m'as blessé et que je ne sais pas si je peux de nouveau lâcher prise, expliquais-je devant son regard incrédule

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- J'ai besoin d'espace

\- Tu veux du temps? dit-il incertain

\- J'aimerais pouvoir oublier mais tu m'as fait du mal…..sur un des sujets qui comptent le plus pour moi, répondis-je alors que les larmes commençaient à couler

\- Kate…on parle d'espace là?

\- …..

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, d'un coté je ne voulais qu'une chose me blottir dans ses bras et oublier toutes mes ressentis et ma peine mais d'un autre j'avais besoin de temps pour cicatriser de ses mots. Castle s'avança doucement vers moi et nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais lire dans son regard de la tristesse et du désarroi.

\- Ne me quittes pas, m'implora-t-il. Ne me

\- Rick, je..

Et avant que je ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa brusquement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres avaient le gout du désespoir, il passa la barrière de ma bouche pour que nos langues se rencontrent. De ses mains posés sur mes hanches, il me plaqua encore plus contre son corps.

\- Castle, tentais-je alors que ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses pour me surélever

De mes mains , je m'agrippais à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, j'avais oublié la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Doucement il avança dans la pièce pour me plaquer contre un mur. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour poser son front contre le mien.

\- Kate, ne me quittes pas, murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, avouais-je

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Laisse-moi du temps pour oublier, je ne pourrais pas recommencer comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pourrais pas assumer une autre crise de panique si je doute de toi. Alors j'ai besoin de temps, tentais-je de lui expliquer maladroitement

\- Tu veux que je partes? demanda-t-il tristement en me reposant à terre

\- Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir te faire confiance, expliquais-je, laisse-moi le temps d'oublier

\- Combien de temps? demanda-t-il en déglutissant

\- Je t'appellerais

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi sans détacher son regard de moi et me dit :

\- Je pourrais t'appeler ou t'envoyer des sms

\- Oui, j'y compte bien,, pleurais-je en voyant le mal que je lui faisais

\- Ok…..tu ne repars pas à DC sans me le dire ?

M'avançant de lui, j'encerclais sa nuque de mes mains et lui répondait :

\- Non

\- Je t'aime Kate, dit-il alors que je voyais qu'il était au bord des larmes

\- Je t'aime aussi , Rick, j'ai juste besoin…

\- De temps, me coupa-t-il en caressant ma joue et m'embrassant chastement. Je vais te laisser, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant

\- Castle!

\- Oui, répondit-il alors qu'il avait la main sur la porte

\- Always, dis-je en sanglotant

\- Always, répondit-il la voix brisé par le chagrin

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...Bon le bon côté des choses c'est qu'ils ont mis cartes sur table ...non ? Allez dîtes moi, en quelques mots, comment vous voyez les retrouvailles et ou...la meilleure idée sera retenue.À très vite..._**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Voilà désormais six jours que je n'avais plus revu Kate. J'avais tenu parole et lui avait laissé l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Les premiers jours, je lui avais simplement envoyé des messages au lieu de l'appeler, ne souhaitant pas la déranger.

« Hey, je suis en train d'écrire sans conviction pour une nouvelle saga… tu n'aurais pas des idées? »

« Déjà, évite de l'appeler comme une prostitué … »

« Oh… tu attaques mon côté littéraire… alors Miss Beckett, quel nom lui donnerais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais évite les prénoms en « i »! »

À sa remarque, je l'avais appelée, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais depuis quatre jours. Quatre longs et interminables jours :

\- Hey, m'avait-elle répondu

\- Dois-je te rappeler que ma fille s'appelle Alexis, et que son prénom fini par « i », avais-je répondu du tac au tac heureux de pouvoir discuter avec elle

\- Désolée, sourit-elle, mais sérieux Castle, évite les noms de…

\- Prostitués, j'ai compris, terminais-je

\- Alors dans quoi va-t-elle travailler ton héroïne, me demanda-t-elle alors que je me calais dans mon fauteuil de bureau.

\- J'en sais rien, soupirais-je, j'ai perdu mon inspiration

\- Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui?

\- Rien, je suis resté au loft et toi?

\- Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que tu vas retrouver l'inspiration, me signifia-t-elle

\- Tu veux que je trouve une nouvelle muse? M'étonnais-je

\- Non…, j'essaie juste de trouver des solutions à ton problème

\- Hum, répondis-je en connaissant très bien la solution à ma page blanche

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis devant le bureau de Burke, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Tu continues la thérapie?

\- Oui, ça t'embête?

\- Non au contraire, ça ne peut que t'aider. Passe une bonne soirée, Kate.

\- Toi aussi… je t'aime, murmura-t-elle timidement

\- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je en raccrochant »

Six jours que ma vie avait perdu de son attrait. Nous nous étions appelés que deux fois depuis ce jour-là, pour échanger des banalités. On cherchait simplement à entendre l'autre.

Je comprenais sa réaction, je l'avais blessée mais comme m'avait dit Hunt : « dans une relation on n'est pas tout blanc, tout rose » et elle aussi m'avait blessé par le passé. Et j'espérais qu'elle se rende compte de ses erreurs aussi. Alexis était repartit pour Stanford et ma mère s'attelait tous les jours à me secouer pour que je reprenne du poil de la bête.

\- Richard, souffla-t-elle lasse alors que j'étais sur le canapé toujours en pyjama à 11 heures du matin

\- Bonjour mère

\- Quand vas-tu te décider à t'habiller et à reprendre le cours de ta vie ?

\- Et toi quand vas-tu te décider à arrêter de me donner des conseils non sollicités, soupirais-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil près de moi

\- Appelles Katherine et règles les choses

\- Elle veut de l'espace… tu le sais, je te le répète tous les jours

\- Très bien mais en attendant, lèves-toi et bouges-toi un peu

\- …

\- Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une femme pour vivre?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu es Richard Castle, grand romancier, riche et célèbre, tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme pour vivre, commença-t-elle, tu aimes Katherine mais si cette relation ne mène nulle part, relèves-toi et vis ta vie.

\- Pour faire quoi? Soupirais-je devant cette constatation

\- Écris… va te balader… fais une partie de poker, je ne sais pas, fais quelque chose! Ça fait six jours, que tu es dans cet état

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je en me relevant pour me servir un café

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle sans conviction, je vais à mon cours de théâtre, ne m'attends pas ce soir, lança-t-elle en mettant son manteau

\- Et qu'as-tu prévu ce soir? Demandais-je curieux

\- Contrairement à mon très cher fils, je croque la vie à pleine dent et je profite un maximum de chaque moment, souligna-t-elle en partant comme un courant d'air.

Regardant ma tasse de café, je refaisais inlassablement le même rituel depuis six jours, je me repassais encore et encore notre conversation. Perdu dans mes pensées, je reçu un message de Kate.

« Hey, j'espère que tu vas bien. Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui? KB »

Me pendre, pensais-je. Ses messages m'énervaient au plus haut point, ils ne servaient qu'à garder un contact entre nous. Comme si nous avions peur d'oublier l'autre. Fatigué que ma mère ait raison, je lui répondis pour partir ensuite me doucher.

« Aujourd'hui je croque la vie à pleine dent ! RC »

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cela faisait six jours que Castle et moi avions fait un break. Les premiers jours, je m'étais attelée à m'installer convenablement dans mon appartement sans vraiment penser à lui, car quand je me l'autorisais, je terminais en larmes dans un coin. Mes nuits étaient agitées et emplies de cauchemar où je me voyais perdre Rick. J'avais cru que prendre du temps pour moi m'aiderait à y voir plus clair mais non, j'étais toujours dans le flou total. Il m'avait blessée mais comme Burke me l'avais fait remarqué hier lors de notre séance moi aussi :

« - Alors Kate, ou en êtes-vous?

\- J'ai fini de m'installer

\- Avez-vous contacté Mr Castle?

\- On s'envoie des messages, répondis-je pour éluder la question

\- Très bien, sourit-il, notre séance est terminée

\- Pardon? Mais je viens d'arriver.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, nous perdons notre temps.

\- J'ai encore besoin de vous. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour pardonner à Rick, avouais-je

\- Comment a-t-il fait lui? A-t-il eu recours à un psy?

\- Pardon?

\- Kate, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour pardonner à votre petit-ami. Il a fait une erreur, je l'admets

\- Une erreur, soufflais-je

\- Oui une erreur, il n'est qu'humain. Mais il me semble que vous oubliez tous ce qu'il a fait de bon.

\- …

\- Je ne pense pas m'avancer en vous disant qu'à chaque crise de panique que vous avez faite dans ses bras, il a été là pour vous réconforter malgré le mal que cela devait lui faire.

-…

\- Et vous avez aussi commis des erreurs, qu'il vous a pardonnées. Le problème n'est pas Mr Castle mais vous. Vous n'avez plus confiance en vous et plus vous vous rapprochez de cette intimité, plus ça vous effraie. Cependant il n'a pas à payer pour votre fuite en avant. Je ne comprends pas qu'il reste encore d'ailleurs, termina-t-il

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Ce n'est pas d'un psy que vous avez besoin, continua-t-il, mais d'un ami, alors je vais vous le dire. À force de trop le pousser vous aller le perdre et moi comme beaucoup d'autres à sa place, je serais déjà parti!

\- Que dois-je faire ? Murmurais-je

\- Soit vous décidez de laisser cette peur au fond de vous gagner soit vous vous donnez une chance à tous les deux… une réelle chance… mais pour ça vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Burke avait raison. J'avais passé toute la nuit à repenser à ses paroles. Il fallait que je passe au-dessus de mes peurs avant de le perdre mais je ne savais pas comment procéder. L'appeler ? Aller au loft ? Soupirant devant ma tasse de café, je décidais de lui envoyer un message pour voir si on pouvait se voir aujourd'hui.

« Hey, j'espère que tu vas bien. Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui? KB »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je me dépêchais d'aller me doucher puis de m'habiller afin de pouvoir le rejoindre le plus tôt possible s'il était libre. M'affairant avec mon chemisier blanc, j'entendis la sonnette de mon appartement. Finissant de me boutonner, je me dirigeais devant ma porte pour ouvrir sur :

\- Martha?

\- Bonjour très chère, me sourit-elle en m'embrassant la joue

\- Bonjour, heu… entrez, fis-je surprise de voir la mère de Rick devant mon pallier

\- Très joli appartement, dit-elle en retirant son manteau

\- Merci… tout va bien ? Rick va bien? M'inquiétais-je

\- À toi de me le dire, Kido. La dernière fois que nous étions ensemble, entre Richard et toi c'était « ah, ah », tu vois, commença-t-elle en se positionnant en face de moi. Et maintenant après quelques semaines et une croisière, Richard et toi vous êtes « pff », tu vois?

\- C'est compliqué, avouais-je devant mon dilemme qui faisait rage

\- Comme l'étaient ses deux derniers divorces, me fit-elle remarquer

\- Martha nous n'allons pas rompre, j'ai juste besoin de temps

\- De temps pour quoi ? Pour guérir? Katherine il n'y a que l'amour qui t'aidera à avancer, crois-en mon expérience et pour ce qui est des propos de mon fils… Tu ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur, il t'a blessée mais s'est excusé. Combien de fois l'as-tu toi-même blessé ?

\- Je sais… je… travaille sur certaines choses, répondis-je en cherchant mes mots

\- Richard me l'a dit… seulement ça fait six jours que mon fils a arrêté de vivre Kate. Il t'attend.

\- Martha

\- Écoute, comme tu le sais, me coupa-t-elle, mon fils est beaucoup de choses… certaines sont bonnes, d'autres le sont moins. Mais c'est une personne sur laquelle on peut toujours compter. Et c'est une chose rare, Katherine.

Ses paroles pleines de sincérité me touchèrent énormément. Elle avait raison, Castle avait toujours été là pour moi, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour un faux pas… blessant ou pas.

\- Katherine, soupira-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, ma chérie…

À son contact, je resserrais son emprise pour me délecter de ce moment. Martha était pour moi comme une seconde mère, elle avait toujours été présente pour me conseiller et n'avait jamais pris parti entre moi ou Rick, même pendant ma période pour DC.

\- Écoute, sois honnête avec toi-même et sois honnête avec mon fils. Si tu penses que ça ne marchera pas, rends-lui sa liberté.

\- Je l'aime, avouais-je alors qu'elle cessait son étreinte

\- Alors dis-lui… et arrêtez de vous faire du mal, me souffla-t-elle en remettant son manteau. Si tu le cherches, il est au loft, encore à broyer du noir

\- Martha?

\- Oui?

\- Merci, dis-je reconnaissante alors qu'elle allait ressortir

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Je vais aller le voir, avouais-je

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su je serais venue plus vite, me sourit-elle en repartant

Souriant devant sa phrase, je mettais à toute allure mes chaussures puis pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler, c'est là que je vis son dernier message :

« Aujourd'hui je croque la vie à pleine dent ! RC »

Fronçant les sourcils sur sa répartie, mon entrain retomba comme neige au soleil. Je pris alors mon cellulaire et décidais de l'appeler, je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis 10 jours et ça me manquait.

\- Castle

\- Hey, c'est moi, dis-je timidement

-…

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais venir au loft, j'aimerais te parler

-…..

\- Castle?

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il alors que j'entendais derrière moi les bruits de klaxon

\- Tu es sorti?

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… pour réfléchir.

\- Tu es loin de chez moi? Demandais-je dans l'espoir de le voir. On pourrait manger ensemble ?

\- Kate, je suis à l'aéroport

\- À l'aéroport ? Pour aller où? M'inquiétais-je

\- À Los Angeles, j'allais prendre un billet pour y passer quelques jours

\- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais partir à L.A ?

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire nos derniers messages, à aucun moment, il ne m'avait laissé entendre qu'il partait.

\- Je suis parti sur un coup de tête, m'avoua-t-il

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais aussi aller voir Alexis alors pas avant deux semaines.

-…

\- Mais si tu veux discuter, je fais demi-tour, reprit-il devant mon mutisme

\- Non, non, soupirais-je

Il allait partir pour quinze jours, j'avais déjà passé six jours sans lui et ça avait été une torture. Mais c'était de ma faute et je ne voulais pas le priver de ces vacances ou de voir sa fille. Soudain, j'eus une idée lumineuse pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec lui et ne plus le quitter.

\- Non? Tu sais qu'il va falloir savoir ce que tu veux un de ces jours, grinçait-il à mon refus

\- Je le sais, riais-je

\- Et ça te fait rire!

\- Oui, je… écoute Rick, j'aimerais venir avec toi, serait-il possible que tu m'attendes, je fais ma valise et j'arrive, dis-je précipitamment en allant chercher mon sac dans ma chambre

\- Ta va…lise ? Bégayait-il

\- Hum, c'est possible de prendre deux billets? Demandais-je subitement inquiète qu'il refuse mon intrusion

\- Tu veux venir avec moi à Los Angeles

\- Des vacances nous feraient du bien et… tu me manques, avouais-je devant mon sac ouvert

\- Tu me manques aussi, concéda-t-il presque timidement

\- Alors, on pourrait peut-être discuter dans cet avion et profiter du soleil californien… ensemble, proposais-je

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il

\- Tu…, ok, je comprends, je t'ai fait du mal et…

\- Tu porteras le même maillot de bain que la dernière fois pour profiter de ce soleil ensemble? Me coupa-t-il taquin

\- Tu… non, répondis-je abasourdie par sa remarque

\- Non?

\- Je pensais à un bikini, plus court, rétorquais-je voyant qu'il me teasait

\- Bon dans ce cas, je prends les deux billets. Je t'attends

\- Merci Castle

\- A tout de suite

\- Et Rick?

\- Hum

\- Je t'aime, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher pour m'afférer à faire ma valise.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais pris les deux billets et je l'attendais dans le salon VIP prévu pour les premières classes. J'avais envoyé un message à Kate pour lui dire où me retrouver. J'étais impatient de la voir et en même temps inquiet. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle change subitement d'avis ? Cherchant une explication plausible, je retournais encore et encore la cuillère de mon café.

\- Ton café est surement froid, m'indiqua une douce voix devant moi

Relevant les yeux, elle était là… devant moi. Elle me souriait, valise à la main.

\- Que veux-tu, à force d'attendre ma bien-aimée, il a gelé, rétorquais-je en me levant pour lui faire face

\- Tu m'as manqué, me sourit-elle en caressant ma joue mal rasée

\- Je dois piquer, répondis-je alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans ma barbe de cinq jours.

\- Ça me rappelle notre première année, dit-elle songeuse

\- Hum. Alors…, hésitais-je sur la marche à suivre, veux-tu un café en attendant le vol ?

\- Non… on peut discuter ? demanda-t-elle sur la réserve

Je n'avais jamais vu Kate ainsi, aussi peu sure d'elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur que je fuie à chaque parole.

\- Oui, assis-toi...

\- Rick, je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais du t'éloigner de ma vie

\- Je t'ai fait du mal et…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. J'ai passé ces six jours en me disant chaque matin: tu fais une erreur, appelle-le.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, dans ce cas?

\- J'avais peur, murmura-t-elle

\- Peur? M'étonnais-je

\- Burke m'a fait comprendre une chose

\- Hum

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que je n'arriverais pas à te pardonner qui a fait que je voulais de l'espace, c'est parce que j'ai peur

\- Peur de quoi? Demandais-je curieux

\- De ça, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon cœur

\- De mon cœur ? Dis-je surpris en baissant mes yeux sur sa main

\- Non, de ce que j'avais inscrit en dessous, reprit-elle en caressant l'inscription qu'elle avait notée dans la capsule

« 12.O4.2015 »

Kate m'avait promis ce soir-là, qu'avant cette date nous aurions fait l'amour.

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- J'ai peur de cette intimité et on est tellement près de la franchir tous les deux que…

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'attendrais

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer correctement

\- Essaies, insistais-je pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée

\- Je t'aime et j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, chuchota-t-elle pour que moi seul puisse l'entendre, et je sais que quand ça arrivera, ce sera génial. Mais j'ai peur de l'après.

\- L'après ?

\- Et si j'avais encore peur de cette… intimité ? Je veux dire, on pense tous les deux qu'après l'avoir fait, ma vie reprendra un sens normal mais si j'étais tellement brisée qu'à chaque fois ce soit un combat perpétuel.

\- Kate, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'après avoir fait l'amour toutes tes blessures concernant cette intimité seront guéries mais ce n'est pas avec des « si » que tu vas avancer.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal, dit-elle pleine de tristesse

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, répondis-je en lui caressant la joue

« Les passagers du vol A380 n°789 en provenance de New-York et à destination de Los Angeles sont priés de s'avancer aux portes d'embarquement »

\- Prête ? Demandais-je à Kate

\- Always, me sourit-elle en m'embrassant chastement

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Installés en première classe, Rick s'extasiait devant les prospectus sur Los Angeles.

\- Regarde, on pourrait faire de la grande roue! S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

\- Oui, ça à l'air super

\- Et l'observatoire et le musée Getty, continuait-il

\- Dis, hôte-moi d'un doute, tu es déjà allé des dizaines de fois à LA ?

\- Oui, mais à chaque fois c'était pour faire la promotion d'un de mes bouquins ou…

\- Pour résoudre un meurtre, terminais-je

\- Hum, la baie de Santa Monica a l'air joli, reprit-il alors que je m'installais au fond de mon fauteuil en fermant les yeux

\- Hum, je pourrais mettre mon bikini là-bas, susurrais-je en me mordant la lèvre

\- Tu… ce voyage va vraiment me plaire, sourit-il. Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

\- Je vais bien, je suis bien avec toi, avouais-je en ouvrant les yeux pour voir son joli regard azur

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? C'est Burke ?

\- En partie, j'allais venir te voir ce matin quand ta mère a fait irruption chez moi, lançais-je

\- Oh, je suis désolé

\- Pourquoi ? J'adore ta mère et malgré ce que tu en penses, elle est de très bon conseil

\- Alors elle t'a conseillé de venir dans les bras de son joli fils, me taquina-t-il en tressautant des sourcils

\- Si tu veux tout savoir elle m'a conseillé d'écouter mon cœur et c'est ce que j'ai fait

\- Elle aurait dû venir plutôt dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, riais-je

\- Je suis content que tu sois ici avec moi, m'avoua-t-il en me caressant la joue

\- Moi aussi, murmurais-je en l'attirant vers moi pour un doux baiser

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Nous interrompit l'hôtesse de l'air

\- Kate?

\- Je voudrais bien un coca, s'il vous plait

\- Et pour moi, ce sera une bière, enchaina Castle

\- Très bien, je vous apporte ceci.

\- Alors, m'inquiétais-je soudain du lieu où nous allions dormir, tu as réservé un hôtel ou pas ?

\- Oui, tout est sous contrôle

\- Tu as réservé où ?

\- À ton avis ? S'amusait-il

\- Dans la même suite ? Souriais-je à l'idée de revenir dans cet hôtel où j'avais faillis succomber au charme de Rick quelques années plutôt.

\- Hum, la même, espérons que cette fois-ci tu ne me refermes pas la porte, se moqua-t-il

\- Espérons, rétorquais-je sur un ton taquin

\- Tu es suspendue, jusqu'à quand ?

\- J'ai encore une semaine, l'informais-je

\- Et pour DC ? S'enquit-il

\- DC ? Je ne sais pas….j'ai juste envie de profiter de ces vacances et de toi, après je prendrais ma décision avec toi.

\- Profiter de moi, me dit-il souriant

\- Tu n'as pas idée, susurrais-je à son oreille


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous venions juste d'arriver dans notre suite, le vol avait duré 6h30, il était 18h30 à Los Angeles contre 21h30 à New York. Nous étions épuisés du fait que nous avions peu dormi ces derniers jours. Après avoir congédié Maurice, je regardais Kate qui scrutait la chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait :

\- Un problème? Demandais-je alors que ses doigts caressaient la table ronde dans le salon central

\- Non, me sourit-elle en me regardant, je me demandais où étaient les fleurs, le champagne et le massage en couple ? Me taquina-t-elle

\- Quand j'ai réservé, j'étais seul et mes attentions étaient pures, laissais-je entendre

\- Pures ? Hein ? … et maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle en encerclant ma taille

\- Maintenant je veux juste profiter de nous deux, avouais-je en lui caressant le visage et en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à Maurice de nous faire monter du champagne et des fleurs, proposais-je

\- Et pour le massage? répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Je me propose, rétorquais-je en lui capturant les lèvres

\- Quelle bonne idée, susurra-t-elle dans ma bouche

Doucement nos lèvres se redécouvraient sans hâte et sans précipitation, juste avec douceur et délicatesse. Mes mains remontèrent de ses hanches à ses épaules dans une infinie douceur. Abandonnant sa bouche, je descendis mes lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule, j'avais oublié en cinq jours… son gout sucré et cette délicieuse odeur de cerise.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchotais-je à son oreille

\- Toi aussi

\- Que veux-tu faire? Demandais-je en lui attrapant le lobe de l'oreille ce qui la fit gémir

\- Je prendrais bien une douche après ce voyage

\- Une douche ? Pourrais-je t'accompagner sous cette douche? Rétorquais-je alors que mes mains se faufilaient sous son chemisier pour caresser son ventre

\- C'est une bonne idée…, répondit-elle en déboutonnant ma chemise sans me quitter du regard. Une très bonne idée même, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix féline.

Lui souriant, je m'appliquais à faire comme elle… Déboutonnant son chemiser, lentement pour la faire languir, mon regard fut attirer sur sa poitrine que je dévoilais à chaque bouton enlevé, délicatement je lui ôtais son haut alors qu'elle en faisait de même. De ma main droite je m'appliquais à lui retenir la nuque pour venir l'embrasser alors que ma main gauche s'affairait à lui retirer son jean. Kate, me caressait le torse et les épaules si sensuellement que ça me provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps. Mon envie d'elle refaisait surface, attrapant plus vigoureusement ses lèvres, je quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser devint tout de suite plus passionné, nos langues s'apprivoisèrent, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, seuls nos gémissements remplissaient le silence de la pièce. Kate m'aida à retirer son jean avec ses pieds sans que nous ne cessions ce baiser. J'avais une envie folle d'elle, mon enfant terrible était désormais bien réveillé et commençait à devenir douloureux coincé dans ce jean. Prenant ses fesses en otage, je la surélevais pour l'inciter à encercler ma taille de ses jambes.

Lentement elle stoppa le baiser pour me regarder alors que je la portais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Front contre front, son regard dans le mien, elle me sourit pour me chuchoter :

\- Je t'aime Castle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Comment avais-je pu faire pour tenir six jours sans Rick, six jours sans son odeur, sans sa voix, sans ses bras. À présent blottie contre lui, alors qu'il me portait jusqu'à la salle de bain, je réalisais la chance que j'avais d'avoir eu cet homme sur mon chemin. Caressant sa barbe de mes deux mains alors que nous étions toujours front contre front, je me mis à lui prendre la lèvre inférieure en otage tout en l'étirant sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Kate, gémit-il en m'empoignant plus fermement les fesses pour plaquer mon intimité à la sienne

\- Tu es à l'étroit ? Le taquinais-je alors que son érection était à son comble

\- Que veux-tu, tu me fais de l'effet, sourit-il

Doucement il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur moi, pour que je me retrouve debout devant lui. Ne le quittant pas du regard, je m'attelais à lui retirer son jean alors que de ses mains, il me dégrafait mon soutien-gorge. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur ma poitrine dénudée où il fut étonné d'y retrouver son autographe.

\- Tu l'as encore ? murmura-t-il ému en me caressant le sein alors que son jean et son caleçon tombèrent à mes pieds

\- Toi aussi, lui fis-je remarquer en redécouvrant mon inscription près de son cœur.

\- Hum, me sourit-il alors que j'en refaisais chaque contour, par contre j'ai retiré celle de mon bas ventre…

Baissant les yeux, je découvrais qu'en effet il avait effacé ma première inscription, où j'avais noté sur toute la largeur du bas de son buste :

« Propriété de Kate Beckett »

\- Pas besoin d'une inscription… Je suis tout à toi, me dit-il en caressant mes épaules amoureusement

\- Tout à moi, hein ? Répétais-je en me mordant la lèvre d'envie.

En entrant dans la douche, il me délaissa pour régler la température de l'eau, alors que je m'activais à retirer mon dernier rempart.

Bizarrement, être là avec Rick sous cette douche était comme naturel. Je me sentais totalement en sécurité. L'encerclant par derrière, ma poitrine rentra en contact avec son dos, ce qui nous fit gémir de bien-être. Ses mains caressaient les miennes pendant que je déposais de tendres baisers entre ses omoplates. Nous partagions un moment plein de douceur et de tendresse. Il se retourna pour me faire face et me demanda en encerclant ma taille :

\- Alors ce massage toujours partante ?

\- C'est mon tour cette fois, susurrais-je en l'embrassant chastement

Me retournant, je me saisis du flacon de gel douche pour en mettre sur mes mains. Castle, lui ne bougeait pas, j'avais même l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Souriante devant l'effet que je lui faisais, je m'avançais vers lui pour y déposer mes mains sur son torse. Doucement, je m'appliquais à le caresser, alors que je le vis fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Mes mains le malaxaient de ses épaules à ses bras, de ses mains à ses doigts, il gémissait sous mes caresses. Reprenant une noix de savon, je redescendais sur son torse, en caressant son inscription, le souvenir de la capsule m'apparut :

« Allongée dans notre tombeau, je m'appliquais à lui faire un autographe près du cœur :

« 12.O4.15 Always »

\- C'est quoi ? Demandait-il intriguée par la date.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 12 mars 2015.

\- C'est une date butoir, l'informais-je. Une promesse, je te promets qu'avant cette date, toi et moi, nous aurons passé le dernier cap.

\- Kate, tu n'as pas besoin de …

\- Je sais, le coupais-je, je ne le fais pas que pour toi, je le fais aussi pour moi, pour nous. Dans un mois Castle, on aura fait l'amour

\- C'est un rendez-vous? m'avait-il dit ému

\- C'est une promesse, Babe… »

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 31 mars 2015, demain serait l'anniversaire de Rick… pensais-je soudainement. Alors que j'avais envie de passer le cap avec lui ce soir, je souris en pensant que cela pourrait être un joli cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Kate ? Tu vas bien? me demanda-t-il inquiet alors que j'avais cessé mes caresses

\- Je vais bien mon cœur, chuchotais-je en lui souriant

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Hum… Et si on sortait de cette douche pour commander au room service, je ne te cacherais pas que je meurs de faim, lui avouais-je pour détourner ses soupçons

Je savais que si nous restions encore sous cette douche, mon envie de lui serait plus forte que tout et j'avais vraiment à cœur d'attendre demain.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Castle, tout va bien, souriais-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Après avoir pris notre douche, nous avions diné dans la suite en discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était plus que détendue et j'adorais ça. Nous avions ris ensemble et échangé un bon nombre de baisers. Puis voyant l'heure avancer, nous nous étions couchés pour pouvoir mieux apprécier la journée de demain. Allongés l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit, Kate me chuchota en me caressant le torse :

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de dormir dans ce lit, il y a trois ans...

\- Oh! Crois-moi, je le sais, soupirais-je de plaisir sous ses caresses

\- Tu veux faire quoi demain ? me demanda-t-elle

\- Comme tu veux… c'est tes vacances à toi aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Très bien, on pourrait profiter du soleil en se baladant à Santa Monica et l'après-midi faire bronzette.

\- Ça va, souriais-je

\- J'ai emmené mon bikini, me taquina-t-elle alors que je commençais à lui caresser le bas du dos

\- Je vais adorer cette journée, souriais-je rêveur

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne parlions plus… nous profitions simplement de notre moment de tendresse.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

La tête sur son torse, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes, j'appréciais le fait d'être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais passé plus de six jours à ne pas dormir, tant son absence à mes côtés m'avait été difficile. Fermant les yeux, j'humais l'odeur boisée et rassurante de Castle. Martha avait raison : « il n'y a que l'amour qui m'aiderait à avancer ».

\- Kate, chuchota Rick, tu dors ?

\- Non, gémissais-je de bien-être en me calant encore plus contre lui

\- Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

\- Hum

\- C'est à propos de la capsule, dit-il hésitant

\- Oui?

\- Je… je… c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé à la fin, on n'en a jamais parlé, reprit-il peu sûr de lui.

De ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin? Déglutissant, je me rappelais à nouveau de cette scène et surtout de son refus :

« Nous étions en pleine session dans cette capsule, complètement nue sous Castle, j'avais relevé les cuisses pour les mettre sur ses hanches, je relâchais sa virilité pour que de mes mains, je puisse pousser ses fesses à l'entrée de mon intimité

\- Kate, râla-t-il alors que son sexe effleurait le mien

Nous n'avions jamais été aussi loin, je me sentais totalement bien, en sécurité, et entendre Castle gémir de bien-être ne faisait qu'augmenter mon envie de lui. Remontant mes mains entre sa chemise et son dos, je poussais ses fesses de mes talons pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais

\- Es-tu sûre?

\- J'ai envie de toi, Rick, avouais-je.

\- Kate, je… non, dit-il en remontant ses fesses

\- Non? Fis-je surprise alors qu'il remontait son caleçon précipitamment ce qui me fit extrêmement mal

\- Non, je ne...

\- C'est bon, le coupais-je vexée

\- Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tentait-il alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remonter ma robe

\- Castle, j'ai dit c'est bon… on a tout notre temps, répondis-je non convaincue par ma phrase

Je me sentais si idiote… il m'avait repoussée alors que je lui quémandais de me faire l'amour.

\- Kate, je…

\- Spich, spich

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit-il surpris en rallumant l'iPhone

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je en essayant de me rhabiller alors que Rick m'écrasait de tout son corps

\- Spich, spich

\- On dirait des coups de pelle ! s'exclama Rick alors que j'essuyais les larmes qui commençaient à monter

\- Kate? dit-il surpris en rencontrant mon visage

\- Pam ! Ils sont là ! Cria une voix que je pensais être Jordan

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller… on nous a retrouvé, sanglotais-je à cause de la fatigue, de l'angoisse et aussi surement de son rejet

\- Je suis désolé, écoute, si j'ai dit non c'est...

\- Castle, le coupais-je, si tu pouvais te rhabiller avant qu'il n'ouvre cette foutu capsule, ce serait sympa.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Allez un dernier coup de pelle, les amis, criait une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue

\- Vite, Castle, dépêche-toi.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, dit-il énervé en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon. On dirait que tu as honte !

\- Mais bien sûr, tu crois que c'est marrant qu'ils comprennent ce que nous faisions, enfin…

\- Enfin quoi? dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise

\- Et en plus il y a nos sachets pleins d'urine dans cette capsule, éludant le sujet

\- C'est pas ça le problème, allez je t'écoute ?

\- Hey, Ho, vous nous entendez ! criait Jordan

\- Jordan ! Criais-je

\- Kate ! On arrive ! Allez les gars, à trois on ouvre

\- Kate, je t'écoute, dit Rick

\- UN, criait Jordan

Essuyant mes larmes en dessous du corps de Rick, je le poussais pour qu'il prenne une position moins suggestive

\- DEUX

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en se mettant sur le flanc

\- TROIS! »

Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ce moment, de son refus… je m'étais sentie tellement gênée et humiliée. Je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour et il avait refusé.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais besoin de m'expliquer, j'avais besoin de mettre au clair cette situation, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je n'étais pas prêt ou que je ne la désirais pas car c'était tous le contraire. Je ne voulais pas que ce souvenir la hante la prochaine fois, où nous en serons à ce stade-là.

\- Kate? L'appelais-je alors que le silence nous englobait.

\- Oui, pardon, murmura-t-elle alors que je voyais qu'elle avait desserré son étreinte

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je...

\- Non, tu as raison… on devrait en parler, me coupa-t-elle en s'installant sur le flanc pour rencontrer mon regard.

Me retournant moi aussi, nous nous regardions sans dire un mot. Je pouvais lire dans son regard, qu'elle était anxieuse et stressée, ne souhaitant pas éterniser ce moment, je me lançais en chuchotant comme pour lui révéler un secret:

\- Si j'ai dit non, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça, avouais-je

\- Comme ça? dit-elle surprise. Comment veux-tu que ça se passe ? reprit-elle désormais inquiète

\- Déjà pas six pied sous terre, commençais-je

\- Je croyais que tu voulais réaliser un fantasme, me sourit-elle

\- C'est vrai, reconnus-je, mais pas pour notre première fois, si j'ai dit non, c'est parce que dans cette minuscule capsule, je n'aurais pas pu te faire l'amour comme je désirais, ajoutais-je en lui caressant le bras.

\- Et comment souhaitez-vous me faire l'amour, Mr Castle? demanda-t-elle d'une façon si sexy que mon envie d'elle refaisait surface.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir caresser, embrasser, lécher, mordiller chaque partie de ton corps… je voudrais que ton envie soit tellement forte que tu en oublies tes peurs… que tu me supplies de te faire l'amour…

\- Je ne supplie pas, me coupa-t-elle amusée, tu me supplieras, ajouta-t-elle en me caressant le buste

\- Tu as certainement raison, acquiesçais-je, tu sais dans cette capsule avec le peu de place que nous avions… on n'aurait pas vraiment fait l'amour, on aurait seulement …

\- Couché ensemble, déclara-t-on d'une même voix

\- Tout ça pour dire, souriais-je en pensant à notre connexion, que le moment venu je veux te faire l'amour Katherine Beckett

Kate me regardait si intensément que j'avais l'impression d'être la proie d'un prédateur… De mes mains, je m'appliquais à la faire frissonner sous mon toucher.

\- Castle

\- Hum

\- Je suis désolée pour ma réaction...

\- Que veux-tu, tu étais frustrée ça se comprend! La taquinais-je

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Sa réflexion me fit sourire car il avait raison, j'avais eu tellement envie de lui dans cette capsule que son refus m'avait blessée et j'étais restée sur ma faim. Le poussant pour le mettre sur le dos, je l'enjambais pour m'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Il ne portait que son bas de pyjama et moi un ample tee-shirt pourpre. Tournant la tête pour voir l'heure affichée sur le réveil, je vis qu'il était : 23H57.

Me penchant je posais mon front contre le sien, alors que ses mains remontaient de mes cuisses à mes hanches :

\- Dans trois minutes, chuchotais-je, c'est ton anniversaire

Il me sourit, et tourna la tête comme pour être sûr de cette information...

\- J'avais oublié...

\- J'aimerais assez que tu commences à déballer ton paquet, susurrais-je en lui embrassant le cou

\- Mon paquet ?

\- Hum, gémissais-je alors qu'une douce torture prenait forme dans mon ventre

\- Kate, râla-t-il alors que je m'appliquais à le marquer, si tu veux que… je déballe… hum… mon cadeau, il faudrait … hum… me l'offrir.

Relevant mon buste, je le regardais amoureusement. C'est dingue comme je pouvais aimer cet homme. Perdue dans la contemplation de ses yeux azur, je revoyais notre chemin parcouru :

« - Mr Castle?

Où voulez-vous que je signe ?

Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York… »

On n'est pas obligé de se quitter tout de suite, on pourrait diner et apprendre à se connaitre…

Pour que vous ajoutiez mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes ?

Je pensais plutôt au contraire

J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré

Dommage, on se serait bien amusé

Vous n'avez pas idée… »

« - Bord de mer? Je croyais que vous deviez travailler ce week-end?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée Castle, j'aurais dû vous le dire avant seulement, Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il y ait de gêne entre nous maintenant que Tom et moi on est ensemble

\- Oui, je comprends, c'est votre vie privée et vous souhaitez la garder privée

\- Oui exactement et c'est aussi parce que je ne veux mettre personne mal à l'aise

\- Non, ne vous en fait pas…D'ailleurs, j'avais un truc à vous dire et vous venez de me faciliter la tâche… Comme je dois finir mon livre, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire une pause

\- Une pause?

\- Oui, vous, vous devez en avoir marre de m'avoir sans cesse dans vos pattes et moi il faut vraiment que je bosse… alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer un petit moment dans les Hamptons

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Tout l'été minimum, alors c'est notre dernière enquête »

« - Kate, oh non, Kate, je t'en prie reste avec moi, Kate, ne me laisses pas je t'en supplie… reste avec moi, tu entends… Tu ne peux pas me laisser… Je t'aime Kate… Je t'aime Kate... »

\- Kate ? Mon ange, tu vas bien ? M'interpella Castle

\- Oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, souriais-je au-dessus de lui

\- Tes pensées ? Et à quoi pensais-tu? S'étonna-t-il

\- À toi… à nous, au chemin parcouru

\- Oh, et qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient sous mon tee-shirt

\- Je pense… que jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point, avouais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Hum

\- Il est minuit mon cœur, continuais-je en me rabaissant pour l'embrasser. Bon anniversaire, chuchotais-je entre ses lèvres

\- Merci, gémit-il alors que je commençais à onduler du bassin sur lui

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour déballer ton cadeau ? Demandais-je en quittant ses lèvres

\- Il faudrait d'abord que tu me le donnes ce cadeau, rétorqua-t-il

Doucement, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et ensemble nous retirions mon tee-shirt… Rick me regardait totalement stupéfait et était encore sous la réserve.

\- Tu l'as devant toi, souriais-je pour lui faire comprendre le fil de mes pensées

Il me sourit puis s'assit pour être à ma hauteur, de ses mains il me plaqua sur son torse et ne me quittait pas du regard

\- Fais-moi l'amour Castle, gémissais-je alors qu'il empoignait mes fesses

\- Redis-le, sourit-il comme un bien heureux

\- Fais-moi l'amour, mon cœur, répétais-je en ondulant de nouveau du bassin et en lui triturant les cheveux

\- On aurait dû être à New-York, dit-il déçu

\- Pardon? Fis-je surprise en arrêtant toute action

\- J'aurais gagné trois heures sur mon cadeau, rit-il devant ma moue, foutu décalage horaire!

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu as trois heures de plus pour … comment tu as dit déjà… susurrais-je pour le faire languir …, oh oui! …pour pouvoir caresser, embrasser, lécher, mordiller chaque partie de mon corps

\- Kate, grognait-il d'envie en respirant mes cheveux dans mon cou. J'ai envie de toi…

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je dans un murmure alors qu'il s'attelait déjà à me faire perdre la tête.

* * *

 _ **Alors prêt à faire monter la température de quelques degrés ? Dans le prochain**_ ** _chapitre, Rick va vraiment adorer son cadeau..J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à vos attentes...à très vite_**


	42. Chapter 42

**Attention chapitre M...**

 **CHAPITRE 42**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise à califourchon sur Castle dans notre lit, je me délectais de ses caresses dans mon dos. Avec ses doigts, il descendait de mes épaules à mon dos pour terminer ses caresses sur mes fesses. Son torse collé à ma poitrine me renvoyait une douce chaleur dans le bas du ventre. Ses lèvres capturèrent un morceau de peau, juste au-dessus de ma clavicule qu'il s'amusait à maltraiter. Son envie de moi était dressée contre mon bas-ventre. Là, à cet instant, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je me sentais renaitre, chaque baiser, chaque caresse qu'il me donnait avait le gout d'une première fois. Doucement sans que je m'y attende, il me bascula sur le lit pour me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Me regardant amoureusement, il me chuchota :

\- Ça va?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie, lui confiais-je en murmurant

Son regard dans le mien, m'indiquait à quel point cet homme était amoureux de moi. Allongée dans ce lit, dans ces bras, je n'avais qu'une envie arrêter le temps… Castle se pencha sur le côté et alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet.

\- Je veux te voir, m'indiqua-t-il devant ma moue interrogative

\- Me voir? Souriais-je,

\- Kate, je veux que tu sois sûre, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de...

\- J'ai envie de toi, le coupais-je devant son air inquiet, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, ajoutais-je pour chasser toutes craintes dans sa tête

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était en dessous de moi, ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à mi dos, elle était pratiquement nue devant moi. J'avais allumé la lumière pour repérer une éventuelle crise de panique et pour qu'elle n'oublie pas où elle se trouvait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retourne dans cet entrepôt. Elle me caressa le visage pour me faire revenir à elle. Lui souriant, je me mis à lui embrasser le cou, à le lui mordiller pendant que mes mains s'affairaient à lui retirer son dernier rempart : son string. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, Kate me plaquait de toutes ses forces contre elle comme si nos vies en dépendait. Sa tête était à l'arrière sous les assauts répétés de mes lèvres qui n'avaient de cesse de la marquer, et, quand mes mains remontèrent à sa poitrine pour venir la caresser, elle se mit à gémir :

\- Castle

Mon Dieu, que j'aimais l'entendre gémir mon nom sous mes assauts. Descendant mes lèvres avec une lenteur affolante, je capturais son sein droit dans ma bouche alors que je torturais son jumeau de ma main. Les jambes de Kate remontèrent doucement sur mon corps pour m'abaisser mon bas de pyjama avec ses talons. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle m'avait complètement dévêtis :

\- Tu es douée, reconnus-je en relevant ma tête pour voir son sourire sur ma virilité

\- Que veux-tu… c'est comme le vélo, me sourit-elle détendue

\- Comme le vélo, hein ? Riais-je à cette comparaison alors que de ses jambes elle me fit basculer en dessous d'elle

\- Kate, râlais-je, je n'avais pas fini

\- Chacun son tour, Babe, me susurra-t-elle avant de venir torturer de sa langue chaque partie de mon torse.

Ses mains remontaient et descendaient sur mes cuisses me faisant gémir de plaisir. Fermant les yeux, je me délectais de ce moment. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite lentement pour venir empoigner ma virilité, ce qui me fit me tendre de plus belle :

\- Kate

\- Hum, râla-t-elle alors que sa bouche rentra en contact avec mon enfant terrible

Rouvrant les yeux, le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait était sensationnel, de mes mains je chassais des mèches rebelles de son visage et quand elle appuya sur sa succion, je refermais les yeux en reversant ma tête :

\- Oh mon dieu, murmurais-je en m'agrippant aux draps

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Voir Rick commencer à perdre pied, augmentait le désir que j'avais de lui. Fermant les yeux, pour apprécier moi aussi le moment, je me délectais de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Quand de ses mains, il vint agripper les draps, ses cuisses se contractèrent me montrant que son moment était proche. Mon angoisse remonta au fond de moi d'un seul coup et sans que je puisse le contrôler, j'entendis la voix d'Abbott :

\- C'est bien Kathie….

Relâchant son sexe subitement, je remontais doucement sur le corps de Castle, apeurée. Rick prit mon visage en coupe et en me capturant les lèvres, il me susurra :

\- Je suis là… Tu es avec moi

Rouvrant les yeux, je découvris le regard bienveillant de Castle, il ne bougeait pas, n'esquissait aucun mouvement, il m'apaisait juste avec son souffle et sa voix. Me calmant en me perdant dans son regard azur, je me mis à l'embrasser de nouveau, d'abord chastement puis le baiser s'intensifia. De ma langue je lui quémandais l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il m'accorda sans difficulté. Nos gémissements devinrent de plus en plus sonores. J'avais de nouveau une envie folle de lui, une envie folle de le faire mien. Ses mains toujours sur mes hanches dessinaient des arabesques, les miennes étaient plus audacieuses…J'avais l'impression d'être en feu, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

\- Castle, gémissais-je tant mon envie de lui prenait de l'ampleur

Rick ouvrit les yeux pour rentrer en contact avec mes yeux assombris par le désir, souriant, il plaça une de ses mains sur mon intimité et s'appliqua à me caresser délicatement. Des ondes de plaisirs me traversaient le corps, prenant de nouveau ses lèvres en otage tout en ondulant du bassin sur sa main. Sa langue rentra en contact avec le mienne, et le baiser devint vite passionné. De mes mains, je lui agrippais le visage en gémissant de plaisir, et tout doucement il entra un doigt en moi me faisant haleter sur ses lèvres :

\- Ça va ?

\- Continue, quémandais-je alors que je reprenais sa bouche en otage

Quand un deuxième doigt rentra dans la danse, la boule que j'avais dans le bas ventre commençait à m'irradier tout le corps, je sentais que mon orgasme était tout proche. Lâchant ses lèvres à regret, je lui murmurais en haletant de plaisir:

\- Je….Pas….. Comme ça

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses doigts

\- Ensemble, répondis-je en frottant mon intimité sur son sexe

\- Kate, tu es sûre? On peut attendre et…

\- Fais-moi l'amour Babe, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant amoureusement

De ses mains, il m'empoigna les hanches et me fit basculer de nouveau sous son corps, me surplombant, il me caressait la cuisse en me confiant tout penaud :

\- On ne peut pas

\- Pourquoi? Dis-je inquiète qu'il se rétracte

\- Je n'ai pas emmené de préservatifs, m'avoua-t-il

\- Eh bien, souriais-je, tes intentions étaient vraiment pures

\- Je te l'ai dit, sourit-il en me caressant le visage de l'autre main. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en posant son front contre le mien

\- Moi aussi… Rick ?

\- Hum?

\- Je prends la pilule et je suis clean et toi?

\- Moi aussi mais…

\- On a assez attendu Babe, chuchotais-je en repartant à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassions tendrement, amoureusement puis Castle repositionna sa main sur mon sexe pour me torturer de nouveau alors que de sa bouche, il me marqua le cou. Son aspiration était tellement forte qu'il commençait à me faire perdre pied :

\- Maintenant, gémissais-je alors que je sentais les prémisses de l'orgasme arriver

Il retira sa main et se positionna entre mes jambes, son sexe entra en contact avec le mien et Castle me murmura:

\- Kate, regarde-moi… je veux que tu restes avec moi

Dans mon plaisir, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'avoir fermé mes yeux. Encrant mon regard dans le sien, il amorça son entrée en moi doucement. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas et je sentais l'entièreté du sexe de Rick me combler au fur et à mesure. Quand il arriva au fond de mon vagin, nous râlions en même temps de bonheur. J'avais oublié cette sensation de plénitude, j'avais oublié combien le sexe pouvait être bon. Seuls dans notre bulle, nous nous délections de ce moment que nous avions attendu depuis deux ans, Castle me caressa le visage comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et il me chuchota :

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en remontant les jambes sur ses fesses

Doucement, il fit des va et vient en moi, m'emplissant de plaisir à chaque fois, nous nous embrassions sans nous quitter des yeux. Ses mains caressaient mes seins en les malaxant avec une infinie douceur. Rick avait raison, il me faisait l'amour…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Mes va et vient étaient lents et profonds, je voulais que cette première fois se fasse tout en douceur. Quand mon sexe avait empli Kate, un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahi comme pour notre première fois. Je me retenais d'exploser en elle à chaque mouvement, je voulais la faire décoller, je voulais qu'elle prenne réellement du plaisir.

\- Rick, gémissait-elle alors que je m'appliquais à tirer sur ses tétons. Plus… je… veux plus, me demanda-t-elle entre mes lèvres sans me lâcher du regard.

Sans précipitation, je délaissais ses seins pour venir placer mes avant-bras sous ses jambes et augmenter nos sensations de plaisir.

A ce changement de position, Kate se mit à râler et à se mordre la lèvre… sentant qu'elle était proche elle aussi de l'orgasme, j'augmentais mes coups de reins sans me retenir. Tapant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Au changement de rythme que je lui imposais, elle bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux tout en s'agrippant à mes épaules.

\- Cas…tle, je… vais, haletait-elle sous mes assauts

Son corps commençait à trembler sous le mien, une fine couche de sueur revêtait son front. La voyant perdre pied, je me basculais encore plus avant d'augmenter la pénétration, et attrapant sa lèvre inférieure de mes dents, je lui rappelais pour éviter une autre crise de panique dans un dernier coup de rein dévastateur :

\- Je suis là… Kate… je suis…

\- Riiiiicccckk, hurla-t-elle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Un orgasme démentiel s'empara de moi en me faisant tout oublier sur son passage. La boule de plaisir qui avait élu domicile dans mon corps éclata de toute part et resserra mes parois intimes au maximum. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon sentant le plaisir encore et encore, j'avais l'impression que je n'y survivrais pas. Seule la voix de Rick, me parvenait, et quand lui aussi se libéra dans un cri de délivrance:

\- Oh mon dieu… Kaaatttte

Un deuxième orgasme encore plus fort que le premier me prit à défaut. Mon corps tressautait sans s'arrêter, mes jambes n'avaient de cesse de trembler contre les hanches de Castle qui s'était totalement laisser tomber sur moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à plus de 200 battements par minute.

Nos corps étaient emplis de sueur et nous étions comme vidés de toute énergie. Nous ne bougions plus essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Mes mains étaient toujours sur ses épaules et les siennes entouraient toujours mes jambes. Après quelques minutes, Rick se retira de moi et j'en ressentis aussitôt le manque. Revenant doucement de ce grand moment d'extase, je rouvris les yeux et je vis qu'il me regardait en souriant, tous en me caressant le visage, mon corps continuait de trembler sous le sien. Plongée dans notre bulle de tendresse, je n'avais encore j'avais connu un tel orgasme de ma vie. Mon corps peinait à s'en remettre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta Castle au-dessus de moi

\- Je… je

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que nous venions d'accomplir ensemble.

\- Kate ? dit-il anxieux voyant que je cherchais mes mots

Soulevant mes bras, je caressais sa barbe de mes doigts tremblants en lui disant :

\- Je me sens à ma place… c'était… époustouflant, souriais-je en me mordillant la lèvre

\- Alors tu vas bien ?

\- Plus que bien… et toi?

À ma réponse, il souffla de soulagement pour venir ensuite humer mon odeur dans mon cou pendant que je lui caressais le dos

\- C'est le meilleur anniversaire de tous les temps

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'avais oublié comment c'était nous deux, m'avoua-t-il en embrassant le lobe de mon oreille

\- Ouais, dis-je sans grande convictios alors qu'il releva la tête brusquement

\- Comment ça ouais ? s'indigna-t-il

\- Je pense qu'il nous manque de la pratique, susurrais-je en le faisant basculer en dessous de moi

\- Encore? Sourit-il alors que sa virilité se réveillait de nouveau

\- Hum… mais cette fois, c'est mon tour de te faire l'amour, répondis-je en capturant de mes lèvres sa bouche.

\- Tu as les jambes qui tremblent, dit-il en m'embrassant

\- Castle?

\- Hum

\- Tais-toi, lui rétorquais-je en souriant

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me me sortirent de mon doux rêve, ouvrant les yeux difficilement, je redécouvrais la suite de l'hôtel, en me mémorisant notre nuit. Et quelle nuit, pensais-je tout sourire. Me retournant, je découvrais Kate qui me couvait du regard :

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire, me murmura-t-elle.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Accoudée sur un coude, le drap remonté sur sa poitrine, elle resplendissait ce matin :

\- Tu m'observes maintenant ? Dis-je en m'étirant tout en grimaçant

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai des crampes, rit-elle devant ma moue douloureuse

\- Il est quelle heure? Demandais-je en l'embrassant. Bonjour

\- Bonjour… il est midi

\- Midi ? M'étonnais-je alors que je me sentais encore épuisé

\- Hum… il faut dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment été sage cette nuit, me dit-elle en me caressant le torse

\- Non, c'est vrai, reconnus-je rêveur en repensant à nos différents rounds. Tu étais insatiable…

\- Moi ? C'est toi qui as mis en route le round 3, me fit-elle remarquer

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je en la surplombant de mon corps, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons… tu as mis en route les rounds 2 et 4.

\- Merci, me dit-elle la voix émue en m'embrassant. Merci d'avoir fait en sorte de me réconcilier avec cette part de moi.

\- Merci à toi pour ce joli cadeau… mais, repris-je en la regardant

\- Mais ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir le déballer encore une fois, souriais-je en faisant tomber le drap

\- C'est qui l'insatiable là ? Rit-elle devant mon regard gourmand

\- On a pratiquement deux ans à rattraper, lui dis-je en commençant en embrasser sa poitrine

\- Oui… deux ans, gémit-elle

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Après un nouveau round tout en douceur, nous avions décidé de profiter un peu de cet après-midi. C'est pourquoi après une bonne douche et un déjeuner, nous nous étions baladés à Santa Monica. Après une heure de marche, nous nous étions installés sur la plage où Castle avait pu découvrir mon bikini. Il était noir et en deux pièces. Allongée sur ma serviette avec mes lunettes de soleil, j'écoutais Rick me parler tout en me caressant le ventre :

\- On pourrait aller manger des fruits de mer ce soir ?

\- Hum, c'est une bonne idée, admis-je alors que ses doigts sillonnaient mon corps m'envoyant des papillons dans le ventre

\- Kate ?

\- Hum

\- Alexis m'a suggéré une idée mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, dit-il hésitant

\- Ok, là tu me fais peur, répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux pour voir son regard inquiet

\- Elle pense que je devrais de nouveau écrire sur Nikki

\- Oh, soufflais-je de soulagement, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

\- Tu… tu serais d'accord alors ?

\- Depuis quand demandes-tu mon accord ? Lui fis-je remarquer

\- Ben… depuis que tu es ma petite amie, reprit-il d'un ton charmeur

\- Petite amie, hein? Souriais-je, et ai-je droit à d'autres traitements de faveur ? Le taquinais-je

\- Oh oui, rit-il en appuyant ses caresses à la limite de ma poitrine

Essayant de garder mon calme pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet que ses mains avaient sur mon corps, je lui dis pour changer de sujet :

\- On a de la chance qu'il fasse aussi bon aujourd'hui?

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en me caressant les flancs, il fait chaud…. chuchota-t-il

\- En parlant de chaleur, repris-je en déglutissant, tu as mis ta vague de chaleur au placard avec un mari et deux enfants….

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que Nikki Heat sera toujours prompte à être flic avec une famille ?

\- Je crois oui, dit-il songeur en stoppant ses caresses

\- …..

\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter d'être flic en m'épousant et avec notre Caskett ? demanda-t-il sérieux

\- Notre Caskett, souriais-je à cette idée.

\- Hum, alors ?

\- Castle, je ne sais même pas quoi faire actuellement de ma vie professionnelle et je ne suis pas mariée

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas pressée, tu peux prendre ton temps

\- La dernière fois que j'étais sans revenu, j'avais 15 ans, soufflais-je dépitée en pensant à ma suspension

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite, tu pourrais juste profiter un peu de la vie avant de te décider, me dit-il avec un regard charmeur

\- Hum, mais je te rappelle qu'on ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant que tu es avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de bosser.

Relevant mes lunettes, je fronçais les sourcils à sa remarque. Il était sérieux ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de bosser ? Ça voudrait dire que je serais une femme… entretenue? M'offusquais-je alors que je voyais son regard passé de charmeur à affolé.

\- Oh… attends une seconde… en fait je me suis mal exprimé, tenta-t-il

\- Mal exprimé ? Le comble pour un écrivain…

\- Kate, ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que quoi que tu décides de faire, je serais là avec toi. Si c'est flic à New-York ou profiler à DC ou même autre chose…

\- Hum, fis-je songeuse. Désolée

\- C'est rien, sourit-il en s'allongeant près de moi et en remettant ses lunettes.

Le contemplant, je le trouvais à tomber avec son short de bain et ses lunettes. Ses mains croisées sous sa nuque, il profitait à son tour du soleil. Me mettant sur le flanc, je me mis à lui caresser le torse comme lui précédemment:

\- Arrête ça, sourit-il

\- Pourquoi? Feignant l'étonnement

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas cacher ce que tes caresses m'inspirent, dit-il naturellement

\- Cacher ? Je n'avais rien à cacher moi, le taquinais-je

\- Hum, ton corps me disait pourtant autre chose

\- Ah oui ? Riais-je

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je cessais ma torture.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Allongé sur cette plage avec la femme que j'aimais, je revivais. Cela semblait tellement naturel que rien que le fait de pouvoir entendre sa respiration prêt de moi me rassurait. Kate me surplombait sur le côté en me regardant amoureusement relevant mes lunettes pour mieux la voir, je lui dis :

\- Tu es magnifique

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle gênée

\- Kate ?

\- Oui

\- Action ou vérité ? Demandais-je en tressautant les sourcils

\- Castle on n'est plus dans la capsule

\- Et alors ? Allez, j'ai une super idée

\- Là, tu vois tu m'inquiètes

M'asseyant en face d'elle, je la scrutais du regard, lui souriant, je lui répliquais amusé :

\- Dîtes-moi Mlle Beckett… lui susurrais-je en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, Ça vous arrive… de vous amuser… vous savez, lâcher vos cheveux… enlever le haut, continuais-je en lui caressant la bretelle de son maillot de bain alors qu'elle me regardait scotchée par mon audace, vous dévergonder, terminais-je en me remettant à ma place et en me rallongeant

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Il m'avait complètement laissé sans voix. Je me souvenais très bien du jour où il m'avait déjà fait cette remarque, c'était sur notre première affaire. Le scrutant remettre ses lunettes fier de son effet, je lui disais :

\- Action Castle

\- Sûre Miss Beckett ? Sourit-il fier de lui

\- Sûre, dis-je plus hésitante en voyant son grain de malice au fond des yeux

Il se releva puis me tendit sa main. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, il entoura ma taille et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- On va aller se baigner

\- Se baigner, soufflais-je rassurée alors qu'il parsemait mon cou de baisers

\- Hum, et ensuite… on va s'amuser

\- S'amuser ? Repris-je en le poussant pour le voir

\- Oui tu sais… se lâcher les cheveux… enlever le haut… Tu as dit action, me rappelait-il, et je te promets de l'action, rit-il devant mon regard atterré

* * *

 _ **On arrive bientôt à la fin...si voulez voir certaines scènes ou discussions...allez y dîtes-le...**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Allez chapitre M , je préfère prévenir...Vous m'avez demandé du Caskett...**

 **CHAPITRE 43**

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Castle ? me demanda Jordan

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous étions à Los Angeles, on avait passé nos journées à jongler entre les musées, la plage, les restaurants, les ballades… On se redécouvrait tous les deux, c'était la première fois que nous passions nos journées en tant que couple en dehors de l'enceinte du commissariat et de ses meurtres... J'adorais réellement ce séjour.

\- Ça se passe bien, vraiment bien, lui répondis-je souriante sur la terrasse de la suite avec un blue lagon à la main.

\- Alors j'en déduis que vous avez discuté?

\- Tu déduis bien, lui dis-je pleine de sous-entendus

\- C'était bien? Se mit-elle à rire

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- De sexe Kate, je te parle de sexe

\- C'était… époustouflant, murmurais-je de peur que Rick m'entende

Castle était parti se doucher après notre escapade en quad dans le désert de Mojaves.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, dit-elle rassurée, et pas de crise de panique ?

\- Castle m'a aidé… il est très attentionné, avouais-je

\- Donc il n'y a plus de problème à ce niveau-là?

\- Non… on arrive à gérer ensemble mes peurs, répondis-je en regardant émerveillée la vue de Los Angeles sous mes pieds. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour…

\- Les plans à trois c'est pas pour moi, se moqua-t-elle en me coupant dans ma phrase

\- Très drôle, bougonnais-je, je te parlais de la vue

\- Tu as l'air enchantée de ton séjour

\- C'est le cas. Comment ça va avec Édouard ?

\- On discute… beaucoup mais on connaît tous les deux le problème

\- Ton boulot, la coupais-je

\- Oui, je suis à la recherche de nouveaux agents afin de pouvoir diminuer mon temps de travail

\- Et tu crois que ce sera suffisant pour sauver ton mariage?

\- Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle. Vous repartez quand ?

\- Dans quatre jours pour ma part, j'aurais fini ma suspension

\- Et Castle?

\- Il ira voir Alexis

\- Je suis contente pour vous

\- Merci, souriais-je

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, réfutais-je

\- Je te connais, tu veux dire quelque chose mais tu n'oses pas

\- Non, je t'assure

\- Kate...

\- Ok, abdiquais-je. C'est à propos de DC, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose…

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous avions passé trois jours incroyables, tous les deux. J'aimais voir Kate ainsi, libérée et enthousiaste. Sortant de la douche, je me vêtis d'un pantalon en lin et d'un polo blanc. Les journées étaient bonnes mais les nuits étaient encore fraîches à cette époque de l'année. Rentrant dans le salon de la suite, je cherchais du regard Kate .Quand je la vis apparaître sur la terrasse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle faisait les cents pas et était au téléphone. M'asseyant sur le sofa, je la contemplais de l'extérieur. Ce soir elle portait une tunique longue de couleur rouge avec un legging noir. Elle avait une ceinture à la taille qui lui allait à ravir. Pendant ses trois jours ensemble, nous nous étions retrouvés en tant que couple. Nous avions fait plusieurs l'amour et j'avais toujours veillé à son bien-être. Elle avait fait de toutes petites crises de panique d'à peine quelques secondes sans gravité. Nos échanges étaient toujours aussi doux et sensationnels. J'y allais cependant doucement avec elle de peur de la brusquer un peu trop vite. En peu de temps, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne l'avais pas vu revenir près de moi.

\- Un penny pour tes pensées, me souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur moi

\- C'est tout ce que valent mes pensées? La taquinais-je en lui encerclant la taille. Tu étais avec qui au téléphone ? Lui demandais-je en me lovant contre elle

\- Jordan, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas eu.

\- Elle va bien?

\- Elle et Édouard discutent, c'est déjà ça, soupira-t-elle

\- Tu t'inquiètes?

\- Hum… on s'est beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux et j'aimerais seulement qu'elle soit heureuse

\- Ils trouveront une solution, lui dis-je pour la rassurer

\- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle. Tu es prêt?

Kate et moi avions décidé d'aller dîner dans l'un des restaurants de l'hôtel. Il venait juste d'ouvrir et il proposait de la nourriture française.

\- Prêt, souriais-je en lui embrassant la joue

\- Et bien, allons-y, déclara-t-elle en se relevant tout en m'enivrant de son délicieux parfum de cerise.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Le restaurant était de décoration typiquement française, élégant et boisé, nous étions installés à une table en coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets

\- J'ai eu Alexis au téléphone tout à l'heure quand tu étais sous la douche, me dit Rick en avalant une bouchée de sa caille farcie au foie gras

\- Comment va-t-elle? Elle doit se faire une joie de te voir ? Dis-je en me débattant avec mes cuisses de grenouilles

\- Tu t'en sors ? Se moqua-t-il

\- Hum… c'est très bon mais compliquer à manger, reconnus-je

\- Elle va bien, elle est juste anxieuse à l'idée que je vienne seul.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle misait tout sur toi à vrai dire, m'avoua-t-il. Alexis pensait que tu me canaliserais avec son Don Juan pour que je ne la mette pas dans l'embarras

\- Elle a tort de s'inquiéter, rétorquais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas?

\- Tu sais qu'il y a un rituel quand tu présentes ton petit-ami à ton père ?

\- Un rituel, hein? M'inquiétais-je soudain de son idée farfelue

\- Chaque petit-ami d'Alexis, je les ai terrorisés la première fois, me racontait-il tout heureux. Son premier copain, je l'ai accueilli avec une blouse ensanglantée et une tête à la main. Pour Ashley, c'était un Glock.

\- Castle, sérieux? Souriais-je

\- Je veux qu'il me craigne Kate, comme ça quand il souhaite faire du mal à ma fille, il y pensera à deux fois avant.

\- Et tu penses terroriser un professeur de 25 ans ?

\- C'est ça le problème, son âge, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais rien de lui

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas le rencontrer, Babe.

\- Si ça se trouve il a un casier judiciaire, ou il a déjà été marié, ou…

\- Tu te décris, le coupais-je amusé

\- Pardon?

\- Casier judiciaire, divorce… même si c'était le cas, ça n'enlève en rien à la personne qu'il est désormais

\- Tu rigoles là, ça enlève tout… ma fille ne sortira pas avec un type comme ça, grinça-t-il en se tendant de tout son être

\- On a un problème alors, fis-je en haussant les épaules

\- Lequel?

\- Mon père refusera catégoriquement que je sorte avec toi…

\- Oh arrête! Ton père m'adore, rit-il

\- Parce qu'il a appris à te connaître malgré tes erreurs… tes casiers, tes divorces, tes frasques ou autre… Fais-en autant pour Samuel

\- Mais c'est mon bébé

\- Et puis tu oublies une chose essentielle

\- Laquelle?

\- Les filles qui adorent leur père finissent toujours par épouser un type qui leur ressemble, dis-je souriante

\- Oh, soupira-t-il déçu en posant ses couverts

\- Castle, ce n'est rien, il faut bien qu'Alexis vive sa vie et je suis certaine que ce Samuel est très gentil.

\- C'est pas ça le problème, bougonna-t-il, tu ne vas jamais m'épouser

\- Pardon? M'étonnais-je, tu… je… comme demande en mariage tu peux mieux faire, répondis-je totalement choquée

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas une demande juste une constatation. Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ton père alors…

\- Je ne t'épouserais pas, terminais-je sa phrase suivant sa logique. Tu es ridicule, souriais-je devant son côté enfantin

\- C'est toi qui as dit que…

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, le coupais-je en lui prenant la main

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors quand le moment sera venu… je serais heureuse de t'épouser

\- Le moment venu hein? S'exclama-t-il heureux, et ce sera quand Miss Beckett?

\- Quoi, tu veux une autre date butoir sur ta poitrine? Demandais-je amusée par son sous-entendu

\- Pourquoi pas, se mit-il à rire

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, murmurais-je, Samuel Evans n'a aucun casier et n'a jamais été marié… pas même une contravention

\- Tu… Tu as enquêté sur lui! S'exclama-t-il

\- Oui, je… quand Alexis m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui et que tu n'étais pas encore au courant, je me suis permise de…

\- Merci… Kate… tu es extraordinaire, dit-il ému

Nous regardants dans les yeux, nous n'échangions plus aucune parole, jusqu'au dessert. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre à cet instant.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Nous venions de terminer nos plats chauds qui étaient succulents et avions décidé de terminer notre repas sur un café gourmand. L'assiette se composait d'une mini crème brûlée, d'une pana cotta et d'un fondant au chocolat. Dégustant mon dessert, je lui demandais:

\- Alors tu es sûre de devoir retourner à New-York ? Parce que tu vas me manquer, avouais-je avec une moue abattue pour qu'elle prenne pitié de moi

\- Castle… tu vas me manquer aussi mais je dois retourner au boulot

\- Je sais… c'est juste que…

\- Il nous reste encore quatre jours ensemble, me coupa-t-elle en savourant son fondant au chocolat d'une manière si sexy que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Alors profitons-en comme il se doit, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus

La regardant bouche bée, je me délectais du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Dieu que j'enviais cette cuillère qui tournait autour de sa langue d'une façon si sensuelle qu'elle en chamboulait tous mes sens.

\- Je finirais bien le dessert ailleurs, pensais-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte

\- Tiens donc, rit-elle, et pourrais-je savoir qui serait au menu?

\- Toi… juste toi, répondis-je le regard noir de désir et la voix rauque

\- C'est un programme plutôt alléchant… ça donne envie, susurra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre

\- On pourrait rentrer… histoire que je vérifie le menu…, dis-je en lui caressant la main la faisant par la même occasion frissonner

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle, il faudrait que tu me dises à quoi consiste cette vérification, dit-elle d'une voix à m'en faire déglutir

\- Comme tout chef qui se respecte, je commencerais à vérifier chaque ingrédient, répondis-je en me levant pour l'inciter à en faire de même.

Nos teases commençaient à sérieusement m'échauffer et je ne souhaitais pas attirer les regards sur moi. Voyant que je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, Kate se leva pour venir se positionner devant moi. Marchant lentement derrière elle, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille:

\- Ensuite après m'être assuré que tous les ingrédients étaient en place, je me mettrais à les faire cuire à feu doux… en faisant monter la chaleur tout doucement

Nous étions désormais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Manger sur place avait finalement ses avantages plus prêt de la chambre et pas besoin de s'arrêter pour payer la note

\- Tu as raison… faudrait pas que tes ingrédients soient pris de combustion spontanée, me dit-elle la voix emplie de désir

\- Hum, hum, acquiesçais-je en ayant devant moi des idées pas très catholique.

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, Kate se retourna pour me faire face, mes mains sur ses hanches, nous nous regardions comme si nous allions nous dévorer. La tension sexuelle était à son paroxysme, j'avais une envie furieuse de lui faire l'amour. Mais depuis que nous avions retrouvé cette intimité, j'essayais d'avoir des gestes doux et des étreintes lentes pour éviter toutes crises de panique. J'avais peur que la plaquer virilement contre la paroi de cet ascenseur ne lui fasse peur. Alors sagement, j'attendais l'arrivée à notre étage, sans la quitter du regard.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, mon désir de lui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde. Il avait toujours ses mains sagement posées sur mes hanches et me dévorait d'un regard noir et gourmand. Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, nous nous retournions dans un synchronisme parfait pour partir en direction de notre chambre. Je ne tenais plus sur place, j'avais réussi à me passer de sexe pendant presque deux ans mais depuis trois jours, mon désir s'accentuait d'heure en heure. Le voyant chercher sa carte magnétique, je me collais à son dos en passant mes mains sur son torse tout en gémissant : Rick

Je voulais le pousser à bout, je voulais qu'il ait une telle envie de moi, qu'il en oublie le reste, qu'il en oublie mes craintes. Il ouvrit la porte puis lorsqu'il la referma, je le plaquais brusquement dessus en écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser n'était plus doux ou passionné, il était sauvage, urgent et diablement excitant. Prenant les pans de son pull, je le lui retirais rapidement pour venir mordiller son cou.

\- Kate, râla-t-il en me malaxant les fesses

\- Tu permets que je vérifie les ingrédients pour ce menu, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille déboutonnant son pantalon lin

\- Hum, gémit-il alors que je reprenais ses lèvres en otage tout en le débarrassant de son pantalon et de son caleçon en même temps.

Il s'aida de ses pieds pour finir de se déshabiller alors que notre baiser devenait un brasier. Mes mains sur son visage, je le plaquais encore plus sur moi, nos respirations étaient saccadées, nos langues se battaient pour un duel sans fin quand le manque d'oxygène arriva, nous nous séparions à regret sans nous lâcher du regard dans la pénombre de la suite. Seule la lune éclairait le hall, ce qui donnait une ambiance tamisée qui m'électrisait.

\- Kate, c'est pas du jeu… je suis nu et toi tu…

\- Je t'en prie… Castle, fais toi plaisir, le coupais-je en l'embrassant chastement

\- Viens avec moi dans la chambre mon cœur, quémanda-t-il en me plaquant à lui par mes hanches

\- Non ici, Rick… fais-moi l'amour ici, rétorquais-je en enlevant ma tunique pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge rouge vif devant lui, ce qui le fit déglutir.

J'avais envie d'autre choses ce soir, j'avais envie d'une étreinte sauvage et urgente. À chaque fois que nous avions fait l'amour, Castle avait veillé qu'on soit au lit, lumière allumée et avec une cadence douce et pondérée. Ce soir, dans cette suite, je voulais retrouver cet homme qui m'avait fait l'amour sur le sol de ma cuisine ou dans ma douche, il y a dix-sept mois.

\- On devrait plutôt…, tenta-t-il inquiet

Mettant mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, je lui confiais tout en retirant mon legging:

\- Babe, arrête de réfléchir et fais-moi l'amour

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Complètement nu contre cette porte, je regardais Kate se déshabiller et me quémander de lui faire l'amour, là, dans ce hall, à même le mur. Cette idée était plus que tentante car j'avais une folle envie d'une étreinte plus sauvage mais je savais aussi que je risquais de me laisser emporter dans l'élan et j'avais peur qu'elle panique. En sous-vêtement rouge devant moi, elle me souriait comme pour apaiser mes craintes, retirant de ses doigts son haut, elle libéra sa délicieuse poitrine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'y tenant plus je la plaquais à mon corps pour venir la retourner et échanger nos places contre cette porte. La contemplant, mon érection était à son comble. De mes doigts, je me mis à la caresser lentement sans la lâcher du regard. Mes mains faisaient des arabesques de son cou, à sa clavicule pour venir tirer lentement sur ses tétons durcis par l'envie. Quand je me penchais pour venir l'embrasser sans arrêter ma torture sur sa poitrine, elle gémit dans ma bouche

\- Rick

Elle suréleva alors sa jambe pour plaquer mon sexe à son intimité et s'amusa à se frotter à moi comme pour calmer le feu qui nous irradiait. Souhaitant encore monter d'un cran dans notre désir de l'autre, j'empoignais ses fesses pour la surélever sur mon bassin. De ses jambes, elle m'encercla pendant que notre baiser devenait sauvage, on se mordillait, léchait sans cesse. J'avais l'impression que les mains de Kate étaient partout sur mon corps, tantôt dans mes cheveux, tantôt dans mon dos… mes épaules. Commençant à perdre pied, je lui donnais un coup de bassin pour calmer mon excitation qui était à son comble mais quand elle haleta dans ma bouche:

\- Castle… prends-moi

Je ne pus plus retenir la fureur qui m'habitait, descendant mes mains de ses aisselles à ses flancs, je veillais bien à la faire frissonner. La bloquant avec mon corps contre la porte, je posais mes mains sur les lanières en dentelle de son sous-vêtement, pour arracher sauvagement ce minuscule bout de tissu.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais en feu, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée. Sa bouche ne me laissait aucun répit, ses mains sur mes flancs m'envoyaient des milliers de papillons dans le ventre mais quand il arracha mon sous-vêtement de cette façon si virile, mon désir pris un pallier encore jamais atteint. Passant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me les caresser, il commença à temporiser le jeu en s'éloignant un peu de la porte.

\- Rick, l'implorais-je en quittant ses lèvres voyant que son côté prévenant refaisait surface

\- Je vais juste allumer la lumière, me sourit-il en reculant

\- Non, Castle… comme ça, avouais-je

\- Kate, si je te fais l'amour comme ça, ça risque d'être…

\- Sauvage et j'en ai envie

\- Et si tu paniques? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Fais-moi confiance… fais nous confiance, lui répondis-je pour le rassurer front contre front.

Il me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes comme pour sonder mes propos et la situation, puis il se pencha vers mes lèvres pour me chuchoter en les effleurant

\- Prête ?

\- Always, répondis-je en reprenant ardemment possession de sa bouche.

De ma langue, je raclais chaque coin de sa bouche, ce qui le fit râler de plaisir. Il relâcha mes fesses pour me soutenir par les hanches et me plaqua violemment contre la porte en me donnant un coup de bassin

\- Mon dieu, gémissais-je dans ses bras tant cette étreinte me plaisait

De sa main droite, il vint vérifier que j'étais prête à le recevoir et sans me prévenir comme les autres fois, il s'insinua brusquement, rudement, sans ménagement en moi. Le sentir si fort, si puissant, commençait à me faire voir les étoiles, il décolla ses lèvres des miennes pour plaquer son front contre moi et me demander :

\- Ça va toujours?

Rouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermés lors de son intrusion en moi, je lui souriais pour le rassurer et me mis à onduler du bassin. Comprenant mes attentions, il bloqua mon bassin de ses mains, et commença un va et vient rapide et profond. Il tapait encore et encore, faisant retomber mon corps contre cette porte. Mes gémissements devinrent vite des cris. Cette étreinte serait plus rapide que les autres, comme s'il y a avait un sentiment d'urgence de dedans. Cette façon si bestiale qu'il avait de me faire l'amour, tout en étant douceur et prévenance dans ces mots, me faisait décoller à une allure incroyable. Des fourmis élurent domicile dans mes pieds et des papillons s'envolèrent tellement haut… m'irradiant tous les membres, mon ventre, mon cerveau. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes parois intimes se resserraient alors que ses coups de reins devenaient encore plus virulents. Ses mains étaient tellement ancrées sur mes hanches que j'étais certaine que j'aurais des marques le lendemain. Il avait posé sa tête dans mon cou et respirait anarchiquement. Quand mon orgasme éclata, je ne pus réprimer mon cri de jouissance

\- Caaaasssttlllee

Je n'arrivais plus à me tenir à lui, j'étais une poupée de chiffon. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se libéra ensuite en me mordant le cou. Ce qui eut le don de me faire décoller une deuxième fois. Mon corps entier tremblait, j'étais pris de sursauts incontrôlables. Rick continuait de se mouvoir doucement en moi comme pour faire perdurer ce moment. Doucement, il me fit redescendre au sol, et c'est flageolants tous les deux que nous nous laissions glisser au sol.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Allongé sur le sol, je reprenais difficilement une respiration normale. Kate était à côté de moi et je la sentais trembler de partout, ce qui me fit sourire. J'avais adoré lui faire l'amour contre la porte, si brutalement, j'avais adoré l'entendre crier mon nom et surtout à aucun moment elle n'avait paniqué. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne nous parlions pas, essayant tant bien que mal de nous calmer. Quand Kate se lova contre moi, je la pris par la taille pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu me dois un sous-vêtement, me dit-elle d'une voix encore enrayée par le désir

\- J'ai… adoré, souriais-je

\- Moi aussi, rit-elle se positionnant à califourchon sur moi

\- On est vraiment doué, murmurais-je en me relevant pour l'embrasser

\- Hum, très… doué, chuchota-t-elle dans ma bouche alors que mon désir d'elle refaisait surface

\- Ça te dirait un bain? Proposais-je en lui caressant le dos

\- En voilà une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-elle en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure

* * *

 **Les prochains paragraphes sont à lire avec la musique indiquée…**

* * *

Je venais juste de rejoindre Kate dans la salle de bain, elle terminait d'allumer les dernières bougies. Moi, je m'étais occupé de nous servir deux verres de champagne et j'avais fait monter des fraises par Maurice

\- Des fraises ? Me sourit-elle en allumant la dernière bougie

\- Hum… il parait que c'est aphrodisiaque, répondis-je en retirant mon peignoir

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'excitant? Rit-elle en s'avançant vers moi pour venir encercler ma taille et m'embrasser.

\- Non, mais je connais un tour de magie, dis-je malicieusement en la regardant me mordiller les lèvres

\- Oh, mon magicien est de retour, murmura-t-elle, alors un tour de magie avec des fraises?

\- Et du champagne, continuais-je en lui caressant le dos

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, m'avoua-t-elle les yeux de nouveau emplis de désir.

Elle se décolla de moi pour aller déposer son iPhone près de la chaîne-hifi qui fonctionnait en Bluetooth. Mettant la musique, elle revint vers moi pour me reprendre la main

\- Tu viens? dit-elle alors que les premières notes de musique me firent sourire

\- Je ne te savais pas…. si romantique.

La musique « In my Veins » résonnait dans la salle de bain. La suivant, je rentrais en premier dans la baignoire-piscine de la suite, pendant qu'elle s'installait à l'opposé. Nous avions de l'eau, jusqu'à hauteur de torse.

\- Que veux-tu, tu me rends romantique, me sourit-elle alors que je commençais à lui masser les pieds

\- On est tellement bien là, soupirais-je de bonheur en posant ma tête sur l'appui tête pour écouter la musique

\- C'est vrai mon cœur, gémit-elle alors que j'appuyais mon massage sous sa voute plantaire

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restions silencieux, savourant ce moment de détente. Kate gémissait sous mon massage qui commençait à remonter jusqu'à ses mollets.

-Tout à l'heure… contre ce mur, avouais-je les yeux fermés, c'était… démentiel

\- C'était hallucinant, reprit-elle en se laissant tomber sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes pour remonter ensuite, sourire aux lèvres et cheveux mouillés.

Elle remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour venir mettre ses cheveux à l'arrière, cette manœuvre fit sortir sa poitrine hors de l'eau.

\- Tu es… diablement excitante…

\- T'es pas mal, non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en me prenant à son tour mes pieds pour un massage, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir

La musique s'arrêta pour continuer sur « into you de low ». Rouvrant les yeux à cette constatation, je lui dis :

\- Tu vas nous mettre toutes les chansons de la capsule ?

\- C'est ma playlist, murmura-t-elle en remontant sur mes mollets

\- Cette chanson… me rappelle…

\- Le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie, me coupa-t-elle

\- Tu m'as épaté, reconnus-je, faire pipi dans un sachet et allongée… pour une femme c'est…

\- On peut éviter d'en parler, dit-elle gênée

\- Fallait pas mettre notre chanson « pause pipi » dans ce cas, rétorquais-je. Non franchement, tu m'as vraiment épaté Katherine Beckett

\- Notre chanson « pause pipi », rit-elle

\- Hum, gémissais-je alors qu'elle remontait sur mes cuisses en se penchant sur moi à chaque avancée. Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans ta playlist, si tu ne l'aimes pas?

\- J'ai écouté cette playlist en boucle pendant notre… break, avoua-t-elle en effleurant mes testicules

\- Kate, râlais-je de plaisir

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis vraiment désolée pour…

\- Hey, la coupais-je en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. On a eu tort tous les deux, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble désormais

\- Tu as raison, sourit-elle en retournant s'assoir de l'autre côté et arrêtant ses délices sur mon corps

\- Attends, murmurais-je en lui saisissant les pieds pour les ramener brusquement vers moi. Où comptes-tu aller? Gémissais-je alors qu'elle était désormais à califourchon sur moi.

\- Nulle part Babe, chuchota-t-elle sur mes lèvres, je ne vais nulle part.

La musique cessa pour être remplacée par : le géant de papier, ce qui me fit sourire entre ses lèvres. Front contre front, nous nous regardions en écoutant cette chanson.

Nos yeux étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Cette chanson signifiait tellement pour nous, elle retraçait toutes nos peines, toutes nos difficultés, notre combat pour être enfin un nous. De ma main droite, je chassais les larmes sur le visage de Kate… c'étaient des larmes de joie.

\- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je en lui caressant le dos de l'autre main

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Assise à califourchon sur Rick, lovée dans ses bras, front contre front, j'écoutais les paroles de cette chanson que je connaissais par cœur désormais. Elle me rappelait le chemin que nous avions parcouru tous les deux depuis Abbott. Les cris, les larmes, mes crises de panique, mon départ, mon retour et ma reconstruction. Malgré tout ça, toutes ces difficultés je me rendais compte que jamais nous n'avions cessé de nous aimer. Pleurant devant cette constatation, j'étais heureuse d'être dans les bras de Castle ce soir… dans cette baignoire. Mon amour pour lui n'avait cessé de grandir au fur et à mesure de ces épreuves. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer aussi fort un jour quelqu'un; Rick était mon one and done, j'en étais certaine désormais. L'embrassant chastement sans le quitter du regard, je lui dis à la fin de la chanson :

\- Épouse-moi

\- Pardon? fit-il surpris sans me quitter des yeux alors que la chanson « raise me up » commençait.

\- Depuis maintenant cinq ans, murmurais-je, toi Richard Castle, tu as fait de ma vie une aventure emplie de rire, de suspens et surtout d'amour. Je t'ai toujours aimé Castle, je ne me rappelle pas d'un moment dans ma vie où ça n'a pas été le cas… Tu es mon tout Babe, continuais-je en chassant ses larmes de mes mains, et tout ce que je souhaite désormais… c'est toi… Richard Alexander Rodgers. Je veux vivre à tes côtés, rire et t'aimer tout au long de ma vie. Je veux que tu deviennes mon mari et mon tout aux yeux du monde. Alors, repris-je en déglutissant, Richard Castle voudrais-tu devenir mon mari ?

* * *

 _ **J'attend comme d'habitude vos commentaires...Merci**_


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'étais sans voix devant la déclaration de Kate… elle se trouvait assise sur moi, complètement nue et venait de me livrer son cœur. Elle m'avait demandé en mariage, je n'en revenais pas.

\- Castle? dit-elle un brin inquiète

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander en mariage? M'exclamais-je

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, sourit-elle en baissant la tête gênée

\- Tu sais que normalement c'est l'homme qui demande ? Lui fis-je gentiment remarquer pour la taquiner

\- Tu sais que j'attends toujours ta réponse, rétorqua-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur moi

\- Oui, Kate, souriais-je en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Je veux être ton mari, ajoutais-je ému alors que son sourire et cet éclat dans son regard valaient tout l'or du monde.

Lentement nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact sans que nous nous quittions des yeux, caressant de mes doigts ses joues en même temps, nous prenions notre temps… de profiter de cet instant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kate et moi partagions une bulle dans laquelle le monde n'existait plus, dans laquelle nous étions seuls au monde. Puis doucement, elle lâcha mes lèvres pour venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et me chuchota comme pour garder ce moment à l'abri du monde :

\- Mon fiancé… m'a promis un tour de magie… avec des fraises et… du champagne

\- Ton fiancé, répétais-je heureux sans la quitter du regard

Sans rien ajouter, je la fis reculer et me levais pour sortir de la baignoire alors que ses yeux gourmands ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle. Prenant une serviette, je m'épongeais sommairement pour venir lui tendre ma main par la suite :

\- Future Madame Castle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir me rejoindre? Susurrais-je d'une voix rauque

\- Avec plaisir futur… Mr Beckett, me lança-t-elle en se relevant

Je voulais lui demander pardon ? Pour sa remarque, pour ce nom dont elle m'ait affublé, mais quand elle se leva toute pensée cohérente était sortie de mon corps. Kate était debout, totalement nue, les cheveux mouillés jusqu'à mi rein. Cette vision d'elle était enchanteresse… et je me surpris à penser que désormais tous les jours de ma vie, j'aurais le plaisir de les passer à ses côtés.

\- Castle, la terre appelle la lune, me fit Kate en me caressant le visage avec une serviette autour du corps.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle était sortie tant j'étais subjugué par elle. Lui souriant, je lui pris la main et de l'autre pris la bouteille de champagne alors qu'elle prenait les fraises. Et c'est dans une synchronisation plus que parfaite que nous nous dirigions d'un même pas, ensemble dans notre chambre.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'avais demandé Castle en mariage, je n'en revenais pas. Dans ses bras, dans cette salle de bain avec cette ambiance si romantique, j'avais eu un sentiment étrange qui m'avait envahi. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs mois, je me sentais enfin à ma place… chez moi. Rick était mon chez moi, l'endroit où j'aimais me réfugier. J'avais un sentiment de plénitude, de sécurité…

Rick me retourna face à lui alors que le lit était juste derrière moi, il me prit les fraises des mains pour venir les déposer sur la table de chevet. Revenant vers moi, avec un regard noir de désir, je m'amusais à venir empoigner sa serviette autour de la taille pour lui chuchoter, tout en la lui retirant :

\- Abracadabra

\- Joli tour de magie, me concéda-t-il alors que sa virilité était plus que réveillé es magnifique, murmura-t-il en me contemplant amoureusement

\- T'es pas mal non plus Castle, souriais-je gêné devant son regard si éperdu.

\- Kate, j'aimerais essayer autre chose ce soir, dit-il en m'administrant le même tour de magie.

Nus l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous jaugions du regard en souriant.

\- Autre chose? Fis-je d'une voix emplie de désir.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en ajoutant, allonge-toi

Comment en quelques mots, en quelques regards, cet homme pouvait me faire le désirer aussi ardemment. Exécutant sa demande, je m'allongeais sur ce magnifique lit King Size avec une seule chose en tête… lui.

\- Pour faire ce tour de magie, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près de mon flanc gauche en commençant à me caresser le ventre tendrement, il va me falloir un bandeau, m'avoua-t-il hésitant

\- Un bandeau, me raidissais-je brusquement de tout mon corps.

\- Kate, je…

\- Tu veux m'attacher les poignets ? Demandais-je inquiète

Je m'étais promis de ne plus laisser mes peurs me guider, de laisser seulement mon cœur et mon amour le faire. Mais me lier les mains étaient au-dessus de mes forces. Je revoyais les menottes, les décharges, les attouchements, Abbott.

\- Kate, chuchota Rick pour me caresser le visage et me sortir de mes songes

\- Hum

\- Je ne veux pas t'attacher les poignets… je connais tes limites, reprit-il amoureusement

\- Que veux-tu faire alors? Peinais-je à demander

\- Je voudrais savoir si je peux te bander les yeux, c'est comme si tu étais dans le noir, m'expliqua-t-il

Fermant les yeux, je me recouchais pour m'habituer au fait d'être dans la pénombre.

\- Vas-y, murmurais-je hésitante tout de même à tenter autre chose

\- Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je…

\- Je te fais confiance Rick, le coupais-je les yeux toujours clos, tu t'arrêteras si je te le demande, terminais-je ma phrase tremblante

\- Ok, dit-il en farfouillant dans un tiroir. Prête?

\- Prête, soufflais-je alors je sentais ses doigts me bander le regard. Juste par curiosité, combien de fois as-tu fait ce tour de magie? Demandais-je avant de me rétracter en pensant que la réponse ne me plairait pas du tout. Non, laisse tomber

\- Combien de fois as-tu fait le tour des glaçons, Madame Castle? Me taquina-t-il

\- Tu te souviens de ça, souriais-je à son évocation sur ma répartie près de la vitrine de Drake le magicien.

\- Hum, Hum, susurra-t-il en se positionnant en califourchon sur moi à hauteur de mes jambes. Bon pour que ce tour de magie marche, il faut que ma brave assistance suive toutes les règles.

\- Ok, souriais-je en ajoutant tout de même, tu comptes faire apparaitre quoi grand Magicien?

\- Des papillons, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en me caressant le bas ventre, ils vont apparaitre ici puis ils vont prendre leur envol dans tout ton corps.

Ses mains balayaient amoureusement tout mon buste, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- Des règles ? haletais-je alors que ces doigts redessinaient mes seins

\- Oh oui… continua-t-il, tu ne dois pas bouger sous peine de baptiser le matelas de champagne et tu n'as pas le droit de mordre la fraise

\- De quelle fraise parles-tu? Le taquinais-je pleine de sous-entendus

\- Celle-ci coquine, sourit-il en me caressant les lèvres avec le fruit rouge. Ouvre ta bouche…

Entrouvrant mes lèvres, j'accueillis la fraise en suivant chacune de ses directives. Puis Rick partit quelques secondes et quand il revint au-dessus de moi, il me chuchota à l'oreille alors que son corps épousait le mien :

\- Tu vas adorer ce tour de magie, belle assistante.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate était totalement sous le charme de ce nouvel exercice. Allongée sur ce lit avec cette fraise entre les lèvres, je prenais énormément sur moi à cet instant pour ne pas lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Prenant mon verre de champagne en main, j'en bu une gorgée et commençais à verser quelques gouttes sur son ventre satiné par le soleil. Au contact du liquide avec sa peau, elle se tortilla et resserra par instinct ses cuisses. Je me penchais alors en lui bloquant de mes mains les hanches et doucement je me mis à lécher cette peau « champagnée » avec convoitise. Ma bouche mordillait, suçait ses flancs jusqu'à ses aisselles pour revenir à sa clavicule… son cou. Me relevant, je repris un peu de liquide en bouche et redéposait mes lèvres sous sa jugulaire que je maltraitais, marquais avec une telle succion que les gémissements de Kate réveillaient à son paroxysme mon enfant terrible

\- Castle…

Sa voix était désir, impatience et tant d'autres choses encore. De ses jambes, elle encercla les miennes en les nouant comme des lianes. Relâchant son cou pour admirer mon œuvre d'art, je souris en admirant ma belle haletant en dessous de moi. Renversant de nouveau du champagne entre sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril, je repris mon action en commençant vers le sud pour remonter vers ses seins. Quand ma bouche vint titiller son téton gauche et que ma main droite s'activait à tirer sur son jumeau, Kate me donna un coup de bassin en tentant de remonter ses jambes pour faire rencontrer nos intimités.

\- Impatiente, murmurais-je alors qu'elle ondulait sur mon sexe comme pour calmer le feu qui l'envahissait

\- J'en peux plus, Rick, râla-t-elle

\- Dis donc, chuchotais-je en remontant sur son corps tout en caressant sa poitrine, où est la fraise ? Demandais-je alors que ses frictions sur mon bassin commençaient sérieusement à m'échafauder

\- Je l'ai mangée, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre

\- Manger, hein ? Susurrais-je en lui donnant un coup de bassin ce qui la fit de nouveau gémir mon nom

\- Riiicckk, viens…

\- Pas tout de suite Miss Beckett, décrétais-je en reprenant du champagne en bouche pour venir lui entrouvrir les lèvres et lui en déverser tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Mon Dieu, j'étais littéralement en feu, mes ondulations sur son érection n'arrivaient pas à calmer ce brasier qu'il avait allumé avec son corps. Quand de sa bouche, il m'embrassa tout en déversant du champagne dans ma bouche avec cette façon si érotique, je lui agrippais la tête pour venir reconquérir d'une manière sauvage son antre. Sa langue se battait avec la mienne, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent ensemble et doucement ses mains remontèrent de mes hanches à mon visage pour venir y retirer mon bandeau.

\- Ouvre les yeux, râla-t-il en se relevant pour venir de nouveau reprendre du champagne

\- Castle… fais-moi l'amour, le suppliais-je tant cette torture devenait difficile.

J'avais une telle envie de lui que mon désir en devenait douloureux.

\- Je croyais que tu ne suppliais pas ? Rit-il en écartant mes jambes tout en les caressant tendrement

\- Ton tour est super, rétorquais-je, mais aucun papillon ne s'est envolé, lui fis-je remarquer

\- Ah bon ? dit-il souriant en s'agenouillant entre mes jambes sans me quitter des yeux et en venant délicatement apposé sa main sur mon intimité. Et maintenant, ils commencent peut-être à battre des ailes ? susurra-t-il d'une voix si sexy en attrapant mon bouton de chair entre ses doigts et en le frictionnant de haut en bas.

\- Hum… gémissais-je en regardant Rick entre mes jambes s'appliquer à me faire décoller avec ses doigts.

De sa main gauche, il me dessinait des arabesques sur tout le buste avec l'aide d'une fraise, m'envoyant des frissons sur tout le corps. Le voir en face de moi, entre mes jambes, nu avec ce regard noir de désir, était tellement sexy et érotique. Quand l'envie devint trop forte pour moi, je me mis à de nouveau onduler du bassin sur sa main en lui réclamant plus. Il me sourit d'un sourire si coquin que je faillis défaillir, il me déposa la fraise qu'il avait en main, sur les lèvres en me disant :

\- Croque là

De mes lèvres, je pris la fraise en prenant soin d'englober ses doigts pour venir les sucer et les mordiller en même temps.

\- Kate, gémit-il en les retirant pour venir prendre la bouteille de mousseux.

Quand je l'aperçus boire du champagne pour venir ensuite apposer ses lèvres à mon intimité, j'en restais estomaquer. De sa bouche il s'appliquait en embrasser chaque recoin de mon bouton de chair tout en se délectant de son champagne en bouche à même ma peau. Le liquide sur mon intimité, Castle entre mes cuisses qui me mordillait, me firent décoller en quelques secondes. M'agrippant aux draps du lit, je sentis l'orgasme m'emporter si violemment que mes gémissements se changèrent rapidement en hurlements sans que je puisse me contrôler.

\- Castle… je vais…

Et avant même que je finisse ma phrase, il retira ses doigts pour venir me pénétrer tout en douceur, en me surplombant de tout son corps. Son sexe m'emplit d'une manière si douce et virile à la fois qu'il n'eut besoin de faire aucun mouvement pour que mon extase soit à son comble.

\- Riiiccckkk, criais-je alors que des papillons s'envolèrent dans tout mon corps

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Sentir Kate perdre pied sur mon intrusion me ravissait au plus haut point, nous étions en train de partager un moment des plus intenses ensemble. Empoignant ses fesses alors que ces gémissements ne tarissaient pas, je me mis à faire des va et vient rapides et brusques, essayant de la faire succomber violemment sous moi. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration était plus que saccadée.

\- Ca…ss…

Arrêtant ses râles en venant prendre en otage sa bouche, je m'appliquais à lui faire l'amour comme jamais je ne lui avais fait. Je l'embrassais à tout rompre alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans mes bras, je sentis mon orgasme me prendre moi aussi, j'accentuais alors mes coups de reins pour venir m'effondrer violemment dans un cri de jouissance le corps plein de sueur

\- Kaaatttee

Tremblant au-dessus d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Mon nez humait ses cheveux pendant que mon cœur tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate me murmura à l'oreille :

\- C'était… extraordinaire Babe

Le lendemain, c'est le manque de Kate qui me réveillait, me retournant dans le lit, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'y était plus. Regardant l'heure, je me levais péniblement car cette nuit nous avions largement abusé des plaisirs charnels. J'adorais définitivement ces vacances. En entrant dans le salon, je la vis assise sur le canapé dans son peignoir blanc et en pleine réflexion. Elle avait cette ride au-dessus de son front qui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. M'approchant d'elle doucement, je m'assis pour lui dire et la sortir de ses pensées:

\- Un problème?

À ma phrase, elle sursauta comme prise en faute, ce qui augmenta d'un cran mon inquiétude.

\- Kate?

\- Non, tout va bien, Babe, sourit-elle en rencontrant mon regard et en venant m'embrasser chastement. J'ai commandé des pancakes, Maurice, ne devrait pas tarder

\- Des pancakes, répétais-je affamé. Est-ce ta façon détournée de me dire merci pour cette nuit? La taquinais-je en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Non… mais merci pour cette nuit, me dit-elle en me caressant le visage alors que nous étions front contre front.

\- Kate, qu'y-a-t-il? Murmurais-je devant son regard soucieux

\- Il faut qu'on parle, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Tu regrettes? M'inquiétais-je en pensant à sa demande en mariage

\- Regretter ? Non!

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- C'est au sujet de DC, reprit-elle hésitante

\- DC ? Tu veux retourner à DC ?

À ma question, elle se leva en resserrant son peignoir tout en faisant les cents pas.

\- Je ne veux plus retourner à New-York

\- Pourquoi? Tentais-je de comprendre

\- Castle, je n'évoluerais jamais là-bas, j'ai adoré être lieutenant mais j'adore encore plus être

\- Profiler, terminais-je

\- Oui

\- Ok, soupirais-je.

\- Babe, cette décision, je veux qu'on la prenne tous les deux. Si tu ne veux pas quitter New-York et que...

\- Non, la coupais-je. Après tout je peux écrire n' importe où. On prendra un appartement avec un bureau là-bas, comme ça je pourrais travailler lorsque tu seras en déplacement.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de cette vie-là et toi non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau près de moi en s'agenouillant sur le canapé

\- Pas de cette vie-là ? Kate, que veux-tu que je fasse ? M'inquiétais-je

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses ce que tu fais le mieux… m'exaspérer…, me sourit-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas

\- J'ai renégocié mon contrat,… mon boulot consiste à traquer les tueurs en série dans tous les états d'Amérique, je ne peux pas être dans cette relation si je te vois que quatre jours dans le mois et de toute manière je n'y arriverais pas.

-….

\- Si j'accepte le poste, continua-t-elle en me tenant les mains, c'est à la condition que tu reprennes ton poste de consultant à mes côtés, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Consultant?

\- Hum, tu pourrais écrire une nouvelle saga… sur une jeune et sexy profiler, sourit-elle

\- Tu veux que je te suive dans tes enquêtes ? M'étonnais-je

\- Hum

\- Et je pourrais relancer une nouvelle saga, pensais-je à haute voix à son idée

\- Oui

\- Cette profileuse… elle pourra avoir un nom de prostitué ? La taquinais-je

\- Castle

\- Je plaisante, la coupais-je

\- Alors? Tu pourrais l'envisager ou tu penses que…

\- Kate, tu me demandes si je suis partant pour sillonner les États-Unis à tes côtés en pouvant utiliser tous les gadgets du FBI?

\- Hum

\- Katherine Beckett, tu es clairement la femme de ma vie, susurrais-je en lui volant un baiser.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard…**

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

J'étais rentrée seule sur New-York afin de remettre ma démission à Gates. Malgré ses félicitations, j'avais perçu de la tristesse dans sa voix mais la partie la plus dure, fut quand je dû faire mes au revoir à mes amis : Kévin, Javier et surtout Lanie. Nous étions tous chez elle ce soir pour notre dernière soirée.

\- On ne verra même pas Castle, bougonna Ryan en buvant sa bière

\- Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec sa fille. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait vous voir dès qu'il le pourrait, assurais-je.

\- Et pas toi? s'indigna Lanie

\- Si bien sûr… mais Rick aura plus la liberté de ne pas venir sur les enquêtes en tant que consultant

\- Il doit être aux anges! rétorqua Javier

\- J'espère seulement que je te reverrais plus vite cette fois, soupira ma meilleure amie

\- Je te le promets

\- Ouais, reprit-elle peu convaincue

\- De toute manière, on devra se voir plus souvent avec Martha ici et puis on se voit dans un an au pire, ajoutais-je en haussant les épaules

\- Pourquoi?

\- Oh c'est vrai! Soupirais-je, j'ai oublié de vous le dire… murmurais-je pour garder un peu de suspens

\- Quoi? S'enquit Lanie brusquement

\- Castle et moi… On va se marier! M'exclamais-je heureuse de pouvoir enfin annoncer cette nouvelle à mon amie

\- Tu… tu… vas te marier! Bégaya-t-elle

\- Oui, souriais-je

\- Montre-moi ta bague!

\- Heu… à vrai dire, j'ai pas de bague… pour l'instant

\- T'as pas de bague? S'étonna-t-elle. Comment il a fait sa demande alors?

\- À vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai fait ma demande, murmurais-je gênée en remettant mes cheveux derrière les oreilles

\- Katherine Beckett! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça

\- Oui, Beckett, enchérissait Kévin, comment lui as-tu demandé ?

\- C'est … personnel, souriais-je à notre session baignoire

\- Là tu m'intrigues…

\- Lanie, soupirais-je

\- Pas de Lanie qui tienne ! Tu pars une semaine, tu reviens fiancée et tu nous annonces ton départ pour DC dans quelques jours. Le moins que tu puisses faire, Girl, c'est de nous raconter quelques chose de croustillant….

\- Plus tard…

\- Tu vas nous manquer, lança Espo pour venir à mon secours

\- Vous aussi… vous allez vraiment tous me manquer, reconnus-je un pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Assis dans un café près de Stanford, je m'étais attelé à sourire quand Alexis arriva au bras de son professeur. J'étais arrivé la veille et avait passé ma soirée avec ma fille. Nous avions dîné et je lui avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Notre futur mariage et la promotion de Kate. Alexis me félicita grandement avant de me demander de faire très attention. Avec tous ce qui nous était arrivé, elle avait peur qu'on court encore à chasser des criminels. Après en avoir discuté, je l'avais rassurée et elle m'avait demandé de faire des efforts pour le lendemain soir. Je devais rencontrer son petit-ami.

\- Monsieur Castle, je suis enchanté, me salua-t-il en me tendant la main. Alexis m'a tellement parlé de vous

\- Vous avez plus de chance que moi dans ce cas, rétorquais-je alors que le regard assassin de ma fille me fusilla. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, repris-je courtois.

J'étais arrivé la veille sur le campus, Alexis m'avait briefé sur cet entretien avec son petit-ami, elle m'avait demandé d'apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger. Mais le fait de voir cet homme près de ma fille m'agaçait. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit. Il allait voler ma petite fille, il allait me remplacer dans ce cœur et ce constat m'attrista au plus haut point.

\- Alors Samuel depuis quand êtes-vous diplômé ? Demandais-je en buvant mon café que j'avais commandé en les attendant.

\- Cela va faire deux ans maintenant.

\- Deux ans ? Comment avez-vous fait pour finir prof à Stanford si jeune ? M'étonnais-je brusquement

\- Je suis arrivé premier de ma promo et j'avais fait beaucoup de petit boulot sur le campus pendant mes études. Le doyen avait à cœur de rajeunir son pôle enseignant. Mr Castle, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que mon histoire avec votre fille n'était en aucun cas prémédité mais je suis tombée amoureux d'elle.

\- Amoureux, hein? Grinçais-je

\- Mes intentions sont louables

\- Permettez- moi d'en douter

\- Papa! s'exclama Alexis

\- Quoi, je veux bien lui parler, mais je veux qu'il sache le fond de ma pensée. Si quelqu'un apprend pour votre petite aventure… C'est l'avenir de ma fille qui risque d'en pâtir. Stanford est son rêve, elle mérite d'avoir une chance de faire ce qu'elle désire dans la vie plus tard et vous êtes sur son chemin

\- Je suis avec elle sur ce chemin, m'affirma-t-il sans se démonter

Je dois dire que son répondant me fit sourire intérieurement. Samuel Evans était un jeune homme brun de très belle carrure qui dès lors qu'il était entré dans ce coffee shop, n'avait pas quitté du regard ma fille. Il l'aimait… ils s'aimaient mais mon dessus de papa protecteur reprenait le dessus.

\- Tu m'avais promis, reprit Alexis sur le ton du reproche, Kate aurait dû venir, souffla-t-elle

\- Laisse Kate en dehors, je suis ton père et…

\- Je l'aime… laisse-lui sa chance, m'implora-t-elle

\- Que feras-tu quand ça se saura? M'inquiétais-je

\- Elle ne craindra rien, répondit Samuel

\- Tiens donc, et pourquoi?

\- J'ai demandé ma mutation ce matin

\- Tu as quoi? s'exclama ma fille

\- Lex, ton père a raison. Mon avenir est tout tracé alors que le tien ne fais que commencer. Je ne veux pas être un frein pour toi alors j'ai demandé mon transfert pour...

\- Moi, le coupa-t-elle étonnée

\- Toi, sourit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Le temps s'était comme soudain arrêter. Alexis et Samuel se regardaient amoureusement sans ce quitter des yeux, me semblant un peu de trop , je toussais en ajoutant :

\- Vous méritez peut-être une chance après tout, lançais-je pour les faire revenir sur terre.


	45. Chapter 45

**ÉPILOGUE**

 **DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Kate et moi étions mariés depuis un an…Une année merveilleuse jonchée entre nos déplacements, nos familles et nos jours de repos en amoureux à DC. Aujourd'hui était notre anniversaire de mariage et je comptais lui faire une surprise pour l'occasion. Elle était en déplacement pour une enquête et je n'avais pas pu la suivre car j'étais en tournée pour mon nouveau bouquin : Le fossoyeur. Il narrait notre histoire dans la capsule avec comme héros une jeune profileuse coincée sous terre avec son nouveau partenaire, beau et sexy…

Le livre avait explosé au box-office dès sa sortie. Ma tournée m'avait éloigné de Kate pendant plus d'un mois et c'est avec joie que je la retrouverais ce soir pour notre anniversaire surprise. Je l'avais eu ce matin au téléphone alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller :

\- Hey, lover, murmura-t-elle d'une voie endormie

\- Hey mon ange… Bon anniversaire

\- Bon anniversaire… Tu me manques

\- Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point, avouais-je en faisant ma valise pour venir la rejoindre dans la soirée.

\- Je déteste cette tournée, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que c'est une part de ton boulot, que tu es obligé mais… aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire, dit-elle tristement, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir le passer sans toi

\- Kate, soufflais-je, si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais. Mais je… cette tournée, je ne peux pas l'éviter. On fêtera notre anniversaire dans une semaine à mon retour.

\- Hum… je sais, excuse-moi… c'est juste que mon mari me manque

\- Ma femme aussi, souriais-je. Comment se passe l'enquête ? Demandais-je pour savoir si elle serait toujours sur Boston ce soir.

\- On piétine complètement…

\- Ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas là, la taquinais-je

\- Tu vois ton absence pâtit sur mon humeur et sur mon avancement sur l'enquête….

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi, Babe, bailla-t-elle

\- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé

\- Je me coucherais plutôt ce soir, concéda-t-elle

\- Bien, je dois te laisser. Je t'appelle plus tard?

\- Bonne journée mon ange… et bon anniversaire

\- Bon anniversaire, souriais-je en raccrochant

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Cette journée avait été horrible, nous n'avions aucune piste sur cette enquête et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Toutes mes pensées allaient à Castle et à notre anniversaire. Fatiguée de ne pas avancer, j'avais arrêté l'enquête pour rentrer plus tôt à l'hôtel pour me reposer un peu. J'avais hâte d'avoir Rick au téléphone. Montant dans la voiture, mon cellulaire se mit à sonner :

\- Beckett

\- Tu crois qu'un jour tu diras… Castle en répondant, me taquina Alexis

\- Comment vas-tu Lex? Souriais-je comme à chaque fois à cette remarque

\- Je vais bien et toi? Pas trop triste d'être loin de papa pour votre anniversaire

\- Je vais bien, soufflais-je

\- Sûr?

\- Je suis une grande fille , je te rappel, souriais-je devant sa prévenance, et puis on aura d'autres anniversaire a fêté…

\- Espérons que l'année prochaine, il cale un peu mieux la date. Je l'ai eu ce matin au téléphone et on a convenu d'une date pour un week-end dans les Hamptons dans trois semaines. Alors je me demandais si ma belle-mère me ferait le plaisir de se joindre à nous?

\- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, grimaçais-je

\- Je sais!

\- Tu es aussi… exaspérante que ton père

\- Alors pour ce week-end ? on pourrait tous ce rejoindre dans les Hamptons ? Samuel et moi aimerions vous voir tous les deux… vous me manquez

\- Tu nous manques aussi mais je suis sur une affaire et je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer à temps

\- Kate…

\- Je sais Lex, cette situation aussi me pèse, concédais-je fatiguée

\- Ok, concéda-t-elle déçue

\- Je te promets d'essayer de me libérer au plus vite et que bientôt j'aurais plus de temps

\- Hum

\- Je te le promets, assurais-je

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle

\- Lex, je t'aime tu le sais? Demandais-je dépitée de devoir de nouveau lui faire faux bond

Depuis ma prise de poste, j'avais réussis à ne voir Alexis qu'une fois par trimestre. Castle arrivait à la voir plus souvent mais moi, je ne pouvais pas me libérer comme je le désirais. Martha aussi me manquait comme mon père.

\- Je sais… je t'aime aussi. Écoute, je vais te laisser

\- Ne m'en veux pas, soupirais-je

\- Je ne t'en veux pas….. je comprend que tu as des priorités

\- C'est ton père et toi mes priorités, la coupais-je. Je sais que ces deux dernières années , je n'ai pas été présente physiquement, mais j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Jordan et le directeur du FBI pour changer mes prérogatives.

\- c'est à dire?

\- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à ton père alors si tu pouvais gardé ça pour toi, commençais-je ennuyé, je vais alléger mon emploi du temps pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de

\- Alexis, tu me manques, tout comme mon père , Martha, et Lanie…..il est temps que ça change

\- Ok

\- Alors si je n'ai pas terminé mon enquête d'ici trois semaines pour ce fameux week-end, je te promets d'avoir du temps après

\- Je pourrais même espérer un week-end entre fille avec ma belle-mère? me taquina-t-elle de nouveau

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, jeune bru, souriais-je de ma répartie

\- Très drôle. Bon je dois te laisser.À bientôt et Bon anniversaire de mariage

\- Merci, répondis-je avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Je m'en voulais énormément de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps en famille. Mon boulot me plaisait grandement et le faire avec Rick à mes côtés rendait cela plus amusant mais le manque de temps me pesait aussi énormément. Garant ma voiture dans les baraquements prévus pour les appartements de fonction, je sortais exaspérée par cette situation, montant les escaliers, je vis qu'il était 18 heures. Ouvrant la porte je murmurais :

\- Bon anniversaire de mariage

Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans le hall d'entrée, je m'allongeais dans mon lit pour appeler Rick.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Richard Castle, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laisser moi un message et je vous rappellerais"

« Salut Castle… tu me manques… rappelle dès que tu peux. Je t'aime »

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

J'avais entendu Kate rentrer et murmurer un joyeux anniversaire tristement. Je me languissais de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Cependant j'avais prévu une surprise et je ne pensais pas qu'elle rentrerait aussi tôt ce soir. Caché dans un placard, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle aille se doucher pour me laisser le champ libre dans cet appartement. Mon vol avait pris du retard et malgré ma précipitation, elle était rentrée en même temps que moi. Entendant l'eau couler, je sortis de ma cachette et m'affairait à préparer ma surprise.

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Les mains contre la paroi de la douche, je me délaissais sous le jet d'eau chaude en repensant à ces deux dernières années. Nous avions arrêtés et traqués plus de dix tueurs en séries, Jordan avait été promue chef de brigade, ce qui faisait qu'elle coordonnait de son bureau nos différents déplacements. Elle ne se déplaçait que sur demande de l'équipe. Édouard et elle avaient sauvé leur mariage et ils en étaient ressortis plus fort. Lily rentrait dans l'âge difficile… en pleine adolescence, ce qui exaspérait Jordan et me faisait sourire. Elle me rappelait moi à son âge. Lanie et Javier avaient eu un enfant : Tiago. J'étais régulièrement sur Skype avec ses derniers mais malheureusement nous n'arrivions pas nous à voir comme je lui l'avais promis. Tiago était mon filleul avec Kévin aussi. Jenny et Ryan avaient eu leur enfant aussi : Sarah Grace et d'après Lanie, Jenny serait de nouveau enceinte…

Mon père ainsi que Martha venaient nous voir régulièrement lorsque nous étions sur DC mais je voyais bien que Rick manquait à sa mère et cette situation aussi me pesait.

Un an qu'on est marié! M'exclamais-je seul sous la douche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse auprès de quelqu'un. Castle me faisait redécouvrir tous les jours les joies d'être en couple, de s'aimer.

Fermant les yeux en pensant à mon mari, un souvenir m'envahit :

« Nous venions d'emménager dans notre appartement à DC, cela faisait à peine quelques jours que nous étions fiancés et que j'avais démissionné de mon poste de lieutenant à la criminelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avais-je demandé à Rick intriguée en découvrant une mallette de magicien dans un carton

\- Oh, ça c'est pour moi, sourit-il en me la prenant des mains. Je l'ai acheté chez Drake en même temps que mon manteau

\- Tu comptes faire apparaitre des lapins? Le taquinais-je alors qu'il ouvrait cette dernière

\- Des lapins… des papillons… c'est bien pareil non? rétorqua-t-il en tressautant des sourcils. Et on sait tous les deux que je sais faire apparaitre des papillons

\- Hum… je dois dire que j'ai oublié, répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour le faire languir.

Castle releva la tête et sortit une baguette magique de la mallette , ensuite il s'approcha de moi et me fit lever pour que nous nous retrouvions face l'un à l'autre. De sa baguette, il m'effleurait le ventre tout en soulevant délicatement mon pull.

\- Je vais te faire un nouveau tour de magie, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant doucement de moi

\- Tu veux un bandeau? Souriais-je d'anticipation alors que nous étions entourés par tous nos cartons

\- Non… pour celui-ci, je ne veux pas que tu en rates une miette… alors prête ?

\- Oui

\- Ok, laisse-moi juste deux secondes…

Il repartit comme une flèche dans notre chambre pour en revenir quelques minutes après avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

\- De la magie… mon cœur… juste de la magie. Allez c'est parti… j'espère que ça va marcher car celui-là, je ne l'ai jamais réalisé, m'avoua-t-il anxieux

\- Oh une exclusivité Richard Castle, le taquinais-je alors qu'il gigotait sa baguette en face de moi

\- Abracadabra! S'exclama-t-il en me regardant et sans plus bouger

-…..

-….

\- Heu… c'est fini mon ange? M'étonnais-je alors qu'il me regardait amoureusement

\- Non, regarde ce que je viens de faire apparaitre, chuchota-t-il en passant sa main derrière mon oreille pour revenir me la montrer ensuite.

Il l'ouvra et j'en restais bouche bée

\- Kate, on se connait depuis maintenant six ans, durant ces dernières années tu as été tellement de choses pour moi… d'abord un fantasme inavoué, ensuite une intrigue… une partenaire… ma muse… ma meilleure amie et depuis peu ma fiancée, déclara-t-il en mettant un genou à terre. Je sais qu'on s'est déjà dit oui… mais j'aimerais que tu saches que depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, chaque moment passé avec toi ont été extraordinaire. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon ange… Alors ce soir, entouré de tous ces cartons, sourit-il, j'aimerais te faire une promesse solennelle. Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours près de toi. Always, murmura-t-il en me passant la bague au doigt et en se relevant face à moi.

\- …..

\- Alors ce tour de magie ? demanda-t-il alors que mes yeux étaient fixés sur cette bague

\- Mon Dieu… elle est énorme, dis-je émue devant le diamant qui scintillait devant moi

\- Non, c'est toi qui a les doigts vraiment très fin »

Je sortis de ma rêverie par la sonnerie de mon portable, Castle, pensais-je souriante en sortant rapidement de la douche pour venir prendre mon cellulaire sur le lavabo de la salle de bain

\- Hey

\- Bonsoir Mme Castle

\- Bonsoir Mr Castle, répondis-je heureuse en prenant une serviette pour m'éponger un peu

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupirais-je en pensant à l'enquête

\- La mienne… non plus, j'ai passé ma journée à signer des autographes en pensant à toi

\- Tu me manques Rick, soufflais-je en mettant mon peignoir. Un mois s'est long.

\- Je sais plus que cinq jours et je serais tout à toi.

\- Hum, acquiesçais-je en sortant de la salle de bain

\- Tu as reçu mon cadeau?

\- Ton cadeau? Fis-je surprise. Non

\- Comment ça Non, tu aurais dû être livré, bougonna-t-il. Vérifie sur le pas de la porte avant que j'appelle le service de livraison.

\- Très bien… attends, souriais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour y découvrir sur le sol un paquet. Ne tue personne, j'ai bien reçu ton paquet.

\- Bon alors, je te laisse découvrir ta surprise et je te rappelle plus tard…

\- Non reste un peu avec moi, l'implorais-je

-Kate, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller

\- Ok, dis-je déçu alors qu'il avait déjà raccrocher.

Prenant le paquet dans les mains, je le déposais sur le buffet du salon pour l'ouvrir. Une sorte de boitier y était avec un bouton ou il était inscrit : Pousse.

Appuyant dessus, un ballon apparut dans les airs derrière le canapé avec les inscriptions : Bon Anniversaire. Il flottait en emportant avec lui un mot. Le décrochant, je découvris tout sourire sa surprise :

« Il y a un an, tu m'as dit oui et tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde… Ce soir, je voudrais juste te rappeler ma promesse… Notre promesse : Always »

\- Tu es magnifique, me fit une voix derrière moi

\- Castle, soupirais-je de bonheur en venant m'agripper à lui.

\- Et en plus d'être magnifique, tu sens extrêmement bon, continua-t-il en me serrant contre lui alors que je pleurais dans ces bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué

\- Toi aussi mon cœur, chuchota-t-il en me relevant la tête pour venir m'embrasser tendrement. Bon anniversaire.

\- Bon anniversaire, gémissais-je en reprenant ses lèvres en otage

\- Kate… attends, dit-il en rompant le baiser. Ton cadeau, ajouta-t-il en me caressant la joue

\- Castle… j'ai juste envie de…

\- Je sais, moi aussi, me coupa-t-il, mais… attends une seconde, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour en revenir avec les mains cachés dans le dos et de la fumée à l'arrière.

\- Chéri, tu as encore mis le feu à tes cheveux ? Le taquinais-je

\- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Et non, non, non. Je suis tellement beau que je suis littéralement « chaud », rétorqua-t-il les yeux pleins de malice en se caressant le torse

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as là? Demandais-je curieuse en essayant de voir derrière son dos

\- C'est… c'est juste, euh, tentait-il de m'expliquer en m'éloignant

\- Laisse-moi voir

\- Juste… attends une seconde…

\- D'accord, Ok, dis-je amusée

Il me regarda tout sourire pour sortir de son dos par la suite un énorme cupcake avec des bougies ou était inscrit : Bon anniversaire Madame Castle

\- Oh mon dieu, riais-je

\- Première année. Comment l'as-tu vécu? me demanda-t-il sans me lâcher du regard

\- C'était une année… excitante, géniale et j'ai hâte d'entamer la deuxième, susurrais-je en m'approchant de lui pleine de sous-entendus

\- Allez. Creuse, sourit-il

\- Non… Castle, je n'ai pas envie de manger tout de suite, murmurais-je les yeux noirs de désir

Il m'avait énormément manqué pendant ce mois… je n'avais qu'une envie, m'abandonner dans ses bras pour ne plus en ressortir.

\- Qui t'a parlé de manger? J'ai dit « creuse », me suggéra-t-il

À sa phrase ma curiosité prit le dessus sur mon envie. Soufflant les bougies pour les retirer ensuite, je lui dis :

\- Je dois bien « creuser » comme ça hein?

\- Oui, oui, dit-il tout excité airs que je remontais les manches de mon peignoir pour pouvoir creuser son gâteau.

\- Ok… d'accord

\- Vas-y carrément, ajouta-t-il alors que je trifouillais hésitante l'intérieur de ce cupcake. Continue.

\- Wow, soufflais-je en ressortant un écrin que j'ouvris avec délicatesse

\- Quoi ? C'était censé être un décodeur intégré, soupira Rick alors que j'étais en admiration devant ce bracelet or blanc orné de diamant.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Il est tellement beau, dis-je en admirant la gravure à l'intérieur : Always.

\- Pas autant que toi, Madame Castle, murmura-t-il en me faisant passer une serviette pour que je m'essuie les mains. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en me montrant mon poignet que je lui tendis.

\- Castle… Merci, chuchotais-je émue alors qu'il me le fixait sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais assez profiter de nos retrouvailles, suggéra-t-il en m'enlaçant par la taille

\- Attend moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau

\- Ah bon ? fit-il heureux en m'embrassant le cou tout en resserrant sa prise sur moi

\- Babe… laisse-moi te l'offrir, gémissais-je alors que ses lèvres commençaient à me marquer

\- Ok, soupira-t-il frustré lui aussi en se reculant

\- Heu… deux secondes, fis-je hésitante.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui donner son cadeau ce soir, j'avais préparé moi aussi toute une mise en scène. Cherchant dans mon sac, un marqueur, je me remis face à lui et lui murmurai en lui déboutonnant la chemise:

\- J'avais prévu de te l'offrir dans cinq jours… alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envelopper, continuais-je en lui caressant le buste

\- Hum, râla-t-il sous mes caresses.

\- Alors je vais te l'offrir différemment, repris-je en débouchant le marqueur et en lui notant près du cœur : 27 Novembre 2017.

\- Une nouvelle date? S'étonna-t-il alors que je lui encerclais la taille

\- Non… une nouvelle promesse Babe.

\- Ok… et c'est ?

\- Je te promets, murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'avant cette date… nous ne serons plus deux.

-…

Ses yeux me regardaient avec une telle lueur à l'intérieur que son amour me transperça. Continuant sur ma lancée, je lui confiais :

\- Je suis enceinte de deux mois

\- Tu…. tu es enceinte? répéta-t-il avec une larme sur la joue

\- Hum… Hum

\- Un Caskett, pensait-il à haute voix

\- Un Caskett, Babe… bon anniversaire, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

De ses mains, il m'empoigna les fesses pour me surélever sur son bassin.

\- On va soir un bébé, répétait-il comme pour rendre l'annonce encore plus vrai

\- Oui mon cœur, répondais-je en continuant de l'embrasser

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

On allait avoir un bébé ! Cette phrase tournait en boucle et en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ce soir-là, je fis l'amour à ma femme tendrement sans précipitation comme pour notre première fois. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous reprenions notre souffle

\- Ça m'avait manqué, soupirais-je de bonheur

\- Hum… moi aussi.

Me mettant sur le flanc pour mieux la contempler, je me mis à lui caresser le ventre tendrement

\- A quoi tu penses? me demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes

\- À toi… à nous… aux épreuves qu'on a traversées pour en arriver là…

\- Et?

\- Je suis tellement heureux Kate, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point

\- Oh si crois-moi, me sourit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts au miens sur son ventre

\- Deux mois, pensais-je à haute voix

\- Hum, que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle intrigué devant mon regard

\- Je cherche le moment où nous avons conçu Cosmo

\- Cosmo?

\- Oui, j'espère que c'est un garçon, j'ai toujours rêvé d'appeler mon fils ainsi.

\- Tu plaisantes, là?

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Castle, on n'appellera pas notre fils Cosmo!

\- Mais

\- Non, Rick

\- C'est pas grave… de toute manière, j'ai encore sept mois pour te faire changer d'avis, me sourit-il

\- Jamais, souriais-je à mon tour devant sa mine réjouie

\- Alors, je suis parti un mois… tu es enceinte de deux… ça remonte au temps où on était… à Philadelphie.

\- Rick, pourquoi est-ce si important?

\- Je veux savoir de quelle étreinte fabuleuse, on a créé ce petit bout, m'apprit-il en me caressant de nouveau le ventre. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais arrêté la pilule

\- C'est parce que je ne l'avais pas fait… c'est un accident

\- Non… c'est un petit miracle

\- On va devoir revoir notre train de vie, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Hum…, acquiesçais-je attendant de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait

\- Je vais parler à Jordan pour arrêter les déplacements et si c'est pas possible, je démissionnerais

\- Kate, tu adores ce boulot

\- C'est vous deux que j'adore, m'avoua-t-elle en me basculant sur le dos tout en se mettant à califourchon. Castle, on a parcouru les États-Unis en long en large et en travers pendant deux ans. Maintenant je ne souhaite plus qu'une seule chose…

\- Laquelle?

\- Je veux profiter de mon mari, de mon enfant. Je veux le voir grandir, faire ses premiers pas… Je veux une vie avec toi Rick… dit-elle en se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser

\- Oh c'est bon ça… une vie avec toi

\- Je t'aime Richard Castle

\- Je t'aime Katherine Castle, gémissais-je alors que son baiser devint tout de suite plus langoureux.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, ce chapitre boucle la fin de ma trilogie. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu , qui m'ont commenté ...J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction , et j'espère que vous l'avez aussi apprécier que moi. C'était ma première expérience en tant qu'auteur alors merci pour tout.**_

 _ **Je tenais également à remercier Néro 94 pour m'avoir si fidèlement encourager et corriger. Bonne Journée à tous.**_


End file.
